


A Bittersweet Mystreet

by Miuushi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fanfiction, Light Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 98,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuushi/pseuds/Miuushi
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters! All of them belong to Aphmau. This is purely fanfiction, and I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it.What if Aaron wasn't a werewolf? What if Laurance wasn't tossed aside as a character? What if I rewrote season 1 but focused on the plot and shipping? Basically, this is a book about Aarmau, Travlyn, Zane~Chan, and Garrance. I wanna take everyone back to the very beginning of Mystreet and work us up from there. Let's bring back the nostalgia. Let's bring back the fun, and most importantly, let’s bring back the shipping!
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 123
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**The Big Move**

Distractions. They’re everywhere. Especially when you come across your highschool yearbook from 20@! in the midst of packing. Aphmau knew she shouldn’t give in to the urge. Besides, she still had to pack up her stuff, find roommates, and begin moving out of her apartment.

She looked at Senpai for guidance, but Levi’s cold stare gave her nothing in return. Giving into the urge, she sat down to take a trip down memory lane with her old yearbook.

Freshman year, what a time to be alive. From Not Alone Buddies to surprise friendships, Aphmau’s heart warmed as she looked at her friends' old photos. Not a lot has changed since highschool, everyone still had their little quirks and rivals from before.

Garroth and Laurance were still madly in love with her. Travis and Dante continue to be major flirts. Zane is…well Zane. Kawaii~chan still sails the endless sea of ships. Katelyn and Lucinda are still pinning at each other's throats. Then there’s Aaron, Aphmau’s first love who took her through a plethora of emotions leaving her in the semi confused mess she’s in now. She knows she doesn’t want to currently pursue a relationship with everything that’s currently going on, and she’d definitely feel like she betrayed Garroth and Laurance if she got together with anyone.

No! She can’t think about this right now. She still has several boxes to pack up and is just sitting on the floor looking at a yearbook. Everything around her was a mess of unpacked boxes and items. Man, what would Senpai think of this? No wonder he didn’t give her guidance earlier. She’s gonna need help with all of this, but she can’t ask Garroth and Laurance.

Although it is convenient to ask them seeing how they’re her next door neighbors, she’d rather not have their noses in her business. She loves them, truly, but they can be pretty invasive when it comes to her life. Especially when they find an opportunity to woo her in some way. So they’re out of the question. Aphmau pulled out her phone to look through her contacts but stopped when she noticed that someone was calling her. It was Aaron.

She pushed her yearbook aside and answered. They chatted for a while before coming to the topic of Aphmau’s move.

“Yeah, things are pretty hectic as it is right now. It’s hard to believe I’m finally doing this. Time really does fly by doesn’t it?” Aphmau explained. There was a chuckle on the other end.

“It really does. If you need help packing, I’m more than willing to help.” Aaron replied. Aphmau’s eyes grew wide.

“Really?!” she exclaimed, “I’d appreciate it, but I really don’t want to bother you with this. Besides, I’m still nervous about doing this. You’re the only person that knows about this so far, and I’m afraid the others aren’t going to take it well”

“It’s okay, really. I don’t mind doing this for you. You said you were nervous, and from my experience it helps to have a friend with you during a time like this. I’m heading over right now.” The sound of a car engine roaring could be heard on Aaron’s end. Aphmau knew she couldn’t talk him out of helping her now. She sighed happily.

“Thanks, Aaron.”

“Not a problem. See you soon.”

Aphmau ended the call and looked around her living room, more specifically the barely visible front door that was blocked by multiple boxes. Well that is an obvious fire safety hazard. She needed to get a move on if she’s going to let Aaron into the apartment.

“I’ll make you proud, Senpai.” Aphmau announced toward the poster of her one and only true love, Levi Ackerman. His cold, hard stare gave her, once again, nothing in return. Tough love.

She hastily moved away the boxes toward the walls until she finally had access to her front door again. Smiling at her job well done, she went back to the yearbook and packed it away.

Maybe everyone is going to stay the same as they were in highschool after all. That’s not so bad, right? Sure their lives may change a bit, but at least Aphmau and her friends will stay their same unique selves as they were before.

===

In the main lobby of the apartment building, Garroth and Laurance were making their way out and to the grocery store, and a certain black haired girl soon became the center of their conversation.

“I’m telling you Garroth, something is up with Aph. Every time we’ve seen her she’s always telling us she’s too busy to talk and is always either locked in her apartment or somewhere that only Irene knows,” Laurance huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t think Aphmau’s got a boyfriend do you?” Garroth asked hoping it wasn’t true.

Laurance stopped in his tracks outside of the building.

“What? No, of course not!” he yelled before going silent, “But…maybe it might be true. Aphmau is an amazing person. Any guy would fall for her, but look at us. We’re the people that fans fight over. Tall, luxurious, and handsome. The boys next door, literally! There’s no way that Aphmau could possibly resist us. Laurmau and Garmau fans couldn’t take it if Aph went for someone else.” The passion was practically dripping from his voice, and he had posed himself in a way that makes it appear as if he was reaching for the heavens.

“Yeah, but what if she did date someone else?”

Laurance retracts his stance.

“Well shoot who do you think it could be? There’s not a lot of people we know that could possibly be competition for us.” Garroth paused for a minute, thinking deeply.

“You’re right. It’s pretty stupid of us to think that Aphmau could actually be dating someone!” The two boys laughed at one another before turning back toward the grocery store, but they stopped in their tracks once again at the sound of  _ his  _ voice.

“Hey guys.” Aaron greeted as he walked through the lobby doors.

Garroth and Laurance both turned to look at Aaron’s fleeting figure and then back toward each other.

Oh. My. Irene.

The one man who could ever compete with the two love-driven boys is Aaron Lycan.

Forget food, the only thing these boys need to live is Aphmau. With that in mind, Garroth and Laurance chased after Aaron to confirm their suspicions. Both of them pleaded to Irene, hoping that it wasn’t true.

===

Aphmau had turned her mess of boxes into a more organized mess by the time Aaron got to her door. At least now the two could move around more freely in the apartment. She smiled at Aaron as she let him in. It was nice to have a friend help her with all of this. She didn’t know if she could take much more of this situation by herself.

“Hey, Aaron!” Aphmau greeted happily, “Thanks again for helping me out with this. You’re a real lifesaver.” Aaron smiled back at her.

“Again, it’s no problem. I’m glad to help, so where do you want me to start? Is there anything you don’t want me packing up?” Aphmau thought for a moment before deciding she was as clean as a fiddle, not a secret to hide.

“Nope! You can start in the bedroom, Celestia is taking a nap in there, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Aaron nodded as he walked off toward her room. Aphmau turned to continue working on the living room. “Remember your promise to Senpai,” Aphmau reminded herself as she glanced back at the poster.

Unbeknownst to her, Aaron stared in awe at the amount of posters she had on her wall. Specifically the ones containing a certain raven haired anime character.

“Wow. She really loves Levi, huh?” Aaron thought to himself. He noticed Celestia sleeping in the corner and smiled. What a cutie. He started packing all the different knick-knacks and figurines on her shelves until he reached Aphmau’s desk. Amongst the piles of papers regarding the move and her new home, he noticed a calculator. The same exact calculator he asked her to prom with. He remembers the way she smiled at him on the roof. How happy he was when she said yes, and the cute little face she made when she saw the face at the end of his message on the calculator. Aaron stopped and pondered for a moment before picking up the calculator to type out a little message. He returned the calculator before he continued to pack Aphmau’s belongings.

After clearing off the shelves and desks, minus the papers and bills of course, he heard the front door slam shut. Celestia woke up with a yawn as she stretched her small figure out and looked up at Aaron with tired eyes. “Come on, Celesita,” Aaron said as he walked to the living room.

Aphmau was standing in front of the door with her eyes closed and the bridge of her nose pinched between her fingers. She let out a groan. Aaron was confused. “Aphmau, are you alright?” He asked with concern.

Aphmau looked up at him, she looked exhausted yet stressed. “Garroth and Laurance were trying to peep through the window to see what was going on, so I opened the door to ask them what they were doing but instead they started running away. Now they definitely know that I’m moving, and they’re just going to be more persistent in finding out where I’m-” Aphmau stopped herself as her eyes pricked with tears. Moving is already a stressful situation by itself but topping it off with Garroth and Laurance just makes it even worse.

Aaron was quick to stabilize Aphmau by placing both of his hands on her shoulders. But then he hesitated, now aware of how close he was to her. A light pink hue covered his cheeks. He shook his head to snap himself back into reality. This is not the time to feel this way.

“Aphmau, look at me. It’s going to be okay. Let’s just take one thing at a time. If Garroth and Laurance start bothering you again don’t hesitate to be honest with them. If they know you’re upset by their behavior they’ll change. Maybe not for long but enough for you to focus on more important things.”

Aphmau wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Thank you Aaron, and I’m sorry I got a little emotional for a second.” She took a deep breath. “You’re right, I really need to start being more honest with them about my feelings.” She flashed him one of the cute smiles he loves so much. “Alright, let's keep working!”

===

“Okay, so we definitely know that she’s moving. That has to mean that she isn’t dating Aaron,” Garroth said with a hint of hope in his voice.

“But why wouldn’t Aphmau tell us that she’s moving in the first place and why is Aaron of all people helping her?” Laurance retorts.

“Think about it, Laurance. We have been invading her privacy recently, maybe she needs a bit of a break from us.” Garroth looked down, ashamed at himself.

“What? There’s no way!”

Garroth looked at Laurance with a deadpan expression.

“Laurance we are two fully grown men who spied on Aphmau through her window and are now hiding behind a plant. Now tell me that we haven’t been invading Aphmau’s privacy.” Laurance looked at Garroth before looking toward the ground. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s for love. Now think about this-” he paused for a dramatic effect “-maybe the reason why Aphmau didn’t tell us about the move is because she’s going to move in with Aaron.”

Garroth gasped.

“No,” he cried, sliding down to the floor, “it can’t be…”

Laurance sat down in front of him and grabbed both of his shoulders.

“Garroth, get it together. It’s not too late. We need to find out where she’s moving to. Come on!”

Laurance stood up, grabbed Garroth’s hands and yanked him to his feet. Together, they schemed another plot to find out Aphmau’s new address.

After a long debate they came up with their most cunning plan yet. Disguises. More specifically, two plumbers out to save their beautiful caramel-eyed princess. They were quick to change into their costumes, and as Laurance started dressing himself, he noticed a set of eyes on him. Garroth was taking small peaks at Laurance’s chest while he was changing as well.

“Garroth, I know I have a lusciously hot body with abs that look like they were chisled by Michelangelo, but staring at them is kinda gay.” Laurance taunted, causing Garroth to snap out of his thoughts.

Trying to think of a quick comeback, Garroth snapped back, “You’re gay!” “Nice one, Garroth,” he said to himself while giving himself a mental high five. The two men both stuck their tongues out at each other before they continued to dress themselves.

===

By now, Aphmau and Aaron had finished packing her room and living room. The rest Aphmau could do by herself. Aside from the unpacked areas everything looked neat and tidy. “Senpai would be proud of me,” Aphmau thought to herself. She looked back at Aaron, who had just finished stacking the boxes, before checking the time.

12:30 p.m.

“Hey Aaron, thanks for helping me out today. It means a lot,” she thanked as she turned back to look at him.

“It’s not a problem. Thanks for letting me come over. Do you know who you’re going to ask to be your roommates?”

Aphmau thought for a moment, she had been debating on whether or not she should ask them but by now she was sure. Katelyn and Kawaii~chan.

“Yup! About that, I was hoping you’d let me treat you to lunch at IHOP. I’m pretty sure Katelyn and Kawaii~chan are on their shift right now so it would be a good time to ask them. Plus, you’ve helped me a lot today, so buying you lunch is the least I could do.” She looked at Aaron with a bashful expression.

Aaron was originally going to reject her offer. She didn’t have to buy him lunch, just being able to spend time with her was enough especially since they don’t get to see each other that often anymore. Seeing her expression, though, changed his mind. He really can’t say no to this girl can he?

“Sure, that sounds nice. Thank you.”

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Aphmau opened it to reveal Garroth and Laurance hiding behind Mario and Luigi costumes.

“Good day to you madam,” Laurance greeted with a horrible Italian accent. “We noticed some pipes in your apartment weren’t working and we are here to take a look.”

Aphmau turned to look at Garroth, or Mario in this case. Garroth froze at the attention and just muttered,

“Uh…what he said.”

“Uh huh,” Aphmau said unconvinced. Aaron stood behind her annoyed despite it being difficult to tell behind his bandana. Aphmau slammed the door in their faces and turned around back toward Aaron. “I know you told me to be honest with them, but I can’t when they’re doing stupid things like that.” She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the “plumbers”.

Aaron sighed, “I agree, so how are we going to get out of here if they’re by the door?”

“We’re gonna have to take the fire escape, come on.”

As Aphmau led Aaron away from the door, Celesita ran out in front of Aphmau. “Celestia!” she yelled as she began falling forward. She shut her eyes and waited for the impact on the ground, but it never happened.

Aaron had grabbed a hold of her as she tripped. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her toward him while wrapping his arms around her body with one hand on her head and another around her waist. It caused her to fall right into his chest. They both froze, now aware of their current position.

“He’s warm…,” Aphmau thought to herself. Then, she realized what  _ exactly  _ about him was warm, and it definitely wasn’t a shirt. In fact, Aaron doesn’t wear a shirt and he isn’t afraid to show it.

With a red face, Aphmau and Aaron backed away to look at one another as Aaron released her from his grip. “Th-thank you,” she murmured.

“It’s alright. Are you okay?” he asked, reaching a hand out as if to touch her cheek but he stopped mid-way. He thought he had already overstepped a boundary by holding her like that, this might be too much. Instead, he retracted his hand and placed it right by his side.

“I’m-” Aphmau began before being cut off by a scream. Both their heads snapped towards the front door. More specifically the window right next to it.

Garroth and Laurance both stood there, pale faced, staring at the two and the event that just transpired before them. “What the-” she stopped and shook her head “-nevermind, Aaron the fire escape, hurry!”

With that, the two of them ran toward their escape. Leaving Garroth and Laurance to sit and reflect with a jumble of conclusions they had both jumped to.

===

Aphmau and Aaron arrived at the most glorious place of all, IHOP, and got seated at a booth next to the window. Soon, Katelyn came over to take their order. Unknown to the fact that her customers happened to be her friends.

“Hi, I’m Katelyn and I'll be your waitress for today-” she froze as she recognized who she was talking to “-wait, Aphmau?” She looked over to the silent man across from her and back at Aphmau. Is this what she thinks it is? Although she had her suspicions she didn’t know that she actually got together with him. No, she’s jumping to conclusions. That’s something Garroth and Laurance would do.

“Hey Katelyn!” Aphmau greeted, “Actually, now that I got you here, I wanted to talk to you about something.” She turned to Aaron. “Do you mind if I talk to Katelyn for a sec?” He nodded.

Despite knowing that this wasn’t allowed in a work environment and that Katelyn most likely had other tables to serve, the two walked away toward a more secluded area of the restaurant.

“So, what is it you wanted to ask me?” Katelyn asked.

“Well…” Aphmau paused, averted her eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m moving out of my apartment.” Gaining confidence as she spoke, she looked up at her friend to see her eyes widen with shock.

“What?! Aphmau are you serious? You can’t just leave me! I moved into this area because of you and now you’re just going to get up and leave?”

“I’m not moving that far away. There’s a house I found in the suburbs that’s really nice. It’s got three bedrooms and three bathrooms. I’ve been looking for two female roommates, and I was wondering if you’d like to be one of them.” Aphmau was ready for rejection. The move was in a few days and there was still more paperwork that needed to be filled out and-

“Of course! Aphmau, this is amazing! Thank you.” Katelyn’s face lit up as a smile grew on her face. Much to Aphmau’s surprise, she couldn’t believe Katelyn would want to room with her. She really was lucky to have her as a friend.

“Really? Ah! This is so exciting!” Aphmau’s face lit up as well as she jumped up and down. “I could just hug you right now!” She started to reach for Katelyn.

“Nope. Nope. Nope. Not a hugger and I never will be,” she denied.

“Aw, well I’m gonna hug you anyways,” Aphmau sang in a cute baby voice. Her arms were now tightly wrapped around Katelyn’s torso in a bone crushing hug. Aphmau awed during the short lived hug while Katelyn groaned simultaneously. The two noises blending together in a weird harmony. Once Katelyn was finally free, she asked,

“So who were you thinking for your third roommate?”

“I was going to ask Kawaii~chan if that’s okay with you,” Aphmau answered.

“Go ahead. I don’t have a problem with it.”

Just then, the pink-haired meif’wa ran toward Katelyn, not noticing Aphmau standing close to her.

“Katelyn~sama! Aphmau~senpai and Aaron~kun are here together. Kawaii~chan thinks they’re on a date, too! This is the best thing that has ever happened to Kawaii~chan ever! Kawaii~chan gave them a couples cake and get this…Kawaii~chan gave them  _ one  _ spoon. Aphmau~senpai wasn’t there when Kawaii~chan put it on their table, but she’s definitely going to be surprised when she comes back! What if Aphmau~senpai and Aaron~kun kiss after their date? Ah! Kawaii~chan’s ship is sailing! Kawaii~chan is so happy!” KC rambled. Katelyn’s face remained stoic the entire time until the pink-haired girl finished. Katelyn took a deep breath.

“Kawaii~chan, before you go on, you should probably know that Aphmau is right next to you,” Katelyn warned as she glanced over to the slightly petrified girl. Kawaii~chan froze. She couldn’t believe that she’d just said all of that while Aphmau was right next to her. She was mortified. Despite that, she tried to play it off as best as she could. Slowly turning around she said,

“Heyyy, Aphmau~senpai…”

Aphmau gave her a blank face before sighing.

“Kawaii~chan, again, seriously?” Aphmau scolded, “I thought you left all of this shipping stuff back in highschool?”

“Kawaii~chan did but Aphmau~senpai and Aaron~kun were the only couple that still had potential, and she can’t just give up on that,” the meif’wa whined. Aphmau thought long and hard about this. Was this really the girl she was going to ask to be her roommate? Could she still survive more of KC’s fangirling? No, Kawaii~chan is her friend even if she is still shipping Aphmau with Aaron.

“Well, first off all. I definitely want another spoon. Secondly, I actually wanted to ask you something.” Kawaii~chan’s ears perked up. “I’m moving out of my apartment and into a house in the suburbs, and I was wondering if you’d like to be a roommate with Katelyn and me. The house is beautiful and I can send you both all the details about it after your shift ends, but I wanted to know what you thought about it right now.”

Without hesitating, Kawaii~chan answered,

“Oh! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Absolutely, Kawaii~chan would be so happy to room with you, Aphmau~senpai!”

Aphmau smiled,

“Thanks, Kawaii~chan. I’ll talk to you guys after your shift. I’m gonna go back to the table now. Bye!”

With that, Aphmau walked away from her two new roommates and back to Aaron. He was sitting alone with…the couples cake.

“Oh my Irene,” Aphmau thought to herself. This can’t be happening. Kawaii~chan hasn’t even brought them a second spoon yet. At least this cake is on the house.

“Hey, Aaron! I see Kawaii~chan brought us a couples cake…”

“Yeah, only one spoon too,” Aaron answered quietly. They both sat across from each other in awkward silence. Aphmau wasn’t gonna lie. That cake looked delicious, so did the guy across from her but that’s besides the point.

Aaron broke the silence.

“Here, you can have the spoon. I’m not that hungry anyways.”

“What? No, you have the spoon. I insist.”

“No, you’re treating me to lunch the least I can do is give you the spoon.”

The two of them looked at eachother, a small smile growing on both of their faces.

“Aaron,” she started, pushing the spoon toward him, “take the spoon.”

“Aphmau,” he mocked, pushing the spoon back toward her, “take the spoon.”

“Aaron.”

“Aphmau.”

“Aaron!”

“Aphmau!”

“Fine! You know what? We can share the spoon.” Aphmau huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away “angrily”. Aaron laughed.

“Are you sure about that? Aren’t you afraid of cooties?” he retorted.

“Oh. ha. ha. Aaron, I am a mature adult. I know that babies don’t come from Storks and I am definitely not afraid of “cooties”.”

“Fine. Then you can have the first bite.”

Aphmau grabbed the spoon.

“You know what? I will!” She scooped up a piece of cake and ate it, trying so hard not to show how good of a cake it was with her expression. She needed to remain angry. No wait, hungry...Hangry.

Slamming the spoon back down onto the table, she kept eye contact with Aaron as she slid the spoon back over to him. He picked it up and copied Aphmau’s motions, all while maintaining eye contact. Well…as much eye contact as someone can expect if you wear a bandana over your eyes.

They continued going back and forth with the spoon until their serious expressions dropped and they were back to their loving, happy selves eating cake. They talked and laughed with each other until the cake was finished. Aphmau had taken the last bite of cake and left a little smudge of frosting near the corner of her lip. Aaron noticed and tried to help her.

“Hey, you got some frosting right here,” he said while motioning to the area.

“Oh,” Aphmau said as she tried to wipe away the frosting, “Did I get it?” She didn’t. In fact she completely missed the area. Aaron tried again but it was another failed attempt.

“Here, let me just-” without even finishing his sentence he stood up, grabbed a napkin and leaned over to wipe the frosting. Unaware of how close he is to her.

“Man, his lips are close,” she thought to herself while staring at his lips. The thought of kissing him made her face go red. That and also the fact that they were incredibly close to one another.

The two of them froze there with blushing faces before backing away.

“Thank you,” she whispered, too shy to say much else.

“It’s…It’s not a problem,” he whispered back. Unfortunately, the cute moment was short lived as high pitched screaming could be heard from a few tables away.

“Oh my Irene! My ship!” Kawaii~chan yelled excitedly, frightening the customers she was currently serving. She started taking pictures of the two of them to commemorate this moment.

“Oh no,” Aphmau moaned knowing they just caused a scene. She turned to Aaron, “We should probably go now.” He nodded.

They both walked outside and to their cars before saying their goodbyes.

“Thanks again for helping me pack, Aaron,” she thanked, “I really appreciated it.”

“Again, it’s my pleasure. Thank you for letting me,” he replied.

“Hey, when I finally get moved into my house would you like to come over and hang out? We don’t get to see each other a lot anymore and…I miss you,” she asked shyly. Aaron smiled.

“Definitely, I feel the same way.”

The two smiled at each other before saying their final goodbyes and heading home.

===

When Aphmau arrived back at her apartment she headed straight for her desk. There was still a lot of paperwork to fill out and not a lot of time to do it. At least she finally got two roommates so she can check that off her list of things to do.

She sat down and pulled out the paperwork containing the final payments toward the house. She pulled out her calculator to total up the payments but stopped when she switched the device on.

_ 8D _

She smiled, knowing exactly who typed it out in the first place.

“Ugh, that face,” she said, but that smile never left her face.


	2. Chapter 2

You never really know how much stuff you have until you pack it all up in boxes and stare at it. This is exactly what Aphmau was doing as she sat on her box covered couch. She had finally finished all the paperwork regarding her new house and had made the necessary payments. Now all she had to do was sit back, relax, and stress about having to pack up her kitchen supplies in the next couple of minutes.

She had been texting KC and Katelyn about the move. Both of them had gone home after their shift and began packing. Katelyn planned on picking up the documents she and Kawaii~Chan had to fill out sometime later today.

“Everything is going according to plan,” Aphmau said out loud while sighing contently. She started scrolling through Twitter out of boredom until she stopped at one of Kawaii~Chan’s recent posts.

The pictures she took of Aphmau and Aaron at IHOP had now been posted on the internet. To make matters worse, the Meif’wa captioned it as “OH MY IRENE! KAWAII~CHAN’S SHIP HAS SAILED!!! #AARMAU”. Aphmau was mortified. She couldn’t believe KC would do such a thing. The photo made it look like Aphmau and Aaron were about to kiss. She prayed to Irene that Aaron wouldn’t see this post.

In the midst of her panic, rapid knocks were heard at the door following with Garroth and Laurance begging Aphmau for answers about the post. Maybe she should’ve prayed that the two boys wouldn’t see the post either but it’s too late now.

“Okay, everything is not going according to plan,” Aphmau said out loud while sighing discontentedly.

She took the walk of shame as she let Garroth and Laurance into her apartment and watched as they took a seat at the dining table, all while rambling about the post.

“Aphmau, did you seriously kiss Aaron? How is that even possible? I thought I would be the one to get a kiss from you, not him! Also, why are you moving? Don’t tell me you’re moving in with Aaron,” Laurance questioned while making big hand gestures.

“How could this have happened! Laurance, I knew we should have followed her when she left the building with Aaron, but no, you wanted to respect her privacy. You were the one who justified all of your crummy actions out of your love for her. Does this look like love to you, Laurance? Huh!? Aphmau, please tell me you didn’t actually kiss Aaron though,” Garroth rambled to both Aphmau and Laurance.

Aphmau stood there blank-faced for a moment as she tried to comprehend the situation in front of her. Finally, she shouted,

“Guys, stop talking and listen to me!”

Garroth and Laurance froze but their eyes looked eager, ready for whatever she was about to say. “I’m disappointed in you two. First, you two have tried to spy on me on multiple occasions today when I was hanging out with Aaron. Instead of respecting my privacy, you two broke it. You guys are adults, so act like it. I still like you guys and want you to be my friends but this has got to stop. Second, yes I really am moving, and NO it’s not with Aaron.” She blushed at the thought of it. “I’m moving in with Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan. Also, I didn’t tell you guys because I was afraid of being in the exact same position I am in now. I’m free to make my own choices. I don’t need you guys constantly trying to hover over me. Finally, no I did not kiss Aaron at IHOP! It was just a little incident that doesn’t matter anymore and is definitely not your guys’ concern.”

Garroth and Laurance looked at each other and back at Aphmau. They thought back to their actions in the last several hours. It’s true, they have invaded her privacy in the name of love, and they knew it was wrong. Were they sorry? Of course. Would this stop them from doing something like this again? Of course not. The two hung their heads down in shame.

“We’re sorry, Aphmau. We didn’t mean to make you feel this way,” Garroth apologized for the both of them. Aphmau sighed.

“It’s okay you guys. I’m still disappointed though. Can you two please not do anything like this again?” She asked.

The duo nodded, knowing fully well that that promise was most likely going to be broken.

“Thank you. Anyways, I plan on hosting a dinner at Olive Garden tomorrow, and I was hoping you guys could come, but that is if you guys manage to keep your promise. It would be nice to have dinner with  _ all  _ of my friends before the move,” she said.

Garroth and Laurance nodded again.

“Good. You two should go now. I still have some packing to do.”

Laurance perked up, “Do you need help?”

“No, I’m fine. I can handle it on my own. Thank you though,” Aphmau declined.

With that, Garroth and Laurance left the apartment leaving Aphmau alone to do her packing.

Celestia waddled over to Aphmau and licked her foot to ask for attention. Aphmau looked down at her and sighed before picking her up to cuddle her.

“Oh Celestia, what am I gonna do with those two,” she asked but only got her nose licked in response.

===

Garroth and Laurance walked back to their apartment with their heads down in shame. They had both hurt Aphmau, and now they had to suffer the consequences for it.

Sitting down on the couch, Laurance noticed the intensity of Garroth’s sadness. His head was down in hands and his body was slumped over in a crouched position.

“Garroth, come on. You know she forgave us, stop slouching like that,” he encouraged as he leaned over to Garroth, trying to get a peak at his face.

“Yeah, she forgave us, but we know we are going to break that promise. We’ve always been breaking her promises,” Garroth’s muffled voice explained.

The truth is that Garroth was right. Ever since they were in highschool they’ve been acting the exact same way. Always fighting for Aphmau’s heart, invading her privacy, and pulling off crazy schemes to try and get what they want. They really haven’t changed all that much after all.

“But it’s always for-” Laurance was cut off.

“For love.” Garroth finished, “It’s always for love.”

“Hey,” Laurance placed a hand on Garroth’s shoulder, “Aphmau always forgives us. It’s just the kind of person she is. Why is it affecting you now?”

“Think about it, we haven’t changed. Ever since highschool we’ve just been the same kind of people. Always trying to get Aphmau’s love. We moved into this apartment because of her for Irene’s sake! When is it going to end?”

Laurance stared at Garroth. This wasn’t like Garroth at all to say these kinds of things. Sure, what Garroth said was true, but Laurance didn’t find too much of a problem with it and neither should his friend.

Laurance put both of his hands on Garroth’s shoulders to get his attention before wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Garroth slowly returned it by wrapping his arms around Laurance’s torso.

“Garroth, listen. It’s okay. I don’t know what has gotten into you, but Aphmau knows us. If she really was sick and tired of our behavior she would have blocked our numbers and left us, but she hasn’t done either of those has she? She even invited us out to dinner. Does that sound like someone who hates us?”

“No,” Garroth huffed into the crook of Laurence's neck. His warm breath sent a warm sensation down Laurance’s spine.

“Good.” Laurance pulled back from the hug to look at Garroth, “Now let’s go find her address.”

Garroth nodded. Laurance patted Garroth’s shoulder. “Aye and no homo though, right?” Laurance’s tone was playful as his eyes crinkled. Garroth started to smile.

“No homo.”

But that sure didn’t look or feel straight at all.

The duo knew that what they were about to do was wrong. Finding out someone’s address definitely didn’t respect Aphmau’s privacy. Did they feel sorta bad for what they were about to do? Of course, and hopefully in the future they won’t be tempted to do this again. That is, of course, if one or the other finally gets Aphmau’s heart.

Together, they devised a scheme to find out Aphmau’s new address. They knew that Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan were her roommates, so they obviously knew the address as well. Katelyn would immediately catch on if they tried to get information out of her, so she wasn’t an option. Plus she was pretty scary. That only left Kawaii~Chan. They just needed to figure out how to get close enough to her to find out the address.

The two of them sat and pondered for a moment until Laurance piped up.

“Do you know if Kawaii~Chan has packed her stuff yet?”

“Well...” Garroth smiled at Laurance, “there’s only one way to find out!” He reached for his phone on the table, dialed Kawaii~Chan’s number and put the phone on speaker.

Garroth and Laurance got close together, foreheads almost touching, as they waited for KC to answer.

“Remember, sound casual. Don’t sound suspicious,” Laurance whispered.

Garroth thought back to his bad acting skills as Mario and froze. Shoot, he couldn’t do this. Laurance noticed and grabbed his upper arm. “Hey, it’s okay. Maybe I should-”

“Hello?” Kawaii~Chan asked, “Garroth~Kun, do you need something?”

Garroth looked at Laurance for reassurance. Laurance smiled at Garroth and motioned for him to take a deep breath. He did and started to talk,

“Um, actually Kawaii~Chan I was wondering if you needed help packing. Aphmau told Laurance and I about the move and...and we wanted to help in any way we could.”

It was silent on the other end. Kawaii~Chan thought that this may be another one of their tricks, but she did need help packing. Besides, maybe they were being genuine. If Aphmau actually told them about the move, she obviously trusted them not to mess it up, right?

“That would be great! You guys can come over now if you’d like. Kawaii~Chan just finished packing her kitchen but there’s still sooo much left to do,” she answered.

Garroth and Laurance didn’t realize they were holding their breaths until they released it.

“Alright! We will be over soon. See ya,” Garroth responded. He ended the call and Laurance high fived him.

“Nice one, Garroth, we did it! Come on, let's go,” Laurance cheered. He let go of Garroth’s arm and went to go grab his car keys.

Together they left the building and were off to Kawaii~Chan’s apartment. Phase two of their plan was about to begin.

=== 

Aphmau closed the last box. She finally finished. All those hours of labor had led up to this moment. The moment where she sits in front of a ton of boxes and questions every life decision she has ever made.

She had gotten a call a little while back saying that the moving truck she rented was now in the parking lot of her apartment. After confirming that it really was there, she realized that she lived on the fifth floor. Thankfully there was an elevator, but carrying all of these boxes all by herself was going to be difficult. She needed help.

She left her apartment and walked to Garroth and Laurance’s place. They haven’t bothered her the entire time she’d been packing. She was really proud of them!

When she rang the doorbell, no one answered. She rang it again thinking that they didn’t hear it the first time. Looking over at their window she realized their lights were off. No one was home.

Instead, Aphmau walked back to her apartment and picked up her phone. After searching through her contacts she found the person she needed and called them. A few rings later, they answered,

“Aphmau?” They questioned.

“Hey Aaron, I know I said I could do the rest of this moving mumbo jumbo by myself but turns out I might need some more help. Can you give me a hand?” She asked, hoping that he would say yes. It had only been a few hours and she already missed him. A laugh was heard on the other end.

“Sure, I’ll be there soon you stupid potato,” he laughed. Aphmau started laughing too.

“Hey! It’s not my fault I’m short and have no muscles,” she joked…sorta.

“Heh, yeah you keep telling yourself that, Aph. I’ll be there soon. See you in 10 minutes,” he said.

“See ya!” Aphmau ended the call. Alright, she had 10 minutes to try and get as many of the lightweight boxes out of the way before he arrived. With that, she hopped right to it.

Soon, Aphmau got tired of carrying boxes. Do you know how difficult it is to carry multiple boxes to the elevator, open the elevator with said boxes, and try not to get crushed by the elevator doors as you try to shuffle your way in? She went back into the elevator and clicked floor five. Waiting for the doors to close she heard,

“Hey, wait hold the door!”

Startled, she pressed the button to keep the doors open and looked at who walked in.

“Katelyn?” Aphmau questioned.

“Hey, Aph.” Katelyn smiled. “I came over to pick up the papers.”

“Oh, great! That’s perfect timing.”

“Are you still packing?”

“No….well sorta. I’m moving all my boxes to the moving van. It’s such a pain,” Aphmau groaned. Katelyn laughed.

“If you want, I can help you out.”

Aphmau was surprised. Didn’t Katelyn still have packing to do? It had only been a few hours since Katelyn had gotten off her shift, and there was still a lot of work to do if she wanted to catch up in time for the move.

The elevator stopped and the two girls walked into Aphmau’s apartment.

“What about you? Don’t you have packing to do?” Aphmau asked.

“I do but I actually got a lot of it done. Travis came by to give me back my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ , and he offered to help out.”

“Wow! Without any flirting or butt complements?” Aphmau joked. Katelyn rolled her eyes.

“Originally yes, but I told him I’d kick him out if he said another one. Surprisingly, he didn’t pull anything for the first couple of hours, but then when I bent down to pick up a box he whistled and…well you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Aphmau smiled knowing exactly what went down. Travis got a good ol’ beating that’s for sure. Aphmau laughed at the thought of it.

After Katelyn got the files from Aphmau, there was a knock at the door. Aphmau opened it to reveal Aaron.

“Hey, Aaron!” Aphmau greeted excitedly.

“Hey, Aph.” He looked over at Katelyn. “Katelyn.”

“Aaron,” Katelyn said. The two don’t really know each other that well. They only know whatever Aphmau told them about the other.

“Katelyn is going to help us out,” Aph explained. Aaron nodded and asked what the plan was.

Eventually, the trio found a nice rhythm of moving up and down the elevator with boxes. Katelyn and Aaron both went to get the heaviest boxes out of the way, while short potato Aphmau stuck to carrying medium and light-weight boxes.

After about an hour or two, there were only two heavy boxes left, so Aphmau stayed in her apartment while Aaron and Katelyn made one more trip to the van.

It was silent in the elevator. Katelyn had wanted to ask him about Aphmau. Did Aaron really like her or was he just leading her on? She still didn’t know if Aphmau liked Aaron, but by the looks of it there was some sort of chemistry between the two. She just couldn’t figure out how deep it went.

The two got back on the elevator after putting away the last boxes. It was now or never.

“Hey Aaron,” Katelyn started, “Do you…nevermind.”

“No, go on,” Aaron nudged. He had already anticipated this question since IHOP. Katelyn looked at Aaron.

“Do you like Aphmau?”

Aaron looked down and back up at Katelyn and gave her a small smile.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

At that moment the elevator doors opened. A pizza delivery guy was waiting there so Aaron and Katelyn got out of his way and went over to Aphmau’s apartment.

Inside, Aphmau was sitting on the floor with a pizza box. She smiled at the two.

“Dinner time!” Aphmau sang while motioning for the two of them to sit down with her. “And speaking of dinner, tomorrow I’m hosting a dinner at Olive Garden, and I’ve invited a lot of our friends. Are you guys in?” They both nodded and sat down to enjoy a delicious cheesy pizza together.

“Today was a job well done,” Aphmau announced. A job well done indeed. 

===

Over at Kawaii~Chan’s apartment, Garroth and Laurance were vigorously working on their two main tasks. One, actually help Kawaii~Chan pack, and two, find out Aphmau’s new address.

Garroth was packing the kitchen, Laurance was doing the living room and Kawaii~Chan was in her room.

Kawaii~Chan was proud of Garroth and Laurance for not trying to pull any tricks on her. She thought they were just trying to get between Aphmau and Aaron or trying to find her new address, but now she realized she was just being plain delusional. They had done nothing but help her so far. She reminded herself to bake them some cookies when she moved out to thank them.

Meanwhile, Garroth and Laurance were searching for anything that had the address on it, more specifically, Kawaii~Chan’s phone. They had a feeling it might have been in Kawaii~Chan’s room, but they didn’t know how to get it without her noticing. For now, they would just keep packing stuff until an opportunity arises.

After a few hours, Kawaii~Chan had ordered Chinese food for the three of them for dinner. By now, Laurance had finished packing the living room with no luck on the address. Garroth on the other hand was struggling a bit. How could one woman own so many cooking supplies? What was even the point of having 4 different spatulas? Needless to say, Garroth lost focus of the main mission.

They sat down in the dining room and ate for a while until the doorbell rang. Kawaii~Chan opened the door and let Katelyn inside.

“Katelyn~Sama!” Kawaii~Chan greeted.

“Hey, KC, I have the paperwork you need to fill out for the move.” Katelyn noticed the boys and frowned a little. “What are you guys doing here?” Kawaii~Chan answered for them.

“They’re here to help Kawaii~Chan pack. They’ve been super helpful!”

Katelyn looked back at Garroth and Laurance, and they flashed her the most innocent smile they could.

“Uh-huh,” she said unconvinced, “Anyways, there’s some stuff I wanted to ask you about the move.”

Katelyn motioned toward the door and Kawaii~Chan caught on. She and Katelyn stepped outside and closed the door. They still couldn’t let Garroth and Laurance know too much about this.

“Now’s our chance!” Laurance proclaimed as he stood up and went to Kawaii~Chan’s room with Garroth following suit. They found the phone on Kawaii~Chan’s bed and Laurance picked it up and ran into the balcony.

“Laurance,” Garroth murmured, “isn’t this an invasion of privacy?” Despite that pep talk from Laurance earlier, he still wasn’t 100% okay with doing this sort of thing. He just kept feeling worse and worse about it.

“But what if Aphmau is moving into a house close to Aaron? They’ll be able to see eachother 24/7, and we will be able to see her NEVER4/7,” Laurance explained. Garroth thought for a moment. His friend did make a compelling argument. If Garroth had to choose between respecting Aphmau’s privacy and letting her get together with Aaron vs. not respecting her privacy and having a chance with her instead…well you probably know the answer.

Laurance tried to open the phone, but it was password protected. The two of them thought for a moment.

“Try spelling the word ‘cute’ with the numbers,” Garroth suggested. Laurance tried it and low and behold it unlocked.

“Nice one, Garroth, you’re a genius!” Laurance complimented as he looked up and smiled at him. Garroth looked bashful.

Laurance started looking through Kawaii~Chan’s messages with Aphmau. After getting past a large number of cute cat photos, he found it.

Quickly, he had Garroth write it down onto his phone. They finally completed their mission. The two of them jumped up into the air and high fived each other.

In the midst of their celebration, Laurance had accidentally scrolled up higher on Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan’s conversation, so when he looked back down he was face to face with Aarmau fanart.

“Oh my Irene,” Laurance gasped. Garroth looked at the phone wide-eyed.

“I didn’t know that Kawaii~Chan was serious about shipping. I thought it was all just some joke,” Garroth said.

“I thought so too, but…” Laurance trailed, his eyes still glued to the screen.

“No. No. No. This isn’t some sort of made up fantasy in a sandbox game where you can just ship anyone you want!” Garroth exclaimed.

At that moment the two of them heard a growl behind them. Turning around, Kawaii~Chan was standing there, and she did not look like the happiest Meif’wa on the planet.

Garroth and Laurance needed to find a way out of this situation with their limbs intact, and they had to act fast.

Without thinking Garroth took the phone from Laurance and threw it across the balcony and into Kawaii~Chan’s bedroom. It thankfully landed safely on the bed. Kawaii~Chan turned around, distracted by the phone, and Garroth took Laurance’s hand and yelled,

“Run, Laurance! Run!”

Together, they ran past Kawaii~Chan yelling “sorry” and “please don’t hurt me” repeatedly until they ran out of her apartment and back into the safety of their own.

===

Garroth and Laurance sat down in front of their laptop and searched up Aphmau’s new address. It was actually a really nice house! They looked around the area to see if they knew other people living in the surrounding area. Surprisingly, Zane lived close by to them in an incredibly dark house. Guess being emo really wasn’t a phase, huh?

When the duo tried to see if Aaron lived nearby, they both realized that neither of them knew his address. He could be her next door neighbor. Then he would be the boy next door and not Garroth and Laurance!

“Laurance, do you think Aaron is really living in this neighborhood?” Garroth questioned.

“Maybe,” Laurance responded, “But think about it, what is the chance that Aphmau purposefully bought the house in Aaron’s neighborhood.”

“True but what if she  _ accidentally  _ bought the house in his neighborhood.”

“Well shoot, you have a point there.”

Garroth and Laurance kept looking at the map of her new neighborhood until they noticed something. The house across the street was put up for sale.

The two of them looked at each other and then back at the house.

“Are we actually going to buy this house to live close to Aphmau?” Garroth asked.

“We are actually going to buy this house to live close to Aphmau,” Laurance confirmed.

Of course, they had to be reasonable about this so they did their research about the house. They found prices, looked at the layout, checked their credit scores, compared the house’s distance to their work, etc.

In a couple of hours, they had gotten enough information to confirm that they were 100% interested in buying the house. They just needed to go look at the house in person tomorrow to make their final decision.

“It’s kinda funny,” Garroth started, “that we are still roommates only because we are both trying to get together with the same girl.”

“Well I never thought that to be the  _ only  _ reason. We’ve been friends since highschool, I relate to you a lot more than with other people. Liking Aphmau is just one of our common interests.” The two of them laughed.

“I guess you’re right, but what if neither of us get together with Aphmau?”

“We’ll just be roommates till we die, obviously.”

Garroth looked at Laurance, his hand over his heart.

“Bro,” Garroth said heartwarmingly. Laurance mimicked his actions.

“Bro,” Laurance said assuringly.

The two of them stared at each other for a bit before bursting out laughing.

These two boys were conjoined by the hip and no one could say otherwise. If one or the other got together with Aphmau they wouldn’t know what they would do then. It would be hard to date a girl knowing your best friend liked her too.

Once the boys stopped messing around they finally went back to work on the house. They noticed that the price was a bit out of their range. They could barely afford it together.

The house had three bedrooms so the best option was for them to ask someone to be their roommate.

They needed someone who was pretty level headed, and they both believed that Dante was a good candidate. If they were roommates with Travis or any of Garroth’s brothers, they’d probably accidently set the house on fire. 

With that, Laurance picked up his phone and dialed Dante.

“Hey, Laurance. What’s up?” Dante answered.

“Dante, Garroth and I wanted to ask you something.”


	3. Chapter 3

Garroth, Laurance and Dante arrived at their potential new home on Mystreet the next morning. If all went well here, then the trio would finally put a deposit on the house.

Dante was originally wary about moving in with the duo. He wasn’t about to move into a house because his friends wanted to live closer to their crush, but looking closely, the house was actually really nice. They could, ideally, all do their own thing without getting in each other's way. Besides, he did not want to get in the middle of Garroth and Laurance’s love lives.

Garroth was still a bit unsure about this whole situation. The upside was that both the house and neighborhood were good and safe. It wouldn’t be a bad idea living here with Dante and Laurance if it weren’t for the circumstances of their situation. The downside was that the main reason they were deciding to move was because of Aphmau. To him, it was okay the first time Laurance suggested moving in together in the apartment next to her, but now something was just a bit off and it was bothering him. Whatever it was, Laurance wasn’t feeling the same. At this point he felt like he was only starting to do this for Laurance rather than himself.

Laurance was all for this decision to move. Moving into a well-made house while being with the girl he was in love with was like killing two birds with one stone. He had been noticing though that Garroth was’t matching his enthusiasm as much after a while. Ever since they started rooming with each other after college, Garroth hadn’t shown as much attraction to Aphmau as Laurance has been. Sure, he had his moments but aside from that he hadn’t shown much drive toward getting Aphmau’s heart. It was probably just some sort of phase. He would be back to his normal self before he knew it.

After they took a walk through the house and the surrounding area, they all agreed to move into the house and left to go pick up their paperwork and make payments.

As Garroth and Laurance were driving home, Laurance looked over at Garroth and noticed that he was staring off into space with his brows furrowed. Laurance broke the silence between them.

“Hey bro, are you still upset about the move?” He asked, his eyes focused back on the road. Garroth snapped out of his thoughts.

“What? No, I’m fine. Why?” he questioned with a raised brow.

“It just seems like you haven’t been as interested in this as I am.”

“Maybe that’s because we just bought a house for the sole purpose of living closer to Aphmau.”

Dang it, so this was still about Aphmau.

“I know you’re not too happy about it because of that, but trust me, this is a great opportunity for us. We get to live in a nice house with plenty of space, and we get to be closer to a lot of friends. Your brother lives in the neighborhood too. You can try to become better buds with your ‘baby brother’.”

Garroth was silent, but Laurance knew he was still listening. Laurance sighed, time for his last resort. “If I buy you a cake will that make you happy?”

Garroth’s eyes lit up as he looked over at Laurance and nodded vigorously. Laurance laughed, and started driving to one of the cake shops nearby.

===

Aphmau and Aaron arrived at a local cake shop to buy a cake for the dinner that night. Aphmau looked in awe at the different cakes around her. So this was what heaven looked like.

“Um, Aphmau, if you don’t mind me asking, why exactly are you going to buy a cake?” Aaron questioned as he looked over to the short potato. Aphmau snapped out of her cake fantasies and looked back at Aaron.

“Oh! I don’t know…this might sound stupid, but I want to give it to everyone as a thank you…for being my friends. This is a pretty big moment for me to move out, and I really want you guys to know how much I appreciate the friendships I have with you all,” Aphmau admitted. Aaron smiled at her. This woman was too pure for this world.

“Although that’s sweet, can’t you just buy a cake from the restaurant?”

“I thought about that, but I thought that buying a cake from another place could add a bit of personal touch to it. I can’t bake at all, so I don’t think food poisoning is a good gift of friendship.” Aaron laughed at her honesty.

“Alright. Alright. I see your point. Well then, let's go ask the cashier if they have any samples we can try out.” Aphmau agreed and followed Aaron up to the cashier.

After the woman at the counter shamelessly flirted with Aaron and made the duo uncomfortable, she motioned toward a small fridge near the front window. The fridge contained many bite sized pieces of different cake flavors.

“What cake flavor do you prefer, Aph?” Aaron motioned toward the samples. Aphmau thought for a moment.

“Personally, I like red abs,” she stated, looking at him innocently until her words sank in. Oh my Irene. “Velvet! I mean red velvet!”

Aphmau and Aaron’s faces went beet red at her statement. That was embarrassing. Aphmau couldn’t help the fact that Aaron was attractive, but she should have definitely watched her words.

“Alright…” Aaron murmured while handing her a piece of red velvet and grabbing a piece of carrot cake for himself. Aphmau waited to allow herself to calm down before eating but Aaron went right for his piece. “Ugh!” he exclaimed as his face contorted into a sour expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“This cake is bitter.”

“Bitter?” Aphmau said aloud as she ate her own piece. Aaron was right. “Ew, this is disgusting. We should probably tell the cashier.” Aaron nodded but Aphmau noticed a smudge of frosting on Aaron’s face from the cake. Aphmau smirked. “Oh how the tables have turned. Guess who’s got frosting on their face now?”

Aaron tried to wipe off the frosting but missed it.

“Did I get it?” he asked.

“No,” she started, “here, hold on.” She leaned over to wipe off the frosting on his cheek. Their faces slowly turned red again. “Man, I’m so close to him again,” she thought, so were Aaron’s lips but that was besides the point.

===

Unbeknownst to the duo, Garroth and Laurance were outside the window, wide-eyed and shocked. The boys looked at each other before slowly backing away from the shop and back toward their car.

“Garroth, why were Aphmau and Aaron in a cake shop together?” Laurance questioned his best friend.

“Um, to get a cake?” Garroth replied confused. Is he dumb or does a cake shop have more than one purpose to customers?

“You know what kind of people go and buy cakes together? Couples do!” Garroth frowned a little.

“Or they could just be buying a cake together as friends?” Despite Garroth being a little bit disappointed at Laurance for his reaction, he kinda hoped that Aphmau and Aaron weren’t here as a couple either.

“Friends don’t caress each other's cheeks, Garroth.”

“Does that mean friends don’t hug one another and grab their shoulders comfortingly?”

Laurance took a moment to realize that Garroth was talking about him.

“Hey, that’s different!”

“Uh-huh.”

Laurance looked down with a conflicted look on his face. Now it was Garroth’s turn to do some comforting. He grabbed Laurance’s shoulders. “Hey, come here,” Garroth cooed as he wrapped his arms around Laurance. Laurance left his arms at his side.

“I know how much you like Aphmau, bro, and I don’t even think Aphmau was trying to pull any moves on him. She was looking at his cheek, not his eyes. Don’t worry, I don’t think they got together. This is probably just another misunderstanding,” Garroth explained. Laurance sighed knowing that Garroth was right. He slowly wrapped his arms around his friend for a quick hug. “Alright, you wanna go get some ice cream? I kinda lost my appetite for cake.”

Laurance nodded and the two of them got into the car and started heading for an ice cream shop. It was silent until Laurance spoke up.

“Hey Garroth, you didn’t say no homo.”

“Just shut up, Laurance,” Garroth laughed.

===

After confronting the cashier about the cakes and watching Michi get fired, the lady offered Aphmau and Aaron a free cake due to the disruptions that were caused. They may have also received the free cake because the cashier thought Aaron was hot, but hey, free cake is free cake. The cake was also red velvet so one point for Aphmau!

The duo left the store and Aaron drove Aphmau home.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Aphmau muttered.

“Hey, at least we got free cake,” Aaron cheered. Aphmau chucked,

“Yeah, and it’s my favorite flavor too!”

“Exactly, and I’m sure the others are going to enjoy some red abs, too.”

Aphmau gasped before slapping his arm playfully.

“Aaron,” she yelped, “I told you that was an accident.” Aaron started laughing at her.

“And please remind me what your inspiration was as you said those majestic words,” he joked. Aphmau blushed and looked away. Aaron leaned over and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. “Aw, come on. I’m only teasing you.” Aphmau smiled.

The rest of the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence until they reached Aph’s apartment building.

“Thanks for the ride, Aaron,” Aphmau thanked, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“It’s no problem.” he looked over at her, “So, see you at Olive Garden?”

“Absolutely.” Aphmau smiled, reaching for the door handle. Right as the door cracked open, Aaron piped up,

“Hey Aphmau…” Aaron’s heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t have anything important to tell her, he just wanted to be with her a bit longer, but his stupid mouth just had to talk. This is awkward. “I…nevermind. You should go.” His cheeks tinted a light pink.

Aphmau looked at him for a moment. It was now or never.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks, Aaron, for everything.”

With that she hopped out of his car and walked into the building.

The light pink tint on his cheeks turned into a full blown red. He covered his face with his hand for a moment to hide the growing smile on his face. He really did love that girl.

===

Over at Katelyn’s apartment, Katelyn and Travis were working on moving all of her boxes into the moving van.

Despite what happened the last time Travis helped out, Katelyn decided to give him another chance. It was in his nature to be flirtatious and at this point he knew he got beat up every time he tried to pull a move on her, but he still does it anyway. What a weirdo. Katelyn still couldn’t believe he was still pinning after her after all this time. She wouldn’t accept that he actually liked her. To her, it didn’t add up, but here she was, moving boxes with the flirt himself.

Both of them had just entered the elevator for the umpteenth time as they moved more boxes. Unlike Aphmau’s situation where they had to move all the boxes by hand, Travis had a platform cart that he brought over. They were already over halfway done because of the cart.

“So, Katelyn, do you need help moving your stuff into the house too or…?” Travis asked. Although it sounded like he was dragged into this by Katelyn, it was Travis who begged Katelyn to let him help her out. He knew he was not as physically capable as her, but he just wanted to hang out with her more and was praying that she would say yes to him.

“I’m not sure right now but if I need any help, I’ll be sure to call you,” she affirmed. She turned to look at him with a raised brow. “By the way, why did you need to borrow my copy of  Romeo and Juliet ?” Travis smirked at her right as the elevator door opened.

“Isn’t it obvious? I needed to do some research so I know exactly how to capture your heart,” he announced passionately while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Travis, I swear to Irene.” Katelyn raised her fist in the air and watched Travis run outside of the elevator yelling,

“Please don’t hurt me!” Katelyn scoffed before she started to chuckle a bit. What an idiot.

She met up with him at the moving van and the two started placing the boxes inside.

“Okay, Travis, so what’s your real reason? I know you were in some  _ Romeo and Juliet _ plays back in highschool, but I never took you for one to actually enjoy Shakespeare’s works.”

“What can I say? I enjoy the classics. Also, I was feeling a bit nostalgic and wanted to remember my time as an actor again. Say, weren’t you into theatre too in highschool?” Katelyn started to blush.

“Maybe…”

“Wouldn’t it be cool if you wrote your own version of the play? Then you can act in it as Juliet and I-” his voice became high and theatrical “-can be your dashing Romeo who will sweep you off your feet and teach you a whole world of pleasures.” Katelyn immediately slapped him, eliciting a high pitched yelp from Travis.

“No! No! No! Not in a million years, Travis!”

“It…It was worth a shot,” Travis muttered painfully.

The two of them kept working until all the boxes were in the moving van. It was about time the two of them started heading over to Olive Garden for the party. Katelyn planned on driving the both of them there. As they started to walk to her car, Travis asked her to unlock it while they were still several paces away. Confused, Katelyn unlocked it but kept a close eye on him.

“You better not be planning anything stupid,” Katelyn warned.

“Oh, you know I always do~,” he sang as he gave her a wink. Katelyn frowned at him.

Travis ran over to the driver’s side, opened the door and bowed. “My hunny bunny~,” he announced as he motioned for her to get in. Katelyn’s face got hot with anger and embarrassment. She walked over and punched him in the stomach before getting into her seat.

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ say that again!”

Travis just let out a couple of painful noises as he limped over to the passenger side and got in.

“Noted,” he strained.

Katelyn scoffed as she started driving toward the majestic Olive Garden.

===

Aphmau arrived at the Olive Garden early to make sure everything was in order before her guests arrived. She placed the cake box down next to her seat and made sure it was secure before sitting down at the head of the table.

Aaron arrived first a few minutes later and smiled at her, remembering what had happened a few hours before. Aphmau blushed and waved him over to the seat next to her.

“Hey, Aaron,” she greeted, her voice notably higher than before.

“Hi,” Aaron said quietly. Despite normally being very playful with Aph, he died it down when he was in a public environment. Bandana boy is a shy boy. “So, are you excited about the move?”

“Yup! Just one more day after this and I can finally start living in my new house,” she lilted. “Speaking of moving though, I wanted to ask you something. You’ve helped me out a lot during these past two days and I really want to make it all up to you. How does a movie sound?”

“Oh, you really don’t have to-”

“No, I insist you  _ can’t  _ say no!”

“Alright then, I accept your offer.”

“Good. How does 7:00 pm sound at the theatre tomorrow?”

“Perfect.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Good!”

“Good!”

“Aphmau~Senpai! Aaron~Kun!” Kawaii~Chan interrupted as she ran toward them. She looked between the two of them, a number of thoughts ran through her head.

Both Aphmau and Aaron were sitting next to each other meaning that they liked each other. No wait, they loved each other! According to Kawaii~Chan’s calculations, they were most likely about to kiss. If they kissed that meant they were getting married. If they got married then they were going to have one…no, TEN Aarmau babies with Kawaii~Chan as the godmother. It all made perfect sense.

Aaron and Aphmau stared at Kawaii~Chan, confused as to why she hadn’t moved in the last couple of minutes until KC blurted out, “Were you two about to kiss?”

Aphmau and Aaron looked at one other with a beet red face before turning back to Kawaii~Chan and yelling,

“What?!”

Realizing the three of them made a scene, they all calmed down. At that moment Nicole walked in followed by Garroth and Laurance.

“Hey guys,” the three of them greeted, oblivious to what had happened not a minute earlier.

“What’s up with your faces?” Nicole asked, motioning to Aaron and Aphmau’s red face. The two of them calmed down.

“Nothing!” Aphmau was quick to respond. “Please have a seat, thank you all for coming.”

Everyone sat around the table and soon Katelyn and Travis came in together. Travis was quick to pull out a chair for Katelyn. Despite her clear annoyance with his actions, she sat down and Travis sat down right next to her.

“Sorry we’re late,” Katelyn apologized while motioning to her and Travis, “We had to drop off Travis’s platform cart on the way here.”

“It’s not a problem! I’m glad you two could make it,” Aphmau thanked.

After everyone’s orders were taken, they all sat and mingled with one another while they waited.

Laurance nudged Garroth’s arm to get his attention.

“Garroth,” Laurance whispered, “look at Aphmau. She’s smiling and talking to Aaron. What do you think they’re talking about? We need to do something to stop them.” Laurance was starting to stand up before Garroth grabbed his arm and tugged him back down.

“Laurance,” Garroth sighed, “Don’t. We shouldn’t have even been invited to this dinner considering what we did at Kawaii~Chan’s. We’re lucky that she hasn’t told Aphmau about it yet. Let’s just sit and enjoy the evening. We don’t need to pull anything tonight.” Laurance contemplated for a moment. Reluctantly, Laurance agreed with Garroth and backed down.

Kawaii~Chan noticed the two boys talking to each other and looked concerned. She still hadn’t told Aphmau about what happened yesterday at her apartment. She didn’t know how to break it to her that they now know her address, but she knew she had to tell her soon. When Kawaii~Chan was checking out the house this morning, she noticed Garroth, Laurance and Dante checking out the house across from them. They didn’t notice that she was there because her car was parked in the garage, but she definitely noticed them. She didn’t know why Dante was there with them but she knew that this was all because she let Garroth and Laurance get a hand on her phone. Guilt washed over her. Kawaii~Chan needed to tell Aphmau now.

Kawaii~Chan nudged Aphmau which sadly meant her conversation with Aaron was interrupted.

“Yeah, Kawaii~Chan?” Aphmau asked.

“Umm…Kawaii~Chan needs to talk to you about something. Can we talk outside?” She stammered. Aphmau raised a brow.

“Okay.” Aphmau turned to Aaron. “I’ll be right back, Aaron.” Aaron nodded and watched as Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan left the restaurant. He hoped nothing bad had happened.

“Where did Aph and KC go?” Katelyn asked as she brought attention to their absence. Aaron was quick to cover for them.

“They went to the bathroom. They’ll be back,” he explained.

“Ohh do I hear a bathroom party?” Nicole asked excitedly.

“No, Nicole, we are not doing a bathroom party in an Olive Garden,” Katelyn groaned.

“I’d be willing to join a bathroom party with you, Katelyn, if you know what I mean,” Travis flirted with a wink.

“Travis, I swear to Irene!” Katelyn exclaimed while raising her fist.

“Please don’t hurt me!” Travis begged.

Everyone laughed at their antics, but Aaron noticed how Garroth and Laurance looked a bit tense. What’s going on?

===

Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau stepped outside of the restaurant. The air was tense around them. Aphmau knew something bad had happened.

“What’s going on, Kawaii~Chan?” Aphmau questioned. Kawaii~Chan’s eyes teared up slightly.

“Uh…Aphmau~Senpai…Garroth~Kun and Laurance~Kun know the address,” Kawaii~Chan blurted. Aphmau’s eyes went wide.

“What? How? Did you tell them?”

“No, Kawaii~Chan would never! Yesterday, they called Kawaii~Chan and told her that Aphmau~Senpai told them about the move and now they wanted to help out. Kawaii~Chan should've said ‘no’ but they sounded genuine so she let them come over and help her.

“Then, Katelyn~Sama came over to give her the paperwork so Kawaii~Chan stepped outside to talk to her, but Garroth~Kun and Laurance~Kun went into her room and took her phone. They found the new address and Kawaii~Chan chased them out of the apartment.

“Kawaii~Chan was going to tell Aphmau~Senpai about it yesterday but she got scared that Aphmau~Senpai would be mad at her.

“But this morning when Kawaii~Chan was at the new house she saw Garroth~Kun, Laurance~Kun, and Dante~Kun at the house across from her and she saw that there was a “For Sale” sign on the front lawn.

“Aphmau~Senpai, I think they are moving into the house across the street, and Kawaii~Chan is so sorry.” At this point KC was crying. Aphmau was silent but she wrapped her arms around Kawaii~Chan’s crying figure.

Aphmau didn’t say anything. She was still in shock. She knew one thing for sure, she didn’t blame Kawaii~Chan for what happened. Garroth and Laurance should have minded their own business. It was a violation of KC’s privacy and it all happened because Aphmau wouldn’t tell the boys her address. If she’d known about this earlier she would have confronted them about it. Dang it, they shouldn’t have even been at the dinner right now but here they were. Aphmau felt stupid for allowing this to happen and getting Kawaii~Chan mixed up in all of this. She was going to have to talk to them after the dinner. This had to stop.

“Kawaii~Chan,” Aphmau started, “It’s okay. This isn’t your fault. They took advantage of you when they shouldn’t have, this isn’t something you should blame yourself for. Yes, I am a bit disappointed that they found out the address, but I guess they were going to have to find out eventually. I didn’t expect for them to buy a house so fast though, but it’s too late to stop them now. I’ll talk to them after dinner. Thank you for telling me this Kawaii~Chan.” KC sniffed and nodded, wiping her tears. Aphmau smiled at her.

“You’re welcome, Aphmau~Senpai,” she said, smiling back.

“By the way, about that picture you posted at IHOP…”

“Kawaii~Chan knows…she won’t post anymore Aarmau pictures online. At least not without Aphmau~Senpai’s permission,” she joked. Aphmau laughed nervously.

“Alright, Kawaii~Chan, let’s go back inside.”

===

While Aph and KC were gone, Travis was trying to flirt Katelyn up. Sometimes Katelyn would laugh at him, sometimes Katelyn would punch him. It was kinda a 50/50 situation.

“Hun, are you a door, because I wanna slam you so hard,” Travis flirted. Katelyn went red in the face and punched him square in the stomach.

“Travis, out of all the pick up lines you could have come up with, you chose that one? Just shut up already!” Katelyn yelled as the server came over with their dishes.

“I just can’t seem to help myself when I’m around you.” Travis winked as Katelyn scowled. Nicole started laughing.

“Travis, I can’t believe you’re still flirting with Katelyn. Can’t you tell she’s not interested?” Nicole stated.

Travis got quiet for a moment. The smile on his face shrinked a bit. He knew that if Katelyn were to have feelings for anyone it probably wouldn’t be him. She had been rejecting him since highschool, yet here he was. Just because he couldn’t date her didn’t mean he couldn’t hang out with her as a friend even if she wouldn’t return his feelings. Travis finally spoke,

“Even if she isn’t interested she’s not the kind of girl who deserves to be given up on and I don’t plan on doing that anytime soon.” A full smile came back to his face as he looked up at Nicole and Katelyn. Nicole’s eyes went wide.

“Aww, Katelyn.” Nicole cooed in a child-like voice. “Look at him, being all romantic, you should give him a chance.” Laurance piped in too with the same voice as Nicole’s.

“Yeah, Katelyn, look at him looking like a little love-struck puppy.” Laurance looked over at Travis whose smile was fading again. “Are you okay, little puppy wuppy? You want Katelyn to give you some love?” Laurance went back to his normal voice. “Well, you’re never gonna get any!”

Laurance and Nicole bursted out laughing, Garroth gave off a little chuckle and Aaron had a small smile on his lips.

Travis looked a bit hurt. He didn’t know what was worse: getting punched by Katelyn or being made fun of by his friends. After a quick second,he decided that he would take Katelyn’s punches over this any day.

Katelyn noticed his expression change. Even though Katelyn acted like Travis was the most annoying human being on the planet. Which he kind of was. She knew that their friends were taking this a bit too far.

“Hey guys, cut it out!” she bossed. Seeing that Katelyn’s anger was now toward them, they slowly backed off. Travis smiled at her.

Don’t get them wrong, they all love and care for Travis. Sometimes people take it a bit too far when they make fun of their friends even if they think it's harmless. It’s good to be able to recognize that you crossed a line before it’s too late and you’ve really hurt someone.

“Anyways,” Katelyn continued, “where’s Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan? The food is already here.”

“We’re right here!” Aphmau exclaimed as she came back to the table with KC and sat down. “Sorry about that.”

“That was a long time for you two to be in the bathroom,” Katelyn said.

“Aphmau~Senpai and Kawaii~Chan were just having a little bathroom party,” Kawaii~Chan blurted.

“Katelyn, I told you we should have gone!” Nicole whined.

“In any case, the food isn’t going to eat itself. Let’s eat!” Aphmau rejoiced.

While they ate they all talked, laughed and basically had a good time enjoying everyone’s company. Garroth and Laurance were still a bit tense knowing that KC probably told Aphmau what had happened. Travis continued to get beat up by Katelyn. Aphmau and Aaron had their own conversation talking about anything and everything, and Kawaii~Chan was trying vigorously to convince Nicole to date Dante. It wasn’t working.

Eventually, Aphmau brought out the cake and everyone enjoyed some nice red abs- I mean velvet- cake.

After everyone had finished eating, they thanked Aphmau for inviting them to dinner and they all started leaving one by one. Aphmau was glad to have dinner with her friends before the move, and hoped they would have more moments like this in the future.

As everyone was leaving, Aphmau asked Garroth and Laurance to stay behind for a bit. Aaron was the only other person still there, and he gave her a look as he was leaving. He seemed to have a slight idea on what was about to happen.

Once everyone had left, Aphmau sat down across from them. The air was incredibly tense around them as Garroth and Laurance waited for what Aphmau had to say. Finally, she spoke,

“Kawaii~Chan told me what happened yesterday, and I’m honestly disappointed in you both. Not only that, but the fact that you guys immediately went to go buy the house closest to us disappoints me even more. I told you guys not to bother me about the move and then you pull something like this, why?”

Garroth and Laurance were silent. Their true answer honestly wouldn’t make matters better, and she’d probably find out if it was a lie sooner or later. The best thing they thought to do was at least give her a portion of it.

“We…we wanted to know where you were moving to and we knew that you wouldn’t be willing to tell us just yet,” Laurance explained.

“And why didn’t I want to tell you guys before the move?”

“So we wouldn’t go off and do something stupid,” Laurance answered.

“Exactly, and you guys went and bought a house anyway. If your main reason wasn’t because you wanted to live close to me I wouldn’t have even bothered with this but knowing that you guys still won’t let go annoys me.” This time, it was Garroth’s turn to speak up.

“To be honest, when we found out that the house was for sale we made sure that this was a serious decision before taking the jump. It’s true that the main reason for the move was so we could live closer to you, but also it’s a great house that we were comfortable living in. If we had found the house before there’s a chance we could have moved there but we thought of this as killing two birds with one stone,” Garroth explained. Aphmau sighed,

“Aside from the house you two still invaded Kawaii~Chan’s privacy. People don’t like it when you snoop through their personal lives and I know you guys wouldn’t like it if people did the same to you. Both of you need to apologize to Kawaii~Chan for doing this to her. She didn’t deserve it,” Aphmau entreated.

The two boys nodded.

“There’s still something I don’t get,” Laurance started, “Why are you so adamant about keeping the address a secret from us? Weren’t we going to find out eventually?”

“That’s true but I didn’t want to have to deal with this during the move. You guys know how stressful these situations are and I didn’t want to have to deal with this now. This wouldn’t have been a problem if this had happened after the move and KC didn’t have her privacy invaded.”

The boys were silent. She was entirely right. If they had just held back none of this would have happened in the first place. They messed up horribly.

“Also,” Aphmau began, “why was Dante with you guys at the house this morning?”

“Um…so he may or may not be our roommate now,” Laurance stuttered.

“You dragged Dante into this too?” Aphmau gasped.

“No! No! No! He willingly complied, we couldn’t afford the house on our own and we asked him if he’d like to move in with us. He knew our reasonings why but he really liked the house and decided to room with us anyways,” Garroth quickly explained.

Aphmau let out a sigh of relief. She was about to feel a whole lot worse if another person had gotten dragged into their issues. It was silent for a moment as they all reflected back on their actions.

“Aphmau…we’re sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt you like this or put you through a stressful situation. We’ll make sure we apologize to Kawaii~Chan tomorrow and we’ll be out of your way for the rest of the move,” Laurance apologized. Garroth nodded in agreement. Aphmau was silent, trying to make sure that his words were truthful.

“I want you two to both promise me that what you said was true and that you won’t invade other people’s privacy like that again. I don’t want people getting hurt over an issue that only involves us three,” Aphmau insisted. There was something different about the way Aphmau said this. Normally she would say this half-heartedly, knowing that the duo would do this again, but this time it was different. She was being dead serious.

“I promise,” Garroth and Laurance replied simultaneously. Aphmau smiled at the two but it didn’t reach her eyes. She started looking exhausted.

“Thanks, you guys. Just so you know, I don’t hate either of you I…I just hope this kind of attitude stops,” she thanked. The trio stood up from the table. The atmosphere became a lot lighter than it was in the beginning but it was clear that there was still some tension there.

They left the restaurant, said their goodbyes and walked to their respective vehicles.

Garroth and Laurance both noticed that Aaron’s car was still in the parking lot but neither of them spoke. In fact, neither of them spoke to each other for the entire car ride home.

As Aphmau walked to her car she noticed a figure waiting by it. She could tell who it was by the silhouette.

“Is everything okay?” Aaron asked, his brows furrowed in concern. Aphmau took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Was everything okay? She replayed the conversation she had with the two in her head before coming to a conclusion. Opening her eyes, she smiled she said,

“Yeah, everything is going to be okay. Thanks for checking up on me, Aaron.”

“You’re welcome.”

Aphmau leaned forward and wrapped Aaron into a quick, tight hug.

“Thanks for always being there for me,” she whispered to him before letting him go and going into her car. Aaron was red in the face as he slowly walked off to his own car, mentally scolding himself for not hugging her back.

As Aphmau was driving she started thinking about what had happened today to try and wrap her head around all of it. She snapped out of it when she noticed Aaron’s car driving away in the rear view mirror. She thought for a moment before smiling to herself.

Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

{A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading Chapter 3! I’m sorry that this chapter was a lot longer than the other two. I didn’t want to break it up into two parts. My friend, Nura, helped me edit this and she is basically planning on editing most of my chapters in the future. Stay tuned for the next chapter, bye!}


	4. Chapter 4

After the talk with Aphmau the night before, Garroth and Laurance had barely spoken a word to one another for the rest of the night. Neither of them knew what to say and were a bit nervous to say anything at all, but if they wanted to apologize to Kawaii~Chan they’d have to work together. Laurance finally took the plunge and spoke.

“Okay, so we need to apologize to Kawaii~Chan, so I was thinking we could bake her cookies and tell her we’re sorry at her apartment,” Laurance suggested without looking at Garroth. Garroth hummed in agreement before the two awkwardly went down to the moving van to get some of the utensils and bowls they packed away before going back into the kitchen to bake.

It was fairly quiet between the two of them as they worked but both of them were itching to say something to the other. Afterall, communication is key in any relationship.

“Laurance, about what happened last night-” Garroth started.

“Don’t,” Laurance interrupted, “Everything that had happened in the last couple of days was my fault. I should have listened to you. We wouldn’t be in this mess if I didn't.”

“That’s not true.” Garroth and Laurance turned to face one another. “I should’ve kept pushing instead of giving in.”

“But I noticed how you weren’t really happy with the decisions I was making but I still didn’t do anything!”

“I didn’t make my thoughts vocal. I should’ve said what was on my mind.” The two stepped closer to one another.

“I was so wrapped up in Aphmau that I pushed you aside, yet you kept helping me regardless. I didn’t realize that you didn’t like Aphmau anymore.”

“What? Laurance, I still like Aphmau but…I know that the chances of her liking me back aren’t very high.”

“Garroth, what do you mean?” Garroth paused and took a deep breath before speaking.

“During college, I told Aphmau that I liked her, but she said she didn’t like me back. It hurt in the moment, but when it started sinking in I was slowly losing interest in her. I still like her and will still try to win her heart but…I think I’m okay if I don’t have a future with her anymore.”

Laurance was silent. Garroth had never told him this before. He knew that Laurance now had a better chance with Aphmau than he did.

“Then, who do you want to have a future with if you can’t have it with Aphmau?” Laurance asked. Garroth was silent. He knew what the answer was, but he didn’t want to say it. He was too scared to admit it, especially since the person he liked was so deeply in love with someone else.

“I…I don’t know. If I meet someone down the road then, maybe, but if neither of us get Aphmau I was just going to go with the flow ‘be roommates till we die’, remember?” Garroth said as he quoted Laurance’s words. Laurance was silent as he realized they both had the same plan if things with Aphmau went south.

Both of their eyes were misted. They were both assholes to each other and the people around them.

“I’m sorry, Garroth, I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that because of Aphmau.”

“I’m sorry, too. I should've stopped you when I had the chance instead of letting it happen.”

Garroth and Laurance smiled at each other. Laurance put his hands out.

“No homo?” he suggested.

“Just shut up and hug me,” Garroth commanded. They laughed a bit as they hugged one another.

They knew that they needed to start treating their friends with respect. The two of them had always overreacted when it came to Aphmau, and instead of pushing her and Aaron away from each other they pushed them together. They may have gotten away with this behavior for a while but it was time for them to stop and they were glad they were able to recognize it now.

Once they let go of each other (which took a while), they got back to work with the cookies. They joked and laughed a lot as they were mixing ingredients. The two of them tried sprinkling flour or egg onto the other.

At one point, Garroth pulled out a container of vanilla extract from their small spice cabinet.

“Garroth, the recipe doesn’t call for that,” Laurance said. Garroth smiled.

“I know, but I wanted to show you something cool. My parents showed me this when I was little,” Garroth explained as he poured 1/4 of a teaspoon of vanilla extract into the measuring spoon. He lifted it to Laurance’s face. “Smell,” Garroth commanded.

Confused, Laurance took a sniff. It smelt delicious. Almost like it was a cake.

“It smells good.”

“Okay, now taste it.” Laurance stopped and looked at Garroth with his brows furrowed.

“Is this some kind of prank?”

“Nope! It honestly tastes exactly as it smells.”

Unfortunately, Laurance tasted the extract. The bitter taste hit him immediately as he turned to spit it out in the sink. Garroth was laughing behind him.

“Garroth, you traitor!”

Laurance tried to laugh, but the taste was still stuck in his mouth. He got a drink of water and went to clean off some of the flour on him in the bathroom.

Garroth finished up the cookies and placed them in the oven to bake. He set a timer for fifteen minutes and started cleaning up.

Unbeknownst to Garroth, Laurance had taken a few eggs with him. Then, when Garroth was least expecting it, Laurance came out of the bathroom and said,

“Hey Garroth, tell me if this hurts.”

Garroth turned around, confused.

“What-” Garroth was cut off as an egg hit and cracked on his shoulder.

On a scale of one to ten, Garroth would have probably rated the pain a -8 but that wasn’t important at the moment. He was under attack.

Laurance went to throw another egg at him, but Garroth caught it without it breaking and threw it right back. It hit Laurance square in the chest.

Thus ensued an egg battle as the two went back and forth throwing and deflecting eggs.

Garroth grabbed a couple of eggs and ran behind the kitchen counter for safety. As he was planning his attack strategy, Garroth noticed a shadow over his head, he looked up and saw Laurance smiling at him before he dropped an egg onto Garroth’s head.

Garroth laughed before he stood up and rapidly fired two of his eggs at Laurance with each egg hitting its target. He still had one more egg left.

Laurance put his hands up in defeat. He was all out of eggs.

“Alright, I surrender,” Laurance said as he was catching his breath. Garroth walked over to him, supposedly reaching for his shoulder.

“I knew you’d give in eventually,” Garroth admitted, as he suddenly smacked the egg onto Laurance’s head.

The two of them froze before they burst out laughing to the point where they couldn’t stand up anymore and had to slowly fall to the floor. They looked at eachother, tears rolling down their faces, and laughed even more. They looked ridiculous.

Laurance noticed how some egg was sliding toward the corner of Garroth’s eye.

“Wait,” Laurance laughed, “You’ve got some egg here.” Laurance reached over and used his whole hand to wipe it off his cheek. Their laughter died down a bit as they realized the position they were in.

Both of them started blushing a bit, but before either of them could say anything, the timer went off.

Slowly, they both got up to take out the cookies. Garroth put the cookies on the cooling rack and told Laurance that he could go take a shower first while Garroth started to clean up the kitchen. Laurance nodded and went for the bathroom.

While Garroth was cleaning up he started thinking to himself. How was he ever going to tell Laurance that he liked him? Did Laurance even know he wasn’t… no he shouldn’t know. Only Aphmau, Gene, and Katelyn knew but even then he didn’t outright say it to them. What if this hurts his relationship with him? Dang it, why did he have to have feelings for his best friend? Laurance was probably straight anyways.

After they both had their showers and cleaned up their kitchen, they put the cookies in a box and left for Kawaii~Chan’s place.

===

At Kawaii~Chan’s apartment, Katelyn and Aphmau were helping KC move her boxes into the moving van. Once Kawaii~Chan was finished packing here, they were all ready to move into the new house the next day.

After an hour of moving boxes, the girls took a break and sat on the floor where the living room used to be.

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t understand why Katelyn~Sama would be against Nicole~Chan and Dante~Kun getting together,” KC whined. Kawaii~Chan was trying to convince her friends why Nicole and Dante should become an item but Katelyn was 100% against it.

“Because, Nicole doesn’t like Dante. Dante is a major flirt and probably talks to multiple girls at the same time. No one likes a flirt,” Katelyn explained crossing her arms.

“But, Katelyn~Sama, you like Travis~Kun and he’s a big flirt too!” KC exclaimed. Katelyn’s face went red.

“No. I. Don’t. Why would I ever like Travis?”

“You hang out with him a lot! Almost as much as Jeffory~Kun.”

“So? I hang out with Nicole just as much, but you don’t see me having a crush on her do you? Besides I don’t willingly hang out with him he just keeps throwing himself onto me.”

“She’s got you there, Kawaii~Chan,” Aphmau giggled as she enjoyed the conversation in front of her. Katelyn turned to her, still beet red, and smiled at her.

“So, Aphmau, how are you and Aaron doing?” she asked, smirking.

Katelyn quickly moved the conversation over to Aphmau. She knew that Kawaii~Chan thought of Aarmau as her OTP and would leave her alone if it was brought up. There was no way that Katelyn was ever going to talk about her feelings toward Travis. She had a strong love/hate relationship with him that she was still trying to work out for herself, but as of now she didn’t think she liked him that much romantically.

It was Aphmau’s turn to start blushing, yesterday's events with Aaron repeated in her head. The cheek kiss and the hug made Aphmau feel like a jumble of butterflies were flying around in her stomach.

“Uh…I…um…Nothing! Nothing is going on, why do you ask?” Aphmau stuttered as she tried to play it cool.

“Are you sure you two aren’t dating yet?”

“Katelyn, I know what you’re doing and it won’t work!”

“Aphmau~Senpai, have you and Aaron~Kun kissed yet?” KC asked excitedly as her eyes crinkled with happiness.

“What?! No! Aaron and I aren’t even dating,” Aphmau yelled.

“Not yet,” Katelyn said and Kawaii~Chan squealed.

Katelyn’s face finally came down from the red and back to her normal color. Now she started getting serious.

“But, actually, do you and Aaron like each other?” Katelyn had no malicious intent in her voice and her friends could tell. They all knew that there was something going on between the two, and they were eager to know what it was.

Aphmau thought about it for a moment before sighing. At the moment, she could only speak for herself.

“I don’t know about Aaron, but…I think I still like him.”

The doorbell rang.

The girls looked over to the door before looking back at each other. They were pretty sure they weren’t expecting anyone.

Kawaii~Chan walked over and looked through the peephole. It was Garroth and Laurance. Kawaii~Chan didn’t want Aphmau and Katelyn to know who was there, so she quickly opened the door, stepped outside and closed it before Aphmau, Katelyn, Garroth or Laurance could realize who was on the other side.

“Garroth~Kun, Laurance~Kun, what are you two doing here?” she demanded with a slight hint of anger. She was not about to have them snooping through her phone again.

The two boys in question froze for a second as they were taken aback by her immediate anger. Then again, what did they expect?

“Kawaii~Chan, we’re here to apologize,” Garroth explained. KC’s eyes softened, these two never really apologized when it came to something involving Aphmau.

“We shouldn’t have snooped through your phone like that. We didn’t mean to hurt you or get you involved in our problems,” Laurance continued.

“You didn’t deserve that,” Garroth finished.

It was awkward for a moment as no one knew exactly what to say next. Garroth looked down and noticed the box in Laurance’s hands. Shoot! How does someone almost forget about cookies?

Garroth nudged Laurance and motioned toward the box in his hands. Laurance’s eyes widened as he straightened himself up and handed her the box.

“Here. We made you some apology cookies,” Laurance said as KC slowly took the box from his hands. Neither of the boys were bakers. Laurance could cook but baking wasn’t really his or Garroth’s forte so they hoped they tasted good.

“Kawaii~Chan…thank you. She didn’t think you two would come and apologize to her. Thank you, Kawaii~Chan forgives you two, but please, don’t do that kind of stuff again,” Kawaii~Chan forgave as she smiled at the two of them. The boys smiled back at her and released a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“We won’t,” Garroth confirmed as he and Laurance waved goodbye.

Kawaii~Chan watched as the two walked down the hall and out of her sight. Although she was happy they apologized, they still had a long way to go if they really wanted to better themselves. She knew this kind of behavior fix didn’t happen overnight, but this was a good start. Aphmau really must have talked some sense into them.

She walked back inside where Aphmau and Katelyn were waiting for her. Aphmau had a guilty look on her face while Katelyn looked angry. Kawaii~Chan was confused.

“What happened?” KC asked, tilting her head to the side.

Aph and Katelyn shared a glance before Aphmau turned to speak to Kawaii~Chan.

“Um…Katelyn and I got curious so we looked through the peephole and saw that you were talking to Garroth and Laurance. But don’t worry! We didn’t listen to your conversation. You just looked really surprised when you saw them and we just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” Aphmau explained.

Great, and Kawaii~Chan thought that Garroth and Laurance had issues with privacy. Aphmau must have suspected it was them though if she told them to apologize to Kawaii~Chan yesterday.

“Uhh, okay? But, why is Katelyn~Sama mad?” KC asked as she looked over at the blue-haired girl.

“Aphmau told me what happened between you and those two jerks,” Katelyn answered, angry eyes unwavering. “Why didn’t you guys tell me about this sooner? I would be more than willing to knock some sense into them!”

“Katelyn, violence is never the answer,” Aphmau scolded.

“Violence is always the answer!”

“Guys!” Kawaii~Chan yelled as she got the attention of friends, “Garroth~Kun and Laurance~Kun were here to apologize about what happened. Look-” she stuck the box of cookies out at them- “they gave her cookies as an apology gift.”

Aphmau’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect them to go that far in their apology.

“They said they were sorry for dragging her into their problems and that they shouldn’t have snooped through her phone. They promised to never do it again,” KC retold.

Katelyn’s face softened a bit. She didn’t expect the two boys to apologize to KC. Aphmau smiled at her friends.

“I’m glad they’re actually making an effort to change. I hope they don’t give up,” Aphmau admitted. She wanted her friends to always try to become better versions of themselves. If there is a way she could help, she’s always willing to take it, so she’s glad she had the opportunity to give them a push in the right direction. “Alright, girls, break time is over. Let’s get back to work!” Her friends nodded.

Kawaii~Chan went to go put the cookies away, Aphmau went to go pick up another box and Katelyn pulled out her phone to text Nicole.

Katelyn and Nicole planned to go to the movies today at 7pm, and she was double checking to make sure her friend could still make it.

Aphmau checked the time on her phone as she was waiting in the elevator for her friends.

5:00 pm

She hadn’t told Katelyn or Kawaii~Chan about Aaron and the movies. She wouldn’t hear the end of it if she told them. Once her friends got into the elevator they started getting back into their work routine, oblivious of the events that were about to take place in the next few hours.

===

Garroth and Laurance went back into their car and Laurance started driving back to their apartment. They were talking to one another until the topic came up of their plans for tonight. Laurance suggested they rent a movie but Garroth reminded him of their broken DVD player, so they decided to just drive to the movie theater right then and there.

Before Laurance had the chance to change directions, Garroth got a text from Dante asking for help moving boxes. The two of them agreed and went over to Dante’s.

While they were moving Dante’s stuff, Garroth suggested that the three of them head to the movies at 7:00. Dante and Laurance both agreed.

===

7:00 pm rolled around and Aphmau and Aaron had met up in the center of the movie theatre’s lobby. They were looking at the signs displaying all of the movies being showcased that night.

“How about a horror movie?” Aaron suggested. Aphmau scoffed.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Aaron. You know I can’t even watch an episode of Criminal Minds without having nightmares for a week,” Aphmau rejected with a smile.

“Darn it. You saw right through me,” Aaron joked as Aphmau laughed. After some discussion, they settled on the movie  _ Midnight: Sprinkles of Hotness.  _ A perfect chick-flick that the two could laugh at. (Definitely not a series that Aphmau made up as an abridge to Twilight in SkyDoesMinecraft’s Do Not Laugh videos)

They bought their tickets and headed toward the concessions stand to wait in line.

Unbeknownst to them, Garroth, Laurance and Dante walked into the Theatre. They had agreed beforehand that they wanted to watch the newest movie in the  _ Midnight  _ series.

Dante had to go use the bathroom so Garroth and Laurance went to go wait in line to buy their tickets.

As Dante was walking to the bathrooms he heard a  _ very  _ familiar voice that stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and saw Aphmau and Aaron together at the concession stand. Dante’s face dropped.

Did Garroth and Laurance only come to the movies to try breaking apart Aphmau and Aaron? Dante got irritated at the thought of being some sort of a third wheel in their plot to get Aphmau’s heart. He knew that Garroth and Laurance would eventually leave him in the dust to go pursue Aphmau, so as he continued walking to the bathrooms he called someone.

“Hello?” the voice answered.

“Hey, Travis, are you free right now?”

===

Aphmau and Aaron finally reached the front of the line and started ordering.

They bought a large popcorn to share and two separate cups filled with the iconic drink Poopsi. Of course, being a sweet tooth, Aphmau chose a small variety of candies.

Looking at the copious amounts of junk food she and Aaron had just ordered, she felt guilty. “What if Aaron thinks I’m super unhealthy with all of this junk food?” She wanted to choose something healthy to balance it out.

Unfortunately, it was a movie theatre. Asking for something healthy to eat in a movie theatre is like asking a butcher if they sold tofu.

She was starting to settle on getting pickles before Aaron noticed her conflicted gaze toward the offending fake cucumber.

“You know you don’t have to get the pickles if you don’t want to,” Aaron reasoned.

“But I have to be healthy,” Aphmau whined. Aaron chuckled as he patted Aphmau’s shoulder.

“I hate to break it to you, Aph, but pickles are not a healthy option. Let’s just get what we have now.”

Aphmau sighed knowing she lost the argument and reached into her bag to pull out her wallet. Aaron grabbed her wrist before she could pull it out. “Here, I’ll pay.”

“Aaron, no. I insist.”

“No, you invited me. The least I can do is pay for the food.”

“No, I invited you. You shouldn’t have to pay for the food.”

“Then how about we split it?”

“No. I wanna pay!”

“Aphmau,” Aaron warned.

“Aaron,” Aphmau mocked.

“Aphmau.”

“Aaron.”

“Aphmau!”

“Aaron!”

Aaron quickly slapped $20 onto the counter, scaring the cashier who had to watch the ordeal in front of them. Aaron turned to the cashier and told them to put the bill in the register. Aphmau tried to reach out and take the money off of the counter, but Aaron quickly wrapped an arm around her and held her back.

“Nooo,” Aphmau cried as she reached pitifully toward the money. Aaron laughed as he brought her closer to his chest.

Aaron wins.

Aphmau put her hand down in defeat.

“There, there,” Aaron soothed as he used his other hand to pat Aphmau’s hair. He reached over and grabbed some of the food and handed it to Aphmau before grabbing the rest.

Aaron let go of Aphmau as they walked away from the concessions stand and back toward the center of the theatre.

“That wasn’t fair,” Aphmau muttered. Aaron smiled at her poutiness. It was cute seeing her all red faced and angry. She looked like one of those angry looking potatoes.

Once Aphmau calmed down from her defeat, the two of them checked their tickets to see which room they were in. Aphmau looked up to confirm their room number with Aaron before she stopped with her mouth hanging open.

Over Aaron’s shoulder, Garroth and Laurance were waiting in line to buy tickets. This was either some sort of coincidence or those two found out Aphmau and Aaron were going to be here.

Aphmau’s face dropped, if they were here to separate Aphmau and Aaron then they should just leave. Aaron had turned around and noticed the two of them as well. He looked back to Aphmau, expression unreadable.

“Aaron…I’m sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea. You shouldn’t get pushed into the middle of my problems,” Aphmau apologized. Despite the fact that Aphmau talked to Garroth and Laurance yesterday and watched them apologize to KC a few hours ago, she wouldn’t put it against them to not pull something like this.

“No, if Garroth and Laurance are still thinking that we’re a couple lets give into their nightmare for a bit,” Aaron said as his cheeks became tinted with a light pink. Aphmau turned her head in confusion and Aaron noticed. “I mean…Aphmau, would you like to watch this movie with me…as a date?”

Aphmau’s face turned bright pink.

“What?” Aphmau exclaimed. A date with Aaron? Does that mean…

“It doesn’t mean I’m going to kiss you or anything,” Aaron clarified as his face became even more pink, “We can treat this how we were going to originally, but if Garroth and Laurance start butting in then we can start acting like a couple.”

Aphmau calmed down a bit. Though she was slightly disappointed, she wouldn’t have been opposed to a kiss, but his works too. She nodded in agreement.

Both of them were secretly hoping that Garroth and Laurance would butt in a bit just so they have a reason to get close to each other, but doing so could be a double edged sword.

If the two boys did pull something on their “date” then that would mean that they lost all intentions of trying to become better people. If they didn’t pull anything then Aphmau doesn’t have a solid reason to cuddle up with Aaron. Clearly, she is in a crisis.

“Aphmau? Aaron?” Someone called out behind them. Aphmau turned around to see Katelyn and Nicole eyeing the two of them.

“Didn’t think we’d see you two here,” Katelyn admitted. Nicole kept looking between Aphmau and Aaron. Was it wrong to say she thought they were out on a date? The two practically looked like a couple anyways.

“Neither did we,” Aphmau said nervously. She knew exactly what her friends were thinking and knew that she wasn’t going to hear the end of it if Katelyn got her alone.

“So, what movie are you guys here to see?” Nicole asked.

“ _ Midnight: Sprinkles of Hotness,”  _ Aaron replied. Both Katelyn and Nicole’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Katelyn smirked. “Nicole and I were going to watch the same movie.” Aphmau got more nervous than before.

“What room?” Aphmau demanded.

“B13,” Katelyn replied. Aphmau’s face paled. Katelyn smiled even more now that she knew that all of them were in the same room.

“Well then,” Nicole started, “we should probably head to the room now.”

They all walked to the room together thinking how big of a coincidence it had to be for all of them to show up at the same time to watch the same movie in the same room, but oh boy was it about to get even more chaotic.

The moment the 4 of them sat down, Katelyn started talking.

“Well we still have about ten minutes before the movie starts. I’m gonna go use the bathroom. Nicole, bathroom?” She asked. Nicole shook her head. Katelyn turned to Aphmau, smiling. “Aphmau, bathroom?”

Aphmau was about to shake her head no, but before she could react, Katelyn grabbed her and dragged her away toward the bathrooms

“Katelyn! Ahh! Please no, have mercy!” Aphmau begged as she was being dragged away. Aaron stood up to go after her but Nicole put her arm out.

“Sit,” she demanded with a stern voice. Not expecting that kind of attitude from Nicole, Aaron sat right back down, leaving Aphmau to fend all for herself against the FireFist.

Right as Katelyn and Aphmau left, Garroth and Laurance entered the room on the other side, completely missing the two girls.

“Man, I wonder where Dante is…” Laurance said as he and Garroth sat down in the row directly behind Aaron and Nicole, oblivious to the people around them.

===

“”Not dating Aaron” my butt. Aphmau, are you on a date with him right now?” Katelyn questioned as she was dragging Aphmau back into the main lobby of the theatre.

“I’m not, I swear. This is all just some big misunderstanding!” Aphmau tried to explain, but Katelyn wasn’t entirely wrong. Under a certain circumstance Aphmau and Aaron would be on a date right now but that circumstance hadn’t happened yet.

Katelyn wasn’t mad at Aphmau for possibly dating Aaron. She just wanted to tease her because she got flustered easily. It’s really funny to watch.

As Aphmau tried to explain herself Katelyn heard a very distinct voice. A voice she was not expecting for the life of her.

“Heyyy, Katelyn,” Travis greeted as he sauntered up next to her. Katelyn immediately turned and punched Travis directly in the stomach. Travis buckled over at the impact.

“Travis, what the heck are you doing here?!” Katelyn yelled. Did he follow her here or something? Oh ho ho if he did, Katelyn’s fist is going to punch more than just his stomach…

“Probably because I invited him.”

Aphmau and Katelyn turned to see Dante standing there looking between the three of them with a semi-disappointed face. “You just had to punch him, didn’t you, Katelyn?”

“It’s okay,” Travis wheezed, “I’m immune.” He was not immune.

“What are you guys doing here?” Aphmau asked, eager to change the subject about her and Aaron.

“Well we’re here to watch a movie…what else would we be here for?” Dante answered. Aphmau mentally facepalmed at her idiocy.

“Which movie?” Katelyn questioned as she watched Travis slowly lift himself off the ground.

“ _ Midnight:Sprinkles of Hotness,”  _ Dante replied coolly.

“What?!” Aphmau and Katelyn yelled. “What room?”

“B13,” Dante said slowly as he put his arms up.

Aphmau and Katelyn’s jaws dropped open. You gotta be kidding me.

“Nice! So, Katelyn, do you want to sit together during the movie?” Travis asked happily.

Katelyn was about to retort with something demeaning, but Aphmau gave her a look. Reluctantly, Katelyn sighed.

“Only if you don’t touch me throughout the entire movie,” Katelyn complied.

“I can work with that!” Travis lilted.

Aphmau turned to Dante with her brows furrowed in concern.

“Dante, do you know if Garroth and Laurance are-” Aphmau was cut off as Katelyn said,

“Guys the movie already started!”

Shoot.

Together, the four of them ran to B13, hoping that they’d make it on time.

The theatre was dark by the time they arrived. They could barely make out Aaron and Nicole in the crowd of people. Thankfully, they had saved a few seats for them.

Dante, unfortunately, didn’t notice Nicole but did notice Garroth and Laurance in the row behind them. Knowing that Travis was going to sit next to Katelyn, he went to go sit with the people he came with originally.

Aphamu sat first and was situated between Aaron and Nicole. Katelyn moved to sit next to her red haired friend as well. Then as Travis walked by he greeted Aaron which immediately got the attention of Garroth and Laurance as they now noticed exactly who was in front of them. Travis sat down next to Katelyn happily, oblivious to what he had just called attention to.

“Oh no,” the two boys said as they looked down upon their friends that sat down in front of them.

Aphmau recognized the voices and didn’t need to turn to see to confirm it. Garroth and Laurance were in the same room. Oh, how the tables have turned once again.

Aphmau leaned over to whisper her newfound information to Aaron, but from the perspective of her friends behind her they saw something else.

“Is she kissing his cheek?” Laurance whispered as he turned toward Garroth.

“I…I don’t know, but remember Laurance we need to lay off no matter how tempted we are,” Garroth responded. Laurance nodded, he had to stay brave.

Aaron trusted Aphmau when she said that Garroth and Laurance were behind them, so he leaned in and asked her,

“Are you ready to act like a couple then?”

Aphmau blushed. Thank Irene that Aaron couldn’t see it. She nodded.

Aaron smiled at her before lifting the divider between their seats and wrapping an arm around Aphmau. It was now Aaron’s turn to thank Irene for the massive blush on his face.

The two of them stayed like this. They were a bit stiff at first before they gradually became comfortable in eachothers arms and relaxed.

Garroth and Laurance turned to each other, wide eyed and shocked.

“This can’t be happening…” Laurance muttered. Garroth grabbed his shoulder.

“Laurance, calm down. Don’t let this affect you, just focus on the movie,” Garroth assured.

Laurance took a deep breath, he didn’t realize how hard it was to hold back against his instincts. Garroth noticed and quickly lifted the divider between them up and wrapped his arms around Laurance.

“Two can play at that game,” Garroth thought as he mimicked Aphmau and Aaron’s actions. He was surprised when Laurance returned his hug and accepted his silent offer to calm him down. Garroth’s face went red. Well he guessed that he and Laurance were now stepping up their game.

“No homo, right?” Laurance whispered in Garroth’s ear.

Garroth whispered back, “Shut up, I’m trying to watch the movie.”

The two of them remained in each other's embrace, heads touching as they turned to watch the movie in front of them.

While that ordeal was going on Dante looked at his friends confused. He thought they were here to drag Aphmau and Aaron apart, not get together themselves.

“Tedward Culinary is hot,” Aphmau said to Aaron quietly. Aaron let out a small chuckle. Aphmau lifted her head up to look at Aaron. “Do you think Nutella Swan is cute?”

“I think you’re cute…” Aaron muttered. Aphmau giggled.

“You’re cute, too,” she whispered as she took another sip from her Poopsi.

“Is that you or the Poopsi talking?” Aaron asked. Aphmau didn’t answer. She just leaned back into Aaron’s chest, cuddled up and smiled.

Aaron sure hoped it wasn’t the Poopsi talking.

===

So far Travis hadn’t touched Katelyn at all! This was like a world record for him. A whole half hour that didn’t involve butt complements or failed pickup lines.

Katelyn, on the other hand, was getting tired of the movie. She only wanted to watch it to make fun of it, but it was starting to bore her. Giving up she leaned onto Nicole’s shoulder and tried to sleep.

“Wake me up when it’s over, Nicole,” Katelyn whispered to her friend.

Well…she thought she whispered that to Nicole, but in reality she leaned onto Travis’s shoulder instead.

Travis froze. He’s not supposed to be touching Katelyn, but Katelyn never said she couldn’t touch him. Travis didn’t know what to do. Should he wake her up and move her to Nicole’s shoulder? What if she punched him?

Travis thought about it for a moment. He didn’t know when he would get another chance like this again. Maybe he should just savor the moment.

Slowly, Travis leaned his head onto Katelyn and smiled. He’ll deal with the repercussions once she wakes up. Besides, Travis was getting a bit sleepy too. Believe it or not but he may or may not have already watched this movie several times when it first came out a week ago.

This man was a chick-flick nut.

===

About an hour later, the movie ended and the lights were turned back on.

Garroth and Laurance had changed their positions. Garroth was now leaning back against Laurance’s chest with Laurance’s arm wrapped around him. Laurance had fallen asleep while Garroth was only half awake, not aware of the position they were in.

A little girl noticed them as she stood up and pointed at them.

“Mommy, look! That’s gay!” She said happily as she identified her new word in action. The mother tried to shush her daughter by telling her that pointing fingers at other people was rude before a teenage boy piped up and said,

“Hell yeah it is!”

He had a snarky smile on his face as he walked off hand and hand with their date.

The little girl turned to her mom.

“Mommy, what’s Hell?” She asked innocently. The mother was scared of telling her because she knew that she was going to go around, find real world examples and do this exact same process all over again.

An older woman walked by them and said,

“We’re living in it right now, sweetheart.”

The mother was mortified, even more so when her daughter replied with ‘wicked’. She started leading her out of the theatre wondering how in the name of Irene is she going to explain this to her wife.

Nicole started laughing at what she had just witnessed before taking a few pictures of Garroth and Laurance. By now, the two were definitely awake and embarrassed at the scene they just caused.

Garroth had gotten up off of Laurance and looked back toward him. His red face now visible in the light.

“W-well, that was awkward,” Laurance stuttered. Garroth just nodded.

Dante had finally noticed Nicole when she started laughing again causing his jaw to drop. He had a chance to sit next to Nicole this whole time!

“Nicole?!” Dante yelped as he looked at her. Nicole looked back.

“Dante?!” she exclaimed.

With all of the yelling that was going on, Travis and Katelyn woke up.

“What are you guys yelling about-” Katelyn groaned before she stopped and realized who’s shoulder she’d been sleeping on. Travis noticed her stare.

“H-H-heyyy, Katelyn…please don’t hurt me!” Travis begged as he stood up and put his hands out.

“Travis I swear to-” Katelyn was interrupted by Nicole.

“Oh, please, Katelyn, you leaned on his shoulder and not mine. Travis didn’t touch you. You touched Travis,” Nicole explained, exasperated by their situation.

“What?!” Katelyn yelled as she blushed a deep red. There was no way that she leaned on Travis’s shoulder. Katelyn groaned before muttering a quiet, but legible, apology to Travis.

“Trust me, babe.” Travis winked, “I don’t mind at all.” Travis thanked Irene that Nicole came to his rescue. 

Katelyn pulled her fist back, ready to punch.

“Katelyn, no punching!” Aphmau exclaimed as she stood up from Aaron’s hold. Aaron stood up behind her.

“Dang it!” Katelyn yelled as she retracted her fist.

“Katelyn?” Garroth asked, confused.

“Nicole?” Laurance said shocked.

“Travis!” Travis said out loud.

Everyone froze for a second, each one turning to see just how many of their friends were actually in the theatre. Then, all hell broke loose.

“Aphmau, are you on a date with Aaron?”

“Who took my Poopsi?!”

“Nicole, you were here the whole time?”

“Dante, I hate to admit this but I did not notice you were here at all.”

“Worst ten bucks of my life.”

“Laurance, you were a pretty good cuddler.”

“Thank Irene, Kawaii~Chan isn’t here to see this.”

“Aww, Katelyn you’re so cute with Travis.”

“Did you two come here to spy on me and Aaron?”

“Garroth, Laurance, when the heck did you guys get here?”

“Katelyn, now that the movie is over I would like to announce that you have a nice butt.”

After Travis made that statement, everyone was quiet as Katelyn punched Travis in the stomach.

“I know,” Katelyn said bluntly.

It was silent again until Aaron spoke.

“Garroth, Laurance, were you two here to spy on me and Aph?”

“What? No!” Laurance exclaimed, “We didn’t even know you two were here until Travis said ‘hi’ to you before the movie started.”

“Wait, so you weren’t here to break them apart?” Dante asked. “Because when I saw them I thought I was here as some sort of third wheel…but I guess I kinda ended up becoming one anyways.” Dante was referring back to Garroth and Laurance’s cuddle session a few minutes earlier. Both of the boy’s faces became a ruby red when they thought back to it.

“So, Katelyn, why are you here?” Travis asked.

“Nicole and I came here to watch a movie. Why are you here?” She retorted.

“I came here because Dante called me.”

Everyone turned to look at Dante.

“Don’t look at me! I thought Garroth and Laurance were going to ditch me for Aphmau but in the end Travis ditched me for Katelyn!” Dante exclaimed.

“Hey, what about me?” Nicole brought attention to herself, “I was stuck between these two cuddle bugs-” She pointed at Aphmau and Aaron- “And Mr. and Mrs. Sleeps-a-lot.” She jabbed her thumb at Travis and Katelyn. “I had no one to talk to for a majority of the movie, and that movie was boring!”

“Tedward Culinary was hot though,” Aphmau admitted. Garroth and Nicole nodded in agreement.

Laurance turned to Garroth.

“Gay,” he muttered.

“I don’t know, bro. Holding me in your arms sounds pretty gay to me,” Garroth retorted. Laurance’s face went red.

“So, I guess this all was really just some big misunderstanding wasn’t it?” Aphmau said aloud. She let out a small giggle at the end, but slowly her friends started joining in too. All of them bursted out with laughter, tears rolling down their face as they realized how idiotic this entire thing was.

Here they all were, standing in the middle of an empty room, laughing their heads off all because they coincidentally went to the movie theatre at the same time, bought a ticket to the same movie, and watched it in the same room.

Aphmau looked around at all of her friends and smiled.

“I love you guys.”

{A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Your comments mean a lot to me! I’m sorry I don’t respond to all of them but I really do appreciate every comment you guys have been giving me so far. I’m also sorry that this chapter was even longer than the last one. I got carried away…. Thanks again for supporting me and reading my book. Bye!}


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 1**

Aphmau, Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan stood in front of their new home on Mystreet. After days of house hunting, hours of paperwork and seemingly endless packing, it all finally led up to this…unpacking. This was not going to be fun, but the girls knew it was going to be worth it to live in a place like this in the end.

“I still can’t believe we are able to afford a place like this,” Katelyn admitted, staring up at their two-story house.

“Yeah, and Kawaii~Chan still can’t believe Aphmau~Senpai works at-” Kawaii~Chan was interrupted as Aphmau butted in.

“Let’s not talk about that!” Aphmau yelped as she shook her head vigorously. Katelyn scoffed at her reaction.

“What? Too embarrassed to say you work at-” Katelyn started but was cut off again by Aphmau.

“Nooo, I plan on quitting that job soon anyways. Something just isn’t right about that place at all, but-” Aphmau put her head down and sighed- “it makes good money.”

“Yeah, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria is pretty creepy. Those animatronics don’t sit with me right. Too bad you have the nightshift there,” Katelyn agreed. She had no idea what those animatronics did at night, and it was best that she didn’t know.

“Anyways!” Aphmau quickly changed the subject. “Let’s start unpacking!” Aphmau froze for a moment looking at the moving vans. “Katelyn, are you sure we don’t want to hire professional movers?”

“Absolutely, we can do all of this by ourselves. Besides, real movers are for the weak,” Katelyn explained, although Aphmau didn’t trust her words entirely.

Either way, the girls opened up the moving vans and started moving boxes into their respective rooms. Aphmau and KC started thinking about how much of a pain it would be to move their furniture up the stairs with just the three of them. Katelyn was the only one who had the strength to handle it, while Aphmau and KC were like potatoes with noodles for arms.

At the thought of moving their furniture into their rooms, a fatal error dawned on them. No one knew which room was theirs.

The three girls met upstairs to discuss.

There was a master bedroom with a walk-in closet and a bathroom attached to it. The other two were average sized rooms with one shared bathroom between them.

As they talked, Aphmau was quick to realize that KC and Katelyn were under the impression that Aphmau would get the master bedroom since she was paying more rent. Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn were mainly focusing the discussion between themselves on who got which of the other two bedrooms. Aphmau started to butt in saying that she shouldn’t be getting the master bedroom.

KC and Katelyn looked at Aphmau like she was the dumbest person in the world.

“We should think this through more. You guys can’t just give me the biggest room,” Aphmau argued.

“Um, yes we can,” Katelyn retorted, crossing her arms. “You are paying more rent than us.”

“So, what if I don’t want the biggest room?”

“Aphmau~Senpai there is no way you don’t want the biggest room. Everyone knows that bigger is better,” Kawaii~Chan said as she put her arms to her hips. Aphmau snorted at KC’s words causing Kawaii~Chan to blush. “Wait! Kawaii~Chan…ugh…you know what she means!”

“Yeah, Kawaii~Chan, we all know what you mean~” Katelyn joked slyly. Kawaii~Chan blushed even more.

“Aphmau~Senpai, not only are you paying more rent, but you were the one who found this house to begin with and went through all the trouble of asking Katelyn~Sama and Kawaii~Chan to be your roommates,” KC rambled as she desperately changed the topic away from her slip up.

Aphmau and KC kept bickering about the room as Katelyn stood and watched. Katelyn thought this entire arguement was dumb and Aphmau should just take the master bedroom without any complaints.

Then it hit her. Katelyn ran downstairs and to the moving van, neither of her roommates noticed her leave until she ran back upstairs with multiple boxes. She put them all in the biggest room and turned to Aphmau.

“Oh would you look at that, you’ve already started putting your stuff in this room. Kawaii~Chan and I think that you choosing this room is a great choice. Well, I’ll leave you to your unpacking,” Katelyn said sarcastically as she walked to Kawaii~Chan to finish their previous discussion about room arrangements.

Aphmau ran to her boxes and tried to move them, but being the weak potato she is, they were difficult to move. Katelyn just had to grab the heaviest boxes, didn’t she?

Soon, Katelyn and KC walked into Aphmau’s room to tell her what rooms they chose before going downstairs to keep moving boxes.

Defeated, Aphmau followed them.

After a couple of hours, the girls were focusing on moving boxes into their rooms. They decided to go shopping for furniture and appliances the next day since they all sold theirs before the move.

Aphmau was starting to unpack a few of her posters to place them on her walls. Seeing the ungodly amount of posters in her possession, she began to rethink her decision of not giving some away. Soon, she came across her Levi poster and her heart began to swoon.

How could she have forgotten her Senpai all this time? He was definitely going to be placed by her bed.

It took her a bit to set the poster up. Being short really was a struggle. When she finally pinned the poster up on her wall she stared at it in awe.

“Oh, Senpai,” Aphmau cooed, “I’m so sorry I had to box you up like that. You didn’t deserve it…but now we can-”

“Oh. My. Irene.”

Aphmau whipped her head around in horror to see Katelyn standing there absolutely dumbfounded. Aphmau’s face turned completely red.

“K-Katelyn! Hi! What…What are you doing here?” Aphmau stuttered.

“I was here to ask you if you wanted to order pizza for lunch, but clearly you want something else,” Katelyn joked.

“Oh my Irene. Stop with the dirty jokes, Katelyn! It’s not what it looks like.”

“Sure, it isn’t. And here I was, thinking you liked Aaron, but I guess I was wrong.”

Aphmau went quiet.

“I still like him…,” Aphmau muttered shyly.

“Whatever, go get the rest of your stuff from the van. Once we’re all done with that, we can take a break before moving the furniture in.”

“Okay,” Aphmau agreed as she left Senpai and walked back down to the van.

Not only did Aphmau own a lot of posters, but man did she own a lot of figurines! Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail and a large collection of My Little Horsies. You know the phrase, “It’s not a phase, mom.”

Well this definitely wasn’t a phase.

Before Aphmau could pick up the boxes, she heard a knock on the side of the van.

She turned around and smiled. Aaron stood at the opening on the van with his hand against one of the walls.

“Welcome to Mystreet,” Aaron said, returning Aphmau’s smile.

“Why, thank you, new neighbor,” Aphmau lilted as she walked over to him.

“Does the new neighbor need any help unpacking by any chance?”

“Unfortunately, they do not, but when I am moving furniture into my room I’ll definitely need some help. So, I’ll be sure to call you then.”

Aaron nodded.

“Alright then, I will await the new neighbor’s call. See ya, Aph.” Aaron waved goodbye as he hopped out of the van and started walking toward the direction of his house, but Aphmau wasn’t finished with him yet.

“Now’s your chance,” Aphmau told herself as she got out of the van and ran after Aaron.

“Aaron, wait!” She called out, but she failed to notice the crack in the sidewalk right as she caught up with him. The moment Aaron turned around, Aphmau tripped.

She let out a yelp as she fell, but was immediately caught by Aaron. The problem was, Aaron fell too.

The two of them toppled onto the sidewalk. Aaron fell onto his back while Aphmau fell directly on top of his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

They were silent as they came back from the initial shock of the fall. Then, both their faces were tinted with a light pink blush. Both of them hoping that no one saw that entire thing.

Aphmau slowly got off of Aaron and extended a hand down toward him to take.

“Are…Are you okay?” Aphmau asked as Aaron took her hand, “You didn’t hit your head did you? I’m so sorry!”

Aaron chuckled a bit at Aphmau’s reaction.

“I’m fine. You’re not hurt, are you?” He asked.

“No, I’m alright. You did catch me after all. Thank you for that.”

“It’s not a problem…so, what did you need me for?”

“Um…” Aphmau started rubbing the back of her head as she looked away from Aaron’s gaze. “I was wondering if, after this whole “moving thing” gets sorted out, you’d wanna… hang out?”

Aphmau looked back at Aaron, trying to read his expression. Unfortunately, he was difficult to read with a bandana over his eyes. Darn it! Why did he have to act so mysterious?

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Aaron agreed as a smile crept onto his face.

“Great! So, I’ll call you later?”

Aaron nodded and the two of them waved each other goodbye.

“Don’t trip!” Aaron called to her. Aphmau started laughing.

“I won’t!”

Aphmau tripped the moment she got into the moving van and face planted onto the floor.

===

Aphmau, Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan finally took a break before moving the furniture. Katelyn had called Nicole to chat for a bit and locked herself in her new room.

Aphmau was trying to sort through her stuff until Kawaii~Chan came in with a fruit bowl.

“Aphmau~Senpai, Kawaii~Chan wanted to go and greet our neighbor! Do you want to come with her?” KC asked her motioning to the fruit bowl in her hands.

Well…Aphmau didn’t have anything better to do anyways.

Together they went to their neighbor’s house. They lived on a corner, so they only had one neighbor to the right of them.

They rang the doorbell and hoped that whoever lived there wasn’t a jerk who would wholeheartedly reject them.

To their surprise, Brendan opened the door and was shocked to see Aphmau standing there, oblivious to Kawaii~Chan who was right next to her.

“Aphmau? What a surprise! Are you finally here to get a house tour?” Brendan asked as he motioned to his house interior.

“What? Oh…actually we just moved in next door and we came here to greet the neighbors. We didn’t know that you lived here,” Aphmau explained. She completely forgot about Brendan’s invitation and felt a bit bad about forgetting him in general, but he didn’t seem to care.

When Aphmau mentioned the word “we”, Brendan’s attention finally moved toward Kawaii~Chan. His heart started pounding in his chest as his face flushed.

“Oh! Um…K-Kawaii~Chan, hi…I didn’t know that uh…is that for me?” Brendan pointed at the fruit bowl in her hands. Kawaii~Chan nodded but was a bit concerned seeing his reaction to her. “I…I…thank you!” Kawaii~Chan put the fruit bowl in his hands, their fingers slightly touching. “Oh my Irene, you touched me…I gotta go!”

With that, Brendan quickly closed the door on the two girls, leaving them in silence. Kawaii~Chan turned to Aphmau.

“Kawaii~Chan thinks Brendan~Kun still has a crush on her,” she stated.

“Clearly…” Aphmau muttered under her breath. She had no idea what Brendan was going to do now, but she knew that she did not want to know.

As they turned around to head back to their house, they saw a moving van drive past and park into the driveway of the house across from them. More specifically, the house of Garroth, Laurance and Dante.

Following the van were three cars, each with their respective owners inside of them.

“Hey, they’re finally here!” Aphmau exclaimed as she motioned for Kawaii~Chan to follow her. The three boys had gotten out of their cars and noticed the two girls.

“Hey, you two!” Dante greeted, as they walked over.

“So, I see you guys hired professional movers,” Aphmau said looking over at the movers who were opening up the van.

“Of course! Not hiring movers would be a dumb decision. Did you guys not hire movers?” Laurance asked as he looked over at the house across from them.

Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan were silent, but it answered his question.

“Are you guys serious? You didn’t hire movers? Why would you do that?” Garroth questioned, his eyes gone wide.

“Because, real movers are for the weak!”

The five of them turned their head to see Katelyn walking over to them.

“Well, do you guys at least want some help?” Laurance suggested. Katelyn shook her head as Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan nodded. The three of them looked at each other. Katelyn was shocked by her friend's betrayal.

“We don’t need anyone’s help!” Katelyn reasoned with her roommates.

“Katelyn, you are the only one who has the muscles to move furniture. Kawaii~Chan and I are zero help when it comes to heavy lifting,” Aphmau exclaimed.

“Besides, Garroth~Kun can break doors. We need that kind of strength,” Kawaii~Chan supported.

Katelyn sighed. Her friends were right.

“Okay, fine. But only if you guys want to.” Katelyn directed it to the three guys.

After talking it out with them, and having Aphmau call Aaron, they agreed to let Garroth and Laurance help them while Dante stayed behind to direct the movers.

Together, they all went to begin the treacherous journey…of lifting furniture. In return, the girls agreed to buy the guys pizza for lunch. With that, their plan was officially a go, but then came the technical difficulties.

===

“1…2…3…lift!”

“Dear Irene, lift with your legs!”

“No! The back is where it’s at!”

“My noodle arms can’t take the stress.”

“Aphmau, don’t strain yourself.”

“Garroth you better not be staring at my butt.”

“I literally can’t see you right now, Laurance.”

“Kawaii~Chan can’t do this~”

“We should have just hired professional movers.”

“Shut up!”

The group collapsed onto the ground. The first piece of furniture they were trying to move only made it up 5 steps before the team gave out.

“Okay,” Katelyn started, “We need a new plan.”

“Noodle arms-” Katelyn pointed at Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan, “you two are no help at all. Go into your rooms and think about how weak you are.”

The girls huffed and stomped upstairs.

“This house is a freaking nightmare!” Aphmau exclaimed before she closed her door. Despite Aphmau sounding angry, she was thankful that she didn’t have to do any heavy lifting.

“Garroth, you and me are the strongest out of the four. We will be at the bottom. Aaron, Laurance you guys will be up top,” Katelyn commanded.

The four of them got into position.

“Alright, ready? 1…2…3…lift!”

Unlike their first attempt, their second was entirely successful and they managed to lift the furniture, Katelyn’s bed, all the way up and into her room.

Pumped full of energy, the four of them quickly went back downstairs to repeat the process.

When they got to Aphmau’s room, Aphmau took everyone’s vote on the pizza and drinks before going to discuss with Kawaii~Chan.

As they were heading downstairs, they could faintly hear Aph and KC argue over whether or not they should get chicken wings.

Before the group could continue, Katelyn had to use the bathroom, leaving Garroth, Laurance and Aaron together in the living room.

The air around them was a bit awkward. Garroth and Laurance both agreed to apologize to Aaron about what had happened these last few days, but they were a bit nervous to do so. Aaron was kinda intimidating if you didn’t know him that well, but the boys knew they had to. He got dragged into their mess just like Kawaii~Chan was.

“Hey Aaron…Laurance and I wanted to apologize to you. We shouldn’t have intruded every time you and Aphmau hung out together. We shouldn’t have been controlling who Aphmau gets to hang out with,” Garroth apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We were scared because we knew that Aphmau could have feelings for you, and we wanted to be the only ones Aphmau had feelings for. This doesn’t mean we stopped liking her, but…we’ve agreed to back off of her and her life. We’re not going to pull anything on you guys, especially if it involves invading someone else’s privacy,” Laurance continued the apology as he looked at Aaron.

Aaron was quiet for a bit, taking in the information he was just given.

“You two have already apologized to Aph, right?” Aaron asked. Garroth and Laurance nodded. “Then, I accept your apology. Thanks.”

The two boys let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Aaron accepted it.

When Katelyn left the bathroom, she told the boys that they could take a break before they moved Kawaii~Chan’s furniture.

They all agreed and went off on their separate ways for a little while. Aaron went up to Aphmau’s room, Katelyn went into her own room, and Garroth and Laurance went to their own house to see how things were going.

===

Garroth and Laurance walked into their new house and tried to find Dante. So far, everything seemed to be going well. There were boxes and furniture in each room, the movers were a little over half way done and were going to leave for their lunch break soon.

They found Dante in the living room, guiding the movers on where to put boxes and such. Once he was done with that, he noticed his two friends.

“Hey guys, how’s the furniture moving going?” Dante asked as he walked over to them.

“It’s looking both ways. I can’t believe Katelyn thinks Garroth is stronger than me!” Laurance exclaimed as he motioned toward his friend. Garroth smirked and held up his arms, flexing them.

“You’re just jealous because you don’t have sweet guns like these,” Garroth teased. “Kiss them. You won’t.”

Dante started laughing and calling Garroth gay.

“You think  _ I’m  _ the one that’s gay?” Garroth laughed, “Laurance is the one who told me not to look at his butt even though I couldn’t see him at all!”

“Joke’s on you, my ass slaps,” Laurance sassed as he put his hands on his hips.

“Meh, I’ve seen better,” Garroth retorted as both he and Dante looked at Laurance’s butt. Was this an excuse for Garroth to look at Laurance’s butt? Yes. Had he ever needed an excuse to look at his butt in the past? No.

“Doubt that,” Laurance muttered under his breath crossing his arms.

“Oh really? My butt is definitely better than both yours and Dante’s,” Garroth announced.

By now some of the movers were giving them weird stares. Dante slowly began to notice them.

“Alright! Before you two start going off and comparing…other things, maybe you two should go check out your rooms first,” Dante interrupted by putting a hand in between the two.

“Fine!” Both of them muttered as they walked off to their respective rooms.

Dante stood there confused. The movers slowly went back to what they were doing, acting like they hadn’t seen anything.

Katelyn stormed in and started asking Dante where Garroth and Laurance were since they needed to continue moving their furniture.

Dante stood there blank faced until he said,

“They’re gonna be gay... I mean late!”

“O…Okay?” Katelyn raised a brow at Dante’s expression, not wanting to know what just happened between the three of them. “Just tell them to hurry up.”

Dante nodded and watched as Katelyn left the house.

===

Aaron knocked on Aphmau’s open door before walking in.

Aphmau was sitting against the wall with her laptop on her lap. She was getting ready to order the pizza so she could go and pick it up later.

“Hey, Aph,” Aaron greeted as he sat next to her on the wall.

“Hi!” Aphmau tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at Aaron. “What’s up? Did Katelyn give you guys a break?”

“Yeah,” Aaron chuckled, then he went quiet. “Garroth and Laurance apologized for what happened.”

“Really?” Aphmau’s eyes widened as a small smile grew on her face. Aaron nodded.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect them to go that far, but it seems like they’re serious about working on themselves,” Aaron admitted.

“I know, maybe one day they’ll stop liking me too and find someone else.”

The two of them laughed.

“If Garroth and Laurance stopped liking you they’d probably start liking each other,” Aaron joked as the two laughed even harder.

“Yeah, what are the chances of that happening?” Aphmau laughed.

Once their laughter died down, Aaron started helping Aphmau with the pizza order. He leaned in close to her to the point where their shoulders were now touching.

When Aphmau started adding their drinks to the online cart she realized that she had forgotten to ask Dante for his, so she sent him a text and the two of them sat there waiting for a response.

Aaron looked around Aphmau’s new room until his eyes landed on the Levi poster. He would never escape this man, would he?

“Wow, is Levi still the only man for you, Aphmau?” Aaron joked pointing at the poster. Aphmau put a hand to her chest.

“Excuse you, mister! Levi is the best man. 2-D characters are where it is at!” Aphmau defended.

Aaron chuckled, “So I guess this is Garroth and Laurance’s greatest competition.” Aphmau laughed too but muttered shyly,

“Well too bad I don’t like any of them…” A blush covered Aphmau’s face as she realized Aaron had heard her, but if you were sitting shoulder to shoulder with someone, it would be kinda difficult not to.

“Oh?” Aaron pressed as he leaned in closer to Aphmau with a small smirk on his face. “Then who is it you-”

A ding was heard from Aphmau’s phone. Dante responded.

Aphmau started laughing loudly, “O-Oh, looks like Dante responded-” Aphmau quickly put the final pieces of information into her computer until she had completed the order- “So, I guess I better get going!”

Aphmau stood up and started to back away. Aaron reached out and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

“Now hold on-”

“Aaron, break is over! Hurry up!” Katelyn called from downstairs.

While Aaron was distracted, Aphmau got out of Aaron’s grip and grabbed her purse.

“Welp! Looks like we both gotta go. See ya!” Aphmau said as she placed her laptop on one of the boxes and ran out of the room.

Aaron ran after her, smiling, but was stopped by Katelyn’s arm the moment he reached the bottom of the steps.

“Where do you think you’re going? You can make out with Aphmau later, right now it is moving time,” Katelyn commanded.

“Katelyn!” Aphmau yelped as both her and Aaron’s faces went red.

Stomping could be heard from upstairs as Kawaii~Chan screamed,

“Are Aphmau~Senpai and Aaron~Kun making out?!”

“No, Kawaii~Chan, you already missed it,” Katelyn said, sending a smirk to Aphmau’s direction.

“We weren’t-” Aaron started but was cut off by Garroth and Laurance entering the house bickering about something.

Garroth looked at everyone and asked,

“Okay, between me and Laurance, which one of us has the better ass?”

Everyone was silent.

“Gay,” Kawaii~Chan said as she peered down at the two of them.

Garroth and Laurance’s faces flushed red.

“Of course Garroth is the one to ask that question,” Katelyn exasperated as she dramatically sighed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lauranced asked as he turned to look at Garroth.

“Nothing!” Garroth yelped as his face became a deeper shade of red.

“Well, I’m off to go get the pizza. You two-” Aphmau pointed at Garroth and Laurance, “better sort out your “butt thing” by the time I come back.”

With that, Aphmau left the house.

Katelyn clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay. Let’s get back to work. Kawaii~Chan, you’re still on time out. Go back to your room! Everyone else, let's lift this bed,” she demanded.

“Katelyn~Sama, you’re so mean!” Kawaii~Chan whined as she slammed the door. Oh, well. At least KC had Aarmau fanfics to keep her occupied.

===

Aphmau returned with the food a little while after her friends finished moving all the furniture. Dante was already there too. Kawaii~Chan was trying to convince him why he and Nicole would make a good couple.

“We all know that red and blue are the perfect shipping colors. You guys would be perfect together! Just look at Lance~Kun and Keith~Kun from Voltron! If season 8 didn’t exist and the writers weren’t queerbaiting it’s viewers, they would have become a couple,” Kawaii~Chan explained.

“Okay, you make a fair point. But in the end, season 8 is canon so doesn’t that mean that red and blue wouldn’t make good shipping colors?” Dante questioned. His hand was placed under his chin as he thought deeply about the proposition. Unlike Nicole, he was intrigued by this conversation.

“Ugh, nevermind, that wasn’t a good example.” Kawaii~Chan thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. “Ruby~Chan and Sapphire~Chan from Steven Universe!”

“Aren’t they lesbians though, and Klance is also a gay couple,” Aaron pitched in. Aphmau stood there confused. What did she miss while she was gone?

“Okay, then what about Korra~Chan and Asami~Chan from-” Kawaii~Chan started.

“Lesbians. And don’t even try to bring up me and Luka because that was a lesbian relationship too,” Katelyn interuppted.

“Kawaii~Chan, I think maybe this whole red and blue thing isn’t gonna work out for me and Nicole,” Dante sighed.

“Yeah, go find some other couple to use your red and blue logic on,” Aaron suggested.

Kawaii~Chan thought for a moment before piping up,

“Laurance~Kun, Kawaii~Chan needs you to wear red. Garroth~Kun, don’t change your shirt.”

Everyone started laughing as Kawaii~Chan was now determined to make Garrance a ship.

That’s when Aphmau decided to butt in.

“Okay, before this gets any weirder, let’s eat!”

Now all eyes were on Aphmau as they watched her struggle to hold several bags of food and drinks.

Aaron, Garroth and Laurance immediately stood up to help her as they placed the food down on the living room floor. With that, they all dived into the delicious food.

The cheesy aroma of pizza filled the air as they all talked and laughed amongst each other. This must be what heaven smelt like.

“Thank you guys for helping us out today,” Aphmau thanked, as she looked over at all of her friends.

“It’s not a problem,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, and besides, friends are only good for doing manual labor anyways,” Laurance joked as everyone laughed at his comment. Once everyone got quiet again, enjoying their food, Kawaii~Chan asked,

“So…Laurance~Kun are you going to wear red or…?”

“Kawaii~Chan!”

{A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please give it a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. Sorry about the late chapter, I had a bit of a writer’s block. I hope you guys liked the references I made lol. If you know a straight couple with a red and blue color scheme please tell me I need to know. Also, I hope you guys liked the sexual innuendos because I sure did. Bye!}


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours after the guys had left, Aphmau started going around the house to collect any empty boxes. Her plan was to get the boxes out of the way and into the basement. When she reached Kawaii~Chan’s room, her friend had asked her where she was gonna put the boxes.

The moment Aphmau said the basement Kawaii~Chan was calm. Completely forgetting what she had built down there while everyone else was moving furniture. It was only when Aphmau was heard screaming that KC realized her mistake.

She bolted to the basement to see Aphmau, standing in horror, at the sight before her.

It was a shipping shrine.

But oh, no, no. Not just  _ any  _ shipping shrine. An Aarmau shipping shrine. Complete with dolls, fanart, candles, and a pentagram for sacrifices.

“D-Does Aphmau~Senpai like it? This is where Kawaii~Chan goes to give strength to her ship,” Kawaii~Chan spoke behind Aphmau. Aphmau turned and screamed again, not realizing that KC was now there with her.

“Why?” Aphmau whispered, hands clutched over her heart.

“Because Aarmau is going to become cannon at the end of this season and Kawaii~Chan is going to make sure that happens.”

“What the-? Season? Kawaii~Chan this is real life! This isn’t some kind of sandbox roleplay where you can ship whoever you want!” Aphmau looked back at the shrine. “Also, who drew all of this fanart?!”

“Sure, Aphmau~Senpai, this is real life,” Kawaii~Chan said sarcastically, “Kawaii~Chan hired people to draw art for her shrine.”

Aphmau threw her hands up, exasperated at the situation.

“No. Just, no.”

Aphmau ran back upstairs, leaving the empty boxes haphazardly on the floor along with Kawaii~Chan and her shrine.

Kawaii~Chan looked at her shrine and got lost in thought.

“Just you wait, Aphmau~Senpai,” Kawaii~Chan muttered to herself, “One day, Aarmau will become cannon. Kawaii~Chan can feel it!”

When Aphmau got out of the basement she quickly closed the door, pressed her back against it, and slid down to the ground.

How could someone so shamelessly ship people? Aphmau thought that Kawaii~Chan was just going to take pictures and tease them, not make a shrine!

Aphmau put her head down in her hands to calm herself but was stopped when she heard the doorbell ring.

She sighed as she got up to answer the door and was immediately taken aback by who was on the other side.

“Hello, my name is Zane and I am part of the neighborhood watch-” the man greeted in a monotone voice till he heard Aphmau repeat his name as if she knew him. Zane looked at her confused. She definitely wasn’t a friend since he never had any, but she did look familiar. Aphmau quickly made him realize their relation.

“You’re Garroth’s younger brother and the jerk who did all that bad stuff back in our senior year of highschool,” Aphmau explained as she remembered looking through her old yearbook in her apartment. Although they haven’t talked since highschool, everyone remembered Zane Ro’Meave. He still looked like his normal, emo self.

“What a shocker, Aphmau,” Zane monotoned, clearly uninterested by her surprise.

“I can’t believe  _ you’re  _ in charge of the neighborhood watch!” Aphmau said.

“What? Can’t I be trusted with the safety of others?” he mused. Aphmau gave him a glare.

“Why are you even doing this job anyways?”

“To tell the people of this neighborhood that I have power over them.” He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but there was something sinister behind his voice that Aphmau just couldn’t shake off. Before she could start speaking, Kawaii~Chan could be heard behind her.

“Aphmau~Senpai, is that the person Kawaii~Chan hired to make more art for her shrine?” KC asked peeking her head over to see who was at the door. Her brows furrowed a bit at recognition. “Zane~Kun…”

“Pink thing,” Zane acknowledged before turning back to Aphmau. He barely remembered the Meif’wa. “Listen, I was sent to welcome you to the neighborhood, but I really don’t care whether or not you feel welcomed. Here-” Zane shoved a packet into Aphmau’s hands, “take this welcome packet. Remember, if you ever have any problems in the neighborhood, tell them to someone who cares. Not me. Goodbye.”

With that, Zane walked off, not waiting for their response. Aphmau scowled and closed the door.

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t like him,” KC hissed.

“Trust me, Kawaii~Chan,  _ no one  _ likes him,” Aphmau confirmed.

“Anyways, did anyone come by with fanart?” Kawaii~Chan asked.

“No~” Aphmau whined, not wanting to ever hear anything about the shipping shrine again.

Katelyn stomped down the stairs and looked at her two roommates. She looked irritated.

“For the love of Irene, can you guys keep it down?” Katelyn asked, although it sounded more like a demand.

“Katelyn~” Aphmau whined, ignoring what Katelyn had said, “Kawaii~Chan made this…this thing in the basement!”

“It’s an Aarmau shipping shrine!” Kawaii~Chan defended, not wanting her masterpiece to be pictured as a monster.

Katelyn’s face contorted into a look of disgusted confusion.

“I’m…I’m not even going to ask,” Katelyn admitted before turning to Kawaii~Chan. “Hey, can you make me that tea you were telling me about earlier? I’ll tell you a-” she turned to look at Aphmau, grinned and looked back at KC, “ _ romantic  _ love story about two people we know.”

“Nooo,” Aphmau groaned, running both of her hands through her hair. Kawaii~Chan immediately knew who Katelyn was talking about.

“Will there be lots of kissing?” Kawaii~Chan asked excitedly.

“If the tea is amazing, then yes,” Katelyn demanded. Kawaii~Chan squealed in excitement as she ran to the kitchen.

Aphmau turned to look at Katelyn with defeated eyes.

“You, Katelyn, are cold-blooded,” Aphmau admitted, shaking her head. Katelyn smiled at her and cocked her head to the side.

“Aww, what’s the matter? Do you want to hear the story too?” Katelyn cooed.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Aphmau threatened, as Katelyn laughed and went to her room.

Aphmau sighed and walked up to her own. After all of this, she needed a nap.

===

Garroth and Laurance were in the living room, unpacking when they heard the doorbell ring. The two of them looked at each other, knowing that they weren’t expecting any company, before going over to open the door.

“Hello, my name is Zane and I’m part of the-” Zane stopped as he realized who he was talking to. “Garroth?”

Garroth’s eyes went wide as a smile spread onto his face. “Baby brother!” He swooped in for a hug, but Zane quickly avoided it. It was like watching a vampire avoid sunlight. Laurance stifled a laughter at their interaction, but his hatred for Zane made it die down completely.

“What are you doing here, Zane?” Laurance asked putting venom on his name.

“I’m the head of the neighborhood watch and- Garroth, stop trying to hug me- I’m here to “welcome you to the neighborhood”.”

Garroth and Laurance stopped and laughed, clutching their stomachs.

“You? Part of the neighborhood watch?” Garroth laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. Zane was not amused.

“Yes, I am part of the neighborhood watch,” Zane confirmed before speaking quietly to himself, “You’ll be the first people I destroy when I take over this neighborhood.”

Turns out both Garroth and Laurance overheard him and laughed even harder. Zane got flustered and threw the welcome packet at them before leaving.

Garroth called out to him,

“Bye, baby brother!”

“I hate you!” Zane called back.

“Aww, I love you too!”

Garroth closed the door as Dante walked in.

“Who was that?” Dante asked, as he bent down to pick up the welcome packet.

“Garroth’s younger brother,” Laurance answered, coming down from his laughter.

“Vylad?” Dante asked, surprised.

“Not that one, the evil one,” Laurance clarified.

“Oh! Zane! I hate that guy,” Dante admitted. Laurance nodded in agreement before turning to Garroth.

“No offense, bro,” he said.

“None taken,” Garroth responded. Yes, it did kinda hurt that his friends viewed his brother negatively, but hopefully one day Zane would become a better person and Laurance and Dante could view his brother as a friend. Today was not that day though.

“He does have a nice voice though,” Dante sighed. Garroth laughed.

“Yeah, it runs in the family,” Garroth joked.

“Ha! Dream on, Garroth,” Laurance challenged.

“Oh really? My voice is the best for making ASMRs. Yours is the best for making babies cry.”

“Oh yeah? Well my lips are as smooth as my ability to get chicks.”

“Funny, because last I checked you’ve only dated one girl, Michi. You haven’t gotten a girl since then, especially not Aphmau. I bet your lips are so rough they can cut paper.”

“Just because I have only dated one girl doesn’t mean I haven’t kissed other girls. I’ve kissed Aphmau before.”

“So have I!”

“Wait you guys both kissed Aphmau already?!” Dante yelled completely shocked. When did this happen, and why wasn’t he there to see it?

“Shut up, Dante,” Garroth and Laurance both yelled at him, before turning back to each other.

“I bet you that Aphmau hated it,” Laurance said.

Garroth thought back for a moment. Back to when he spontaneously kissed Aphmau in his backyard during the dinner between her family and his. He remembered her telling him that she liked him too at the time, but she never said anything about the kiss…

“Um…No! She said it was the best kiss in her life!” Garroth lied.

“That’s because it was her first kiss, she couldn’t compare it to anyone else.”

Darn it. Garroth should have thought that one through.

“Oh yeah? Well I bet she hated kissing you!”

It was now Laurance’s turn to think back to the photo booth incident. She didn’t say whether or not she liked the kiss either…

“She…She said it was better than kissing you!”

“Baloney!”

As Garroth and Laurance continued arguing, Dante stood there conflicted. He had no idea how the conversation escalated to kissing Aphmau. He did know, however, that there was some kind of tension brewing between the two boys, and he did not wanna be there if it snapped.

The two continued to argue about which one was the better, more confident kisser. Until Laurance piped up and said,

“You know what? Let’s play gay chicken! Whoever backs out first is the worst kisser!”

“Deal!” Garroth agreed.

Dante was now even more confused. Why were they now playing gay chicken? How was that going to prove anything? What was going on anymore?

To avoid becoming even more confused, Dante quickly darted back into the safety of his room. He went completely unnoticed by his roommates who were getting ready to play their game.

“No homo?” Laurance asked.

“Just shut up and pucker up,” Garroth retorted.

In the end, Garroth and Laurance were both lying on the floor after tackling one another in a rough, heated kiss.

They had kissed 10 times before that.

The two of them were panting, completely out of breath. Garroth turned to look at Laurance.

“Well, that was pretty gay,” he said. Laurance scoffed at him.

“You know, my parents always thought I wasn’t straight. They kept telling me that it was okay to come out, that they’d accept me no matter what,” Laurance admitted.

“Ha! Why did they think that?”

Laurance was silent for a moment. He remembered during his freshman year in highschool when his parents and Cadenza had him sit down with them one night and told him how they were all accepting of the LGBTQ+ community and that it was okay if he came out. He remembered laughing at them and asking why they thought he was gay. He remembered Cadenza telling him that they all thought that he was dating Garroth…

“I don’t know.” Laurance shrugged.

“Well…are you?”

Laurance shrugged again.

“Are  _ you _ ?”

Garroth laughed as he was taken aback by the question. Nervousness crept into his voice.

“O-oh, I don’t know. I mean  _ maybe  _ but  _ who knows _ ?”

“Wouldn’t you know?”

Garroth was getting more nervous by the second. He needed to change the topic quickly.

“Anyways! Who won?” Garroth brought the conversation back to what they were originally fighting over.

The two of them thought for a moment before realizing that they both lost count after 5. They both turned to look at each other.

“Rematch?” Laurance asked.

“You’re on!”

===

Aphmau woke up from her nap about half an hour later. Her stomach rumbled as she rolled over to check the time on her phone.

8:30 pm

She rolled back over and thought about what she wanted to eat for dinner before remembering that she and the girls agreed to order pizza.

She got up, stretched, and went to Katelyn’s room.

“Katelyn,” Aphmau called out as she knocked on the door.

It was silent, but the light under the door told her that her friend was in there.

Aphmau knocked two more times before deciding to just open up the door.

“Don’t be naked,” Aphmau said as she opened the door.

Katelyn was sitting at her desk in front of her laptop. She had calming music playing as her eyes were closed, but due to Aphmau’s interruption, she opened them and glared at Aphmau.

“I see you didn’t bother to knock,” Katelyn mocked as she paused the music. Aphmau giggled.

“For your information, I  _ did  _ knock! You just didn’t hear me. I didn’t know you meditated.”

“Well, I have anger issues I need to work on and-” Katelyn took a deep breath- “I don’t want to get into it. What do you want?”

“I’m gonna order pizza. Do you want anything?”

Katelyn told her to wait a bit as she looked up the pizza place on her laptop to look at their menu. While she was doing that, Aphmau started looking around her room.

Katelyn definitely had some very mature tastes. She even had her firefists manteled on top of her bed! That was not going to be a fun situation for her during an earthquake.

Aphmau’s eyes were drawn toward the closet, she got weird vibes from it. It was as if something was beckoning her to open it.

“Hey, what’s in here?” Aphmau asked as she reached her hand toward the closet. Katelyn turned her head and gasped, reaching her own hand out to stop her.

‘Aphmau wait-”

But it was too late.

While one side of the closet had clothes, the other side had a One Direction poster taped neatly against the wall.

Oh. My. Irene.

Aphmau took back what she said about Katelyn’s “mature tastes”.

Katelyn stood up, knocking the chair over in the process, and slammed the closet door shut. Her face was beet red.

“W-wow! I had no idea…” Aphmau tried her hardest not to laugh as she said that. She held her breath to stop herself from laughing.

“You didn’t see anything! I-I’m holding this for a friend!” Katelyn stuttered, as she tried her best to lie her way out of the situation.

“Uh-huh, you  _ totally _ have friends,” Aphmau joked.

“Shut up! I have friends…like Garroth!”

“Ha. Ha. Just because Garroth is pan doesn’t mean he is into One Direction. He only thinks Harry Styles has cute hair, but he doesn’t like listening to their music. Wanna try that one again?” Aphmau foiled.

“T-Travis…”

The room went silent. Aphmau knew that Katelyn wasn’t holding the poster for anyone, but she was willing to humor her for the time being. Besides, using Travis was actually a good excuse.

“Well that makes perfect sense!” Aphmau chirped, but Katelyn knew that it was a lost cause trying to defend herself.

“Just don’t tell anyone,+ or I swear to Irene I’ll-” Katelyn’s threat was cut off as Aphmau said,

“I know. I know. Now, what did you want for dinner?”

Katelyn grumbled as she and Aphmau walked back to the laptop.

===

After getting everyone’s orders and calling the pizza place, the food arrived about half an hour later. By then, the girls were ready to dig in and eat.

Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan stayed in their rooms as Aphmau went downstairs to pick up the pizza. She was greeted at the door by a man who was entirely pink! She looked at his nametag: Reese

“Dang, this guy looks like Kawaii~Chan’s type,” Aphmau thought to herself.

Aphmau talked to the man before realizing that he was expecting her to pay for the pizza.

“Wait, I thought I already paid online?” she asked, confused. She was not about to pay twice for her food.

“Your credit card was declined. I’m sorry, I don’t handle the finances. I just deliver the pizzas,” Reese apologized.

“Oh? I thought I would get a call about something like that,” Aphmau sighed. Reese apologized again and Aphmau couldn’t stay mad. Who could be mad at a guy with a British accent?

“Alright then, do you mind waiting here while I go get cash?” Aphmau asked. He nodded with a smile as he watched Aphmau go upstairs.

Instead of going to her room to get her purse, Aphmau immediately went to Katelyn’s room. Aphmau knew from the bottom of her heart that she didn’t have any cash and wasn’t even going to try and prove herself wrong.

While Aphmau was persuading Katelyn for money, Kawaii~Chan went downstairs to see if the food was there. That’s when she noticed him, the pizza guy. Kawaii~Chan quickly ducked down and hid in the kitchen before he could notice her presence. She walked around and peaked at him from the other side.

Creepily enough, she couldn’t stop staring at him. His eyes. His hair. His skin. Everything about him was pink! Kawaii~Chan was a pink Meif’wa, and pink plus pink equals immediate love at first sight that must result in marriage, right? Sure, KC didn’t know his name, but she knew she would have his babies.

Kawaii~Chan’s heart thumped in her chest rapidly as her tail curled into a heart. She lightly smacked herself on her cheek.

“Kawaii~Chan, calm down! Just don’t imagine him with his shirt off!” she said to herself. Betraying herself, Kawaii~Chan looked back at the unknown pizza delivery guy and went into deep thought.

A 6-pack. No! An 8-pack, with beautiful pink skin going straight down to his-

“Oh no! He’s hot!” Kawaii~Chan whined as her mind snapped out of the gutter. “Get serious, Kawaii~Chan, you have to make a good first impression!”

She ran into the pantry to find one of her baked goods. She needed something as sweet as she was to give to him.

Brownies? No, he’ll think Kawaii~Chan put something in them…

Jello? No, jello can scare people. It jiggles too much.

Pudding? No, KC shouldn’t give him something that needed a spoon or a fork.

Kawaii~Chan smacked herself as she came to her senses. Cookies. The ultimate dessert.

She reached for her stash, remembering to look at the labels on the jars.

Kawaii~Chan had a small side business where she made sweets and treats with certain…side effects. One of the treats was sleeping cookies. Eating one would put you to sleep in a matter of minutes.

The problem was, neither of the labels were on the jars.

This couldn't be happening. Kawaii~Chan couldn’t test and see which one was good or bad or else she might knock herself out! She looked intensely at the two jars before reaching for one and rushing out to greet the love of her life.

When Reese noticed her, he smiled and greeted her, which sent KC’s heart soaring.

“H-Hi, Kawaii~Chan just wanted to know if you’d like some cookies since you’ve been waiting here for a while. You…You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to!”

Thank Irene that Reese was an incredibly nice person and said yes. He got some weird vibes from her but decided to take a cookie anyways.

Kawaii~Chan’s cookies were absolutely amazing. They just melted in your mouth! Combining it with chocolate and sugar and- oh look, Reese just passed out on the ground.

Kawaii~Chan stared for a moment and allowed everything to absorb into her mind. She may or may not have picked the wrong jar.

Thankfully, the pizza was already on the ground because Reese’s arms were getting tired. So there’s that at least, but there was still a man passed out on the floor.

The meif’wa started to hyperventilate. Reese was not going to be happy when he woke up. All of Kawaii~Chan’s hopes and dreams with the man left her mind. She never even got the chance to tell him she loved him.

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs, just Kawaii~Chan’s luck…

“Hey, I’m back. I’m sorry about the wait-” Aphmau stopped as she looked between Kawaii~Chan, Reese, and the pizza. Everything was silent.

“Houston~Kun, we have a problem!” Kawaii~Chan yelled, as she put her hands in her hair.

“Kawaii~Chan what did you do?!” Aphmau questioned, as she ran to check on Reese.

“Kawaii~Chan gave him a cookie, but she couldn’t tell if the cookie was a normal cookie or one of her magic cookies,” she explained.

“Well does this answer your question?!”

“Yes, it very much does!”

“Good!…What are we going to do?”

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t know!”

Aphmau thought for a moment. If Reese passed out, then the chances are he would wake up disoriented and not remember all the details leading up to the moment. If Aphmau played her cards just right, this could be played off as just some accident. She took a deep breath before looking at Kawaii~Chan.

“Help me bring him in the house and go get your pillow.”

===

When Reese woke up, there was a wet towel on his forehead and a pillow under his head. He recognized the two women above him and noticed the glass of water in the pink-haired woman’s hands. A look of concern covered their faces.

“What…What happened?” Reese asked, as he slowly sat up. Kawaii~Chan handed him the water and he gladly accepted.

“You just fainted out of nowhere! Are you alright?” Aphmau asked.

Reese felt alright. He didn’t know why he passed out though. He barely remembered what had happened before he did too. This must’ve been due to overworking himself.

“I’m alright. I’m sorry for the trouble, but I am lucky that I had two beautiful women taking care of me.” He flashed them a smile.

“D-did you just call Kawaii~Chan beautiful?” KC asked as her face turned a bright pink. “Kawaii~Chan has to go!” She cupped her heated face in her hands as she ran back to her room. Right as the door slammed shut, you could hear a loud squeal come from her room as she yelled, “He called her beautiful!”

“Will she be alright?” Reese asked looking over to Aphmau with his brows furrowed in concern.

“Oh, she’ll be alright. She’s just crazy,” Aphmau laughed. Reese laughed too, thinking that it was just some joke. Aphmau’s face turned grave as she looked at him. “No, seriously. You should run.”

A few minutes later, Reese said goodbye and left the house with money in his hands, and pizza in Aphmau’s.

Aphmau sighed as she closed the door.

“Kawaii~Chan, you idiot…”

===

An hour before that entire incident took place, and after Aphmau left Katelyn’s room with her pizza order, a certain white-haired fellow bombarded Katelyn’s phone with calls.

As per usual, Katelyn ignored his calls, but Travis was relentless. Each time she declined, her phone would light up again with another call from him.

Giving in, she accepted.

“Heyyy Katelyn,” he greeted.

“What do you want?” Katelyn asked. She leaned back in her chair and grabbed her cup of tea. Meditation was going to have to be put on hold.

“I just wanted to check up on you. See how you were doin’.”

“Well I  _ was  _ doing fine until you decided to call me.”

“Aww, lemme guess. With this call your day just went from “fine” to fantastic!”

“No it didn’t, Travis! I was meditating before you interrupted,” she accused.

Travis dramatically placed a hand over his heart, but of course she couldn’t see it.

“How terribly rude of me. I humbly apologize,” he joked. Katelyn sighed, she didn’t have the energy to put up with his antics right now. Travis noticed the shift in her tone. “Hey…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s okay. You can tell me-”

“Travis-” Katelyn stopped before she started yelling at him, and took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm. This entire moving situation made her stressed out and on edge, but she knew she shouldn’t have been taking it out on Travis. From moving in to moving the furniture, all of this had been too much for her. “Can you just…tell me about your day?”

“Really? O-okay. Well about an hour ago, Dante called me because he caught Garroth and Laurance making out on the floor. So then, Laurance got defensive and said that they were playing gay chicken, but Garroth reminded him that they didn’t say ‘no homo’ beforehand so that made it gay. Laurance kept denying it, and according to Dante, he could not stop blushing. Then Dante pointed out that neither of them were wearing socks so that makes it 100% gay and…”

Katelyn drowned out what Travis was saying and just focused on the way he sounded. In the weirdest way, it was calming. She was glad to get the spotlight off of her and onto him. She thought back to when her friends were teasing her about liking Travis. She remembered how angry she got at them for doing so, but she had to admit…he was definitely cute.

Once she felt she had calmed down enough, she tuned back into what he was saying.

“…So after Garroth put out the fire, and Laurance woke up in the bathtub, Dante now believes that they were secretly dating behind everyone’s back.” Katelyn laughed a little, she had no idea how that got from point A to point B, and she did not want to know.

“Thank you, Travis.”

“Anytime! Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Katelyn turned her head toward her door when she heard a loud thud, “Well, I gotta go. Thanks again, Travis. Bye.”

“Goodbye Katelyn and goodbye to her beautiful booty-”

Katelyn hung up before he could say anything else.

{A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. Chapters are going to take a bit longer now to upload since I got a few things going on right now, but I won’t just leave you guys hanging. I promise! Bye!}


	7. Chapter 7

{A/N: I’M SO SORRY I PROMISE I’M NOT DEAD!}

A few days after everyone had moved into their new homes, Garroth and Laurance were vigorously cleaning their house. Laurance quickly picked up empty boxes from around the house, and in a fit of panic, threw them into the basement. That was now a problem for another day. Garroth, on the other hand, was reorganizing different items throughout the house.

What could have caused these two dorks to go into such a panic? Girls. More specifically, Aphmau, Katelyn, and Kawaii~Chan were coming over for a house tour. Despite Aphmau telling them that she didn’t mind a mess since their own house was just as messy, Garroth and Laurance were determined to spiffy up their house.

The two met up in the livingroom to check through everything they had done so far.

“Did you get rid of the boxes?” Garroth asked, completely out of breath.

“Yes! Did you reorganize everything?” Laurance asked, with frantic eyes.

“Uh-huh!”

“Did you put all the toilet seats down?”

Garroth’s face paled as his eyes went wide.

“Oh no! I forgot!” Garroth exclaimed as he put both of his hands in his hair. Laurance slapped his hands onto both sides of Garroth’s face as he began to lightly shake him.

“Garroth, they are going to be here any minute now! What if Aphmau needs to go to the bathroom and she falls in? She’s short, she will never recover from such a trauma!” Laurance shouted.

“I know and I’m sorry!” Garroth wailed as he placed his own hands over Laurance’s trying to pry them off.

“What are you guys yelling about?” Dante asked, as he came out of his room. He stared at Garroth and Laurance, more specifically the position the two were in. “Oh no, not again. You guys can’t be wanting to make out now.”

At Dante’s statement, Garroth and Laurance jumped away from each other with quickening red faces.

“Wait- What? No! Dante for the last time, we aren’t dating!” Laurance defended, putting his hands out in front of him.

“Uh-huh,” Dante hummed, unconvinced, “and I don’t have 10 fingers.” Dante was never going to let those two live their “gay chicken” fiasco down for as long as he lived.

“We’re just nervous about Aphmau coming over,” Garroth explained.

“Well  _ if _ that’s the case, then you two should just calm down. She already said she didn’t mind a mess, so you two have nothing to worry about. Plus, I doubt that doing all of this is going to make her fall in love with either of you,” Dante admitted.

“We won’t know unless we try. Besides, you’re terrible with women, so how would you know?” Laurance questioned, accusingly.

Before Dante could answer, the doorbell rang.

Garroth let out a nervous yelp, the moment of truth has arrived.

“Get it together, Garroth! Look, I’ll go see them inside. You go and calm down,” Laurance demanded. Garroth and Dante walked back to their rooms while Laurance went to let the girls in.

Laurance smiled and greeted the three of them as he motioned for them to come inside. The girls smiled back at him. Except for Katelyn, Katelyn never smiles.

“I’m so excited to finally get a look at your house!” Aphmau admitted, excitedly. She was holding a box of cake in her hands, but before she could hand it off to him, Kawaii~Chan stepped in front of her.

“Kawaii~Chan got this for you,” KC said as she pushed a tissue paper wrapped object into his hands.

“Oh!” Laurance exclaimed, looking down at it. He never expected Kawaii~Chan to give him a gift personally. He didn’t know if he should be excited or scared.

“Open it,” Kawaii~Chan demanded. Both Aphmau and Katelyn looked at the gift in Laurance’s hand with raised brows. They didn’t even know what it was.

Laurance unwrapped the gift and stared at the article of clothing in his hands. It was a plain red t-shirt.

“Um…thanks? Why did you give me a gift?” he asked, looking back up at Kawaii~Chan.

“Because red and blue equals a loving gay relationship, obviously,” Kawaii~Chan explained. Everyone around her looked confused for a moment before remembering back to the conversation they had about the color scheme at lunch a couple of days ago.

Oh. My. Irene.

Kawaii~Chan was shipping Garroth and Laurance together.

Aphmau immediately felt sorry for the two of them since she was also a victim of Kawaii~Chan’s crazy shipping. Especially since they liked her and not each other.

Now wouldn’t that be a weird trope. Two guys start pinning after one girl, and after countless years the two men find out that they didn’t actually like the girl, but each other. They were only going after the girl because they wanted to get closer to one another. Too bad that wasn’t the case…

“Laurance~Kun isn’t straight, is he?” KC asked him although it sounded like a demand. Everyone froze at her words. Aphmau saw both Katelyn and KC’s mouth open again. Katelyn was probably about to start yelling, and Kawaii~Chan was most likely going to continue digging into Laurance’s love life.

Quickly, Aphmau put the cake down and slapped her hands over both of her roommate’s mouths.

“O-Okay,” Aphmau laughed loud and nervously, “how about that house tour?” Aphmau was beyond embarrassed, especially when KC started licking her hand to get it off of her face.

Laurance could only nod, too embarrassed to say anything. His mind went back to the conversation he had with his parents about his sexuality. “Why is all of this coming up now?” he thought to himself.

Aphmau bent down and picked up the cake.

“So, where should I put this?” she asked, trying to lessen the awkward atmosphere around them. Laurance brought Aphmau to the kitchen, leaving Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan alone.

Katelyn looked at the pink Meif’wa with a cold glare.

“Kawaii~Chan, you can’t just go up and ask someone about their sexuality,” Katelyn scolded.

“But why not?” KC pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “When Kawaii~Chan asked you, you didn’t hesitate to tell her.”

“That’s because I knew you well enough to share that kind of information with you. Not everyone is comfortable telling others about their sexuality. Not only that, but you’re doing the same thing you did to Aphmau and Aaron! You can’t just demand to know someone’s sexuality.”

Kawaii~Chan put her head down. Even if Laurance wasn’t straight, he may not be comfortable telling everyone about his sexuality. She shouldn’t have put him in the spotlight like that.

“K-Kawaii~Chan is sorry,” she apologized.

Katelyn sighed, “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

KC nodded and walked into the kitchen.

“Laurance, why are there scorch marks on your stove?” Aphmau asked as she pointed at the very noticeable marks. Laurance’s face turned bright red, recalling what had transpired the day before.

“I- um…don’t worry about it,” he nervously laughed, but stopped when he saw Kawaii~Chan.

“Um…Laurance~Kun, Kawaii~Chan is sorry for trying to out you like that in front of everyone. Even if you’re actually straight, she’s really sorry,” KC apologized, her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. Laurance smiled at her and forgave her. He was honestly just shocked more by her confidence to ask that question than the question itself.

Kawaii~Chan and Laurance talked for a bit leaving Katelyn and Aphmau to talk to each other.

“You know,” Aphmau started, “I kinda heard what you said back there to Kawaii~Chan. Just know that you’re not off the hook either. You almost outed Garroth a few times in front of others.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t remind me. I’ve already apologized to him about it, and it won’t happen again,” Katelyn scoffed, looking away.

Soon, Garroth walked in, a lot calmer than he was before the girls arrived, and started to strike up conversations with everyone. He eventually ended up inviting everyone to the movie night he and the guys were having that day, but Aphmau quickly declined the moment Garroth mentioned pizza.

Everyone, except for KC, looked at her confused until she and Kawaii~Chan begrudgingly explained what had happened a few nights ago. Kawaii~Chan, of course, was quick to defend herself when she gave Reese the wrong cookie.

Katelyn’s jaw dropped as she realized that the thud she heard on her phone call with Travis was actually Reese’s body collapsing on the ground.

“Wow,” Garroth said, wide eyed, “Alright, I see your point. Maybe another time then. It’s a shame though, Reese is a really nice guy. He didn’t deserve to be tricked like that.” Laurance nodded in agreement.

Aphmau looked between the two of them before asking what their relationship was with Reese. Turns out they’ve known him for a while! Since, they seemed to know a lot about him, Aphmau was itching for an answer to her question,

“So then, why is Reese pink?”

Katelyn gave out a little startled noise. “Aphmau, you can’t just ask people why they’re pink!” she scolded, but Garroth just laughed and explained that Reese was from a candy dimension.

KC’s heart started to swoon. He was perfect.

“Anyways, let me show you guys around.” Garroth motioned with his hands for the girls to come and follow him, while Laurance stayed behind to put away the cake.

Laurance watched as his friends left before he went to put the cake in the fridge. Before he left to catch up, he froze before slowly turning his head to look at the stove. The scorch marks. Oh no…

Luckly, while everyone was in the kitchen, he managed to maneuver himself to cover the marks. He knew that if Katelyn or Kawaii~Chan saw it, they would immediately seek the story behind it. He was only lucky that Aphmau left it alone, but he knew that even she was curious. They all knew that Laurance was a pretty good cook, so to have scorch marks on a fairly new stove raises some questions.

Laurance had to get the scorch marks off before the girls saw it again. The last thing he ever wanted to do was have to explain what happened the previous day. Dante still wouldn’t let Garroth and Laurance live it down and they didn’t need the girls to do the same.

He ducked down behind the counter when he saw Garroth leading the girls outside and toward the hot tub. Perfect.

He pulled out his phone to look up the best way to get the job done. After scrolling through MeTube, he found a video. Once he watched through it, he declared himself a pro and hopped straight to it.

“This is gonna be easy!” Laurance said to himself out loud. Confidence was dripping from his voice.

===

A few years ago, a study was taken on the intelligence of students all around the world. It was to find out which country had the best education system.

When American students were asked how they felt about the test after they took it, the majority showed confidence in their answers and were sure that they had gotten plenty of them correct.

America did not even make the top ten when it came to education, but they scored first when it came to one thing: confidence.

===

“History repeats itself.”

That is the saying Laurance thought to himself as he watched the stove burn in front of his eyes once again.

This was not going to be easy.

Laurance whipped his head to look outside the window, praying that the girls didn’t see this disaster. Thankfully no, Aphmau seemed to be rambling on and on about something which had completely captured everyone's attention. He just needed to-

“Laurance, what the heck did you do?” Dante yelled as he walked into the kitchen. Startled, Laurance turned around and yelled,

“This isn’t what it looks like!”

“That’s what you are supposed to yell when you’re caught making out with Garroth, not when you’re standing in front of a stove that’s on fire!”

Laurance just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

“I mean…the fire isn’t even  _ that  _ big.”

Dante gave his friend a deadpan expression before rubbing a hand over his face.

“Look,” Dante sighed, “I don’t wanna have to deal with this, so while you pour some baking soda over this mess, I’ll go get Garroth to help you out.”

Without waiting for Laurance’s approval, Dante went outside. Laurance just stood there and stared out the window. He just moved into this house, how was he supposed to know where the baking soda was?

Dante started whispering something to Garroth and discreetly pointed at the window. Thankfully, Aphmau was still rambling, with KC and Katelyn paying close attention to her words.

Garroth looked over at Laurance and dropped his jaw. Laurance just smiled and waved at his friend.

“How could he look so happy when he’s standing next to a fire?” Garroth thought to himself. Quickly, Dante replaced Garroth and watched the blonde run into the house and scramble to find some baking soda.

Watching the two argue as Garroth put out the fire made Dante think they were some sort of old married couple. Garroth and Laurance huddled over a phone to watch the video more properly this time.

Dante didn’t get to watch them get the job done because the girls finally noticed that Garroth was no longer with them.

“Imagine if we all got together and took a dip in this hot tub in the winter. It would be so cute, and I  _ love  _ cute things! That would be so-” Aphmau looked up at Dante with her brows furrowed in confusion- “Dante? Where’s Garroth?”

“He needed to use the bathroom,” Dante lied smoothly, shrugging his shoulders casually. He peeked over her head, which was easy considering how short she was, and looked inside the house. Garroth and Laurance weren’t in the kitchen anymore. This meant that they either went somewhere to make out, or they got the job done. He was gonna have to guess on the latter.

Dante talked to the three girls until both Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn had to leave. Kawaii~Chan had some cookies in the oven and someone had called Katelyn. Judging by how Katelyn talked to the person on the other end, which mostly consisted of yelling, it was most likely Travis.

The two girls bid their goodbyes before leaving. Aphmau was about to leave too before Dante stopped her. Contrary to the cannon belief, Dante doesn’t like Aphmau in this book, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be a good friend of hers. They don’t tend to hang out often but the moments they did were nice.

“Hey Aphmau, you mentioned you liked cute things right?” Dante asked.

“Correction, Dante,” she lilted, “I love them.”

“Oh, my apologies,” Dante joked as he gave a little bow. Aphmau covered her mouth with her hand to try and stifle a laugh. “In that case, I have something to show you.” Aphmau raised her brow with peaked interest, and followed Dante inside.

As the two were walking to Dante’s room, they heard Garroth and Laurance arguing in the bathroom.

“Garroth, stop rubbing it like that!” Laurance moaned in annoyance.

“Well, it’s not my fault! Just put it on already,” Garroth commanded.

“Fine. Just take off your shirt and hold still.”

It went quiet in the bathroom after that. The only sounds being the rustling of clothes.

Aphmau and Dante shared a look before Dante sighed,

“Young love…”

Aphmau laughed out loud. She knew that they probably weren’t getting frisky in there, but she also knew that Dante sure thought so.

Once in Dante’s room, the blue haired man told Aphmau to close her eyes. She heard him rummage through his drawers before he said, “Alright, feast your eyes on…this!”

Aphmau opened her eyes and came face to face with Dante’s baby photos.

“Oh my Irene!” Aphmau exclaimed as she looked wide eyed at the photos. A large smile bloomed onto her face. “Wook at you! You’re so wittle!” she cooed.

“I know. I was a handsome baby,” Dante remarked.

Aphmau started cooing about how cute Dante was and how much she wanted to pinch his cheeks and kiss his little face.

Unbeknownst to the two, Garroth and Laurance had left the bathroom and were now listening to their friends on the other side of the door. Of course, they took it the wrong way and immediately opened the door.

Aphmau and Dante’s eyes quickly went from the baby photos to the partially naked Garroth and Laurance. Garroth was only in his boxers while Laurance was shirtless.

Everyone stood in an awkward silence. Aphmau was slowly starting to believe Dante’s point of view on the bathroom situation, while the two closeted boys realized that Aphmau and Dante were not in fact about to make out.

After a quick awkward conversation and several disappointed looks, Aphmau excused herself to the bathroom. All was silent until Garroth gasped,

“Oh no! The toilet seats!”

It was too late.

A big splash could be heard from the bathroom, not a second later Aphmau yelled,

“Ah! Guys, help! I fell in the toilet! I’m stuck and don’t have the strength to lift myself out!”

The guys bursted out in laughter, grabbing onto any nearby object to support themselves. This definitely eased the tension from before.

===

As KC and Katelyn walked back to the house they could make out a figure sitting on their front steps. After closer inspection, they realized who it was.

“Travis?” Katelyn said surprised. “You actually came?” Travis just smiled at her.

“When I said I left a surprise on your front porch, what else could it be?” He flirted. Katelyn was about to retort with an insult until Kawaii~Chan greeted Travis and bypassed the two of them to get into the house. Katelyn sighed,

“What do you want?”

Travis got up onto his feet.

“Why, a house tour of course!” he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Katelyn declined and walked into the house, but she didn’t shut the door on him. Travis happily walked into the house. Before he could say anything, Katelyn whipped around and pointed a finger at him.

“No flirting the entire time or else I’m kicking you out,” she demanded. Travis stood as if he was giving a salute.

“Aye! Aye! Captain!”

“…and no Spongebob references.”

Travis just nodded and thus began their tour. Katelyn was a very efficient tour guide.

“Hallway,” she said, pointing at the area around them. She took a couple of steps in another direction.

“Living room,” she said, pointing into the living room.

Basically, that’s what the entire house tour was.

When Katelyn reached the basement, she held the door open for Travis. Travis went down a few steps before he heard the door close and lock behind him.

“Have fun. I’ll be back in five minutes,” Katelyn announced, setting a timer on her phone.

“Oh boy…” Travis gulped as he looked back down into the basement. There must be something  _ so  _ traumatic,  _ so  _ horrifying, that not even Katelyn could come down with him!

Drawing inner strength from his big ego, Travis mustered up the courage to walk down into the abyss.

===

Kawaii~Chan had just finished placing the cookies on the cooling rack when she heard the doorbell ring. As she walked to the door she saw Katelyn lounging on the couch, playing games on her phone.

“Katelyn~Sama, where’s Travis~Kun?” KC asked.

“Around,” Katelyn answered vaguely. Kawaii~Chan was about to ask Katelyn more questions before she heard the doorbell ring again. “You should get that.”

KC huffed at Katelyn before going to open the door.

Zane stood outside the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Pink girl,” he said, “just the person I was looking for.”

“Her name is Kawaii~Chan,” she snapped. What was Zane doing here? Didn’t he want nothing to do with them?

“I had gotten a call a few days ago because someone claimed that you knocked out a pizza guy. Care to explain yourself?”

Kawaii~Chan’s face paled. She thought no one had seen her that night. Who could have seen them? Zane took her silence as a means to continue.

“I’ve come by every day since the call but each day your blue haired roommate wouldn’t let me in and kept telling me to go away.”

“Whoops,” the girl in question unapologetically said from her spot on the couch.

Zane ignored her and continued looking at Kawaii~Chan.

“I need to know exactly what happened to see whether or not charges will be pressed,” Zane admitted.

“What? But Reese~Senpai didn’t press any charges against her,” KC yelped. This couldn’t be happening to her. She’s too young and pretty to have a criminal record. Besides, Aarmau isn’t even cannon yet!

“I’m not talking about him. It would be a shame if the witness decided to charge you for giving them trauma for making them see something so tragic~” he chuckled evilly. Kawaii~Chan gulped and hesitantly told him everything. She had a feeling that charges were going to be pressed either way because well…it’s Zane. On top of that, Kawaii~Chan wasn’t really that good at lying, so she didn’t know if Zane would buy the whole “Reese passed out on his own'' story.

By the end of her explanation, Zane was eerily quiet. In fact, throughout the story, the only time he showed any interest was when she mentioned the cookies.

A timer went off in the living room. The two heard Katelyn groan as she got up and walked to the basement door.

“Travis, you can come out now,” Katelyn called to him, not bothering to go and get him herself.

“Katelyn, you will never guess what I found down here!” Travis called from the basement.

“If it’s the shipping shrine, I already know about it. Come up here already!”

“No. No. No. It’s Travlyn fanfiction, and boy are there some spicy ones in here!”

Katelyn shot a nasty look at Kawaii~Chan before storming into the basement after Travis.

Zane cleared his throat to get Kawaii~Chan’s attention.

“Unfortunately, I don’t buy your story. I guess that poor old witness is going to press charges after all~”

Kawaii~Chan’s eyes started to water. This can’t be happening to her, right? Zane snapped her out of her thoughts.

“But I think we can find a compromise. Are you selling those sleeping cookies?” he asked.

Kawaii~Chan looked at him surprised. Did he actually want to  _ buy  _ her cookies? Of course he would, he’s Zane!

“Kawaii~Chan may or may not have a small business…,” she said slyly. She wanted her products to be used for good, not for whatever Zane was up to.

“How much are you selling a half a dozen for?”

“Six dollars.”

“Alright, well here’s the thing. I don’t have any money on me right now,  _ but  _ if you give them to me for free, I’ll let this entire incident go and no charges will be pressed. What do you say?”

Kawaii~Chan paused for a moment. Was she really about to give this man sleeping cookies to have a clean record? She was definitely going to have to tell Aphmau about this when she came back home. Before Kawaii~Chan could respond, Katelyn came back upstairs dragging Travis along with her.

“Kawaii~Chan, you are so dead,” Katelyn threatened, glaring at the Meif’wa. Travis looked over at her and noticed Zane behind her.

“Hey, I remember you! You’re still as emo as ever, Zane. How have you been?” Travis asked him. Katelyn just tugged on his arm and dragged him upstairs.

“Ignore the angsty teen,” Katelyn advised Travis. “Come on, the tour isn’t finished yet.”

Once those two were out of earshot, Kawaii~Chan turned back to Zane.

“It’s a deal.”

Kawaii~Chan left and came back with six sleeping cookies as requested. Zane took them from her said,

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

With that, Zane walked away with his cookies, leaving KC standing there wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

“Kawaii~Chan hates him,” she said to herself, “A man like that can never change.”

She slammed the door shut.

===

“And finally, my room,” Katelyn announced as she led Travis into her room. “Alright now you’ve seen everything, you can leave now.”

Travis ignored her and looked around her room in awe. When his eyes reached the closet Katelyn threatened to hit him where it hurts if he dared to touch it. Travis put his hands up in surrender before flopping onto her bed.

Katelyn was irritated and was about to start yelling at him before her eyes met her laptop. It had a video playing meditation music which was now paused. The tea next to her laptop had probably gone cold about now too. She took a deep breath.

“Travis,” she started slowly, “can you not lay down on my bed like that…please.”

Travis, thankfully, obliged and slowly got out of his “draw me like one of your French girls pose” and positioned himself at the edge of her bed.

His eyes noticed her meditation set up at her desk. A small smile grew on his face.

“It’s nice to see that you’re meditating,” he commented. Katelyn only hummed in response as she sat down in her chair.

For a while, the two did their own thing. Travis looked around Katelyn’s room while Katelyn was typing away at her computer. Eventually, Travis spoke up,

“What are you writing?”

Katelyn blushed a bit, embarrassed, as she minimized the tab.

“Nothing,” she muttered, taking a sip from her cold cup of tea.

“Aww, come on, don’t be embarrassed! I won’t judge you,” he cooed.

“Travis, I swear to Irene…”

Travis immediately gave her puppy dog eyes. Did they always work on Katelyn? Sometimes. She either caved in reluctantly or punched him in the face. There was no in between.

Katelyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You promise not to tell anyone?” she asked, keeping her eyes closed. Travis nodded before realizing that she couldn’t see him, so he then gave a verbal response. Katelyn looked at him to make sure he was telling the truth before she maximized the previously closed tab.

On the screen was a modernized script of Romeo and Juliet, unfinished. So this was what Katelyn was so embarrassed about?

“Do…you mind if I read it?” Travis asked quietly. He could already tell that she wasn’t too keen on letting him see what she was writing in the first place. Maybe asking her to read it was pushing it, but surprisingly she got out of the chair to let him sit and read. She then went to get situated on her bed.

Katelyn layed down on her bed and put her headphones on. It was going to take Travis a while to read through all of that, so she decided to meditate in the meantime.

About thirty minutes had passed before Katelyn felt light taps on her shoulder. She opened one eye to see Travis standing over her. He had a smile on his face and looked somewhat…proud.

“Katelyn, that was really good!” he complemented. Katelyn’s face became dusted with a light shade of pink. She looked away as she sat up on her bed. “Have you thought about putting this script into action?”

“You really think it’s that good?” Katelyn mocked. Despite her cold exterior, the blush on her cheeks showed how nervous she was of his response.

“Of course! I bet it’s gonna look even better when it’s finished!” Travis lilted. Then his voice became calm as his expression softened. “Thank you for showing me this.”

Katelyn’s face turned into a deeper shade of pink.

“Y-yeah,” she responded. She took a deep breath to calm down a bit. “Welp, your tour is over. You should leave now.”

Travis got up from the chair and walked to her door. When he opened it, he turned back and smiled.

“Bye, Katelyn!”

For once in Katelyn’s adult life, she smiled back at Travis. It was a tiny one, but a smile nonetheless.

“Bye, Travis.”

{A/N: I’M SO SORRY I FORGOT THIS BOOK EXISTED NGL. My friend actually found this book and kept teasing me about it, and when they did it again I completely forgot that I hadn’t written anything in several days. I promise I’m not gonna ditch you guys! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and a kudos! Because I left you guys for longer than I should have, I’ll upload the next chapter in 4 days, see you then. Bye!}


	8. Chapter 8

{A/N: As promised, here’s the next chapter!}

Snow.

It’s great for a plethora of recreational activities. From making snowmen to getting into snowball fights, snow is the perfect object to play with friends!

Now what makes snow even better? When you wake up thinking it's a nice sunny day but instead finding out a couple feet of snow has covered your entire town.

This is exactly how Aphmau felt looking out the window after whispering sweet nothings to her precious Senpai. Time was now of the essence!

Aphmau ran to Katelyn’s room and started knocking rhythmically.

“Katelyn, do you wanna build a snowman~” Aphmau sang.

“Aphmau, I swear to the mother of Irene, do not finish that verse,” Katelyn threatened, but it fell empty upon Aphmau’s ears.

“Come on let’s go and…play,” she finished.

“That’s it!” Katelyn screamed. She threw the door open and began chasing a screaming Aphmau down the steps and out the front door.

“Oh my Irene! Katelyn, it was a joke! I didn’t mean it! Please, have mercy,” Aphmau screamed, tripping face first into the snow outside. Katelyn struggled to not laugh at Aphmau’s downfall, but managed to keep a straight face as she flipped her over and pinned her down.

Kawaii~Chan, who had heard the entire ordeal go on, ran out to defend Aphmau from Katelyn’s wrath. Her nose was an uncharacteristic shade of red and Aphmau couldn’t tell if it was from the cold weather outside or not.

“Katelyn~Sama, this can’t go on. You have to stop!” KC shouted dramatically, a hand placed over her heart.

Katelyn tisked as she moved her head to the side, her hands clenching into the snow around her. Eventually, she looked the Meif’wa dead in the eyes.

“It has to be done,” she said gravely.

It seemed to have happened in slow motion.

Katelyn reeled her arms back, both of her hands holding snow. Aphmau watched KC run toward her to try and stop Katelyn, but she was too late.

Suddenly, everything was white, and Aphmau’s face felt frozen.

“It’s what she deserves,” Katelyn admitted, wiping the snow off of her hands as she stood up and stared down at the helpless victim below.

“Katelyn~Sama, that wasn’t nice,” Kawaii~Chan scolded, wagging her finger at her.

“I told her to stop singing. She brought this upon herself.” Katelyn looked over at Kawaii~Chan. “By the way, sorry for hitting you in the face with a door.”

“You did  _ what _ ?” Aphmau asked, although her voice was muffled by the snow. She stood up and wiped the snow off of herself. Looking around, she realized that none of them had their coats on. They should probably get inside.

“Katelyn~Sama’s a meanie,” KC explained, glaring at the blue haired girl. “But, apology accepted.”

===

Garroth, Laurance and Dante were lounging around in their living room, bored out of their minds.

The only thing that happened to them that morning was when Garroth’s book cover fell, revealing that he was reading  _ Midnight: For-bitten Love.  _ How mature…

Dante got up to stretch and look at the snow outside. Instead, he saw Katelyn brutally attack Aphmau.

“Hey guys,” Dante started, “Katelyn’s force feeding Aphmau snow.”

“Dante, you’re delusional,” Laurance said, eyes still glued to his phone.

“I’m serious,” Dante deadpanned. Both Garroth and Laurance ignored him. Irritated, Dante lied, “Oh look, now Katelyn is making Aphmau kiss Aaron.”

Almost immediately, Garroth and Laurance’s attention were on Dante as they stood up and ran over to where he was standing. Instead of seeing what Dante lied to them about, they saw Aphmau, Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan standing in the snow and talking to one another. Garroth gave Dante a half-hearted glare.

“You liar,” Garroth accused.

“Whatever.” Dante brushed off. “Hey, now that we are all up, why don’t we go play in the snow? We could have a snowball fight!”

“Aww, I remember when me and my brothers used to play in the snow as kids back in O’Khasis,” Garroth reminisced. “The last time we played in the snow, I blinded him.”

Dante and Laurnace stared at him looking confused and worried. Garroth didn’t notice and continued.

“Yeah, I told him to turn around. He told me that I better not throw another snowball at him or he would take over the world. I told him that I wouldn’t. Then he turned around, and I hit him dead in the eye with a snowball. Turns out pouring water onto snow makes it a lot harder than you would think,” Garroth laughed.

That did nothing to quell his roommates' worried expressions, but Garroth still didn’t seem to notice.

“Anyways, we should totally play in the snow! Last one out is a rotten egg!” Garroth yelled, as he ran to his room to get his coat.

Dante and Laurance turned to look at each other.

“Should we be worried?” Dante asked.

“I…um…maybe?” Laurance replied.

“Just get your boyfriend under control and no one will get blinded today,” Dante said as he started walking to his own room. Laurance’s face turned red at Dante’s words.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Laurance yelled as he stomped to his own room.

===

“I know what I did was wrong. I said I was sorry,” Katelyn huffed. “I have anger issues, okay. I’m not proud of it, but I’m working on it. Besides, you’re the one who pressed your face up against my door. How was I supposed to know that you were going to do that?”

Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan were still arguing about the door slamming incident. Even though KC accepted her apology, she was still salty about the whole thing.

“How was Kawaii~Chan supposed to know you would slam the door in her face?”

“Guys!” Aphmau spoke up as she tried to lessen the tension. She turned to look at Kawaii~Chan. “Katelyn already apologized to you, and you forgave her. Can we just leave it at that?” Her roommates were silent as they looked at eachother, seemingly having a silent conversation. Finally, they turned to Aphmau and nodded their heads.

“Alright, now that we got that out of the way, we should do something fun! Do you guys…wanna build a snowman?” She asked, slyly putting a Frozen reference in her words. Her roommates groaned but agreed anyways. “Oh! Can we make hot chocolate too?”

KC’s ears peaked up at the mention of a sugary drink. She nodded vigorously and Katelyn reluctantly agreed.

“Perfect! Now go and dress for the occasion. We will meet back here,” Aphmau commanded pointing at the living room floor.

With that, the three of them went to their rooms to get changed.

As Kawaii~Chan was changing, she thought to herself about what had happened with Zane the other day. She promised herself that she would tell Aphmau today, but she feared that it might ruin the cheery mood she was in. She didn’t want their fun snow day to get cut short because of her problems. Promising herself that she’d tell Aphmau tomorrow, she left her room and headed to the living room.

After everyone got together, they headed to the kitchen to start making hot chocolate.

“Wait. Do we even have the stuff to make it?” Aphmau asked. Kawaii~Chan stopped and lifted her head up with pride.

“Kawaii~Chan’s time has come,” Kawaii~Chan announced to herself. She ran into the pantry and started grabbing multiple ingredients. “We are going to make this hot chocolate from scratch and it is going to be the most delicious, most aesthetically pleasing hot chocolate we will ever have!”

KC ordered her friends to gather different things from around the kitchen as she started to make the hot chocolate.

The girls stopped in their tracks when they heard someone ring the doorbell.

“I’ll get it,” Aphmau said, putting the mugs down.

Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan didn’t know who was at the door until they heard her say Aaron’s name. Kawaii~Chan breathed heavily through her nose. Her ship.

Katelyn grabbed KC’s shoulders and shook her gently.

“Get it together, Kawaii~Chan. Don’t give into the urge. Leave them alone,” Katelyn begged. Kawaii~Chan started taking heavy breaths. Remember, if KC interrupted her ship, there would be no Aarmau moment. Slowly, Kawaii~Chan got back into the swing of things and focused on the task at hand.

===

“Aaron, what are you doing here?” Aphmau asked. She noticed that Aaron was in his work uniform and had his car parked in her driveway. Why would he need to drive here if he was only a few houses away?

“We were supposed to hang out today, remember?” he reminded her. Aphmau’s eyes went wide, she completely forgot. On top of that, she had double booked herself. Does she tell Aaron she can’t hang out today or tell the girls she can’t hang out with them?

Aaron seemed to notice her inner conflict and quickly explained that he had gotten called into work, and he wanted to know if they could reschedule for the afternoon.

Calming down, Aphmau agreed and the two decided to meet at Aaron’s house at 3 pm.

The two said their goodbyes and went off on their separate ways.

Aphmau went back into the kitchen to see three beautiful hot chocolates topped with marshmallows, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and a peppermint stick. Was this heaven? Aphmau pinched herself. Nope, this was real life.

The three of them grabbed their respective drink and headed for the living room to hang out.

Aphmau tapped her mug with her finger to get everyone’s attention.

“I think we should make a toast to-” Aphmau was cut off as her friends tried to finish her sentence.

“Toast!”

“Snow.”

Aphmau stared at her friends, dumbfounded.

“No…to friendship you idiots,” she said. “Kawaii~Chan, why did you say toast?” The Meif’wa in question just shrugged and took a sip of her hot chocolate. The whipped cream from the drink gave her a mustache.

A while later, Katelyn brought up that they should turn making snowmen into a competition. Whoever made the best snowman would have their laundry taken care of by the two losers for three weeks.

Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau eagerly agreed, finished their hot chocolates and started heading outside to start their competition.

They each spread out across the front lawn. The trash talking was real. The stakes were high. Bill Nye the science guy.

“Begin!”

===

“Stop!” Aphmau called out “Take your hands off of your snowman!” All three of the girls lifted their hands in the air and met up on the driveway.

“Alright, remember the rules, no one votes for themselves,” Katelyn reminded. The other two nodded and went to go judge the snowmen.

Things didn't go as planned.

Each person got one vote.

They started to argue the best way to break the three way tie. Katelyn offered arm wrestling which was quickly denied. Kawaii~Chan suggested a staring contest, but no one wanted to stare into KC’s starry eyes. Aphmau wanted to play rock paper scissors, but KC reminded Aphmau the last time they played that game which involved Katelyn punching people whenever she picked rock.

Their arguing was brought to a quick halt the moment Katelyn’s face was covered in snow. Katelyn wiped the snow off of her face which was now red with anger. She turned her head to see who she had to kill.

Their eyes widened as they looked across the street and saw a fort- no, a fortress. Inside of it, Garroth, Laurance and Dante were standing there with snowballs by their side. Their arms were reared back, ready to strike again. That’s when it dawned on the girls. This was war.

“Take cover!” Kawaii~Chan yelled as she ducked behind her snowman. The other girls followed suit right before they guys threw their snowballs. “We need to build a fort!” The girls nodded and methodically started building a wall of snow connecting one snowman to another. While KC and Aphmau were building their fort, Katelyn was working on ammo.

The boys were relentless in their battle, snowball after snowball rained down onto the girls. They were determined to win no matter what.

“Surrender now and maybe we will give you mercy!” Dante yelled from across the street.

“Never!” The girls shouted back.

“I’ll be right back,” Katelyn said as she handed off snowballs to her roommates. While she was gone, the girls went onto offense. They managed to knock down parts of the enemy’s fortress, but one snowball hit Garroth straight in the chest.

Garroth was thrown back, partly due to the snowball and partly due to dramatizing the fight. He landed on the snowy ground and clutched a hand over his heart.

“Man down! Man down!” Laurance yelled as he ran toward his friend. “Dante, cover for me.” Laurance swooped down and cradled Garroth in his arms. Maybe Garroth wasn’t the only one who was going to turn this fight into a soap opera. “Garroth, speak to me!” Laurance begged.

“I…I-” Garroth was cut off by his crush.

“Shh,” Laurance hushed, “save your breath.”

“You literally told me to speak, what do you want from me?”

Laurance placed a finger over Garroth’s lips and hushed him again.

“Don’t leave me, Garroth. You can’t do this to me!”

Garroth got back into character.

“You…You must go on without me. My time has come. Avenge me.” Garroth closed his eyes and pretended to take his final breath.

“No…no, no, no, no, NO!” Laurance clutched Garroth to his chest, cradling his head with one hand and his back with another. He let out one more long, drawn out “No” before placing Garroth back onto the ground. He placed his forehead against his. “I’ll avenge you,” he promised quietly before standing up. Quickly, Laurance began to rapid fire snowballs at the girls, knocking down two out of the three snowmen.

“We’re running low on ammo,” Aphmau informed KC as they both ducked behind their fort. They both shared a look before looking at their fallen snowmen. Nodding to each other, they picked up a snowman head, and together, threw it across the road.

Dante and Laurance immediately jumped out of the way to avoid it’s impact. The head landed directly onto Garroth’s “corpse”.

Garroth started sputtering snow out of his mouth.

“Can a man not die in peace?” he asked himself as he picked himself up. Garroth placed the snowman’s hat over his head and held its carrot nose in the air. “I live!” he shouted triumphantly.

Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau gasped in surprise as they watched the dead man come back to life.

“Garroth!” Dante and Laurance shouted as they ran to their revived friend, engulfing him in a hug. Garroth laughed as he nuzzled his head in Laurance’s neck. Unfortunately, their happiness was short lived.

Katelyn came back with three big pitchers of water. She ran to her roommates and ordered them to start making more snowballs immediately.

While the boys were rejoicing, the girls were preparing as Katelyn began to pour water on each of the snowballs to turn them into dangerous weapons.

Aphmau thought about stopping Katelyn, but the moment she spotted her headless snowman, she kept her mouth shut. Those boys were going down. She bent down to pick up a snowball but her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She stood back up to check it when she realized it was an alarm. She was supposed to head to Aaron’s house right now, but how could she get there unnoticed?

Aphmau told Katelyn that she needed a cover and fast. Before Katelyn was able to respond, Kawaii~Chan pointed out that Zane was about to walk into the middle of the fight. Now was their chance.

Katelyn picked up a snowball and threw it at Zane, hitting him square in the back. He cried out as he turned around and demanded to know who threw the snowball.

“It was them!” Aphmau lied as she pointed at the guys. Zane looked enraged as he stared the guys down, specifically Garroth.

“You think you can challenge me? You think you can come after my second eye? Not on my watch, Garroth!” Zane yelled as he made a snowball and threw it at his older brother. It looked like a new player had entered the battle.

With Zane distracting the guys, Aphmau said her goodbyes to her roommates and ran out of the battle field.

“Hey Zane, if you join our side you can beat the crap out of your brother,” Katelyn persuaded as she held up a deathball. Kawaii~Chan ducked down so Zane couldn’t see her when he turned around.

Surprisingly, Zane agreed, a malevolent smirk growing on his face. He came over to the girl’s side and looked at the large amount of ammo they had.

“So, I’m guessing we’re going in some temporary truce?” he asked Katelyn. She nodded and bent down to pick up a deathball. Zane was now able to see KC miserably failing to hide herself from him. “Pinky,” he acknowledged.

KC didn’t respond. It didn’t seem like Zane was going to bring up yesterday at all. Kawaii~Chan took a deep breath, stood up, and joined her team in defeating their enemy.

===

“Hey, Aaron!” Aphmau greeted Aaron as he let her inside. She took off her boots and winter coat, not realizing how despite the warm clothes, she was really cold.

Aaron looked concerned as he noticed her shivering. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were dusted in a light pink.

“Come on, let’s make sure you don’t catch a cold,” he said as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the couch. She sat down and started rubbing her arms up and down for warmth.

Aaron went upstairs to grab a few blankets for her before heading back down.

“Alright, so which movie are we watching tonight?” he asked as he began to wrap Aphmau up like a burrito.

“Frozen?” she suggested, the warmth slowly coming back to her body. Aaron groaned internally.

Aphmau watched that movie religiously. People wondered why she never got sick of it. At this point, it was safe to say she had become immune.

“How about something else? What about Charlie Brown?” he offered, making the two of them hot chocolate. Aphmau perked up.

“The Christmas one?” she asked

“Yes, the Christmas one,” he said as if it was obvious.

Aaron came back and handed Aphmau her hot chocolate, setting his own down on the table.

Aphmau took a sip and sighed. It’s not the same if it’s made from the powder, but it was good nonetheless.

As Aaron was setting up the film, he asked, “So what’s up with the bloodbath going on outside?”

Aphmau almost choked on her hot chocolate as she started to laugh, going into a full on story mode as she gave him the play by play of events. Aaron looked concerned when Aphmau mentioned Katelyn’s deathball, but the glimmer of happiness in Aphmau’s eyes made him hold back on his comment.

Finally, the two sat side by side as they started watching Charlie Brown together.

Not much was said as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Slowly, the two started to melt into each other. Aphmau leaned her head on Aaron’s shoulder, hot chocolate now abandoned on the table. Aaron had his arm wrapped around Aphmau’s burrito body.

After the first short film ended and the second one began, Aphmau and Aaron’s position changed. Aphamu’s burrito blanket was now wrapped around the two of them as she sat between Aaron’s legs. His arms wrapped protectively around her.

For a moment, they both seemed to forget that they were just friends and acted purely on their feelings for one another. Neither of them realized that this was a sure fire sign of the other liking them.

They stayed in that position until the second short film ended. Aaron was about to get up before he noticed that Aphmau had fallen asleep.

It was like when a cat sat on someone’s lap. By law, that person was not allowed to move. They were the chosen one.

Instead of getting up like he originally planned, Aaron repositioned the two of them so they were laying down on the couch. Aphmau was placed gently on top of Aaron, still asleep, and his arms were now wrapped around Aphmau’s back.

He laid there silently, just enjoying the moment, until Aphmau would wake up. Absentmindedly rubbing small circles into her back.

Aphmau woke up around ten minutes later and was a bit disoriented seeing how her position had changed. She started blushing when she realized who’s chest she was laying on, now remembering that their current status was still “friends” and not “dating”.

“Aaron?” she called out quietly, still a bit groggy from her nap.

“Yeah?” he responded, his voice soft.

“Did I put us in this position or did you do it?”

Aaron was silent for a moment, not knowing how his answer would affect her.

“I-I plead the fifth.”

Aphmau chucked sleepily.

“Fair enough,” she said quietly. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Aaron with a smile on her face. The two of them were quiet, but the tension definitely wasn’t.

Aphmau tried her best to maintain eye contact but she found it difficult as her gaze would slowly travel down to his lips. Especially since Aaron was still wearing that damn bandana. She didn’t notice how Aaron was having the same problem was well, but he noticed it with her.

Slowly, Aaron’s hand slid into Aphmau’s hair, gradually pulling her down to meet his lips with hers. The kiss was long and sensual as Aaron wrapped his arms tighter around Aphmau. Aphmau pulled on Aaron’s hoodie in an attempt to bring him closer. When they pulled apart, their lips were only a mere few centimeters apart. Still drunk from the first kiss, the two dove right back in for a second. This time, more passionate than the first.

After that, they shared a few more short, yet sweet, kisses until the two of them finally realized what they were doing and pulled apart from each other.

“I-I…um…Do you…?” Aaron stuttered, not able to complete his sentence.

“Uh. I-I…I’m sorry! I-I should leave,” Aphmau blurted as she quickly got off of him and ran toward the door. She slipped on her boots and ran out of the house, leaving her coat behind. Aaron immediately ran after her.

“Aphmau, wait!” he called out, grabbing her coat before putting on his own shoes. Quickly, he left the house and followed Aphmau as she ran back to her house.

Aaron almost faltered on his pursuit as he looked at the battlefield before him.

Both sides had tall walls of snow surrounding their front yard. Parts of the walls were broken off due to the damage of the snowballs. Speaking of snowballs, not only are both sides using deathballs, but Kawaii~Chan had been encorporting her magic in the battle too. Zane would create large balls of snow and KC would pour a bit of some unknown mixture to levitate them onto the other side.

As for the guys, they made some sort of a makeshift catapult to launch their own big snowballs across. Dante was using a tennis ball machine to rapid fire snowballs to the other side.

Aphmau and Aaron managed to safely make it inside her house, but Aphmau didn’t stop running. Kicking her boots off at the front door, she ran straight into her room and locked it. Aaron got there just a second too late and stood outside the door. He knocked quietly.

“Aphmau?” he called out.

“Go away! I already said I’m sorry. We can just forget that that whole thing ever happened,” she replied, nervousness etched in her voice.

Aaron sighed and pressed his head up against her door.

“What if I don’t want to forget?” he asked quietly, not realizing that Aphmau was directly on the other side.

“You…you mean that?”

“Y-yeah.”

Aphmau unlocked the door and opened it. Neither of them moved as they stared into each other's eyes.

“I don’t want this to ruin what we have right now,” Aphmau admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“And I don’t think it will,” Aaron said truthfully. Aphmau gave him a small smile.

“I…I don’t wanna date anyone right now, but I-I like you.”

Aaron’s eyes went wide as he looked at Aphmau. “She really does like me?” he thought to himself.

“I like you, too.”

Aphmau looked up at him with a glimmer of hope.

“Really?”

“Yeah…we can take things slow. We don’t have to jump right into the deep end right now,” he assured.

“I’d like that.”

They both smiled at each other.

“So who do you think won that snowball-” Aaron was cut off as they heard Katelyn scream,

“I won! Suck it, losers!” Katelyn started laughing maniacally.

Aphmau and Aaron ran back downstairs to look at the aftermath.

Dante was passed out on the ground. Laurance had his arms wrapped around Garroth to console him. The large fortress that had once stood brightly was now in shambles on the ground. It was clear that they had been defeated.

“Katelyn~Sama,  _ we  _ won, not just you!” Kawaii~Chan reminded Katelyn who stood triumphantly on a pile of snow.

“Whatever, just shut up and taste the victory,” Katelyn retorted.

“Well now that that’s over, I’ll be leaving,” Zane announced as he started walking away.

“See you later, emo,” Katelyn called out.

“That’s not my name!” he snapped.

“Pinky isn’t Kawaii~Chan’s name either!” KC snapped back.

Zane and Kawaii~Chan glared at each other before Zane turned around and continued walking away.

Katelyn turned around to look at her team, now noticing Aphmau and Aaron but not seeming to care. She picked up a deathball and motioned for the other three to do the same. Once everyone had one, she lifted hers in the air.

“We have won the war today. Those losers never stood a chance against us, so let’s make a toast to-” Katelyn was cut off as Aphmau and KC tried to finish her sentence.

“Toast!”

“Friendship!”

Katelyn stared at her friends, her eyes dropped in irritation.

“No, to  _ victory  _ you idiots!” she shouted. “And Kawaii~Chan, enough with the toast!”

Kawaii~Chan scrunched up her face and slammed her deathball down with a cry.

“Kawaii~Chan hates this kind of toast!”

With that, she stomped back inside and slammed the door. Leaving Aphmau, Katelyn and Aaron to stand outside, basking in the glory…of their victories.

{A/N: Guys, I have no idea how to end these chapters, so I hope I’m doing okay. If you liked this chapter please give it a comment and a kudos! Bye!}


	9. Chapter 9

IHOP.

It’s a living heaven.

For Kawaii~Chan, IHOP was not just the place where dreams came true, but it was the place money was made.

She walked into the kitchen to take a breather during her shift. Only one more hour left before she could go home, relax, and- oh my Irene someone just sat at Kawaii~Chan’s table. She could barely see the top of their head, but she knew that someone had just sat down.

Sighing, Kawaii~Chan grabbed a menu and walked over to the customer. She barely bothered making eye contact with the person, as she was too tired to care.

“Good Evening! Welcome to I—HOT!” Kawaii~Chan yelped as she finally looked at the customer in front of her. Sitting at her table was the one and only Reese! What was his last name? The world may never know.

Before Reese could say anything, she threw the menu onto the table and speed walked right back into the kitchen. Covering her blushing face with her hands, she placed herself on a wall and slid down to the ground.

“Kawaii~Chan can’t believe that Reese~Senpai is here! She was so close to him too, and this time he was conscious!” she squealed into her hands. Wait, she couldn’t just ditch a customer! She could get fired, but KC didn’t know if she would be able to look him in the eyes. Look what happened when she did it the first time. Reese still didn’t even know that KC knocked him out.

In the midst of her panic, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Michi was standing over her with her brows furrowed.

“What’s up with you?” she asked.

“Reese~Senpai is at Kawaii~Chan’s table and Kawaii~Chan doesn’t know if she’ll be able to talk to him,” KC whined to her co-worker. Michi stepped outside to take a look at Reese before stepping back inside.

“So that’s the guy that you’re head over heels for.” Michi looked down at KC and back over at Reese before sighing to herself. “You know that guy is a paying customer right? If you don’t take him, I will.”

“But Michi-” Kawaii~Chan was about to complain until the other Meif’wa glared at her half-heartedly.

Once Michi was sure KC wouldn’t complain anymore, she went out to take Reese’s order.

Kawaii~Chan just sat there and waited. Each second that passed by felt like an hour. What if Michi was flirting with Reese? No. Michi would never do such a thing to Kawaii~Chan…right?

Before KC could think too much about it, Michi came back in. KC jumped up and started bombarding Michi with questions, frightening the purple haired girl.

“What did Reese~Senpai say? What did he smell like? Did he ask Kawaii~Chan for her hand in marriage?”

Michi grabbed Kawaii~Chan’s shoulders and pulled her back.

“Calm down! Are you crazy? He said he wasn’t ready to order yet but asked for a soda,” Michi snapped.

“What flavor?”

“Cherry.”

Cherry soda? Oh boy, Kawaii~Chan was falling for Reese all over again…

“Hey, if I’m going to take your customer, then you have to take mine. They’re almost done with their meal.” Michi pointed at the window in the direction of the table in question. KC nodded and hugged Michi.

“Michi~Chan, thank you! You’re the best!”

With that, Kawaii~Chan ran out to finish her shift, full of happiness.

She lightly skipped over to Michi’s table before stopping dead in her tracks a few feet away.

Out of all the people in the world who could have come to IHOP today, it just had to be him.

Sitting in the booth all dark and broody with an almost empty plate of Cupcake Pancakes was Zane Ro’Meave.

“Pinky?” he gasped, trying to somehow hide the cupcake pancakes from her. “You aren’t my waitress. Where’s the other Meif’wa?” he demanded.

“We…we switched tables. Kawaii~Chan will be your server for the rest of your meal now,” KC explained.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Zane mumbled under his breath before sighing, “Fine then, I’m done eating so could you bring me the check?”

KC nodded and picked up his plate.

When she came back with the check, she silently handed it to him, thinking that he wanted limited contact with her. He handed the check back to her with cash.

KC counted the money and realized he gave her an extra six dollars, but Zane was never the type of person to leave a tip. Especially not a six dollar tip for a nine dollar meal.

“Um…Zane~Kun I think you-”

“I want more of your magic cookies,” he cut off.

Kawaii~Chan stared at the emo. What did he just say? He actually wants more of KC’s cookies and he’s willing to  _ pay _ ?

“Really?”

“No, I just want to give you six dollars out of the goodness of my heart,” Zane deadpanned. KC, still dazed by Zane’s request, just looked down at the extra money and said,

“Really?”

“No, you idiot, I want more cookies. When can you give me them?”

Kawaii~Chan snapped out of her thoughts.

“Kawaii~Chan can deliver them after her shift, but why do you want more cookies?”

“Why do you ask so many questions?”

Kawaii~Chan just kept her mouth shut, not wanting to anger Zane even more. Angry Zane was a scary Zane. Even though she still wanted to know what he was using her cookies for, she was too scared of Zane to do anything. Oh well, as long as she wasn’t framed for murder she would be alright.

Zane wrote down his address on a napkin.

“When you come to my house, ring the doorbell and leave the cookies on the front porch. I don’t want to have to talk to you any more than I already have.”

KC nodded as she took the napkin and watched Zane leave the restaurant.

What had she gotten herself into?

===

“Aphmau~Senpai,” Kawaii~Chan called out as she came into the house. “Kawaii~Chan needs your help!” She heard Aphmau respond in the living room and walked over to meet her. Aphmau turned her attention toward her friend and away from the My Little Horsies show on the TV screen.

“What’s up?” Aphmau asked with a smile on her face.

Kawaii~Chan held a wad of cash in her hands. She had gotten paid today and planned on spending some of the money for Reese’s Christmas present. When she explained it to Aphmau, her roommate’s smile started turning into a frown.

“Really? You want to get Reese a present? You barely even know him,” Aphmau objected, but Kawaii~Chan was determined.

“We made eye contact today at IHOP. It was meant to be!” KC defended while clutching a hand to her chest. Aphmau sighed, knowing her friend wasn’t going to be deterred, and accepted.

“Say that all you want but everyone knows you only like him because he is literal eye candy.”

“Not true!” KC partially lied.

Katelyn walked downstairs and looked at her roommates.

“Hey guys, Jeffory is coming over soon so don’t act weird when he comes over,” she told them as she walked into the kitchen.

“Well good news for you, Kawaii~Chan and I are leaving. We’ll be back in a couple of hours,” Aphmau yelled back. Katelyn didn’t respond, but the girls knew she got the message and headed out to the mall.

Throughout the entire car ride, Kawaii~Chan gushed about what had happened at work with Reese. Aphmau wondered if it would ever end. What Aphmau didn’t know, however, was that KC had met Zane at IHOP.

Kawaii~Chan still hadn’t told Aphmau about what had happened with Zane. She didn’t know if this was the best decision or not, but she decided not to tell Aphmau anything. Even before the move into their house, KC had caused problems for her friend. For once, Kawaii~Chan wanted to deal with the problem herself and not stress Aphmau about it anymore.

When they arrived at the mall, Aphmau took stock of the population around them. It was around noon, so not a lot of people were at the mall. This meant that they had to be extra careful when encountering vendors. They could be attacked by sweet talking salespeople at any moment. They must remain vigilant!

“Hey, Kawaii~Chan, the mall isn’t that crowded so be careful around-” Aphmau couldn’t finish her sentence before she heard KC say,

“You’re so nice, sir! I’ll buy ten of those remotes!”

Aphmau’s eyes became as wide as saucers as she looked over at KC rummaging through her purse for money in front of a salesman. She sprinted over to her friend and quickly told the man that Kawaii~Chan was not in fact buying any remotes, as she dragged herself and her friend away.

Once they had lost sight of the vendor, Aphmau started to scold KC.

“Kawaii~Chan, what were you thinking?”

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t see what the problem is. He told her that she was beautiful, and that she’d be more beautiful if she bought some of his remotes.”

“But do you really need  _ ten  _ remotes?”

Kawaii~Chan slowly shook her head no. Aphmau sighed.

“Don’t buy anything from these vendors. Remember, you’re here to buy a present for Reese.”

“But what if they say nice things to her?”

“You say ‘no’, Kawaii~Chan. Simple as that!”

“But Kawaii~Chan isn’t good at saying no to people.”

“Dear Irene, Kawaii~Chan, how have you survived adulthood this long?”

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t know!”

Aphmau sighed and pinched the bridge of her brow with her hand.

Everyone knows that Kawaii~Chan is uncharacteristically nice. She would do anything for anyone, even if she didn’t want to do it. She had probably been an accomplice in a couple of murders, seeing how nice she was. The word ‘no’ just didn’t seem to exist in her vocabulary.

Aphmau placed both of her hands on Kawaii~Chan’s shoulders.

“Kawaii~Chan, not everyone who compliments you is doing it out of the goodness in their heart. Some people have ulterior motives and these vendors and sales people are those kinds of people. If they compliment you, just accept it and move on, but don’t let them say anything else to sweet talk you.”

Kawaii~Chan didn’t say anything, but her face was slowly turning red with anger. How could Aphmau think that she was some weak defenseless girl?

“When I was little my mom used to tell me, ‘If they call you honey, they just want your money’,” Aphmau advised.

KC pushed Aphmau away from her.

“How could Aphmau~Senpai think so little of Kawaii~Chan. She knows how to stand up for herself, she just makes mistakes sometimes just like everyone else. Kawaii~Chan doesn’t want your help anymore. She’ll find a present for Reese all by herself!” KC yelled as she ran away from Aphmau and into the growing crowd of people.

“Kawaii~Chan, wait!” Aphmau called out, but it was too late. Kawaii~Chan was gone.

Aphmau ran around the mall, searching for her friend in places she thought KC would be. So far, Aphmau was turning up empty handed. When she looked around the food court, though, she saw someone she wasn’t expecting. She sneaked around the person to make sure she actually knew them and was not mistaking them for someone else.

Light brown hair, blue eyes, and an iced coffee seemed to scream one name at Aphmau.

Laurance.

“Laurance?” Aphmau asked, standing in front of him.

The man in question, who was lost in thought, snapped out of his mind and looked up at Aphmau.

“Aphmau?” Laurance yelped as he stood up. The last person he’d expected to see at the mall today was her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I…I’m here with Dante. He’s looking for a Christmas gift for Nicole but he kinda just ditched me here,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“Oh! Really? I’m here with Kawaii~Chan because she wants to find a present for Reese.”

“Lemme guess, she ditched you too?”

“More like ran away from me. I kept telling her how vendors aren’t just complimenting you to be nice, and she got mad at me.”

“Yikes. That must be rough.”

“Yup.”

Aphmau and Laurance stood there awkwardly for a moment before Aphmau piped up.

“Wanna help me find her?”

“Oh yes, definitely.”

===

Back home, Katelyn was giving Jeffory the grand tour of the house. It was, once again, very efficient.

“Kitchen,” she said, pointing at the kitchen. Jeffory nodded as if this was the most intriguing subject in the world. The rest of the tour followed that same pattern, except Katelyn didn’t lock Jeffory in the basement for five minutes, until they ended up in Katleyn’s room.

They talked idly about anything that came to mind. The new house, Abby (Jeffory’s daughter), and eventually the screenplay that Katelyn was writing.

“I swear, if you tell anyone about this I will destroy you,” Katelyn threatened as she handed her laptop over to Jeffory.

“I promise,” he laughed.

Much to Katelyn’s surprise, Jeffory really liked it.

“You should really try to put this script on the stage! I think people would like it,” he complemented. Katelyn looked embarrassed at the thought of other people seeing her work, but it was definitely a dream of hers.

Katelyn had always had a passion for theatre. She loved the idea of being up on a stage performing or being the director of a play. Unfortunately, those dreams were cut short during college since it was only a dream for her and not a way to make money.

“You know, Travis said the exact same thing,” she said aloud. Jeffory’s eyes perked up in recognition.

“Travis? That white haired fellow who’s head over heels for you?” Katelyn nodded bashfully and watched as Jeffory smirked. “Oh ho ho, don’t tell me…you got a crush on him don’t you?”

Katelyn’s face turned red.

“What? No. No. No! I mean…,” Katelyn sighed, “I don’t know, maybe. He still annoys me ninety-five percent of the time, but aside from all of that he’s actually…nice. It’s funny to think how he went from being such a shy kid back in highschool to the flirt he is today.”

Jeffory laughed, “Yeah, that’s what happens when you become friends with Dante.” The two of them laughed and joked around for a bit until they got back onto the subject of a screenplay.

“So, if you could make money off of this,” Jeffory started before lowering his voice, “what would you do?” He was entirely serious with his question. This wasn’t some question about a dream so far away. Jeffory was always known for encouraging his friends to follow their dreams, and he was certain that Katelyn was close to hers.

“Making money off of the screenplay?” she repeated, surprised. “I guess…I would quit my job at IHOP. I only need that job to support the Martial Arts Studio with Nicole, and the studio itself was already a dream of ours. I guess I’d do both, run the Martial Arts Studio with Nicole and produce screenplays in my freetime.”

Jeffory looked at Katelyn and thought for a moment before speaking up.

“Then how about starting by taking a few college courses about the subject to help you.”

Katelyn looked down and sighed, “I would but I’m not too sure about doing it now. I’d have to balance the cost of the college courses with the cost of the studio. Plus I don’t think I could handle having two jobs and college classes at once.”

Jeffory grabbed Katelyn’s shoulder to get her attention. Once she looked up, Jeffory smiled at her.

“I understand why you’re worried but maybe think it over some more.” Jeffory checked the time on his phone and sighed. “I’m sorry, Katelyn, but I have to go. I promised the babysitter I’d be home soon.”

Katleyn nodded and walked over to the front door before saying goodbye.

Once Jeffory left, Katelyn flopped down on the couch in the living room and stared off into space.

Was Katelyn ready to direct her own play? She was always told when she was younger that careers in creative arts didn’t pay the bills, but she wasn’t planning on doing this as a career. Her brain said that this was a stupid idea, but her heart told her to follow her dreams just like Jeffory and…Travis.

Katelyn pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Placing her phone next to her ear, she waited for the other person to pick up, and they  _ always _ picked up when it came to her.

Finally, the ringing stopped and she was connected to the other line.

“Hey, Travis.”

“Heyyy beautiful, what’s up?”

Katelyn internally groaned at his nickname but didn’t let it reach her voice.

“Remember when you told me I should direct my screenplay? I’m gonna do it.”

===

Turns out Kawaii~Chan was a lot closer than Aphmau and Laurance thought. They found her sitting on a bench a few shops away, crying with her head in her hands and several bags at her feet.

“Kawaii~Chan, what happened?” Aphmau asked, concern laced in her voice.

Before KC was able to respond, another voice spoke up,

“What’s going on here?”

Aphmau and Laurance’s heads whipped in the direction of the voice, recognizing it immediately.

“Zane?” they both gasped. The man in question stood there, staring the three of them down in a security uniform.

“What are you doing here?” Aphmau questioned angrily.

“I’m working here part-time as security for the holidays. Now I’m going to have to ask you three to leave,” he said sinisterly.

“What? Why?” Laurance asked.

“Because you’re loitering. Now leave or I’ll destroy you.” Zane looked down at Kawaii~Chan, who was still crying on the bench. “Hey Pinky, why are you crying?” he asked, his voice void of any comfort.

“K-Kawaii~Chan wanted to s-show Aphmau~Senpai that she could do things by h-herself,” Kawaii~Chan cried, “but these people kept telling Kawaii~Chan nice t-things about her so she bought e-everything they were selling. Now Kawaii~Chan doesn’t have enough m-money to buy Reese~Senpai a gift.”

Aphmau sighed, “Kawaii~Chan, what did you end up buying?” She knew that this would happen if KC walked off by herself. Aphmau blamed herself for allowing this to happen, but she wished that Kawaii~Chan wouldn’t have reacted so harshly to her words.

“All these pony things,” KC hiccuped, reaching into the bag to pull out one of the figurines. “Kawaii~Chan already has too many.”

“Is there any way we can return them?” Laurance asked.

“No, most policies here are all sales final, especially with the sales people in the center of the mall,” Aphmau explained.

Zane’s eyes grew wide at the ponies.

“Wait, are those the limited edition sets?” he asked, pushing Aphmau and Laurance out of the way to talk to the Meif’wa.

After talking with KC, Zane had agreed to buy the ponies off of Kawaii~Chan’s hands for a small discount, and left the three of them soon after.

“Wow, that was incredibly nice of him,” Laurance commented.

“I still don’t trust him. There’s no way that Zane could be  _ that  _ nice. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful for what he did, but he’s not that nice,” Aphmau admitted, crossing her arms.

Kawaii~Chan wiped the tears from her eyes as a smile grew on her face.

“Now Kawaii~Chan has enough money to buy Reese~Senpai a gift!” she lilted with a sparkle in her eyes.

Laurance and Aphmau shared a look with one another before looking back at KC.

“Kawaii~Chan,” Laurance spoke, “how long have you known Reese?”

She thought for a moment before saying that she’d known him for about a week now.

To rephrase, Kawaii~Chan had met Reese  _ twice,  _ and Reese doesn’t even know KC’s name. Both times they met, Kawaii~Chan freaked out and did something stupid. Also, KC mainly liked this guy for his appearance and Reese only viewed her as an acquaintance.

Aphmau moved to sit down next to KC.

“Kawaii~Chan, are you sure you want to buy Reese a Christmas present?” Aphmau asked.

“Why would Aphmau~Senpai ask such a thing?” KC retorted.

“It’s just that, you barely know Reese and Reese barely knows you. It would kinda be weird if you gave him a present. You should keep your money and buy him a gift when you two know each other better,” Laurance suggested. Kawaii~Chan thought about it for a moment. Maybe Laurance was right. Besides, Kawaii~Chan didn’t even know what to get Reese  _ because  _ she didn’t actually know him.

Kawaii~Chan sighed and nodded in agreement. Before she was able to say anything, Laurance’s phone rang. Laurance stepped aside to answer it while KC and Aphmau continued talking.

“Can we go home now?” Kawaii~Chan pleaded.

“I actually have some Christmas shopping to do, so we can go in about an hour,” Aphmau denied. “Do you wanna come with me or go to the food court?”

Kawaii~Chan sighed before responding with the food court.

Laurance got off the phone and walked back over to the girls.

“So, Dante may or may not have ditched me here, and now I kinda need a ride home…” Laurance explained shyly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Aphmau laughed at him and agreed to give him a ride home after shopping.

With that, Aphmau and Laurance went to the shops to buy Christmas presents and KC went to the food court to drown herself in sugar.

KC sat all by herself at a table with two slushies, a cinnamon pretzel, and an oreo blizzard. Sure, she got some stares from passersbys but all she could think about was Reese and sugar….and now the shadow that seemed to loom over her.

She turned her head, thinking it was someone who was going to criticize her for her ungodly amount of sugar, but instead she saw Zane, no longer in his security uniform.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked, although he didn’t wait for her response as he sat down across from her.

“What do you want, Zane~Kun?” she demanded.

“I wanted to talk to you about your business.”

Kawaii~Chan cocked her head to the side in confusion. Why would he be interested in her business? Zane continued after her silence.

“What are your profits and advertising methods? Do you have a website or do you have a shop?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I’m interested, you’re selling good items for a good price, and I want to know if you’ve been going anywhere with it.”

“How does Kawaii~Chan know you’re not after her business?”

“Let’s be honest, you haven’t exactly done anything to me that makes me want to destroy you. Besides, why would I hurt your business when I actually enjoy your cookies?”

Zane was a man never to be trusted. He always had some sort of ulterior motive behind his actions, but his reasons this time were…well, reasonable. After some hesitation, KC answered,

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t have stable profits. She makes money every now and then, but Kawaii~Chan doesn’t put a lot of effort in her business. She doesn’t advertise either. If she’s talking to someone new, she’ll bring it up and see if they’re interested.”

Zane stared at her with his brows furrowed, deep in thought, before saying,

“Well I think you should start taking your business more seriously. It’s an original idea that could go far. Do you have a business degree?”

“Kawaii~Chan has one, but why do you care?”

Zane took a deep breath before answering,

“Because I want to be your business partner.”

===

Aphmau and Laurnace were making idle chit chat as they looked through the different shelves at Hot Topic. Of course, Laurance was throwing multiple pickup lines at Aphmau. Sometimes she laughed, sometimes she cringed, but Laurance couldn’t seem to make her swoon over his words.

Both of them were having a good time as they hung out together, but Laurnace felt off. Don’t get him wrong, he always enjoyed hanging out with Aphmau, but for some reason, he didn’t have the overwhelming feeling of being content. He loved Aphmau though, so why wouldn’t he be content hanging out with her? He tried thinking of times he did feel content, and his mind went to Garroth. That couldn’t be right though. Aphmau was the only one Laurance loved. Why would he think of Garroth?

“Oh my Irene! Aaron would love this!” Aphmau exclaimed as she held up a figurine.

“Was that it?” Laurance thought to himself. “Am I feeling weird because I know that Aphmau is in love with someone else?”

“You sure do love Aaron huh?” Laurance hummed, looking at Aphmau. Her face went red at his words, and she started stuttering out any reason as to why she wasn’t in love with a man she was clearly in love with. Laurance only half listened to what she said before interrupting with, “What does it feel like to be in love?”

Aphmau stopped rambling and stared at Laurance.

“What do you mean? No offense, but aren’t you kinda in love with me? Wouldn’t you already know how it feels?” she asked semi-accusingly.

“No- I mean yes! I mean…-” Laurance dropped his shoulders and sighed- “maybe?”

Aphmau hesitated for a moment.

“Laurance, if this is about Aaron then-”

“No…no, it’s not really about him. I know you like him. Actually, a lot of people know that you two like each other.”

Aphmau was silent, staring at Laurance with wide eyes. He took her silence as a sign to continue.

“I just…I wanna know how you feel…around him. I’m sorry if this is a weird question and I know it’s out of the blue-”

“No, no…It’s okay,” Aphmau reassured. She grabbed her chin and pondered for a moment. “Well, I think being with the person you love makes you feel safe and…loved. It doesn’t matter what you’re doing with that person because you feel happy either way. You trust them enough with secrets you wouldn’t tell anyone else, and they inspire you to become a better person each day.”

Aphmau kept talking on after that, but the entire time she kept thinking about how she felt with Aaron. Laurance, on the other hand, felt conflicted. He tried to use Aphmau’s definition of love to describe his feelings for her. It wasn’t working, but love had multiple definitions, right? There had to be one definition of love that matched his feelings for her. There’s no way that Laurance just had an infatuation with her for all these years. He had to have loved her!

Would Garroth have agreed with Aphmau’s definition? Did he love her in the way that she loved Aaron? The thought of Garroth loving Aphmau made Laurance’s heart clench. Except, Laurance always hated the idea of the two of them together, but what if it wasn’t because of the thought of Aphmau falling in love with Garroth but instead…Garroth falling in love with Aphmau.

Why was it that Aphmau’s definition of love matched how Laurance felt for…Garroth?

Laurance couldn’t be gay, right? No. He knew that he had to have loved Aphmau at one point during all these years. Plus, he had dated other girls before. There’s no way that Laurance actually  _ liked  _ Garroth. They’ve been best friends for years. Laurance should have known by now whether or not he liked him. Maybe he just loved him as a best friend. Best friends don’t exactly make out with one another do they? No. No. No!

Maybe, just maybe, Laurance wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. 

{A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I didn’t mean for this chapter to come out so late! I had half of it done a few days after the last chapter was posted, and I just wrote the rest of it last night. I’ll post the next chapter in four days to make it up for you guys. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. Bye!}


	10. Chapter 10

{A/N: This chapter is  _ not  _ going to follow the main storyline, so if you were expecting the  Christmas Cat-Tastrophe  episode it will be in the next chapter.}

It had been a few hours since Aphmau, Kawaii~Chan and Laurance came back from the mall.

The drive back home from the mall was slightly awkward. Everyone was silent, even Kawaii~Chan which was surprising. Aphmau didn’t know what was wrong with her friends. Both KC and Laurance were staring off into the distance, lost in thought. She wanted to ask and see what was wrong, but she decided not to pry into their business.

Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan came home to an empty house. Katelyn’s car was in the garage, so she either went out with a friend or got kidnapped. Either way, they went on with the rest of their day. Aphmau plopped down on the couch and watched as Kawaii~Chan speed walked to her room and shut the door without saying a word.

When the girls dropped Laurance off at his house, he ran straight to his room and avoided his roommates, especially Garroth. The thought of his unknown sexuality clouded over his head. The entire car ride home, he tried to convince himself that he was still madly in love with Aphmau. That he wished to be the one for her and that Aaron was his number one rival. That the feelings he had for Garroth weren’t romantic.

It wasn’t working.

“I can’t be bisexual!” Laurance exclaimed out loud, “I don’t even like flannel!”

Laurance took a mental step back, reminding himself that being bisexual wasn’t a bad thing. If he was bisexual, then so be it, but if he  _ liked Garroth  _ that was a whole other story. He thought he loved Garroth like a brother, but could he have just been crushing on him? What if Laurance didn’t like him and he was freaking out over nothing? Scratch that.

He’s liked a lot of people before. These feelings were no different.

Why did it have to be Garroth of all people? He couldn’t have just crushed on some random guy, he just  _ had  _ to crush on his best friend.

He sat down on his bed and tried thinking back to when he actually started liking him. There’s no way Laurance just started to crush on him. No. These feelings have been here for a while. Maybe it started when the two of them first became roommates. Wait a minute.

Were there signs that Laurance was into Garroth before? He had heard stories from people in the LGBTQ+ community on how they should have realized their sexuality way before they actually did. Laurance was probably subtle with his unknown feelings. No one could have known.

_ “Garroth, you better not be staring at my butt.” _

_ “Alright, let’s play gay chicken!” _

_ “He’s not my boyfriend!” _

_ “No homo.” _

Okay, maybe Laurance wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was.

“How was gay chicken going to solve that argument?” Laurance muttered to himself as he thought back to the make out session with Garroth. Absolutely nothing about that was straight. Neither Garroth nor Laurance pulled away for about several minutes and that was because Dante interrupted them.

How did Garroth feel about that kiss? He definitely didn’t pull away. In fact, Garroth was gripping Laurance’s shirt and practically refused to let him pull away. This was either some sort of strategy or-

Hold on.

As far as Laurance knew, Garroth had never dated a guy before or had ever shown interest in one. If he was correct, Garroth loved Aphmau.

Laurance’s heart clenched.

Was Garroth straight? Laurance couldn’t think of a reason why Garroth wouldn’t come out about his sexuality to him if he wasn’t.

So, Laurance was crushing on his straight best friend. Great.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Looked like he was going to have to take this to the grave. He’d rather not ruin his relationship with his best friend. If Laurance could just suppress it, then it would eventually go away, right?

The thought of telling someone about this crossed his mind. It would be nice to be able to confide in someone about all this, but who would he tell? He couldn’t tell Garroth because he kinda sorta, 100% liked him!

Laurance’s stomach grumbled, pausing his gay life crisis.

Leaving his room was a dangerous game right now. He could come in contact with  _ him,  _ but food came first.

He got up and started walking to the kitchen, laughing lightly at himself. The likelihood of Laurance running into Garroth was- oh my Irene, Laurance just ran right into Garroth.

“Hey, Laurance,” Garroth greeted with a bright smile on his face, “How was shopping with Dante?”

“Alright, Laurance, give a quick lie and make a speedy exit. Do not tell him the truth,” Laurance thought to himself.

“Dante ditched me, so I went home with Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan. Since then I’ve been in a state of exponential dread,” Laurance told truthfully before speed walking to the kitchen. Nice going, Laurance. Canon Laurance would never say such a thing. Truth be told, despite telling himself that he couldn’t tell Garroth what he was going through, he still wanted to reach out to him.

“Wait! What?” Garroth exclaimed, following Laurance to the kitchen. His friend had just started microwaving leftovers, but Garroth could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

“Nothing. Nothing. It was a joke,” Laurance downplayed, putting his hands up lightly in the air as a surrender.

“You weren’t laughing,” Garroth retorted, his face contorted to that of concern.

“I’m fine! I shouldn’t have said anything so just forget it, okay?” Laurance snapped, but Garroth didn’t back down. Garroth walked to Laurance’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Laurance’s eyes were glued to Garroth’s hand. His eyes trailed up to his face and stared at his Cerulean blue eyes that were filled with worry. Guilt started to overcome Laurance. If their roles were flipped, Laurance would have reacted in the same way.

Taking a deep breath, Laurance took a step back, allowing Garroth’s hand to drop back to his side. He wasn’t about to tell Garroth everything, but he at least wanted Garroth to know how he was feeling.

“Have you ever lived your life thinking you knew things about yourself only to find out that it might have not been true?” Laurance asked, crossing his arms and redirecting his gaze to the floor.

Garroth nodded his head hesitantly, not knowing where his roommate was going with this. The first thing that came to Garroth’s mind was his sexuality. It was something that he started suspecting back before high school.

“Where are you going with this?” Garroth asked quietly, even though it wasn’t necessary. It felt like he’d disrupt the atmosphere if he was any louder.

“Well, I think I’m finding out something about myself, but I’m worried that it might change something if I tell others,” Laurance explained.

The microwave started beeping but Garroth and Laurance ignored it.

“Does it involve murdering someone?” Garroth asked with a raised brow.

“No.”

“Tax fraud?”

“No.”

“Being racist, sexist, misogynistic, xenophobic, or homophobic?”

“Of course, not!”

“Does it involve treating anyone as someone lesser?”

“No!”

“Then whatever it is it’ll be okay, so don’t think too much of it.”

Garroth took out Laurance’s leftovers from the microwave and placed it in front of his friend.

“You don’t have to tell me what it is. Just know that I won’t judge you for it. Unless it’s that you like watching those really bad chick flicks. Then I’ll judge you,” Garroth reassured before walking to his room, leaving Laurance there with his leftovers.

“Man, I wish it was the chick flicks,” Laurance told himself before picking up his food and going back to his room.

Who would have thought that Laurance wasn’t straight?

===

_ “I want to be your business partner.” _

That line kept repeating in Kawaii~Chan’s head as she tried to process everything that had just happened. She didn’t think that Zane was going to ask her that. If anything, it should have been about buying more cookies, not running a business!

_ “What?” Kawaii~Chan asked, cocking her head to the side with her eyes wide. _

_ “I’m serious. This business can make a lot of money if you play your cards right and I want to be a part of it.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ Zane gave Kawaii~Chan a deadpan expression. _

_ “Think about it, Pinky. You’re working full time at IHOP and I’m jumping from job to job. I don’t have some sort of evil motive this time. I just want to make money, and this is a good way to do so.” _

_ Kawaii~Chan leaned her cheek against her fist. _

_ “Kawaii~Chan thinks that makes sense.” She looked at Zane with a frown on her face. “Why do you keep calling Kawaii~Chan, Pinky?” _

_ “Because I’d rather not think about how your parents actually named you Kawaii~Chan.” _

_ Kawaii~Chan puffed her cheeks out in anger, ready to snap at him, before calming down. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that Zane wanted to run a business with her. Last time, Kawaii~Chan and Lucinda were business partners, and that business failed. _

_ “If we do this, what do we do if it fails?” _

_ “Depending on the reason, we could probably rebrand and start back up again, or we could go back to our normal lives.” _

_ “Kawaii~Chan doesn’t know. She doesn’t think she can manage paying the rent of a building, she already has to pay rent for the house.” _

_ “We wouldn’t be doing that. Our sales can be entirely online.” _

_ Kawaii~Chan looked at Zane with her eyes wide. Zane actually put a lot of thought into this. He really was serious. _

_ “Doing this means you have to interact with customers, but you hate people,” she stated, pointing her finger at Zane accusingly. _

_ “Doing it online means minimal contact. Plus, you can be the front face, and I can work behind the scenes. Besides, I only hate people because they’ve always hated me. I don’t trust them, they’ll always betray you.” _

_ “But you’re trusting Kawaii~Chan?” _

_ “Like I said, you haven’t done anything to me. Judging by your personality, you won’t do anything as long as I don’t mess with any of your ships.” _

_ Dang it. He knows. _

_ This was going to be an important decision for Kawaii~Chan. As much as she loved IHOP, she didn’t want to work there for the rest of her life. Besides, she had a business degree. It’d be a waste not to use it. Once this became stable, she could quit her job at IHOP and focus solely on the business, but this was Zane she was talking about. _

_ “Kawaii~Chan-” _

Kawaii~Chan’s phone began to ring, snapping her out of her thoughts. Frowning, she picked up her phone and answered the call.

It was the crazy cat lady asking for a cat sitter tomorrow at noon. After checking her schedule, she agreed and hung up the phone. Looked like she was spending her day off tomorrow babysitting nine cats. She quickly forgot about it as she thought back to the conversation she had with Zane.

_ “Kawaii~Chan needs to think about this. She barely knows you. She can’t trust you with being her business partner,” she denied. _

_ Don’t get her wrong, she still kinda hated him, but in all honesty, he had never actually done anything to her. Probably because they didn’t really interact much in high school, but KC knew that he had done some horrible things. Hopefully, he would change, but right now she couldn’t trust him. It’d be a lie if she said it wasn’t hard to say no though. _

_ Zane let out a frustrated sigh. _

_ “I had a feeling you’d say no,” he admitted, standing up to leave. KC was going to let him go without a word before noticing the bag at his side. _

_ “Are…are those the ponies Zane~Kun bought from her?” _

_ Zane paused and nodded at her. _

_ “Um…Kawaii~Chan was wondering why Zane~Kun wanted the ponies?” she asked shyly, trying to not end this conversation so awkwardly. _

_ “Why would you like to know?” Zane snapped as he narrowed his eyes at her, clutching the bag closer to him. Kawaii~Chan leaned back in her chair, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. _

_ “S-She just wanted to know if you liked ponies too!” she stuttered. _

_ “Well I don’t, okay?” _

_ Zane averted his eyes and a blush started to seep above his mask. Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. Looked like KC had got a liar on her hands. _

_ “You like ponies too!” she exclaimed, ignoring his lie. _

_ Zane looked around to see if anyone heard before glaring at her. _

_ “I don’t!” _

_ “Who’s your favorite pony?” _

_ “I don’t like them!” _

_ Kawaii~Chan giggled, not realizing that she successfully changed the topic from the business to ponies. _

_ “Are you embarrassed about liking ponies?” she teased, her voice notably softer, watching Zane’s face become even more red. He stayed silent. “It’s okay if you are.” _

_ “If you tell anyone I like  _ _ My Little Horsies _ _ , I will destroy you,” he muttered shyly. _

_ Kawaii~Chan pretended to zip her lips. He looked at her, sighed, and sat back down. _

_ “My favorite is Pinke Cake.” _

_ With that, Kawaii~Chan and Zane slowly began to start a kindling friendship over ponies. It was obvious that Zane wasn’t used to sharing his thoughts like that. It seemed as if every time he would get really excited by something KC said, he’d immediately stop himself and calm down. He was on the brink of being uncomfortable with talking about his interests to wanting to jump in and say everything. _

_ Eventually, Aphmau texted Kawaii~Chan telling her that it was time to go, so KC and Zane stood up to leave. _

_ “Th-thanks for talking to me about…” Zane lowered his voice, “ _ _ My Little Horsies _ _.” _

_ “Anytime! It was nice talking to you!” Kawaii~Chan slowly dropped her cheery exterior to one more sympathetic. “I’m- Kawaii~Chan’s sorry about the business.” She cursed herself mentally for slipping up on her speech. It wasn’t often she had to sincerely apologize to someone like this. _

_“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have asked you in the first place._ _See you tomorrow, Pinky,” he said as he walked away._

_ Kawaii~Chan sighed as she picked up the rest of her food. _

_ “He’s never gonna say her name,” she whined. _

===

Unlike Kawaii~Chan and Laurance, Aphmau didn’t have anything crazy going on in her day. All she had really done was walk Celestia and go shopping. All that was left to do was to go to work that night.

Until then, Aphmau decided to lounge around her room and talk to Aaron on the phone.

“Trust me, Aaron, you’re going to love your gift!” Aphmau reassured as she held a figurine in her hand. It was the character that Aaron (or FC) played when Aphmau and Aaron first met online.

“It’s coming from you, Aph. I’m sure I’ll like it either way,” Aaron admitted. He heard Aphmau hum on the other end.

“Well you’ll get your gift at the Christmas party. I’m sending out invitations tomorrow morning.”

“Looking forward to it. Anyways, Aph, do you wanna come over tonight?”

Aphmau grinned and felt giddy inside. They hadn’t met up with one another since the kiss. She still wanted to take things slow with him, but she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t want to kiss him again.

Neither of them could believe that the other liked them. Of course the two of them liked each other back in high school. Their feelings may have died down a bit when in college, but that definitely didn’t mean they stopped liking each other. It died down from that crushing on someone to…loving them.

Aphmau checked her schedule for the day before frowning.

“I’d love to, but I can’t. I have work tonight,” Aphmau declined.

“Still working at Freddy Fazbears?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.”

She heard Aaron sigh on the other end.

“I thought you said you were quitting,” he groaned, his tone toward her becoming a bit harsh.

“I did!” she partially lied, a blush creeping on her face.

“You said that two weeks ago, what happened?”

“I got a house! I’ll be honest, I tried to quit, but it’s good pay.”

“Yeah, but at what cost?”

Aphmau was silent. She had been working on and off at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria for a little over a year now. Each time she quit she’d come right back a few months later. First time was when she was living with Claire. The second time being when she moved into her own apartment. Now she’s here, going through the same nightmare inducing job just for several hundred dollars. She’d heard from previous workers that their pay was  _ a lot  _ lower than hers, around one hundred and twenty dollars a week, which didn’t even meet minimum wage! The company probably paid her more since she had managed to stay alive this long.

“I don’t know what’s been going on there, but I know that you don’t like to talk about it, and that’s saying something since you talk about everything,” he explained.

Aphmau’s mind flashed back to the previous night. She had no idea how the animatronics could move around on their own, but everything about that place just gave off an eerie vibe.

Just then, a horrible chill ran down her spine. Her blood ran cold. A gut feeling in her stomach told her to listen to Aaron’s words more seriously. She checked the time on her phone.

5 p.m.

She was supposed to go to sleep soon before going to work at twelve, but something told her not to go. Her mind didn’t tell her to quit immediately. Instead, her gut had a bad feeling about going to work today.

“I-I promise I plan on quitting, Aaron. I’m going to try to by the end of the month,” she promised, wrapping herself in a blanket to warm herself up.

“I hope you’re able to do what’s best for yourself, Aphmau.”

“I’ll try.”

“Well then, I’m gonna go. You have work soon right?”

Aphmau’s blood ran cold again at the mention of it.

“Right.”

She heard Aaron sigh on the other end, clearly still a bit disappointed in her.

“Bye, Aph.”

“Bye, Aaron.”

The moment the call ended, Aphmau immediately called her boss and told them that she was sick. Once it was settled that she wasn’t coming into work that night, the cold that seemed to suddenly seep into her body started to disappear. Weird.

She felt bad that now she had the night off and still wasn’t going to Aaron’s house, but she had something important to do. Opening her laptop she looked up job listings in her area.

Aphmau might have only worked at Freddy Fazbear’s for the money, but she valued her life a whole lot more.

===

After Katelyn had called Travis, he insisted they went together to the local college to check out their programs. Katelyn was against it, saying she’d only just decided to do this, and she needed time to let this all sink in. He said that was nonsense, and Katelyn could hear him start up his engine.

“Oh my Irene…” Katelyn muttered under her breath.

“Don’t worry, Katelyn! Stay right there, I’m coming to pick you up!” he yelled over the roar of his engine.

“If you come over to my house, I won’t let you in,” she threatened.

“Oh ho ho, don’t worry. I have my ways. See ya!”

Travis ended the call because everyone knows not to be on your phone while driving. Katelyn groaned, tossing her phone to the side.

That idiot. Katelyn said no and he still decided to come anyways? Why can’t he just take no as an answer? Katelyn never should have told him-

Katelyn stopped her thoughts and took a deep breath. She needed to be calm, and not allow her anger to get the better of her.

She sat there for a minute and did a few breathing techniques until she could safely say she wouldn’t punch Travis when he came over. Despite telling Travis that she didn’t want to go today, she was still going to go with Travis to the college. Surprisingly, she actually felt a bit bad about leaving Travis outside her house, even though she didn’t want him coming over in the first place.

Katleyn knew that, eventually, she’d have to talk to Travis about their relationship. Right now it definitely was toxic. Travis had a bit of an obsession toward her and was basically sexually harassing her. Despite Katelyn constantly saying no, he still persisted. At heart, Travis was a good person, but this needed to stop. As for Katelyn, hitting people was  _ not  _ okay. It’s understandable that she kept hitting him because of the harassment, but she continued to get more and more violent. Surprisingly, she’s never hit him in the balls.

When the doorbell rang, Katelyn grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

One day she would talk to him when she got her anger under control. One day.

Travis got out of his car and went to go hold the door to the passenger seat open for Katelyn.

“M’lady,” he flirted, winking at her.

Soon enough they were on the road, heading for the community college.

It was funny how Katelyn had spent thousands of dollars at Falcon Claw University only to go back to college to pursue a different degree. Actually it was not funny, everyone was drowning in student loans and debt.

Of course, Travis was throwing pick up line after pick up line at Katelyn, who successfully dodged each one.

Aside from the flirting, Travis wouldn’t stop talking about how happy he was that Katelyn decided to do this. He, along with Jeffory and Nicole, knew that creative arts was a passion of hers. She’d always seemed her happiest when she was doing something related to it. This could help her out a lot with her issues as a healthy, non-violent way to cope.

When they arrived, Travis wandered around the campus as Katelyn went to actually get information about the place and the programs they offered. Katleyn had actually gotten some promising information about the place, not realizing that Travis was no longer with her.

Travis wandered around the campus, admiring the sunset and how the street lights were turning on. He flirted with a few girls as he walked by, but he knew his heart belonged to Katelyn. He continued walking around, looking at the scenery around him, until the sun went down, and he realized…he was lost.

Katelyn had finished up gathering paperwork and pamphlets and started to walk outside before realizing she was missing someone. She groaned and pulled out her phone to call Travis. The call didn’t go through.

Travis pulled out his phone to try and call Katelyn, but low and behold, it was dead.

The campus was fairly big, so the two knew it would be difficult to find one another. Katelyn would’ve left without him, but unfortunately, Travis had the keys.

Travis, on the other hand, wouldn’t have left without Katelyn. He instead found one of the college students, told them of his situation, and had them lead him to the main office.

“Katelyn FireFist, please come to the main office. We have your child,” the speakers announced.

Katelyn shook her head and sighed, knowing exactly who it was. Unsurprisingly, it was Travis. He was sitting in one of the chairs with a sad pout on his lip and a piece of candy in his hand. When he noticed Katelyn, his expression lightened as he hopped up and waved the staff of the main office goodbye, with Katelyn dragging him out of there.

“My phone died,” Travis said, still being dragged to the car.

“I know,” Katelyn groaned.

“Did you miss me?”

“I didn’t even know you were gone.”

Travis pouted at the lack of attention but didn’t let it get the better of him. Instead, he had an idea. The night was still young, and he didn’t just wanna drop Katelyn off and go home.

“Do you wanna go out for dinner?” Travis asked, hope in his voice.

“If you’re trying to get me to go on a date, then no,” Katelyn rejected.

“Please! I’ll even pay!”

“That sounds like a date.”

“We can look over all of the program options over food, and you won’t have to pay a dime.”

Katelyn sighed, stopping outside the passenger door.

“Why do you keep doing this?”

Travis looked confused.

“Doing what?”

“Helping me. Flirting with me. Doing all this stuff for me. I keep hitting and insulting you, but you just keep bouncing back. Why?”

Travis smiled as if he had been asked the easiest question in the world.

“Because I love you!”

Katelyn’s face dropped to a deadpan, yet slightly conflicted expression.

“You’re so stupid,” she muttered under her breath before sighing, “Alright, let’s go. We’re going to Olive Garden.”

Travis fistpumped the air in excitement as he ran over to Katelyn’s side of the car and hugged her.

“Yes! Trust me, baby! You won’t regret it!”

“I’m already regretting it.”

Travis let go of Katelyn and opened up the passenger door, oblivious to the light pink blush covering her face.

“Hey Travis,” she said as the said idiot got into the car, “thanks.”

“For what?”

“Stop asking so many questions.”

Travis took that as his que to stop, still not knowing why Katelyn thanked him. He smiled to himself, thinking he may have just made a dent in Katelyn’s tough-girl persona.

“Olive Garden breadsticks, here we come!”

{A/N: I’m so sorry this chapter is late! Nura told me to not make promises I couldn’t keep, but I told her I could do it and here we are. Also, I’m thinking about adding Claire to the storyline, but I don’t want to distract from the main theme of this book (ships). If you don’t remember her, she was part of Aphmau’s FNAF series and was actually her sister. Feel free to give your opinion on adding her because I’m all ears. Please give this chapter a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! Bye!} 


	11. Gay Chicken

Hey, everyone, I won’t be able to post a full chapter this week. School is coming to an end and a lot of my teachers are posting their final assignments. In the meantime, here’s a little short story.

Remember when Garroth and Laurance played gay chicken? Here’s what happened afterward…

===

_ “Rematch?” Laurance asked. _

_ “You’re on!” _

The two stood up and took a few steps back.

Garroth started counting down from three, determined to win.

At this point, neither of them knew why they were doing this anymore. Were either of them going to admit that? Absolutely not.

“Three,” Garroth started, “Two…one.”

A second hadn’t even gone by and the two were already kissing. Except it wasn’t exactly normal. Instead of calmly moving in to kiss each other, the two practically body slammed one another. The sheer force of the slam almost caused the two of them to fall over but neither of them were willing to break the kiss to stabilize themselves. Instead, Garroth and Laurance wrapped their arms around one another as they toppled over the arm of the couch.

They grunted as they repositioned themselves on the couch. Garroth was on top of Laurance with his arms on each side of Laurance’s head. Laurance still had his arm wrapped tightly around Garroth. The kiss was never broken.

It was a bit awkward at first since the two of them were stuck in such an intimate position yet they were sharing such a simple kiss.

Both of their eyes were closed. Neither of them were going to be the awkward one with their eyes open. If they were going to kiss they were going to do it right.

About a minute had passed and neither of them had tapped out.

Eventually, the two were slowly acting less like they didn’t enjoy it and started acting on…different instincts. One person knew exactly how they felt about the other person. The other believed that their feelings were definitely not romantic despite the fact that they enjoyed kissing them.

Garroth and Laurance pulled away from one another, hooded eyes still staring at the others lips.

The game was officially forgotten.

Laurance moved his hand up Garroth’s back to tangle it in his hair before pulling Garroth down to meet his lips.

They stopped acting like best friends and more on their feelings for one another. Feelings that they swore they’d take to the grave.

Garroth licked Laurance’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Laurance hesitated for a moment.

Was this really about to happen? Was Laurance actually going to makeout with his best friend?

Laurance gripped Garroth tighter as he opened his mouth for him.

Yes, yes he was.

Garroth brought a hand down to cup Laurance’s cheek as he kissed him deeper. Tongues dancing with one another as the boys continued to be completely enraptured by one another.

Laurance tugged on Garroth’s hair causing the blond to moan into the kiss.

The two pulled apart only for a second to catch their breath, cracking their eyes open.

Laurance looked up into Garroth’s cerulean eyes and got lost. Was Garroth always this beautiful or was the lust that covered his eyes blinding him. Garroth cracked a small smile at Laurance, still panting.

Nope. Garroth was always beautiful.

Once again, Laurance tugged Garroth’s head down to kiss him again, but before their lips could meet a voice stopped them.

“Hey guys, how does pasta sound for dinner- OH MY IRENE!” Dante screamed, staring in shock at his roommates in front of him. Never had he heard of gay chicken leading to this. Were they dating behind Dante’s back?

Their eyes snapped open as they looked over to Dante. Garroth shot up, still sitting on top of Laurance’s hips. Both him and his makeout buddy's face were covered in a deep shade of red.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Garroth explained, putting his hands up accusingly.

“You two like each other?!” Dante yelled.

“No, we are two completely straight men!” Laurance explained as he and Garroth scrambled off of each other and stood up.

Everyone stood there completely silent.

Dante was still in shock.

Laurance couldn’t believe he just made out with his best friend.

Garroth couldn’t believe he just made out with his crush, and no one knew who won gay chicken.

“Y-You said you wanted pasta for dinner r-right? Sure, let's make pasta,” Laurance stuttered as he scrambled to the kitchen with Garroth following suit.

They moved hastily around the kitchen grabbing utensils and ingredients. Each time they touched each other they’d jump back and stutter an apology before going back to their task. It was a mess. They were doing anything they could to deter from the fact that they had shoved their tongues down each other's throats just seconds ago.

Dante ran to his room and went through his closet, searching for something he hadn’t used in a long time. Finally, he found it. He ran back to the kitchen, ignoring the stuttering messes he called his roommates and grabbed a small bowl. After filling it with water he pulled out a mini statue of Irene that fit in the palm of his hand and dropped it in the water. Essentially, he was making holy water. He gave the water a small blessing before dipping his finger into the water, using it as an eye drop to cleanse his eyes from what he had just witnessed.

Don’t get him wrong, he was an ally of the LGBTQ+ community but he was  _ not  _ expecting his two roommates to be into each other. Last he checked, they were head over heels for Aphmau. What if the two got…frisky…with one another? His room was right across from theirs! Was he ever going to be able to sleep? He hoped they weren’t loud.

Garroth stood off to the side and let Laurance take over the rest.

Dante’s eyes were glued to the ground, avoiding his roommates eyes. Unfortunately, Dante’s eyes wandered over the boys. More specifically, Dante noticed how Garroth wasn’t wearing any socks.

Oh. My. Irene.

“Garroth,” Dante started, “where are your socks?” Dante pointed at Garroth’s bare feet.

Laurance followed Dante’s gaze, his eyes widening.

“You said, ‘no homo’!” Laurance accused, looking up at Garroth.

“Be honest, was there anything straight about that?” Garroth frantically questioned.

“Wait a minute. Are you gay?” Laurance asked.

“Are you?” Dante retorted.

They boys went back and forth pointing figures and diffusing claims.

In the end, Garroth admitted that Laurance was a good kisser, and Laurance agreed that there was nothing straight about the kiss but as of now they’d pretend it was. Laurance didn’t know if he was overjoyed that Garroth made out with him or if it was a crazy, stupid mistake. Right now, he was just confused about everything.

“Hey guys, is something burning?” Dante asked, sniffing the air. Dread fell over the boys as they turned around to look at the pasta right as the smoke alarm went off.

Yes, something was burning. The entire stove top was on fire.

How? Let’s just say in Laurance’s haste to get the pasta started, he may or may not have forgotten to add enough water to the pot.

“Holy shit!” Laurance screamed as he threw both his hands into his hair.

Garroth quickly grabbed a bowl and started to fill it with water. Right as he was about to throw it onto the fire, arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him right up against Laurance’s chest.

“Are you crazy?” Laurance yelled. “Don’t use water, use baking soda! We are not dying today, Garroth!”

Dante ran into the pantry, grabbed the entire box of baking soda and started to smother the flames.

Laurance let go of Garroth to grab a chair. Garroth took it from Laurance and sat it down under the smoke alarm. He got on top of the chair and shut off the smoke alarm right as Dante finished putting out the flames.

Everyone stood in their place, calming down after almost causing a house fire.

Garroth slowly got off of the chair and looked at his roommates.

“Maybe…maybe we should order takeout from Olive Garden instead,” Garroth suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement and watched as Garroth slowly walked off to make the order.

Dante and Laurance went ahead and started cleaning up the kitchen. When it came to the scorch marks, they decided to leave it for another time. Besides, no one planned on cooking now for a while.

Garroth came back to ask them what they wanted before placing the order.

Everyone agreed to have Dante wait in the living room for the food, so Garroth and Laurance headed back to their rooms to contemplate what had just happened.

Dante was about to sit down on the couch until he remembered what had taken place on it. Instead, he sat on one of the arm chairs and pulled out his phone. He dialed in a number before placing it next to his ear.

“Hey Dante, what’s up?” Travis chirped.

“Travis, you will not believe what just happened.”

===

I’m not used to writing anything romantic so I hope the makeout scene wasn’t cringy. Thanks for being patient with me on the chapters! I know I can be pretty lazy and procrastinate a lot, but I promise I won’t just abandon this book without giving it a proper ending. The next chapter will be out sometime next week and I’ll try to be more consistent with updating after that. I had no idea how long 4,000 words were until I started writing this book! If you liked this please leave a kudos and a comment! Bye!


	12. Chapter 11

{A/N: So, I really suck at keeping promises, huh?}

The next day, Katelyn had officially applied to a creative arts course in the community college. She had to pick up a couple extra shifts at IHOP to help cover the costs, but she knew it’d be worth it in the end.

As of now, she was still writing her screenplay. A modern version of Romeo and Juliet. She wanted something that everyone could enjoy, not something that everyone remembered as something they were forced to read back in highschool. Now that she was actually going to show this to the public, she became hyper aware of what she was writing. Was this going to be good enough? What if people didn’t like it?

Maybe she shouldn’t have paid for those college classes.

At that thought, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wouldn’t get anywhere if her mind was clouded with doubt.

Before she could open her eyes and continue writing the balcony scene, the doorbell rang. Katelyn didn’t move, she never really opened up the door for anyone and always had Aphmau or Kawaii~Chan do it. The less human interaction for Katelyn the better, but no one opened the door.

The doorbell rang again.

“Katelyn, can you go get the door?” Aphmau called out.

“Why me?” Katelyn called back.

“I just got out of the shower.”

Katelyn groaned as she got up and walked down the stairs. By now the person at the door started knocking while saying “hello?” in a fraile, old voice.

Great, Katelyn has to deal with an old person. This must have been her lucky day.

When she opened the door, she was not expecting to see an old woman with nine cats in sweaters. Katelyn eyed the woman up and down. Everything about this woman just screamed ‘Crazy Cat Lady’.

“Hello there, Kawaii~Chan,” the old woman greeted, peering at Katelyn as if she wasn’t sure if she was talking to the right person or not.

“I’m not Kawaii~Chan,” Katelyn deadpanned.

The old lady laughed and told her that she didn’t have time for jokes today. She then went on to explain to “Kawaii~Chan” that she’d be cat-sitting her nine cats while the old woman went to a vet appointment for her multiple other cats.

Each sentence that came out of that old woman’s mouth was followed by a death threat from Katelyn along with the words “I’m not Kawaii~Chan!”. The old lady continued to laugh her off and motioned her cats to go inside the house before waving goodbye.

“Don’t leave me here with these things!” Katelyn yelled at the crazy cat lady. “Come back here! I’ll end you and your cats!” The old woman just waved back, clearly not knowing what she just said, and waddled off.

Katelyn slammed the door shut and called out for Kawaii~Chan, her eyes glued to the cats to make sure they didn't wander off. Kawaii~Chan never came down, instead it was Aphmau.

“Where’s Kawaii~Chan?” Katelyn demanded.

“She has the afternoon shift at IHOP today, remember?”

“Are you kidding me? Now what are we gonna do?” Katelyn asked as she dragged a cat away from the living room.

“Well, it looks like we’re gonna have to cat-sit till Kawaii~Chan comes back home-” Aphmau was cut off as Katelyn frantically asked,

“Aphmau, I only see eight cats. Where’s the other one?”

Aphmau froze as she looked around and counted all of the cats. Eight. Oh no.

Panic broke out amongst the girls. How did one get away?

“Okay. Okay. Okay. Calm down!” Katelyn told Aphmau. “First things first, we don’t have a litter box. These things can let themselves go at any moment, we need to contain them.”

Aphmau took a deep breath.

“Right. Where should we put them?”

“Let’s put them in your room,” Katelyn suggested. Aphmau quickly denied the idea since Celestia was in her room right now, yet Katelyn kept persisting.

“I don’t want to put the cats in my room!” Aphmau argued.

“Why not? You love cats,” Katelyn countered.

“Because I don’t have a litter box either. Where are they going to pee?”

“They can pee on your Levi poster.”

“Don’t bring Senpai into this!”

They continued to argue until they finally agreed to put the cats in the guest bathroom. Katelyn opted to move the cats herself while Aphmau looked around for the ninth cat.

“Make sure to check every inch of this house,” Katelyn advised, “Cats are like liquids, they can fill up anything they put their mind to.”

With that, Aphmau searched around the house and was soon joined by Katelyn when she moved the cats to the guest bathroom.

When Aphmau was searching the basement she heard Katelyn yell for her from upstairs. Aphmau ran back up to see Katelyn looking at the guest bathroom. The door was open and all the cats were gone. They hadn’t been gone for more than ten minutes and somehow the cats were able to turn the doorknob and escape.

“Katelyn, what did you do?!” Aphmau yelled, immediately putting the blame on her roommate.

“What did  _ I  _ do? I did nothing, the door was closed!”

“Uh huh. Sure. It’s not like these cats are any different from other cats.”

At that moment, Aphmau’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out to see that she got a text from an unknown number.

“Maybe they are magic cats,” they texted, “Maybe they’re not magic cats. Who knows? You’d be surprised what is actually cannon.”

Aphmau looked around the room, confused about how some stranger knew of the conversation and why they kept talking about things being “cannon”. Before she was able to bring it up to Katelyn, she noticed that Katelyn was running around, searching for the cats. When Katelyn noticed her she snapped,

“Well, don’t just stand there. Those cats could be peeing on your Levi poster right now!”

At the mention of Levi, Aphmau screamed,

“My Senpai!” Dropping the phone, Aphmau ran upstairs to her room, completely forgetting the weird text.

The moment Aphmau ran into her room, she froze on the spot.

Surrounding her bed were eight of the sweater cats, and on top of her bed was Celestia, cowering. This wouldn’t have been so surprising if it hadn't been for the fact that the cats were all  _ talking. _

“A dog lives here,” one of them said.

“That dog smells!”

“This is a  _ cat _ astrophe!”

Aphmau tried to call for Katelyn, but she couldn’t seem to find her voice. She had seen a lot of weird things in her life, but this was by far the weirdest. She shook her head lightly to get to her senses.

“What are you doing?” Aphmau thought to herself. “Go get Katelyn.”

Determined, Aphmau turned around only to stop again when she was face to face with another cat in a sweater. This one had an uncharacteristically bright red nose.

“Hello, human,” it greeted.

Aphmau took a small step back but was stopped when she noticed that now all of the cats had circled around her.

This was either a cult or some weird rendition of the  Godfather .

“Do not be afraid,” the red-nosed cat continued.

“I-I am very much afraid,” Aphmau responded, finding her voice.

“Well, don’t be.” The cat looked around at the cats surrounding her before looking back up. “As you can see, we are not your ordinary cats.”

Aphmau was too shocked to speak again, so she just nodded her head. She didn’t know if she was going to pass out, throw up or both. If these cats attacked her, she’d be doomed. They could come at her with their tiny paws.

“Let us introduce ourselves.” The cat proceeded to point at the other cats with their nose as they introduced their feline friends. “That’s Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixin, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen.”

Aphmau smiled a bit as she realized where this was going. Finally gaining her voice she said,

“Let me guess, you’re Rudolph.”

“No, I’m Randy.”

Well that was not what Aphmau was suspecting. He probably did that on purpose to throw people off. Cats were mean.

“We see that you have a dog. That will not do,” Randy explained.

“Repent!” the other cats chanted.

“You must learn the ways of the cat.”

“Repent!”

“Once you become a cat, you will see-”

“Repent!”

“-the error of your ways.”

“REPENT!”

Then, with a blinding flash of light, Aphmau transformed into a purple cat.

To answer her previous statement, this was indeed a cult.

Aphmau had never felt so awkward and out of place in her own mind and body until that very moment. She began to breath heavily. This couldn’t be happening. How is this humanly possible? She had heard of magic potions turning people older or younger but never into an entirely different species. Were these cats even from Earth?

In the midst of her panic, she heard Katelyn coming up the stairs.

“Oh thank Irene, I’m saved!” Aphmau thought to herself.

“Aphmau, did you find the-” Katelyn froze as she looked at the circle of cats in the center of Aphmau’s room. Aphmau’s eyes locked onto her roommate’s. Katelyn’s expression may be stoic but her eyes showed inner turmoil. It seemed like ages until she finally snapped out of her state and proceeded to slowly close the door on the cats. “Pee on the Levi poster.”

With that, it was just Aphmau, nine cats with sweaters, and Celestia.

Randy ignored the interruption and turned back to Aphmau.

“How does it feel to be one with the cat?” Randy asked.

“I don’t want to be like this. Please, turn me back!” Aphmau begged.

“We cannot turn you back. You must repent.”

“How do I...repent?”

“Eat your dog.”

“What?!”

“That was a joke. I am hilarious. Anyways, you need to make someone happy in order to break the curse.

Aphmau narrowed her eyes at Randy at the mention of the curse.

“You are one bad kitty,” she scolded.

“Hey!” Dancer yelled, “don’t yell at our leader like that or you’ll end up like Rudolph!”

Aphmau’s eyes widened in horror.

“What did you do to Rudolph?”

“Nothing!” Randy quickly snapped, trying to evade the question. “What are you waiting for? Do you want to be a cat forever?”

Randy and his possy opened up the door for Aphmau to leave. Fearing for her life, Aphmau quickly ran out of the room but stopped at the doorway. Turning around, she pleaded,

“Please, whatever you do, don’t hurt Senpai.”

“We wouldn’t dream of hurting that hunk of a man,” Comet said, eyeing dreamily at the two Levi posters in her room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Aphmau left the room and went down stairs on a hunt for Katelyn. Surely Aphmau could make Katelyn happy, right?

Wrong. Katelyn hated everyone. No exceptions.

Katelyn was sitting on the couch in the living room with her phone next to her ear.

“I’m telling you Nicole, that Cat Lady isn’t the only one who’s crazy. All of the cats were sitting in a circle like some kind of cult!” Katelyn said to Nicole. Aphmau couldn’t hear Nicole, but she knew that she was responding.

“No, I don’t even know where Aphmau is. She probably ditched me to go and make out with Aaron.”

Aphmau spoke to interject but didn’t realize that all Katelyn could hear were meows. Katelyn froze and locked her eyes on Aphmau’s cat form.

“Hold on, Nicole.” Katelyn put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table. “One of the little cult members is here.”

“What? I thought you closed the door?” Nicole questioned.

“I did.”

Unbeknownst to Aphmau, her height did not allow her to see past Katelyn’s chest. More specifically, the firefist she had beside her.

Katelyn kept eye contact as she slowly raised the weapon over her head, ready to strike.

Aphmau cowered in fear. She never knew that Katelyn would stoop so low to animal cruelty. How many other animals had she hurt before?

Katelyn slowly backed away to the front door and opened it.

“Go,” Katelyn demanded.

Without hesitation, Aphmau quickly skedaddled out of the house and into the cold world.

Katelyn shut the door behind her and ran upstairs. Aphmau’s door was shut. She scratched her head in confusion but decided not to dwell on it anymore. She walked back downstairs and settled herself on the couch to talk with Nicole again.

“I hope Kawaii~Chan was getting paid for this because I want the money,” Katelyn said.

“What if she isn’t getting paid?”

“Then I’ll just take however much I see fit from her.”

“That sounds like stealing…”

“It also sounds like you should mind your own business.”

Katelyn heard Nicole sigh dejectedly from the other end before saying,

“Fine, I won’t talk about it.”

There was silence for a few moments before Nicole piped up,

“So, then let me talk about something that  _ is  _ my business. About Travis-”

Katelyn immediately cut her off with a series of ‘no’s and ‘let’s talk about the cats again’.

“Oh ho ho, Katelyn,” Nicole laughed, “You said that the cats were none of my business, but the rules never established that your love life isn’t. So, what happened between you two at Olive Garden?”

“Nothing!”

“He convinced you to sign up for college classes, and he told Dante that he finally got a hug out of you. A real hug. A hug from Katelyn Firefist herself!”

“Why were you talking to Dante, huh?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“You brought it up, not me-”

“Anyways! What went on between you two?”

Katelyn was silent as she thought back to the previous night. To be honest, nothing really big happened between them from an outside standpoint. To others, it was just two people having a normal conversation about interests, events and whatnot. For Katelyn, that was everything. Throughout that entire night she never blew up in his face, and he only made a few flirtatious comments. For once in their lives they had a normal conversation that wasn’t about relationships.

She remembered going home that day beaming with pride on how she didn’t give into the urge to yell. She remembered how flustered Travis looked after she hugged him. Yes,  _ she  _ hugged  _ him  _ and not the other way around. Man, was that boy not prepared for reciprocated physical affection. Neither was Katelyn though. It was kinda a spur of the moment decision for her.

For Katelyn, that dinner was everything to her.

“Nothing much, we talked and we ate,” Katelyn finally responded.

“‘Nothing much’? You hugged him!”

“Hug is a strong word.”

It was not a strong word. Katelyn wrapped both her arms around Travis’s waist and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, inhaling his scent. He smelt like that cherry chapstick he always carried around with him and Olive Garden breadsticks.

Travis didn’t even have time to register what was happening to hug her back before she let go, but his face was as red as a beet afterwards.

Looking at a flustered Travis telling Katelyn how much he appreciated her coming out with him that night made Katelyn realize one thing: She really does like him.

===

“Alright, so Katelyn was not a good candidate to try to make happy,” Aphmau thought to herself while standing out in the snow. She needed to find shelter and fast. Looking across the street, she realized exactly how she was going to accomplish that. If Garroth, Laurance and Dante loved chick-flicks as much as they denied they did, then surely Aphmau could make them happy.

With that, Aphmau waddled over to their front door and jumped up to press the doorbell. Only a few seconds passed by until Garroth opened the door, looking everywhere but down at his feet.

“Hello?” Garroth asked, looking around. “Don’t tell me this was some ding dong ditch.”

Aphmau quickly started rubbing herself up against Garroth’s legs in an attempt to make him happy, but unfortunately it scared Garroth more than anything. He jumped up and screamed at the sudden contact causing Laurance and Dante to run over.

“What happened?!” Laurance yelled, placing a hand on Garroth’s shoulder to see the cat at their feet. Laurance let out a sigh of relief.

“Nothing,” Garroth sighed, “the cat just scared me. That’s all.”

“So I guess you can say…” Dante paused for dramatic effect, “…you’re a  _ scaredy cat _ .”

Laurance, having none of it, started chasing Dante around the house for his horrible pun, leaving Garroth alone with Aphmau.

Garroth crouched down and extended his hand so Aphmau could get familiar with his scent, still not realizing that she was the cat.

“What are you doing here, little one?” Garroth cooed. He looked around for a name tag but didn’t see anything other than the sweater. He did, however, notice her color pattern which was a mix of black, white and purple. “Huh, last I checked, purple cats aren’t natural. Let’s get you cleaned up, I have some pet shampoo we can use on you.”

“Wait, what?” Aphmau thought to herself as Garroth picked her up. She started meowing feverishly at the thought of being given a bath, but Garroth ignored it.

“Please don’t bathe me! I’ve done nothing wrong to you!” Aphmau begged, but of course she was only a cat. All that came out of her mouth were meows.

“Aww, you’re a talkative one are you? I’m gonna name you…Sprinkles,” Garroth declared as he entered the bathroom.

“I guess this is it,” Aphmau thought to herself. “Garroth is going to give me a bath.”

===

“Kawaii~Chan feels like she had something to do today,” Kawaii~Chan said aloud in the break room at IHOP.

“You mean, like, working?” Michi guessed, cocking her eyebrow up.

“No, it’s not that.” Kawaii~Chan thought for a moment more before giving up. “Dang it, Kawaii~Chan can’t remember.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s probably nothing.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Kawaii~Chan checked her phone for any messages before realizing that it was dead. She forgot to charge it last night. Oh well, she hoped that no one had texted her today as she stood up to start serving customers again.

===

After Aphmau had been bathed and groomed, Garroth had slid the sweater back on her and placed her on the couch. He had no idea what he was going to do with her, so he called his roommates for help. They stood in a circle and tried to figure out what to do.

“Maybe we should give her to the cat lady down the street?” Dante suggested.

“No way, she has way too many cats already and doesn’t care for them properly,” Laurance denied.

“I was thinking it has an owner. It’s a real purple cat and it’s wearing a sweater,” Garroth admitted.

“In that case, we can put some flyers around, but can we even take care of the cat for the time being?” Dante asked.

“We could ask Aphmau,” Laurance said.

“She already has Celesita though, plus I think Sprinkles likes me,” Garroth beamed.

Dante and Laurance went silent after Garroth spoke, staring at him.

“Garroth,” Laurance said hesitantly, “what have I told you about naming animals?”

Garroth looked down at his feet in shame.

“You told me I shouldn’t name them,” he sighed.

“And why?” Dante deadpanned.

“Because then I’ll get attached,” Garroth sighed again.

“And what just happened?” Laurance asked.

“I got attached, but listen-” Garroth was cut off.

“You got attached! You did the one thing we told you not to do!” Laurance yelled.

Garroth backed away and put his hands up in defense.

“Don’t shout at me, I’m sensitive!” Garroth pleaded.

Laurance backed down and put his arms out.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry come here,” Laurance apologized.

Garroth sniffed as he walked into his open arms. Laurance wrapped his arms around him comfortingly and rubbed small circles into his back. Garroth returned the hug and buried his face into the crook of Laurance’s neck.

Dante and Aphmau looked at the closeted boys that were radiating gay energy. This would have been a straight hug if the boys didn’t look like they were melting into each other.

“No wonder Katelyn secretly ships them together,” Aphmau thought to herself. On top of that, Aphmau noticed that whenever Laurance looked at Garroth he’d straighten up and bite the inside of his cheeks. It looked like he might go into a gay panic at any moment.  _ [If you guys watch the episode  _ _ FALL-ing For You | Minecraft Side Stories [Ep.3 Autumn Minecraft Roleplay] _ _ , Katelyn is clearly shipping Garrance and you can’t prove me otherwise.] _

“Anyways,” Dante sighed, “if we’re going to keep the cat for a while I feel like Muffin is a better name for it.”

Garroth turned his head to look at Dante.

“No, Sprinkles is the perfect name!” Garroth denied.

“Muffin,” Dante repeated.

“Sprinkles.”

“Muffin.”

“Sprinkles!”

“Muffin!”

“Laurance,” Garroth whined, trying to get Laurance to back him up.

“I’m not getting into this argument. Besides, now I’m hungry,” Laurance said, patting Garroth’s back before letting go of him. When Laurance went into the kitchen, Garroth and Dante continued to argue over which name they should give Aphmau.

While they were arguing, Aphmau took it as a chance to escape. They didn’t even give her a chance to make them happy. They just bathed her, and next thing you know they were going to go and get her spayed. Besides, it looked like Garroth and Laurance were making each other happier than she could ever as a cat.

Aphmau quickly ran into Garroth’s room which was the only one with a window open. She jumped out and onto the snow and started running onto the sidewalk.

Her original plan was to run back home, but Katelyn was probably going to attack her if she came back into that house. She thought about going to Brendan but seeing how he reacted to Kawaii~Chan made her too nervous to even try to make him happy.

Before Aphmau could come up with a plan, she noticed something at her bedroom window in the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw all nine of the cats looking at her. The curtains were completely pulled back, allowing Aphmau to see more of her room. More specifically, she saw Celesita hanging from a makeshift cage made of her clothes from the ceiling. What the heck?! Her poor baby!

She started beating herself up for only having the cats promise not to hurt Levi and not her dog.

While she was panicking, she didn’t realize that someone walked up to her.

“What are you doing out here in the snow?” the person asked.

Aphmau looked up to see the devil himself: Zane Ro’Meave.

She thought about hissing at him and biting him where it would hurt, but she decided against it. He hadn’t done anything to her yet… _ yet _ .

“I’d ask you the same thing, but frankly I can’t talk and I don’t care,” she thought to herself. “I’m never going to make him happy.”

“If you want, you can come with me,” Zane suggested.

Now Aphmau seemed to have two options. One, she could go and die by the hands of Katelyn. Two, she could go and be skinned alive by the hands of Zane. These were clearly very hard options.

She might be able to bypass Katelyn and get to her room, but she still needed to make someone happy, plus the cats were still in her room. Randy was probably going to have his possy suspend her from the ceiling too. Then they would take Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan next…someone should probably do something about those cats.

All out of options, Aphmau started to follow Zane, she had to run for a little bit since Zane started walking off without her. In fact, he didn’t even know that she followed him until he got to his front door. Was he surprised? Yes. Was he just going to leave the kitty outside in the cold? Surprisingly, no. He actually allowed her inside and motioned for her to sit on the couch. 

Zane brought her some water in a small bowl for her to drink. Aphmau had no idea how to drink water as a cat, so she just stared at the bowl.

“You know,” Zane started, “I wasn’t expecting you to follow me at all.”

“Oh I get it, you really are a cruel man at heart, aren’t you? This cat could have had feelings, and you would have hurt them. You probably found this funny didn’t you, jerk,” she thought to herself, but said meow to avoid suspicion.

“I was never allowed to have a pet before…,” Zane admitted.

Aphmau felt her heart drop in her chest. Oh no. He was going to keep her. He was probably going to dress her up, get her spayed and everything. She was going to be a cat for the rest of her life. Her friends and family were gonna search for her until they would finally have to give up, but little would they know she had been a cat the whole time. Aaron probably would move on from her too and take Celestia with him. Her life was over. Goodbye, cruel world. Those magic cats were going to get away scotch free too…

“Alright, the door is that way.” Zane pointed at his front door. “If you want to leave just walk up to it and I’ll let you out.”

Well Aphmau was definitely not expecting  _ that _ . Although this may be a blessing from Irene, this is kinda sad. Zane wasn’t making any attempt to keep Aphmau as his own. Was he used to people constantly leaving and disappointing him in his life?

She looked up to see that Zane was now watching TV. There was no way that Aphmau was going to stay with Zane. She needed to make someone happy and this little emo boy wasn’t going to cut it, but she wanted him to know that she was thankful for what he did for her today. Her eyes locked onto the little cat sweater. Welp, this was all she had.

After struggling tremendously, she managed to get the sweater off of her without Zane noticing. It really was difficult to function without thumbs. She picked the sweater up with her mouth and gently placed it onto his lap. Was he ever going to have a use for this sweater? No, it might just become a rag for him to use, but it was the effort that counts.

“How did you take that off? Wait, are you giving this to me?” Zane questioned, looking quite perturbed at the cat.

Aphmau meowed in response and booped her head into his arm as a confirmation.

“Huh, I’ve never gotten a gift that wasn’t from family before,” Zane said to himself. Aphmau’s heart slowly began to ache for him. “You know I always felt, after talking to Kawaii~Chan, that maybe living things weren’t so bad afterall…and this…this helps. Thank you, you probably don’t even understand me though.”

“Wait a minute, you had a conversation with Kawaii~Chan?!” Aphmau thought to herself. When did this happen? Aphmau just let out a little meow. Not a second later, a bright flash of light engulfed her, turning her back into a human on Zane’s couch.

“What the heck!?” Zane screamed, confused and horrified.

“Oh my Irene!” Aphmau screamed back.

“What are you doing?”

“What were you doing talking to Kawaii~Chan?”

“How did you transform into a cat?”

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

Zane took a couple of breaths to calm down.

“Was all of this some kind of joke to you?” Zane asked, his voice notably quieter, as if he was afraid of her answer.

“N-No, I didn’t mean…I have a lot of explaining to do,” Aphmau stuttered. She noticed how tense Zane had gotten, before it was almost as if he was a different person but now he was back to…well, Zane.

“Yeah, you do,” Zane snapped, the sweater now forgotten on the floor.

So, Aphmau explained. She talked about the crazy cat lady, the magic cats, even what had happened between Garroth and Laurance. Zane just stood there quietly, no questions, no comments, nothing. He just looked confused and scared. His brow furrowed and his eyes were swimming in a pool of conflicted emotions. She knew he didn’t trust her, so having her in his house must have been a huge invasion of his privacy.

“Zane, I’m so sorry, but giving you the sweater and talking to you as a cat wasn’t just a means for me to become a human anymore. At that point, I had forgotten all about it and was just reacting based on what you said. I’m sorry,” Aphmau apologized. Zane was silent, contemplating everything she just said until he finally spoke.

“Get out. Please, just…get out.”

Aphmau didn’t hesitate to leave, not taking the sweater with her. She closed the door and left Zane alone with his thoughts, hoping her apology didn’t fall deaf onto his ears.

Maybe Zane only acted like a jerk to everyone to avoid being let down again in his life. Where people of higher authority have always failed him, so he’s constantly trying to gain power to make them feel how he once felt. 

{A/N: So it appears that I have posted this chapter late once again. Nura told me I should stop making promises I can’t keep, but I’m going to keep trying! With that being said, I’m going to try and post one chapter a week from now until the end of the book. Right now, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to meet that promise, but I’m sure going to try! If you liked this chapter please leave a kudos and a comment! Bye!}


	13. Chapter 12

{A/N: It appears I may or may not be 2 weeks late. The last two weeks have been the busiest weeks of my summer life, but now I’m finally free of it all. This means I can actually keep my promise of keeping this fanfiction regularly updated. Nura, my friend and editor, told me I should stop making promises. Of course, I never listen. Also! Thank you guys so much for helping my book reach 1K views! I never thought it’d reach past 100 when I first started this book, and I’m so glad you guys are enjoying it and I love reading your comments! Please don’t give up on me.}

{Also, I accidentally posted Chapter 11 twice. Sorry about that.}

After the fiasco with Garroth, Zane and the cats, Aphmau finally arrived back home as her original self. The Crazy Cat Lady picked up her little cultists and paid Katelyn handsomely. Kawaii~Chan came home shortly after and Aphmau explained everything to them, swearing them all to secrecy about her cat identity. Once everything had settled down, the three girls went about their separate ways until the next day.

Which was today.

_“Oh, Reese~Senpai, let’s forget about the world and run away together!” Kawaii~Chan exclaimed as she grabbed onto Reese’s arm, placing a hand on his chiseled chest._

_Reese placed a hand over Kawaii~Chan’s, looking deep into her eyes._

_“Kawaii~Chan,” he said in his deep, British voice, “I-”_

“I want to do this by myself, Aphmau!”

Kawaii~Chan was awoken by Katelyn’s loud voice resonating throughout the whole house.

“I just want to help!” Aphmau yelled back, waking Kawaii~Chan up fully from her sweet dream.

Kawaii~Chan groaned as she sat up in bed, blinking leisurely. Irritated that her dream was ruined, KC marched downstairs to give her roommates a piece of her mind.

When she saw them in the kitchen, her anger dissipated.

Aphmau and Katelyn were standing across one another at the kitchen counter, papers in front of them.

“I don’t need your help. Stop sticking your nose in my business,” Katelyn argued.

“Katelyn, at least let me help with the finances of this. I’m so proud of you for pursuing your dream, and I just want to help you reach it!” Aphmau argued back.

“No! This is my issue. My life. My future. Not yours! Stop being such a Mary Sue and focus on your own life for once! I’m fixing my own problems without you and that’s final!”

Aphmau and Katelyn kept bickering, getting louder and louder causing KC to freak out more and more. She’d seen them argue before but never to this extent. This situation needed to be de-escalated and fast.

Kawaii~Chan looked around before noticing the snow outside and the lack of a happy holiday spirit throughout the house. She had a plan, but if they didn’t take it well then she was going to be thrown into the argument as well.

KC ran outside and gathered up two snowballs in her hands before running back inside the house.

“Just focus on yourself for once! What ever happened to your work, huh? You didn’t go to work two days ago and just stayed in your room the entire time. Stop ignoring your own life to focus on mine!” Katelyn yelled.

Aphmau’s face paled at the mention of her work, but Katelyn ignored it. Instead, Katelyn kept yelling and attacking Aphmau about her work life until-

Aphmau placed her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Don’t talk about work,” she whispered. “Don’t talk about work. Don’t talk about work!” DO NOT TALK ABOUT WORK!” Her breathing started becoming shallow as she curled in on herself.

Now Katelyn finally stopped, realizing that she had hit a sore spot for her. Before she could console her, a snowball hit her dead in the face. Aphmau was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt snow hit her directly on her shoulder.

Everyone froze for a moment, giving Aphmau enough time to even out her breathing and straighten herself out. Kawaii~Chan took this moment to read the room, thinking hard about her wording so she wouldn’t escalate the situation.

“Alright ladies, listen up! Our house is completely bare of holiday spirit, and we need to fix it! Suit up and let’s go, people!” KC commanded with a slight waver in her voice. She put on her best ‘I’m so serious, you don’t even know’ face and hoped for the best. Thankfully, Aphmau and Katelyn reluctantly went upstairs to change. There was still tension, but hopefully they could resolve it another time. Right now, it was Christmas time.

As Aphmau was changing, she couldn’t help but think about work. More specifically, what had happened the previous day.

_Once everyone had gone their own ways, Aphmau went downstairs to watch some TV. Instead of watching My Little Horsies for three hours straight, she watched the news for five minutes and had continuous nightmares throughout the night._

_“Breaking news! A security guard at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria, was found dead this afternoon. Police say their death was a homicide as the victim was found decapitated. The body still has not been found. The owner of this establishment closed down the restaurant almost immediately after the victim’s head was discovered. More on this story as it develops…”_

_Aphmau was in shock. This explained the horrible feeling she had gotten yesterday. If Aphmau had gone to work that day, that would have been her. Her stomach twisted at the thought, she was lucky she was off work tonight but one thing’s for sure…she needed to quit._

Aphmau snapped out of her thoughts and finished changing. She’d deal with work later. For now, she needed to get her mind off of it.

She turned around to look at the love of her life, Levi.

“I’ll see you later, handsome~” Aphmau blew him a kiss. She heard Celestia bark at her feet. Bending down, she rubbed her pupperino’s head and cooed, “And, I will see you later my little fluffy nugget!”

With that, Aphmau headed downstairs. She noticed that someone cleaned up the kitchen counter, but neither of her roommates were in sight. Then she heard it,

“We should use the blue ornaments!”

“No, red and green are more festive!”

Aphmau laughed as she followed the voices into the basement. Low and behold, there they were, fighting over Christmas ornaments.

“Blue symbolizes ice, it’s perfect!” Katelyn argued.

“Ice? You mean what your heart is made out of, right?” KC rebutted.

“No no no, ice is the thing I’m going to beat you with if you keep insulting the color blue,” Katelyn refuted.

“ICE is a heartless institution that tears families apart simply because of their legal status in America. Which has resulted in thousands of children being traumatized by being separated from their parents and forced to live in horrible conditions. It’s corrupt and unjust, and the government doesn’t care about what is happening to them. Fuck ICE,” Aphmau informed, silencing her roommates. Everyone looked at you, the reader, because that shit is serious. America needs to be reformed to promote true justice and equality amongst all people, no matter their skin color, ethnicity, religion, or sexual or gender orientation. On top of that, Abolish ICE, BLM, ACAB, No Justice No Peace. Also, happy Pride Month! Back to the fanfiction.

“Yeah, I can get behind that,” Katelyn said to Aphmau. KC nodded in agreement.

“How about we use all three of the colors?” Aphmau suggested.

“What about pink?” Kawaii~Chan asked in excitement.

“No,” Aphmau and Katelyn quickly denied.

“Alright girls,” Aphmau cooed, “hug it out!”

Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn gave Aphmau a look that could kill before reluctantly hugging each other.

“I’m going to punch you while you sleep,” Katelyn whispered in Kawaii~Chan’s ear.

“Kawaii~Chan is going to give you raisin cookies and tell you they’re chocolate chip,” KC whispered back.

“Aww, look at you two!” Aphmau cooed, oblivious to what the two said to each other.

Once they let go, the three of them got back to gathering Christmas decorations. Aphmau was heavily avoiding the very back of the area, where the satanic shipping shrine was. She still had to find a way to take that down. Shipping real people like this wasn’t healthy, just plain and simple.

The girls met up at the bottom of the stairs with multiple boxes full of Christmas decorations. Before they could go upstairs, Aphmau’s phone buzzed in her back pocket.

She put her boxes down and pulled out her phone to see that she was getting a call from Dante.

The moment she accepted it, she could hear Garroth sobbing in the background.

“Hey umm- Aphmau,” Dante greeted, “By any chance, have you seen a purple cat with a Christmas sweater on recently?”

Aphmau paled as she knew exactly what Dante was talking about. After escaping their house, Aphmau had no idea what happened afterward.

“N-No,” Aphmau stuttered, “why? What happened?”

“Well, we were taking care of it yesterday, but we lost it and now Garroth just found out so-” Dante was cut off by Garroth wailing out,

“Sprinkles!”

Oh, poor Garroth. Aphmau didn’t know how attached Garroth had become to her. This is why you shouldn’t name animals you don’t officially own! Garroth was clearly Exhibit A on what happens if someone did.

“Garroth, it’s going to be okay,” Laurance consoled in the background.

Maybe Aphmau should tell the guys the truth. Then Garroth wouldn’t be so heartbroken, but it was definitely going to make things awkward. Listening in on Garroth’s cries, Aphmau decided against it. It was probably better to let things settle down before telling them the truth.

“I’m sorry, Dante, I hope you guys can find it soon,” Aphmau apologized.

“Thanks, Aph,” Dante replied.

The two said their goodbyes before ending the call.

“Alright girls,” Aphmau announced, “let’s get to decorating!”

===

Dante ended the call and grimaced when he looked at Garroth’s sobbing self.

Laurance had an arm wrapped around the blond, handing him tissues occasionally. He shared a look with Dante.

How in the world did these two manage to hide the fact that Sprinkles was gone for so long? Simple, Garroth was gullible…and an idiot but mainly gullible.

“Garroth,” Laurance said, “Sprinkles probably had an owner. They may be with them now.”

“B-But, what if Sprinkle’s didn’t make it? What if they died from the cold out in the snow?” Garroth cried. The thought of Sprinkle’s lifeless body, dead, cold, and unmoving, pushed Garroth further into tears. Bawling his eyes out, he turned to bury his face into Laurance’s chest. Clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. Laurance wrapped his other arm around Garroth’s sobbing frame. Truth be told, it hurt Laurance to see Garroth in this state. He didn’t know how much of an impact Sprinkles had on him.

Dante needed to find some sort of distraction for Garroth. At this rate, he was going to cry himself to sleep. They were originally going to decorate the outside of their house today, but Dante doubted that Garroth would want to do that anymore. He walked over to the kitchen counter to get Garroth a glass of water when he saw the answer to his problem.

On the kitchen counter, right on top of their mail pile, was the flyer sent out today about the Christmas Decorating Contest. The house that was decorated the best in Mystreet would win. What would they win exactly? No one knew, but it was the fun that counted right?

Dante picked up the flier along with a glass of water and brought it back to Garroth.

“Garroth-” Dante handed the flyer over to his friend- “will kicking people’s asses make you feel better?”

Laurance looked at Garroth, “Garroth, do you wanna kick someone’s ass?”

Garroth looked up at Laurance and nodded. Laurance patted Garroth’s head and looked up at Dante.

“Let’s do this.”

===

Once the girls had finished decorating the inside of their house, it was time to move onto the outside.

Kawaii~Chan was on the roof because if she fell, cats would always land on their feet, right? Katelyn got the area around the front door because she was the most welcoming person in the household. That left Aphmau with the fences because she was short. Logic.

Before they could get started, they noticed the guys coming out of their house and getting set up as well. Whatever, they didn’t think much of it, until Dante came over and started insulting them.

“You call that Christmas decorating? You girls are awful at this,” Dante taunted. Behind him, Laurance set up a ladder and Garroth climbed up to get to the roof.

“Damn,” Laurance thought, “he has a nice ass.”

“Damn,” Garroth thought, “I wonder if he’s staring at my ass?” Garroth looked down to meet Laurance’s gaze for a quick second. “You better not be looking at my ass, Laurance,” Garroth joked.

“Meh, I’ve seen better,” Laurance lied, avoiding Garroth’s gaze. A deep red blush covered his face.

Aphmau turned to Dante, irritated.

“Why are you insulting our decorating? First off, we are amazing at this. Secondly, this isn’t a competition,” Aphmau pointed out. The guys looked at her confused.

“But there is a competition?” Laurance said, unsure of himself. His roommates nodded in agreement.

The girls looked at each other in the confusion, so Laurance continued, “There was a flyer in the mail.”

“A flyer?” Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan thought, “The only one who deals with the mail is-” The two girls whipped their heads around toward Katelyn, who was standing there nonchalantly. The boys stared at her too.

“Listen, if it doesn’t have any of our names on it or isn’t a coupon for food, it’s going in the trash no questions asked,” Katelyn explained. Everyone gave her a deadpan expression. Seriously? The girls definitely needed to give Katelyn a new job in the house.

Ignoring her, Aphmau yelled, “You know what? Let’s make a deal, whoever wins this competition has to…” Aphmau didn’t know what she wanted.

“Bake the other cookies!” Kawaii~Chan yelled. Of course, KC’s mind is always on sweet treats and Reese. Aphmau and Katelyn looked at Kawaii~Chan, annoyed that that was what they decided on, but no one had anything better to suggest.

“Deal!” Garroth yelled back.

Thus, the Christmas decorating contest truly began.

=== 

While everyone was squabbling over whose decorating skills were better, Aaron had gotten a head start on his decorations. He had his whole plan mapped out on a blueprint and had been designing his pieces for about a month now.

“Who knew being an engineer actually had benefits,” he said aloud as he placed the finishing touches on his guitar lights. His plan was to design his house to resemble a rock concert. Complete with speakers, he was ready to blast the rock versions of Christmas songs.

Despite having everything planned out, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done. He still had to place all of the decorations in the correct spot, and he definitely needed some help.

Speaking of help, there came the devil.

A car slowed down as it was nearing his driveway. The driver rolled down their window to reveal Travis in the driver’s seat.

“Hey Aaron, whatcha doing there?” he asked.

“I’m decorating my house for this Christmas decorating contest today,” Aaron explained. Out of all the people he could ask for help, he did not expect Travis to be the first one. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Travis asked although it wasn’t obvious at all. “I’m here to surprise Katelyn with my glorious presence because Katelyn loves surprises.” After he said that, he put on a pair of sunglasses to solidify his image as a flirt.

“One,” Aaron started, “don’t do that. She will hurt you without hesitation, and two-” Aaron held up two fingers with his hand- “the sun is about to set. Don’t drive and wear sunglasses at the same time.”

Travis slowly took off his sunglasses and put them back in the glove compartment.

“Katelyn is probably decorating her house with Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan right now,” Aaron thought aloud.

“Really? Maybe I should go help them?” Travis suggested. That was when a brilliant idea popped into Aaron’s mind. He wanted to win but despite having an awesome design, he was still short in help.

“Actually, do you mind giving me a hand instead?” Aaron asked, “Katelyn probably has more than enough help right now and besides, if you help me win, Katelyn probably wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off of you. Everyone knows that having good Christmas decorating skills is a key attribute to have in life.”

Travis thought about it for a moment. Sure, what Aaron said was a bit of an over exaggeration, but it wouldn’t hurt to help Aaron. He could just imagine Katelyn’s reaction when he and Aaron win the competition.

_“Oh, Travis, your decorating skills are so amazing! Let’s forget about the world and run away together!” Katelyn exclaimed as she grabbed onto Travis’ arm, placing a hand on his chiseled chest._

_Travis placed a hand over Katelyn’s, looking deep into her eyes._

_“Katelyn, my love,” he said in his deep, non-British voice, “I-”_

“Travis?” Aaron called out, snapping Travis out of his fantasy. Travis took a couple of slow blinks, processing Aaron’s proposal one last time before turning to him.

“Aaron, I will gladly accept your offer,” he agreed with a smirk on his face. Travis parked his car on Aaron’s driveway and got out to help Aaron with decorating his house.

Together, the two of them set up the light up guitar, piano, and drum set out in front of the house. Travis then helped Aaron up on the roof so he could set up the lights there while Travis did finishing touches down below. Once that was done and the speakers were set up, Aaron brought out two lawn chairs and two bottles of Poopsi to celebrate a job well done. Now they just had to wait for the judge to come over.

“You know,” Travis said as he opened his bottle, “I’m glad I said yes to your offer. You know you didn’t have to over exaggerate it like that, Katelyn can’t keep her hands off me already.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Aaron deadpanned. Travis laughed at his expression.

“No, seriously, I never really get to hang out with you much. Most of the time, when I see you, you’re hanging out with Aphmau. It’s like your only purpose is to be around her,” Travis joked.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be awful if my entire life revolved around making Aphmau happy?" Aaron joked back.

The guys looked at you, the reader, because we all know exactly how the cannon went down. Luckly, this is fanfiction.

“What about you?” Aaron asked. “You’re always so hellbent on Katelyn even though she’s never shown any interest in you.”

“Well actually-” Travis was cut off as he noticed Zane walking toward Aaron’s house. “Oh my Irene, the emo baby is our judge.”

“I am not an emo baby!” Zane yelled angrily as he came up to the two boys. He huffed in annoyance before saying, “How do you even know me?”

“It’s me, Travis Valkrum, we had the same homeroom teacher back in our freshman year of highschool. Don’t you remember me?”

“No.”

“Do you remember me?” Aaron asked, although he doubted Zane did. Zane didn’t seem to remember anyone unless they were part of the Shadow Knights.

“You’re Aaron, the kid who got into a bunch of fights before becoming a simp for Aphmau,” Zane answered. Aaron’s face heated up.

“I’m not a simp!” he retorted.

“Well, I’m not an “emo baby” but we can’t both get what we want now can we?” Zane snapped. “Hurry up and show me your display.”

Travis and Aaron looked at each other before nodding. Travis directed Zane to stand at the end of the driveway while Aaron synced up the lights and the music. After a quick thumbs up from Aaron, the show began.

Lights flashing in sync with the song _Carol of the Bells,_ the instruments flashed according to their part in the music until the big, flashy finale!

Zane had a monotone face the entire time, yet his mind was running a million miles a minute.

Once Aaron had walked back to Travis and Zane, the judge gave them their score.

“I’ll be honest. That was the best Christmas lights show I’ve ever seen,” Zane admitted. “I was expecting some lights on a house, not this.” 

“So…what’s our score?” Travis asked, impatient for Zane’s answer. 

Zane thought for a moment. He had seen plenty of houses so far, but none of them compared to something like this. It was obvious that they won, but his original plan was to fail everyone. Besides, they made fun of him when he first arrived and that irritated the heck out of him, but…

“Despite your rude welcome, you guys get a 200/100. It’s a definite win for you two unless someone else has a light show as well, but I doubt that,” Zane announced.

Zane and Travis jumped up and high fived each other.

“Aww yeah, Mr. Handsome and Bandana man are the winners!” Travis lilted. Aaron turned to Zane and said,

“Go and crush the other competition’s dreams, Zane.”

Zane smiled a devilish smirk before saying, “Gladly.”

===

After a few hours worth of decorating and fierce comebacks, it was finally time to be judged and the girls were up first.

“Ready to feel the wrath of my judgement?” Zane asked, walking up the girls’ driveway.

“Shoot,” Aphmau whispered to the girls, “Zane’s probably going to give us a bad score after the whole…cat incident.”

A look of panic flashed over their faces. They wouldn’t put it past Zane to fail them for this, besides, Zane probably wanted everyone to fail this competition.

Kawaii~Chan thought for a moment before piping up, “Wait, Kawaii~Chan needs you guys to distract Zane~Kun. She’ll be right back!” Determined to save the day, KC ran back into the house, leaving Aphmau and Katelyn with the emo baby and the front door wide open.

How in the name of Irene were they going to be able to distract Zane?

“Heyyy Zane,” Aphmau greeted awkwardly, shooting finger guns at him to try and lessen the tension. It did not.

“Don’t talk to me,” Zane deadpanned.

“Fair enough.”

Everyone turned their heads toward the house when they heard Kawaii~Chan scream, “Kawaii~Chan found it!” followed by the sound of her falling down the stairs. “Kawaii~Chan is okay,” she shouted.

Katelyn and Zane turned their heads and snickered while Aphmau covered her face with her hands.

KC ran back outside and over to Zane.

“So,” she panted, “What’s our score?”

Zane took a once over at the house before responding, “50/100.”

Katelyn and Aphmau immediately expressed their distaste for their score before bickering to one another about whose fault it was.

Zane started walking away to go judge the next house, but KC stopped him at the edge of the driveway.

“What do you want from me, Pinky? I’m not changing your score,” Zane said.

“Wait! What if Kawaii~Chan gave you a limited edition, sparkly Pinkie Cake?” Kawaii~Chan pulled out the figurine from under her sweater.

Zane’s eyes turned eager as he looked at the pony before turning disappointed.

“Even if I change your score, a guy down the street is still going to win with a score of 200/100.”

Kawaii~Chan’s jaw dropped. What could someone have done to get that score? It wasn’t like they blasted Christmas music with their lights or anything. No one would go to such lengths. No one.

“What if you make our scores higher than Garroth~Kun, Laurance~Kun and Dante~Kun’s?” she offered.

Zane pondered for a moment. He didn’t really have anything against KC, and he’d get a Pinkie Cake figurine for ruining Garroth’s happiness. This right here was a bargain if he had ever seen one.

“Deal. Tell your friends I changed your score to a 80/100,” Zane agreed, holding out his hand. Kawaii~Chan slid the figurine into his, their fingertips touching for a fleeting moment. Nevertheless, it sent a jolt up Zane’s back at the contact. Poor boy barely got physical contact with anyone.

Kawaii~Chan nodded at him before going back to tell her roommates about their score changing.

While Zane was walking over to the guys’ house, Laurance turned to Garroth for a last attempt to boost their score.

“Garroth, you have to sweet talk Zane into letting us win,” Laurance commanded.

Garroth tensed up. Truth be told, Garroth and Zane didn’t exactly get along and everyone could tell. They had nothing in common and were polar opposites from one another.

When Zane finally came up to them, Garroth panicked.

“Hey, baby brother,” Garroth greeted, “your eye is looking good today.” He could hear Laurance and Dante facepalming behind him.

Zane didn’t even look at the house, he just looked Garroth straight in the eyes before announcing,

“30/100.”

With that, Zane started walking away. Unfortunately, he was stopped as he was caught in the middle of a raging argument between the girls and the boys.

“Winner winner chicken dinner!” Kawaii~Chan lilted as she jumped up into the air.

“Suck it!” Katelyn yelled.

“There is no way that you girls won!” Dante shouted.

On and on they went as they continued to bicker. The only ones that weren’t participating in the argument were Zane and Aphmau.

The tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Of course, being the one who always wants to fix others' problems, Aphmau broke it.

“So,” Aphmau started, drawing out the word, “I noticed the pony collection you had in your house.”

Zane whipped his head over to Aphmau, anger evident in his eye with his fists balling up.

“Don’t talk about that!” he hissed. Aphmau put her hands up in defense.

“I’m not judging you for it, I’m just-”

“No!” Zane sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Look, I already…forgave you.” Zane shuddered at the thought of doing such a nice thing. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not uncomfortable about the whole situation, so I’d appreciate it if you stopped talking about it.”

Aphmau, surprised, could only nod. Then she decided to open her mouth again.

“Is your favorite Pinkie Cake? I can see you trying to hide it in your sleeve,” she pointed out.

Zane’s face bloomed into a deep blush.

“T-That’s none of your concern!” Zane yelled before storming off toward Aaron’s house to officially announce him as the winner.

Aphmau, giving up on trying to bond with Zane, turned to her arguing friends who were still bickering about the competition.

“Now you guys have to bake us cookies, and they better be up to Kawaii~Chan’s standards!” KC commanded. The guys, admitting defeat, nodded their heads in shame.

“I’m gonna go order a pizza,” Dante said as he walked back to the house. Garroth and Laurance followed him.

“It’s okay, Garroth,” Laurance comforted, “Your Grandma’s wreath just couldn’t save the day.”

Garroth sniffled as Laurance dragged him back into the house with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

The girls watched them before Aphmau asked, “Do you girls wanna go see the winner’s house?”

“Sure, I doubt their house is as cool as ours anyways,” Katelyn agreed.

“Knowing Zane~Kun, the winner probably decorated their house in Halloween decorations,” Kawaii~Chan guessed. The girls laughed because Zane would totally do that if someone did.

When they saw Zane, Aphmau noticed that he was at Aaron’s house.

“Wait,” Aphmau said, “Aaron won?!”

The girls walked faster until they reached the driveway and met up with Aaron, Zane and…Travis.

“Travis?” Katelyn asked, surprised.

“Heyyy, Katelyn,” Travis greeted, winking at her. “How do you like our decorating skills? I bet it just makes you want to take me out on a date, huh?”

“Never in a million years,” Katelyn deadpanned.

“It’s okay, Travis. It was worth a shot,” Aaron comforted as he patted Travis on the back.

“I didn’t know you guys won. Also, Travis what are you doing here?” Aphmau asked.

“Well I originally came here to surprise Katelyn, but Aaron needed some help setting up his decorations,” Travis explained, motioning toward the house.

The girls gawked at the decorations, even more so when Aaron gave them the light and music show as well.

Katelyn and Aphmau started gushing to Aaron and Travis about their performance, because everyone knows a girl can’t resist a guy with good decorating skills.

“So, how did it feel to destroy your enemies?” Zane asked Kawaii~Chan.

“Amazing! Now they have to bake us cookies,” Kawaii~Chan lilted. Zane smirked at her.

“Want to rub salt into the wound?”

===

“That was incredible!” Aphmau gushed, grabbing onto Aaron’s arm.

“I can see now why Zane gave you guys a 200/100,” Katelyn complemented. Travis tried to grab her arm like Aphmau did, but Katelyn pushed him off. Determined, Travis reached to try and hold her hand instead. Irritated, Katelyn harshly interlocked their fingers together, but covered their hands behind Travis’s coat so Aphmau and Aaron wouldn’t notice. A deep blush covered her face.

“Guys, we have an idea!” KC announced as she and Zane walked up to the four of them.

After explaining the deal the girls had with the guys to Aaron and Travis, Kawaii~Chan dove into the plan.

Rather than having the guys bake them cookies, the girls would bring them cookies instead as an apology gift for winning. Although it would be a bit humiliating to accept the loser gift, who could say no to Kawaii~Chan’s cookies? The twist was, the cookies were laced with magic that would put them to sleep. Once they ate the cookies and passed out, Zane would let everyone into the house by using a key. No one knew where Zane got the key and no one had the courage to ask. Once they got inside they would move Dante, Garroth, and Laurance into strange positions in random places in the house, eat some of their pizza, and then leave without a trace.

Was this a horrible thing to do? Yes. Did they care? Only a little bit. Were there going to be any hard feelings? Probably, but no one was getting hurt so this would be funny.

“I don’t know about this, you guys.” Aphmau furrowed her brow. “This seems a bit too much.”

“Well this seems absolutely perfect to me,” Katelyn admitted.

“Agreed,” Aaron said. Aphmau turned to look up at him.

“Not you, too!” Aphmau pleaded.

“Oh yes, most definitely me too,” Aaron replied.

“Is there anyone who’s opposed to this plan?” Zane asked. Despite Aphmau’s verbal disapproval, she didn’t say anything and neither did anyone else.

“See, you’re gonna have fun,” Aaron said after she didn’t disagree, kissing the furrow in her brow to smooth it out.

“Good, everyone agrees. Now let the plan begin.”

===

Kawaii~Chan, Aphmau, and Katelyn walked up to Garroth, Laurance, and Dante’s house. KC held a plate of cookies in her hands with a beautiful smile on her face. Making people suffer could make anyone happy.

Aaron, Travis and Zane were hiding in a bush nearby. Only the girls were in their line of sight, so the guys couldn’t see them, especially in the dark.

Aphmau rang the doorbell and Dante opened it not a minute later.

“Aphmau? What are you guys doing here?” Dante asked, eyeing the girls and the box in KC hands.

Looking in, the girls could see Garroth and Laurance sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a box of pizza on the coffee table. They especially noticed when Laurance yawned and stretched his arm over the backseat of the couch behind Garroth. Aphmau and Katelyn thought nothing of it, but Kawaii~Chan had read too much fanfiction to ignore what was happening right in front of her.

“We’re here because we felt bad about kicking your butts at Christmas decorating so…,” Katelyn explained.

“Kawaii~Chan and the girls brought you guys cookies instead!” Kawaii~Chan finished.

“Oh, really?” Dante was taken aback. “That’s really nice of you, thanks! Well, we’re sorry for being so aggressive toward you guys during the competition.” Dante turned over to look at Garroth and Laurance. “Right, you guys?”

The guys gave incoherent mumbles, too distracted by the movie to know what was going on. Everyone just laughed at their cluelessness, except for Kawaii~Chan. It looked like those two were going to be wearing red and blue very soon. Kawaii~Chan was right about this ship. Kawaii~Chan was always right when it came to ships.

Kawaii~Chan handed Dante the cookies and the girls waved goodbye. When they heard Dante close the door, they ran off toward the bush everyone else was hiding in.

“Alright you guys, follow me,” Travis whispered, leading everyone to a window to spy on their victims.

Everyone watched them and, low and behold, each one of them ate a cookie. Those fools.

They waited for about five minutes when they finally started to notice their eyes getting droopy and their movements slowing down. Not even a minute passed after that before they finally passed out.

Garroth was the first to go, landing sideways on Laurance’s lap. Laurance fell forward, right on top of Garroth. Dante stood up to help his roommates as it dawned on him that the cookies were to blame. Instead, he just plopped right back onto the armchair and fell asleep.

Katelyn laughed, “Ha! Those idiots! I thought we told them what happened the last time Kawaii~Chan gave people cookies!”

KC puffed out her cheeks and pouted, “That was an accident!”

“Sure it was,” Aphmau joked.

Everyone turned to Zane since he was in charge of letting everyone into the house. He walked up to their front porch, lifted up a small potted plant, and removed a key that was taped to the bottom. All eyes were on Zane.

“How did you know that the key was there?” Aaron asked.

“No one really uses keys anymore since we all have a garage, but Garroth is an idiot. Plus, it was the only valid place to look for a key," Zane explained casually. Everyone visibly relaxed knowing that he didn’t just have a key to everyone’s houses.

Zane unlocked the door and let everyone inside. Immediately, they swung into action.

Aaron and Travis picked up Dante from the armchair and dragged him over to the bathroom. It took them a bit, since they didn’t know where it was. They may or may not have entered multiple other rooms before finding the right one. Once they did, they gently placed Dante in the bathtub. They weren’t just going to throw him in there! They were respectable human beings who respected other people’s rights and property.

Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau lifted Laurance up off of Garroth so Katelyn and Zane could pick up their victim. Together, Katelyn and Zane dragged Garroth onto the stairs and just let him lie there.

Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau picked up Laurance and dragged him over to the kitchen. Of course, everyone made the two noodle-armed potatoes carry someone. After a tremendous struggle, they finally lifted him up and onto the kitchen counter and sprawled him out like a starfish. Perfect.

Everyone met back up in the livingroom to enjoy what was left of their pizza, laughing about how the guys would react once they woke up. After slipping a ten dollar bill under the pizza box, everyone ran out into the night. Well, not _everyone_ left.

Aaron and Aphmau ran back home, and Travis ran back to his car. However, Katelyn, Zane, and Kawaii~Chan had other plans.

“What are you still doing here?” Katelyn asked Zane. The man in question pulled out a sharpie from his pocket.

“I’m going to draw all over Garroth’s face. What are you two still doing here?” Zane answered.

“Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn~Sama want to make Garrance happen,” Kawaii~Chan explained. Zane thought for a moment about both of their goals before responding,

“I think we can both help each other out then.”

With that, the three of them got back to work. Zane and Kawaii~Chan lifted Garroth away from the stairs and back toward the couch, while Katelyn picked up Laurance from the kitchen counter. When they got to the couch they all stopped for a moment.

“So, who’s the dom?” Katelyn asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone was silent until Zane piped up,

“Laurance. Garroth can flirt with people, but he’s a mess when it comes to relationships.”

“Laurance~Kun gives off more dominant vibes,” Kawaii~Chan agreed.

So, Katelyn placed Laurance on the couch, facing up, and helped lift Garroth on top of him.

Zane started vandalizing Garroth’s poor face while KC and Katelyn positioned their arms and legs, so they were cuddling instead of looking like two flopping fish.

“Aww, they’re so cute!” Kawaii~Chan cooed, taking multiple pictures of them. These photos were going straight to the shrine.

“You better not put them in some weird shrine,” Katelyn said as the three of them walked out of the house. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Aww, poo,” Kawaii~Chan pouted. They looked at Zane once he locked up the house, waiting for his opinion.

“Don’t drag me into this,” he deadpanned as he taped the key back under the plant.

“Thanks for helping us, Zane~Kun,” Kawaii~Chan thanked. Zane just grunted in response, hiding his face further in his mask.

“You know, for an angry emo boy, you are one good schemer,” Katelyn complemented.

“For an aggressive blueberry, you sure are evil,” Zane retorted.

Oh boy...

{A/N: I am so sorry that I am late to post this chapter again! I added an extra two thousand words to this one to make up for it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I’d appreciate it if you’d give it a kudos and a comment. I’d also like to say that I do support the BLM movement as well as plenty of others, and I would like to wish everyone a happy Pride Month. I believe that every single human being deserves to be treated equally throughout the world. America has never been a great country and has never been “the best in the world”, and now it is time to make this country worthy of its pledge and anthem. If there is any petition you’d like me to sign or anything you’d like me to bring awareness to in this book, please feel free to message me about it. I do have an idea for a BLM one-shot with the MyStreet crew. I've just been nervous about speaking up about my beliefs, but I shouldn’t be silent in a world of oppression. To anyone going to the protests, please stay safe out there! To anyone who does not believe in the movement or supports the current US president, I do not care for your hits, comments or kudos. Thank you.}


	14. Chapter 13

{A/N: This is pretty early for me to upload a chapter. Hopefully I can keep it this way. Also, I’ve been thinking about making a tumblr blog for this. Right now this fanfiction is on Ao3 and Wattpad. If I make a tumblr I feel like it would be easier for me to update you guys on the book, answer questions, and remind you that I’m not dead. Let me know what you guys think!}

**8:00 AM**

Garroth was lying on Laurance’s chest, wrapped snugly in his crush’s arms, not realizing the situation he was in. To Garroth, this was probably just some nice dream he was having. All snuggled up next someone he was in love with, feeling the warmth from his body, hearing his…heartbeat.

Laurance was thinking the same thing as Garroth. This had to be some dream, right? Albeit he didn’t remember when he went to bed, he sure didn’t want to wake up now. All snuggled up with someone he liked, holding them in his arms, feeling the warmth from his body, hearing his…heartbeat.

This was not a dream.

Both their eyes shot open as they stared at each other, now realizing their predicament. The two boys screamed as they toppled off the couch, switching their positions when they landed on the ground. Their lips lightly brush against each other causing their faces to bloom in a shade of pink.

Their screaming had woken up Dante who, in his confused state in the bathtub, started screaming as well.

Now everyone was screaming.

“Why were you sleeping on me?” Laurance yelled.

“Why were you holding me in your arms?” Garroth yelled back.

“You didn’t answer my question!”

“You didn’t answer mine either!”

“Help! Why am I in a bathtub?” Dante screamed from the bathroom. Suddenly, it dawned on the three of them exactly how they ended up like this.

“The cookies!” The three of them yelled.

Garroth and Laurance got off of each other and stood up to look at the menacing treat. Dante got out of the bathroom, rubbing the back of his sore neck.

“They tricked us,” Laurance grumbled.

“Our pizza,” Garroth whispered, pointing at the empty box on the coffee table.

“It’s okay, Garroth.” Laurance placed a hand on his shoulder. “It would’ve been stale by the time we woke up.”

“Aww man, I can’t believe we let this happen to us. I completely forgot about what happened the last time Kawaii~Chan gave someone a cookie,” Dante huffed, remembering the incident with Reese.

Garroth wiped a hand over his face, confused as to why black ink was smudged onto his hand.

“Umm, guys,” Garroth called out, showing them his hand. Laurance cocked an eyebrow up as he eyed his hand and face. Noticing the bit of black peeking out from the hair on his forehead, he lifted it up.

There, in all its glory, was written, “Garroth swallows!”

Both Dante and Laurance tried to stifle their laughter, yet they failed. Bursting out into laughter, holding their sides, they crumbled to the floor. Garroth looked incredibly confused, he ran to the bathroom to see what was written.

“Oh my Irene!” Garroth screamed, recognizing the handwriting, causing his friends to laugh even more. “How was Zane even a part of this? I thought it was just the girls.”

The laughter stopped, realizing now that the girls weren’t the only ones in on this scheme. In fact, considering the position that Garroth and Laurance were in when they woke up, and the message written on Garroth’s head, they were implying…oh no.

Now it was just Dante laughing, saying that everyone knew that Garroth and Laurance were a couple.

“We’re not a couple!” Laurance defended.

“Let’s just clean up,” Garroth sighed.

So, everyone got up to fix themselves up and get ready for the day. Garroth, after a tremendous battle, finally got the sharpie ink off of his forehead. Dante found a ten dollar bill under the pizza, at least they paid for what they ate. Laurance offered to make everyone pancakes for breakfast.

As Laurance was getting the ingredients out of the fridge, he noticed a piece of paper attached to the fridge by a magnet. He closed the door to get a closer look.

___

**You are invited**

**to a** **CHRISTMAS PARTY!**

**Tuesday, Dec 15, 20@!**

**7:30PM- 12:00AM**

**You are invited to attend a party Katleyn, Kawaii~Chan and I are hosting at our place! It's a special party that is more of a house warming party, but since it's in season we're doubling it as a pre-holiday party! No gifts are required to come- feel free to bring a plus one!**

**67 Mystreet**

**-Aphmau**

___

“It’s today?!” Laurance thought to himself. He took the invitation off the fridge to show his roommates.

After much debate, they decided to still go despite the prank that the girls pulled on them. Were they still mad? They were definitely peeved by the whole thing but knew that the girls wouldn’t have done anything to seriously hurt them. They were still iffy on who exactly was a part of the plan or not, anyone could be a suspect.

“I wonder if Nicole is going to be there?” Dante thought aloud. “Maybe I can get her under the mistletoe with me.” He turned to look at his friends. “I’d say good luck to try and get Aphmau under the mistletoe with you two, but I bet you two are going to kiss each other rather than her.”

“That’s not true!” Garroth lied, his face turning pink once again. Truthfully, he kinda hoped that he’d get to do so, but the likelihood of that happening was…unlikely. Besides, Garroth still didn’t know if Laurance swung the other way. He wouldn’t want to force Laurance into something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Yeah, I’m totally going to get Aphmau to kiss me tonight,” Laurance said with confidence. He was partially joking. He’d like to kiss her under the mistletoe, it had been a dream of his to kiss her for years now but something changed. He wasn’t too keen on trying to kiss someone who was showing more interest in someone else. Laurance looked over at Garroth. “What if Garroth and I kissed-” he thought to himself, but he cut himself off. “No! That’s not going to happen. No way am I going to kiss my best friend like that. Do I like him? Yes…I think so, but I don’t know if Garroth is gay or bi or whatever, and I don’t even know my own sexuality.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Dante jokingly agreed, sarcasm evident in his voice. “Well, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Dante left, leaving Garroth and Laurance to their thoughts.

“I can’t believe Dante still thinks we are going to kiss,” Laurance thought aloud.

“I know, right? I mean, I’d never kiss you!” Garroth lied.

“Really?” A slight look of hurt flashed over Laurance’s eyes and Garroth quickly caught onto it.

“I-I mean…if you wanted to then…,” Garroth trailed off, not knowing for sure where he was going with this.

“Yeah, I mean…uh…same here,” Laurance agreed awkwardly, placing a hand at the back of his neck. Silence grew between the two boys, neither of them knowing how to continue this conversation. What were they suppose to do now? Kiss?

“Hey, do you wanna-” Garroth began but was cut off.

“Prank Dante?” Laurance finished. The boys smiled at each other and nodded. “You get his towel, and I’ll go flush all the toilets.”

The boys ran around the house doing exactly that. Quickly, they stood outside the bathroom door, listening in.

“I kissed a girl, and I liked it~,” Dante sang, “The taste of her cherry chaaAAA COLD!” he screamed.

Garroth and Laurance bursted out laughing.

“What the- where did my towel go? Garroth, Laurance, you’ll pay for this!” Dante yelled, ensuing more laughter out of the boys.

Yet despite their laughter, their minds were running a million thoughts per minute. Now the boys had to act like they liked Aphmau more than they did. Garroth knew that his feelings for Aphmau were depleting while Laurance’s were growing, and he accepted that. On the other hand, Laurance didn’t know what to do. He felt like crushing on Garroth could only ruin the friendship he had with him, so maybe kissing Aphmau could help Laurance lose those feelings. The problem was, he didn’t want to stop liking Garroth.

===

**3:00 PM**

Aphmau, Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn were getting ready for the party. Well, to rephrase, Aphmau and KC were working while Katelyn was just standing next to the kitchen counter.

Aphmau was in charge of preparing the main and side dishes, Kawaii~Chan dealt only with the sweets, and Katelyn was supposed to give a helping hand to the two of them.

“Katelyn, come on, you need to help us with the party,” Aphmau reprimanded.

“Nu-uh, this is  _ your  _ party, not mine. I didn’t even want to host this stupid thing anyways. I don’t care if this party was set two weeks in advance because hosting parties means I have to be friendly and smell good,” Katelyn explained.

Aphmau sighed, but her mouth curled into a devilish smirk. “You’re right, Katelyn,” Aphmau agreed, “Smelling good was never your strong suit.”

Katelyn furrowed her brows, her face now red with anger.

“Why you-” Katelyn cut off herself to instead chase after Aphmau all throughout the house. Kawaii~Chan ignored them and kept happily working on her sweet treats.

When Aphmau and Katelyn ran back into the kitchen, Kawaii~Chan finally stepped in between them.

“Girls girls girls, calm down~,” she sang. “You shouldn’t be fighting right now because the best thing in the world is going to happen tonight!” Her roommates looked at each other in confusion, so KC continued, “Reese~Senpai is coming to the party tonight!”

“So?” Katelyn inquired, “He’s just some guy that you only like because he’s pink.”

“That’s not true! Reese~Senpai is intelligent, graceful, charming, and all sorts of amazing things!” Kawaii~Chan argued.

“You keep making this guy out to be something that he’s not,” Katelyn rebutted.

“No, Kawaii~Chan is not! Reese~Senpai is the perfect guy for her. Kawaii~Chan knows it,” she yelled.

“I’m sorry, KC, but you’re crazy, like really crazy. You’re madly in love with a guy you’ve only talked to- what, once or twice? You barely know this guy, I thought Aphmau said she talked to you about this when you tried buying him a Christmas present,” Katelyn explained.

“But-” Kawaii~Chan was cut off by Katelyn.

“Kawaii~Chan, there is no real argument here. You are, literally, romanticizing romance,” Katelyn yelled, slamming her palm on the counter. Startling everybody in the room.

After being silent for a majority of the argument, Aphmau stepped in.

“Katelyn, calm down. This isn’t a big deal,” Aphmau reasoned.

“A big deal?” Katelyn scoffed, “So, you’re saying that you are okay with the shipping shrine she has of you and Aaron in the basement. You’re okay with the insane amount of fanfiction she reads of you two? You’re okay with all the stalking and picture taking she does?”

Aphmau took a deep breath, both her and Katelyn not noticing the gloss that glazed over Kawaii~Chan’s eyes.

“If I had a problem with Kawaii~Chan, I’d tell her. Although, yes, her shipping does annoy me on occasion, she’s still my friend,” Aphmau replied calmly.

“Okay, Mary Sue, I guess you like having people obsessively ship you and your boyfriend.”

“I’m not a Mary Sue! I’m not some fictional character an author self-inserted themselves in.”

Katelyn and Aphmau looked at you, the reader, because once again, we all know how the cannon went down. Luckly, again, this is fanfiction.

“Then stop acting like some flawless person who tries to fix other people’s problems.”

“I’m not flawless!”

“Being short isn’t a flaw or a personality trait, Aphmau.”

“That isn’t the point,” Aphmau avoided, “You were attacking Kawaii~Chan and that isn’t right.”

“She speaks in third person, exclusively wears pink, and has a shipping shrine. That isn’t right.”

“Stop shaming her!”

“K-Kawaii~Chan doesn’t think it’s weird,” KC hiccuped. Aphmau and Katelyn turned toward her, their eyes widened. Tears were pouring down Kawaii~Chan’s face as she clutched her hands, trying her best to keep herself together. “I-I just…Kawaii~Chan just…”

Kawaii~Chan stopped trying to talk and ran out of the kitchen. Aphmau and Katelyn heard a door slam throughout the house.

It was silent between the two, but the air was tense and filled with anger.

“If you're so willing to point out the problems in others,” Aphmau started, her tone eerily calm, turning back to Katelyn, “then you need to get your anger in check. You shame Kawaii~Chan for her shipping and you call me a “Mary Sue”, but you are constantly yelling and arguing with other people. Not to mention, you also have used violence on multiple occasions, especially with Travis.”

“I wouldn’t have to yell if people would stop being so annoying. You know I’m working on that,” Katelyn replied, her voice calm as well, but at any moment the two girls could have snapped at each other again.

“That isn’t an excuse for hurting other people, so here’s your toxic trait on a silver platter.”

Katelyn was enraged at Aphmau’s words, but she clenched her fist. If she were to blow up in Aphmau’s face, she’d only add to Aphmau’s argument so, without another word, Katelyn left, leaving Aphmau alone in the kitchen.

===

Kawaii~Chan ran down into the basement and straight to the shipping shrine. Tears still poured down her face, but she never made a sound. She wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted to say it would never happen again, but she knew that would be a lie.

The personality she had now was created after years of trying to stand out and “be quirky”. A personality where everyone would know her name and not confuse her with one of her siblings. Look where that ended her up. She almost slipped out of her third-person way of speaking twice now. Sure she’d slip up every now and then but normally that was once or twice a year in front of family, not in the course of a month.

Was she falling apart?

No. A lot of people had told her she was weird before, so why did it bother her now? Maybe it finally broke her down?

“Oh, Kawaii~Chan is always messing things up,” she blamed as she sat down in front of the shrine.

Truth be told, she was beginning to realize how wrong all of this was. She had always idealized Aphmau and Aaron’s relationship and wanted to have one like theirs, but this was too far. She was acting like someone she was not. But wasn’t this who she was?

No.

Wait.

What?

She liked baking sweets and the color pink. She liked being a part of a fandom and reading relationship drama. She liked  My Little Horsies .

Then why did all of this sound so  _ fake  _ to her?

Kawaii~Chan had messed up a lot of things, but now she had messed up herself.

===

Katelyn ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, cringing at letting her anger show through the door slam.

The entire time as she was walking up the stairs, her mind kept repeating the words ‘calm down’. Not just because it helped Katelyn’s argument with Aphmau, but because she had been training herself to do so.

She immediately opened her laptop to play meditation music. Sitting down in her chair, she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

When meditating, the goal was to be in a calm state of mind and to allow your mind to be blank. No thoughts running a million miles a minute. No wondering what would be for dinner tonight. Nothing. Yet, all Katelyn could think about were Aphmau’s words.

_ “That isn’t an excuse for hurting other people, so here’s your toxic trait on a silver platter.” _

Although Katelyn had identified that her anger issues were toxic to other people, having someone say it to her felt different. Everyone knew that how Katelyn acted hurt other people. Despite them not saying anything, they were still hurt by her actions.

Katelyn knew that a big trigger for her anger was in fact Travis Valkrum. In truth, being sexually harassed could invoke anger in anyone. Travis wanted to get into a relationship and, truthfully, Katelyn wanted to get in a relationship with him too. The problem was that Katelyn knew that entering a relationship with him would turn toxic with how things were going now. If Katelyn couldn’t control her anger, and Travis continued to harass her, it wouldn’t work out.

Knowing how her anger drove people away shot a pang in Katelyn’s heart. 

“Am I unlovable?” Katelyn asked herself, not knowing the answer to her own question.

Aphmau was right, Katelyn had anger issues and despite meditation, she needed more help.

Oh Irene, just remembering the face Kawaii~Chan made before leaving twisted her insides with guilt. She’d been too harsh. She didn’t regret the idea she was sending but definitely how she executed it. Her anger escalated the argument in a way that could have been avoided.

Despite thinking that taking anger management classes were for the weak, it was about time she went to one herself.

===

Aphmau had remained in the kitchen. She didn’t meditate. She didn’t cry. She just worked silently on the task at hand. Alone with her thoughts.

She couldn’t get the image of Kawaii~Chan’s crying face out of her mind. Aphmau and Katelyn had gone too far and she now realized that. She knew she didn’t regret what she’d said to Katelyn, as those were hard facts that couldn’t be ignored.

What she did regret, however, was not speaking to Kawaii~Chan sooner about the shipping. She needed to tell her to take it down. It made Aphmau uncomfortable, she shouldn’t have to sacrifice her comfort in order to fulfill someone else’s weird desires.

Then her mind moved onto Katelyn’s words.

_ “Then stop acting like some flawless person who tries to fix other people’s problems.” _

She didn’t act like that, did she? No. She had been working on her problems…slowly.

If someone had an issue, Aphmau didn’t hesitate to stop what she was doing to go and help them. But wasn’t that just being kind, even if it was at the expense of her own happiness? She still didn’t understand why Katelyn had refused her help with college. It wasn’t going to hurt her if she’d accepted it.

Hold on, Aphmau needed to think back.

Right now, Aphmau was trying to quit her job. She was holding back on talking with her sister, Claire.

She was talking to someone she had been interested in for a while, even though she had been leading on two other people.

She had a dog and was kind to animals and children.

Whenever there was an argument, it always seemed like she was the mediator.

It was like, despite her problems, Aphmau was trying to give off the image of the perfect ‘girl next door’ while sweepi/every bad attribute about herself under the mat.

Aphmau sighed, putting a tub of frosting down on the counter, maybe she did give off “Mary Sue” vibes.

Maybe Aphmau should just focus on herself for a while.

===

**8:00 PM**

By now, there were plenty of people at the party, plus there were still more to come. Dante, Garroth, Laurance, Brendan, and Michi had already arrived. All of them asked about the whereabouts of Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn, but Aphmau could only give them vague answers. She hadn’t even seen them since the argument. They either stayed wherever they were the entire time, or she just so happened to miss them when going around the house.

Aphmau wanted to go up there and try to talk to them again, but she was stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. She made her way over to the front door to allow more guests into the house.

“Greetings, Aphmau,” Reese said, standing in between two people unknown to her. One looked like a pirate with red hair and a red overcoat. She shivered a little as she was reminded of Foxy from the pizzeria. Her strange action went unnoticed by the guys. The other looked similar to Reese except he was entirely blue.

“So we got a pirate, gumdrop, and a blueberry,” Aphmau thought to herself. Shaking her head at the fact that she just silently made fun of them.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Reese continued, “It was a surprise since I don’t really know you that well.”

“Well that’s why I invited you, to get to know you better,” Aphmau justified. Though, truthfully, Kawaii~Chan just begged and begged Aphmau to invite him. She didn’t have a problem with inviting him really, it was just she wished the real reason would be more friendly.

“I never expected someone to get to know the guy that delivers their pizza better, but nonetheless I am thankful. I hope you don’t mind, but I brought two guests along. I know the invitation only said one, but they almost never leave the house. If you don’t want them here that’s okay, I’m more than happy to tell them to leave.

“This is my friend on the swim team, McCloud-” Reese motioned to the man with the red hair- “and my brother, Marsh.” Reese motioned toward the blue man.

“That’s completely fine, come on in!” Aphmau stepped aside to allow the three of them through.

“Thank you, las’,” McCloud thanked as he walked by, “TIME TO PARTY!”

When Marsh walked in, he handed Aphmau a few scented candles since she allowed the two of them to stay. After that, his eyes locked onto Celestia’s, and he went straight for the dog to hang out with her all night.

Aphmau went back to tending to the guests when she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a flash of pink went by. Kawaii~Chan. She tried to follow her, but it was too late. Kawaii~Chan had left the house.

“Where is she going?” Aphmau thought to herself. “Is she even going to come back tonight?”

She walked upstairs to see if Katelyn was available to help host yet, despite seeing the light under her door, she decided against it. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

Aphmau opened the door to reveal Nicole on the other side.

“Nicole?” Aphmau asked, not remembering her on the guest list.

“Hey Aphmau,” Nicole started cheerily, but it fell slightly when she saw Aphmau’s confused expression, “Is something wrong?”

Aphmau snapped out of her thoughts.

“Oh, nothing! It’s just I didn’t see you on the guest list,” Aphmau explained.

“Really? Katelyn invited me…wait, lemme guess, she forgot to RSVP me, huh?”

Aphmau nodded and Nicole sighed. “Oh well, whatever, where is Katelyn anyways?”

Aphmau sucked in her breath.

“She’s in her room, but I doubt she’s in a good mood. We got into an argument before the party started,” Aphmau explained.

“Really? What was it about? Actually, nevermind, let me talk to Katelyn first. Leave Katelyn to me, Aphmau.”

“Thanks, Nicole.”

With that, Nicole walked upstairs to Katelyn’s room. Trusting Nicole, Aphmau went into the kitchen to rest a little and grab a cup of water.

Unknown to her, Dante sauntered up behind Aphmau.

“Hey Aphmau,” Dante said, scaring the living crap out of her.

“Oh my Irene! Dante, you scared me!” Aphmau gasped.

Dante laughed at her reaction and apologized.

“So, I saw Nicole come in and I’ve been planning a couple pick up lines I want to use on her. Do you mind if I test them out on you?”

Aphmau sighed and reluctantly nodded.

“Give it your best shot.”

“Okay, give me one second.” Dante pulled out a pair of sunglasses, put it on, and popped up the collar of his jacket. “Hey girl, do you love water?”

“…yes.”

“That means you love 60% of me, so why don’t we go under the mistletoe for the additional 40%?”

“No.”

“Darn it…hey girl, you smell like trash. Mind if I take you out?”

“No.”

“Damn.”

Dante walked away without another word.

Aphmau finished her glass of water and went around to check on the other guests. When she went over to talk to Garroth and Laurance, they were acting suspicious.

The two of them were huddled next to the wall, looking intently at each other and the mistletoe. Aphmau had hung up the mistletoe in the entrance between the dining room and the living room. So far, no two people had walked under the mistletoe, but it looked like Garroth and Laurance might try to change that.

“They’re probably going to kiss each other,” Aphmau thought to herself as she skipped over them and talked to other guests.

Aphmau continued on throughout the house, mingling with other guests until she stopped dead in her tracks. Seeing something she thought couldn’t be real, Aphmau took a few steps back and looked to her left where the basement door was. It was wide open, and voices could be heard inside. Aphmau was quickly reminded of the abomination that lied inside.

The shipping shrine.

OH NO, NOT AGAIN!

{A/N: Thank you guys for reading this chapter! This episode is actually going to be split into two parts otherwise it's going to be about eight thousand words long, and I ain’t about that life. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a kudos and a comment! I’ll leave a link for both the Wattpad and Ao3 versions of this book below. Again, let me know what you guys think about the tumblr account. Bye!}

Wattpad:  [ A Bittersweet Mystreet - Miuushi ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/217849239-a-bittersweet-mystreet)

Ao3:  [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300974/chapters/55808155#workskin ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300974/chapters/55808155#workskin)


	15. Chapter 14

{A/N: Alright you guys, I am on a roll! Look at me, updating on time, I’m such a good egg. Now that I’ve jinxed myself, I’ll probably end up updating the next chapter late. Aside from that, I’ll be making a tumblr account some time soon, and I’ll let you guys know when it’s available. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!}

**8:30 P.M.**

_ Aphmau continued on throughout the house, mingling with other guests until she stopped dead in her tracks. Seeing something she thought couldn’t be real, Aphmau took a few steps back and looked to her left where the basement door was. It was wide open, and voices could be heard inside. Aphmau was quickly reminded of the abomination that lied inside. _

_ The shipping shrine. _

“OH NO, NOT AGAIN!” Aphmau exclaimed as she ran down the steps, making sure to close the door behind her so no one would try to walk in. She followed the voices until she reached the world’s unirenely creation.

Right in front of the shipping shrine were Katelyn and Nicole.

“At least Nicole got Katelyn out of her room, but at what cost?” Aphmau asked herself, wondering if the outcome was worth it.

Aphmau didn’t know if she should have made her presence known to the girls, as of now they continued looking at the shrine. If she did, she didn’t know how Katelyn would react. Katelyn might just go straight back to her room and lock herself in the entire night.

“I can’t believe Kawaii~Chan made this,” Nicole admitted, “but I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“I know, right? I told you, she’s a little nuts,” Katelyn agreed.

““A little nuts” were not the words you told Kawaii~Chan earlier.”

Katelyn groaned but ended with a sigh.

“I told you, it was in the heat of the moment. I know it was wrong to word it like that. It just-” Katelyn was cut off as her best friend finished her sentence.

“-makes you uncomfortable. I know,” Nicole finished. “Yeah, poor Aphmau. I don’t know how I’d feel if I had a shrine like this.”

Katelyn went silent at the mention of Aphmau and allowed the conversation to fall. The two friends just looked at the shrine, deep in thought, until Katelyn spoke again.

“Do you think…do you think it was my fault?” she asked.

“No, definitely not. All three of you were to blame for the whole thing. You all have issues that you need to work on and this was a wake up call,” Nicole denied.

“I guess, I mean now I’m gonna…,” Katelyn trailed off, not yet ready to finish the sentence. Nicole put a hand on Katelyn’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Nicole soothed, “this is a big step for you. I promise it will help. It worked for me, and I’m definitely sure anger management classes will work for you.”

Aphmau's mouth went agape.

“She’s actually going to anger management?” Aphmau thought to herself. She never expected Katelyn to do such a thing. She always ignored help like this, calling them weak even when everyone else said otherwise. She just hoped Katelyn didn’t give up on herself during the classes. The last thing she wanted was for Katelyn to spiral out of control. It was probably still difficult for her to accept that she was going to get help. Katelyn had made a lot of big decisions recently, and Aphmau had been proud and supportive of her every step of the way. Albeit a bit  _ too  _ supportive, but supportive nonetheless.

“I hope. I’m just worried about Travis. I try, I really do try not to snap at him, but it’s just so hard!” Katelyn seethed, only clenching her fists as an expression for her anger. Nicole squeezed her shoulder.

“I know, I know. Remember what we talked about, you and Travis are like two magnets that are trying to get together while attached to something else. That only leads to problems.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just keep thinking about that talk I had with him at Olive Garden.”

“You can have more moments like that when both of you work through your issues with one another. Communication is key.”

Katelyn groaned at Nicole’s words.

“Geez, Nicole, stop it with that relationship advice crap. You and Dante are still dancing around one another, and you feel like you need to tell  _ me  _ advice.”

“I…um…” Nicole didn’t know how to respond. She was at a loss for words. “Hey, look at how weird that poster of Aphmau and Aaron is!” Nicole pointed at one of the random posters as a distraction, and Katelyn took the bait.

While Katelyn was distracted, Nicole whipped out her phone and started texting someone.

Aphmau thanked Irene that her phone was on silent mode because the person Nicole was texting was her.

“I got Katelyn out of her room. Go and lock the door,” Nicole texted. Aphmau sent her a thumbs up and started sneaking away from the two of them, still listening to their conversation.

“Hey, you’re going to apologize to them, right?” Nicole asked, averting her attention away from her phone.

“Only if they apologize too,” Katelyn responded.

“Katelyn,” Nicole scolded, “don’t hold grudges and be petty!”

“Alright, Alright!” Katelyn sighed. “I’ll say sorry once the party is over.”

“Good. I’m sure Aphmau and KC are going to apologize too.”

The moment Nicole said that, she looked back at her phone and typed one more message to Aphmau.

“You better freaking apologize to Katelyn btw,” she texted, finally putting her phone away after that. Aphmau sent her another thumbs up and finally tiptoed up the stairs and got out of the basement.

“Freedom,” Aphmau whispered, breathing in the gingerbread scented air and thanking Irene she didn’t have to endure another second next to the shipping shrine.

Aphmau walked around the house, checking in on a few guests, before finally walking up the stairs to Katelyn’s room. When she got to the top of the stairs, she took a peek into Kawaii~Chan’s room.

It was empty.

Aphmau sighed. She hadn’t seen Kawaii~Chan downstairs, and she wasn’t in her room. She knew that KC had left the house, but it had been about an hour and she hadn’t come back yet.

“Where did she go?” Aphmau asked aloud quietly, concerned for the friend she had wronged.

===

Kawaii~Chan knew this was a bad idea. She should’ve stayed home and avoided Aphmau and Katelyn for the rest of her life. Unfortunately, she needed some advice. Advice that wasn’t biased against anyone, so that  _ completely _ justified why she was standing in front of their house.

She rang the doorbell and waited.

About a minute had passed, and Kawaii~Chan was beginning to realize that they might just be ignoring her. They hated people, so KC decided to keep ringing until they opened the door.

At this point, they might just turn her away, or they might not even be home-

The door swung open.

Zane stood at the entrance looking incredibly pissed.

“What do you want?” he seethed. Kawaii~Chan shrunk back, regretting her decision to come here.

“Um…K-Kawaii~Chan needed help,” she answered.

“Why don’t you go ask your friends?” he asked, his angry glare and tone never ceasing.

“Kawaii~Chan can’t. She got into a fight with them, and now she doesn’t know what to do.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

Kawaii~Chan fiddled with her thumbs, not knowing what to do. He had a point. Why should he help KC with her problems considering they barely knew each other to begin with? 

Zane was silent. He had half the mind to slam the door on her for coming to his house at night. The other half…

“I’ll let you in if you give me more sleeping cookies,” he bargained, “but just know I might not be able to really help you with your situation.” Kawaii~Chan smiled at him with stars in her eyes, happy that luck was on her side today.

“Okay!”

Zane was a bit uncomfortable letting someone into his house. Other than family, he hadn’t let anyone in his house as company. Aphmau being the horrible exception to which he was still having trouble with accepting. He might have forgiven her, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable with the situation now.

He led KC into the living room. When she sat down, he just stood there awkwardly. Was he supposed to offer her something to drink? Turn on the TV? Normally, when family came over, they just walked in and acted like they owned the place. He never had to act like an actual host.

“Do you want…alcohol or something?” Zane asked awkwardly. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“No, thank you, can Kawaii~Chan have water?”

Zane shuffled off to get her a glass of water. When he returned, Kawaii~Chan had snuggled up next to the arm of the couch, sitting cross legged.

“Cats never sit on furniture normally,” Zane thought to himself.

He handed her the glass and sat far away on the other side. It was like the moon was evading the sun as it drew near.

“So,” Zane started, “I’ll give you thirty minutes of my time before I kick you out. In return I want six of your sleeping cookies.”

In hindsight, that wasn’t a good deal because the time and effort it took to make those cookies were worth far more than 30 minutes, but KC was desperate. Kawaii~Chan nodded her head, and Zane motioned her to begin.

“Kawaii~Chan got into an argument with Katelyn~Sama and Aphmau~Senpai about her personality. They don’t like how she acts. Katelyn~Sama thinks it’s weird that Kawaii~Chan talks in third person and really likes shipping. Part of Kawaii~Chan knows that it is weird, she has a…thing in the basement that proves it.”

“Your shipping shrine?”

Kawaii~Chan’s face flushed red with embarrassment.

“How did you know, Zane~Kun?”

“Katelyn talked about it with you once when I was there. I wouldn’t put it past you to have one concidering…well you.”

Kawaii~Chan hummed discontentedly at Zane’s unknowing agreement to Katelyn’s words.

“Kawaii~Chan knows that it’s weird. She knows that the way she talks is weird and how much she likes shipping is weird, but it hurts. She doesn’t want people to hate her because of it.”

“I doubt that they hate you. Katelyn maybe, but I don’t think Aphmau does. I don’t know either of them much but judging how they’ve acted they aren’t the type to hate. They wouldn’t be your roommates if they didn’t tolerate your behavior.” Zane looked up at his clock. “Twenty minutes left.”

“What if they kick her out though? Kawaii~Chan has messed up a lot since she moved into the house. She doesn’t want people to think of her as some weird problem they have to deal with.”

“Like I said, it’s unlikely. If you know that how you act is weird then why don’t you change it?”

Kawaii~Chan didn’t answer his question and took a long sip from her drink. She knew that this conversation was going to be one sided, but Kawaii~Chan knew that she couldn’t be fully honest with him. This personality was for a reason, to make herself known. If people knew that it was a fake, how would they react? The problem was she didn’t know what about her was fake and what wasn’t anymore.

“Part of Kawaii~Chan likes it. It’s hard to give up a part of yourself that’s been with you for so long,” Kawaii~Chan sighed.

“I don’t see how it can be that hard,” Zane disregarded, clearly not knowing the full extent of what she was talking about.

“What if someone told you that you can never watch  My Little Horsies again. How would you react?”

“I’d commit arson.”

“Exactly-wait, what?”

“Don’t distract from yourself, keep talking about your problems. You have 10 minutes left.”

Scrambling to find her words, Kawaii~Chan blurted out, “Why am I supposed to change myself  _ again _ just to make other people happy?”

A sudden surge of anger forced through her with her words, now realizing that her personality was a result of the social pressure from people around her. She went through so much trouble to try and incorporate things she liked into a personality that not only suited herself but others. Now, since she had taken it overboard, people wanted her to change. Was this how it was supposed to be? Was Kawaii~Chan supposed to constantly go back and forth just to please others as she slowly lost herself in the process?

No, she wasn’t.

Kawaii~Chan had made mistakes, but she shouldn’t let that reflect on herself as a person. This was who she was. The improvements she made on herself shouldn’t be for the benefit of others, but herself. Identify the bad traits and work to make yourself a better version of yourself every day.

Don’t walk with the masses when you have a broken leg you can fix, you’re not moving forward you’re only making yourself an obstacle.

Zane was silent, his eye wide, watching Kawaii~Chan go through a mental rollercoaster in her head. The confusion, confliction, realization, and finally acceptance. He took a deep breath and spoke softly to not startle her.

“I think the best thing for you to do is go and talk to them. I think you’ve figured this out on your own. Time’s up.”

Kawaii~Chan nodded and thanked him for his time, promising him cookies tomorrow, and promising herself to apologize to the girls at the end of the party.

“Do you want to come to the party with me?” Kawaii~Chan invited, a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“No,” Zane answered immediately, not expecting the question but knowing the answer, “t-thank you. I’d probably kill the mood for everyone anyways if I went. Plus, I hate people, I’d rather stay home.”

Kawaii~Chan nodded her head sympathetically, not knowing that Aphmau had actually sent Zane an invitation in the mail. An invitation that, since it was mail and not email, was left untouched in his mailbox.

Kawaii~Chan said goodbye and took off back toward home, ready to change for the better with the support of her friends.

===

**9:00 P.M.**

Aphmau walked upstairs to lock Katelyn’s room, yet when she reached the door she stopped. The door was a crack open and voices could be heard inside. She tiptoed toward the door and listened in. The voices appeared to be Garroth and Laurance. Oh dear Irene, she hoped they weren’t making out in there. Finally, Aphmau opened the door quietly.

When she saw what was going on, she had to suppress a gasp. A hand flying up to cover her mouth, her eyes widened in shock.

Garroth and Laurance were standing in front of Katelyn’s closet door. The door was open. The One Direction poster…

Oh no! This was worse than them making out on Katelyn’s bed.

“This will get her back for sure,” Laurance chuckled, snapping photos of the poster.

“Yeah, next time she’ll think twice about pranking us,” Garroth agreed, holding something in his hand.

Laurance finished snapping photos. “Alright, let’s go get Aphmau’s room next.”

Garroth nodded and the two of them turned around only to stop right in their tracks at the sight of Aphmau.

The three of them let out a surprised yelp at being noticed by the other.

Guilt covered the boys' faces. They were caught red handed.

“What are you two doing in here?” Aphmau gasped, “Katelyn is going to kill you if she found out that you guys knew about her poster.”

She walked up to the closet to try and look at it, but Garroth and Laurance stopped her.

“Yup!” Laurance nervously laughed, “You caught us. Darn it! Welp, we better get out of here before Katelyn sees us.”

“What he said,” Garroth agreed.

Aphmau wasn’t having any of it. She pushed the two boys away with all of her strength, which wasn’t a lot, but it was something, and finally looked at the poster.

She gasped, a hand flying up to cover her forehead as she looked at the scene before her.

Right on Zayn’s face was a picture of  _ Zane Ro’Meave _ . So this was what they thought was hilarious just moments before. Aphmau glanced down at Garroth’s hand and noticed the Zane stickers.

“I-It’s just a prank bro!” Laurance defended, noticing Aphmau’s offending glare toward the stickers.

“Why did you guys do this?” Aphmau hissed, her other hand clenched into a fist at her sides.

Garroth and Laurance took a sudden step back at her anger.

“We were just trying to get back at you guys for pranking us yesterday!” Garroth blurted out, putting his hands up in defense.

Aphmau sighed and moved her hand from her forehead to pinch her brow in frustration.

“As if this day couldn’t get any worse,” she thought to herself.

“If Katelyn comes up here, I’m putting the blame rightfully on you two. I’m already on her bad side today, and I am not about to make that worse,” Aphmau explained.

“We’re sorry!” Garroth squeaked, nervous about his impending doom by Katelyn’s hand. Aphmau didn’t say anything to accept it.

“Gosh, how am I going to fix this?” Aphmau muttered to herself, but the guys could hear it clearly. This was partially her fault. She and the others did decide to prank the guys even after they had lost the competition yesterday. What she didn’t know though, was what KC, Katelyn and Zane did after she left.

Garroth and Laurance were silent. While Garroth was silent out of shame, Laurance had an idea. An idea that he wasn’t too fond of doing, but he had to nonetheless.

This entire time, the boys were supposed to try and get a kiss from Aphmau under the mistletoe. So far, it has been about an hour and thirty minutes, yet no kiss so far.

Now was their chance, but neither of them wanted to do it. Somebody had to do it. Laurance looked up at Garroth with a tinge of guilt in his eyes. He felt like he was about to cheat on him despite the fact that they weren’t even dating.

“Sorry, Garroth,” Laurance thought to himself.

“Aphmau, I know how we can fix this,” Laurance lied to his friend. There was no way that poster was going to be fixed. It was a goner and Katelyn might as well buy a new one at this point. Laurance made sure to add “buy Katelyn another One Direction poster” in his mental list of things to do.

“Really?” Aphmau’s ears perked up, her eyes showed a glimmer of hope.

“Really?” Garroth asked, he was sure that the poster was a goner, so what could he be thinking- wait.

“Yeah, here, follow me,” Laurance commanded as he motioned for Aphmau to follow him. He took one last glance at Garroth’s shocked face before leaving the room with Aphmau.

“Wait a minute!” Garroth yelled, finally catching onto Laurance’s plan. Thus, Garroth chased them out of the room, running straight for the mistletoe.

Aphmau, oblivious to the bickering of the two and the sudden change of atmosphere, blindly followed Laurance.

===

Kawaii~Chan had just entered the house through the front door. When she turned around to close the door, her shipping senses started to tingle.

Someone was interfering with her ship which only meant one thing: someone was gonna die tonight.

Forget character development, someone was messing with her ship. Exterminate and then go back on track.

Kawaii~Chan whipped around to see Garroth and Laurance inching closer to Aphmau under the mistletoe. Oh hell no. She stalked up to the two boys and hissed at the two of them.

Shocked and a bit frightened, Garroth and Laurance started backing away, and Kawaii~Chan backed them up until they were near the entrance of the house.

Was she going to kick them out? No. Was she going to teach them a lesson? Yes.

Aphmau, confused, was too surprised to see Kawaii~Chan to notice what she was doing with the boys. Instead, her attention was quickly taken away by McCloud dancing very…intimately on the table.

“Kawaii~Chan, what are you doing?” Laurance asked frantically, putting his hands up in defense against her.

“You guys know exactly what you were trying to do with Aphmau~Senpai,” Kawaii~Chan scolded. Her ears and tail were standing straight up, claws extended, target acquired. Ready. Aim. Fire-

“Hold it right there!” Cadenza yelled as she smashed her way through the front door with a strength not humanly possible. Due to the loud blaring of Christmas music throughout the house, her violent action went unnoticed by most. Cadenza wiped herself down from any wood shavings or pieces that had fallen onto her outfit, not noticing the stares KC, Garroth and Laurance were giving her.

“Cadenza, what the fuck?!” Laurance exclaimed, throwing his hand out to motion at the broken door in front of him.

Garroth put his hands in his hair. He didn’t know how to react, normally he was the one to break the doors. This was a strange change of pace.

Kawaii~Chan’s anger was now reflected onto Cadenza. Normally when you’re invited to a party, you don’t break someone’s door to get in the middle of a lesson.

Cadenza put her hand up to silence everyone, not like anyone was talking much to begin with anyways.

“Kawaii~Chan,” Cadenza announced, “you are 100% wrong. Aarmau is not the ship that’s meant to be. It is obvious that Laurance should take his rightful place under the mistletoe with Aphmau.”

Cadenza winked at Laurance after her announcement in a way to say “I got your back, bro!”. Unfortunately, that was not what Laurance needed right now.

“You’re wrong! Aarmau is so OTP,” KC countered, putting her hands on her hips. She shivered a bit as the cold air from the outside started to slowly seep its way into the warmth of the house.

“What is going on up here?” Katelyn questioned as she and Nicole ran upstairs at the sound of the commotion. Katelyn looked around to look at everyone but avoided Kawaii~Chan’s gaze.

“Garroth~Kun and Laurance~Kun tried to kiss Aphmau~Senpai under the mistletoe, so Kawaii~Chan was going to teach them a lesson. Then, Cadenza~Chan broke through the door and started saying that Laurmau was OTP when it’s clearly Aarmau!” Kawaii~Chan explained, her tone getting angrier as she spoke. Now wasn’t the time to think about the argument, they had a shipping crisis at hand.

Nicole stepped in front of Katelyn and put her hands out calmly.

“You guys are acting like immature brats,” Nicole insulted, attempting to act like some sort of a budget mediator.

“Thank you!” Katelyn exclaimed, throwing her hands out exasperatedly. Finally, someone who understood where she was coming from with all of this crazy shipping stuff.

“This arguement is clearly stupid,” Nicole continued, twirling her hand to enphasize her point.

“Exactly,” Katelyn agreed.

“It’s obviously Garroth who should be under the mistletoe with Aphmau!” Nicole finished, losing all hope and trust from Katelyn.

“Garmau?!” Cadenza and Kawaii~Chan shouted in pure shock.

“Yes Garmau,” Nicole confirmed, cocking her brow as if it was obvious.

“Are you kidding me, Nicole?” Katelyn deadpanned.

“Shut up, Katelyn. I just wanna argue ‘cuz I’m bored,” Nicole hushed.

“But Garroth can barely even form a sentence when he’s around her!” Cadenza argued.

Garroth opened his mouth to protest, but Laurance quickly covered it with his hand. Now was not the time to interfere.

“But when he does, it’s cute,” Nicole countered.

“You know, maybe we shouldn’t be arguing over Aphmau’s love life,” Laurance admitted.

“Y-Yeah,” Garroth agreed shakily, nervous of getting beat up by the girls, “Besides, Laurance and I are okay not being together with Aphmau.”

“Exactly, it’s totally fine. We don’t need to keep going back and forth arguing about-” Laurance was cut off by everyone else yelling at them to be quiet.

“This isn’t about you two,” Kawaii~Chan said although it obviously involved them.

“Actually,” Katelyn interrupted, a sly smirk forming on her lips, “I think Garroth and Laurance have a point.”

Garroth and Laurance sighed in relief, glad that someone agreed with them.

“We shouldn’t be shipping them with Aphmau. We should be shipping them with each other. I mean, it’s obvious the two are madly in love with one another,” Katelyn explained, the smile never leaving her face.

The jaws of the boys in question dropped. The two of them looking at each other with beat red faces before looking the other way, fiddling with their hair and clothes out of a nervous habit.

“Kawaii~Chan wholeheartedly agrees!” she exclaimed excitedly, noticing how nervous the two boys were now.

Before anyone else could comment, the six of them heard Aphmau’s voice from the living room.

“Aww, you’re such a sloppy kisser!”

“What?!” everyone exclaimed, whipping around to see who managed to snag a kiss from their raven haired friend.

Right in front of Aphmau was little Celestia, barking and panting happily.

“Celestmau, huh?” Cadenza sighed, sad that she couldn’t hook her brother up with the girl he’d been pinning over.

“Hey, we don’t ship beastiality here,” Katelyn grumbled, tired of talking about her friend’s love life.

“So…is it too late to say I ship Tablemau?” Dante asked from the living room, clearly having heard the entire conversation.

“Shut up, Dante,” Laurance hushed.

The group watched as Aphmau talked to Celestia from afar, watching as she chased her dog up the stairs pleading with her,

“No, Celestia, don’t go! I can change!”

Reese, who had watched Aphmau have a dramatic break up with her dog, moved so he could see her run up the stairs. Unknowingly, he moved right under the mistletoe. Well, actually, someone  _ did  _ notice.

“Ahem,” a voice hummed, grabbing Reese’s attention.

Reese turned around to see Michi standing there with a devilish look in her eyes, she motioned her eyes upward and back down to Reese. He looked up to see the mistletoe over their heads.

“Hello there, handsome~”

{A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and would appreciate it if you’d leave a kudos and a comment. I don’t know if the next episode will be broken up into two chapters, but I’ll let you know soon! Bye!}


	16. Chapter 15

{A/N: Guess who jinxed themselves. That’s right, this idiot. I’m so sorry about that! I wasn’t able to write anything for two days and the chapter was supposed to be updated yesterday, but it was a lot longer than expected. Also, I’ve created the tumblr account! The ask box on it should be open so ask away if you want! The next episode will also be broken up into two parts. I’m starting to wonder just how long this fanfiction is actually going to be. With about 40 episodes in the season, plus any extra chapters I add in, this is going to take a while. I hope you guys stay for the journey!}

_ Psst! Here’s the link to the tumblr: _

[ _ http://the-egg.tumblr.com/ _ ](http://the-egg.tumblr.com/) __

**TW: Mentions of drug use**

_ “Hello there, handsome~” _

Being the gentleman that he was, Reese accepted his fate and gave Michi a light peck on the lips.

Kawaii~Chan watched as it all went down. She hoped that Reese wouldn’t accept the kiss. She hoped that Reese would kiss her instead. She hoped that Michi wouldn’t do something that would hurt her like this. Michi was Kawaii~Chan’s friend, right? Despite having all these hopes, she knew the truth. Especially when it was right in front of her.

Her heart dropped down to her stomach, shattering in a million pieces. She felt her body convulse, trying to hold back tears. She was just beginning to come to terms with her and Reese not being meant to be, but now was a bit too soon. Yet that wasn’t what had hurt her the most. People have said that breaking up with a friend would be worse than breaking up with someone you're dating. Well, Kawaii~Chan wasn’t dating Reese, but having someone she trusted go behind her back to kiss the guy she was head over heels for was a shock to her. People had told her that Michi wasn’t a good person, that she was a petty double crosser. Someone who was completely selfish and only gave when she got something greater in return.

Was this just another one of Michi’s games? They had been friends since highschool, did all of that mean nothing to her?

Although the kiss was brief, the amount of turmoil it sent Kawaii~Chan through was far longer. As if she didn’t have anything else going wrong in her day, this had to happen too.

Footsteps could be heard upstairs as Aphmau came back down without the heart of her one true lover: Celestia. From her position, she couldn’t see the non-existent front door. Standing on one of the steps, looking down at her friends below she asked,

“What’s going on down here?”

Nicole looked around. From the broken door to the shipping argument, Nicole didn’t know where to start. What she did know, however, was the tension between Aphmau and her two roommates. She wanted them to interact more. Besides, she especially loved poking fun at Katelyn.

“Oh nothing,” she replied slyly, “Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn have just been hosting the party.”

Aphmau looked at her roommates, shocked,

“Really?” she asked, unsure if this was a joke or not. It was, but she didn’t know that.

Kawaii~Chan didn’t respond, still lost in trying to ride the waves of inner turmoil in her mind.

Katelyn, on the other hand, knew exactly what Nicole was up to.

“Oh, hell no! I’m going back to my room,” Katelyn announced. Ignoring everyone, she sauntered up the stairs and out of sight, avoiding eye contact with Aphmau as she made her way there.

Aphmau sighed, knowing that Katelyn wasn’t in the mood to talk to her right now. She walked downstairs to join the rest of her friends.

Seeing Kawaii~Chan, she went to go talk to her but stopped, noticing the wistful look in her eyes. Aphmau followed her gaze to Reese and Michi chatting only a few feet away from the mistletoe. She was oblivious to the kiss that happened between them just moments before.

Aphmau looked back at KC, who still hadn’t noticed her presence, longing to say something. She should probably just ask if she was alright.

“Yeah,” Aphmau reassured herself, “that will start a conversation.”

“Hey-”

“Who locked my door?!” Katelyn interrupted as her yell reverberated throughout the entire house. The jiggling and banging of a doorknob could be heard shortly afterwards.

“Dang it!” Katelyn said aloud, “I shouldn’t have left my room in the first place!” She mentally slapped herself on the forehead. She left her key inside.

Looked like she was going to have to find another option, or just give up.

Aphmau’s face paled at her words, but she shook it off, more focused on her Meif’wa friend. Yet, seeing the look in Kawaii~Chan’s eyes made Aphmau swallow back her words.

Maybe now wasn’t the time to talk to her.

Aphmau turned her head to talk to the other guests. Nicole had started talking to Dante, and Kawaii~Chan was in the middle of some sort of crisis. She had turned to Garroth and Laurance but stopped when she saw the level of seriousness on their faces.

“I don’t understand!” Laurance exclaimed, crossing his arms, his gaze away from Garroth’s face. “I thought that the table and I had something special. Why does Dante ship Aphmau with it instead of me?”

Garroth smiled at him hopelessly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t focus too much on Dante’s words, Laurance. He’s always had a weird view on romance. Remember highschool?” Garroth comforted.

Laurance nodded his head and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. He was never too good in the romance department.”

The two of them turned their heads to Nicole and Dante, happily talking to one another.

“He’s probably going to mess up again.”

“Yup.”

Aphmau decided to not intrude on their conversation. Turning to see if there was anything she needed to do around the house, her eyes landed on a new guest: Cadenza.

“Cadenza?” Aphmau said aloud, racking her brain to see if she had seen her as she walked down the stairs.

“Hey Aphmau,” Cadenza greeted, waving her over to where she stood. Aphmau smiled and walked over to her friend.

“I’m glad you could make it! I didn’t know you arrived. When did you come in? I-” Aphmau stopped as she felt a burst of cold air hit her. Frowning, she turned to the front door to see that it was not closed, it was not wide open, it was completely gone.

“My door!” Aphmau shouted, placing both of her heads in her hair. “How did this happen? Was it Garroth? Garroth, I swear if it was you I’ll-”

This time Cadenza cut her off,

“Actually, it was me,” she admitted, biting the inside of her cheek. Aphmau blinked a few times.

“You? Out of everyone, you were not one of the people I suspected.”

“You know, I just walked up, heard a conversation inside that I knew I just must be a part of and I kinda just…you know…kicked the door down. To be honest, I surprised myself with that one. Look at it, it’s clear off its hinges,” Cadenza explained casually, motioning to the front entrance.

How in the world did she say that as if she was talking about her day? How many doors had Cadenza broken in her past?

Aphmau was at a loss for words, her mouth hanging agap as she tried to make sense of it all.

Cadenza caught on to her shock and immediately offered to pay for the door. Aphmau agreed and, after giving Cadenza the price, Cadenza wrote a check for the door.

“Sorry again about your door,” Cadenza apologized, looking at the open doorway. This might be a problem for the rest of the party.

“It’s okay, the girls and I actually bought a spare in case Garroth ever broke it down. We never expected it to be you though,” Aphmau explained.

“I know, right?” Garroth agreed, having overheard the conversation. “I’m almost offended that you beat me to it.”

The girls started laughing until Cadenza remembered something with a sharp gasp. Aphmau jumped up in surprise at the sudden change in mood.

Aphmau and Garroth watched Cadenza as she checked her person and the surrounding area with a glance.

“I forgot the cakes in the car!” she announced, turning to Aphmau. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought some dessert. They’re chocolate cakes with extra sprinkles.”

At the mention of his long lost, unofficial pet, Garroth started sniffling. His eyes began to water.

“Sprinkles,” he sniffed.

Aphmau grimmanced, knowing that she couldn’t tell Garroth the truth about Sprinkles.

“Garroth, are you okay?” Cadenza asked, her brows furrowed as her tone softened.

“I-I still don’t know if she’s okay…,” Garroth continued, ignoring the stares and comments from his friends. An arm wrapped around his shoulder helped him come back to reality a bit.

“He’s fine. He just misses this purple cat we found a while ago,” Laurance explained, using the hand on Garroth’s shoulder to rub circles into it. “Come here, Garroth.” Laurance started walking his friend over to one of the couches to sit down.

“Do you think Sprinkles is okay?” Garroth cried, clutching onto Laurance’s shirt.

“I’m pretty sure they’re 100% okay, Garroth. My gut feeling says so,” Laurance reassured. Garroth just buried his face into Laurance’s chest to wallow in his grief. Laurance wrapped his other arm around him in a comforting embrace.

The girls allowed Garroth to cry away as they went to go get the cake from Cadenza’s car. When they were outside in the cool, night air, Cadenza found this as the perfect opportunity to ask her questions without listening ears.

“So, Aphmau,” Cadenza started, unlocking her car, “why didn’t you kiss Laurance under the mistletoe?”

Aphmau looked at Cadenza, confused, she cocked her head to the side.

“Because we weren’t under the mistletoe together?”

“No, no, no, you, Garroth and Laurance were clearly under the mistletoe together according to Kawaii~Chan. You didn’t kiss either of them. It’s obvious that if you were to kiss anyone it would have to be Laurance, so why?”

Both Aphmau and Cadenza stopped in front of the car, neither of them really interested in bringing in the cakes at the moment.

“Well I find that a bit too much. Sorry, Cadenza, I don’t really like Laurance that way.”

“Dang it! Do you like someone else? Why not go for Laurance though, he’s a great guy!”

Aphmau laughed at her,

“I don’t think you’ll be able to set me up with your brother. Besides, I’m kinda talking to someone right now who I like, so I’m not interested in Garroth or Laurance.”

Cadenza was quiet. Her face looked intense but her eyes seemed distant, as if lost in thought.

“Have you…have you told Laurance this already?” Cadenza shifted to lean against her car. Aphmau wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up from the night air.

“I mean, they know that I’m interested in Aaron.”

Cadenza’s eyes went wide as her jaw dropped.

“Aaron? You like Aaron Lycan?”

Aphmau nodded shyly, not expecting that big of a reaction. They’ve been pinning on each other for a while now and apparently everyone could tell.

“Man, well I’m sorry for trying to force Laurance onto you. He started showing a lack of interest in you lately, and I thought he needed a push because he felt like giving up,” Cadenza apologized.

Aphmau’s ears perked up at the mention of this.

“Wait, Laurance is finally losing his feelings for me?” Aphmau asked, shocked.

Cadenza looked surprised.

“Well, when I called him, he seemed different. He mentioned how he thinks he’s starting to like someone else now. He didn’t want to say who, but he was losing feelings for sure.”

Aphmau placed a finger under her chin in thought.

“How does that make sense? If he was losing feelings for me, why would he try to get me under the mistletoe?”

“I don’t know.” Cadenza shrugged. “I am more interested in who Laurance is interested in now. I’d love to try and get him together with them.”

“It would be nice to see him together with someone instead of pinning on me,” Aphmau agreed. A burst of cold air rushed around the two girls, causing them to shiver.

“We should probably get the cakes,” Cadenza suggested.

“Agreed.”

The two got the cakes, locked the car, and went back inside to the party. Aphmau led Cadenza to the kitchen and placed the desserts down onto the counter.

“Well,” Aphmau started, “I should probably go and fix the door. Enjoy the party!”

Aphmau waved goodbye at Cadenza, whose attention was caught by McCloud’s neverending intimate dancing on the table. Before Aphmau was able to start working on the broken door, her phone started to buzz. She whipped out her phone to check the caller ID.

It was Travis.

“Travis?” Aphmau said aloud. She remembered inviting him to the party, yet it was already about halfway through the night and he still hadn’t shown up. Although there was  _ another  _ guest who hadn’t shown up yet, Travis should have shown up 30 minutes into the party and announced that he was “fashionably late”.

Aphmau answered the call, put it up to her ear, and immediately yanked it back at Travis’s loud voice.

“HEY APH, I TRIED TO CALL KATELYN, BUT SHE DIDN’T PICK UP!” he shouted into the phone, a soft blare of music could be heard in the background.

“Travis, calm down!” Aphmau shouted back, “You’re too loud!”

“I’m sorry!” Travis yelled, doing nothing to deescalate the situation. Aphmau could hear deep breathing on the other end. Travis didn’t say anything, most likely trying to calm himself down.

“If you’re going to be late to the party-” Aphmau was interrupted with Travis’s abrupt answer.

“No, no, no! Aph, I don’t think I can even make it to the party.”

Aphmau rolled her eyes. He was screaming at her just to tell her he wasn’t going to make it?

“Travis, it’s fine if you can’t make it, but you don’t have to shout at me because of it.”

“No, I wish I could, honestly! I kinda sorta woke up on someone’s roof. I don’t remember how I got here, but I think there’s a party going on inside the house.”

Aphmau was at a loss for words. What in the name of Irene did Travis do?

“How?” Aphmau asked, drawn out, as if she wanted to make sure she was asking the right question.

“I have no idea. Vylad gave me some brownies a while ago-” Travis checked the time on his phone to see that it was definitely not ‘a while ago’ at this point- “I think…they didn’t really taste good. He tried telling me that they weren’t what I thought they were, but I told him that ‘brownies are brownies’ and I ate three of them.”

Aphmau pinched her brow between her fingers and sighed.

“Travis, do not tell me that you ate three pot brownies today,” she commanded.

“Aphmau, I think I just ate three pot brownies today, and that doesn’t even count the gummy bears someone gave me.”

“Travis, no!”

“Travis is sorry!”

“You should be!”

It was silent on both ends. Travis was too high out of his mind to realize he was still on a call. Aphmau just didn’t know what to say.

“Oh Irene,” Travis murmured, breaking the silence. “The stars look exactly like Katelyn’s butt.”

“Travis!” Aphmau scolded.

“Who are you?!” Travis yelled, frightened at being snapped out of his thoughts.

“Aphmau!”

“Oh! Hey, Aphmau!”

“We already said ‘hi’.”

“Oh…”

Aphmau let out a groan.

“Travis, tell me everything you’ve had tonight.”

Travis thought for a moment, albeit it wasn’t much, it was still something.

“The brownie man…no, wait. Vylad. Yeah, Vylad. He gave me some brownies and they tasted okay. He needs to work on his baking skills. I think if he added some-”

“Forget the cooking skills, just keep talking about what you ate tonight.”

“Does smoking count as eating?”

“Oh dear Irene, Travis, what did you smoke?!”

“Something green looking.”

“Okay, so you ate brownies, a few gummy bears, and you probably smoked weed or marijuana. Anything else?”

“I went to IHOP today.”

“That’s very nice, Travis. Can you tell me who Vylad is?”

Travis was silent, trying his best to remember. He could have sworn that Aphmau knew him. It’s funny because out of the two, Travis was the only one who got high. Vylad just lived there.

Think. Think. Think!

Brown hair…green eyes…

He had a brother didn’t he? Wait, two brothers. Wait!

“Do you remember Vylad Ro’Meave? He’s-”

The line went dead. Confused, Aphmau pulled the phone away from her ear to check to see if the call really ended, and Travis didn’t just go silent again.

It ended.

Aphmau thought for a moment, she remembered Vylad from highschool. She remembered all of her Not-Alone Buddies, but she didn’t know that he was here in the states again. Not only that, but that he had dabbled or was currently dabbling in some of the spicy stuff.

Aphmau tried calling Travis again, worried for his safety. He didn’t pick up.

She didn’t have an address, location, or any details of the surrounding where Travis was in case he needed help. Fear gnawed inside her stomach as her palms began to sweat. Maybe his battery died. Maybe he accidently ended the call and is too high to answer it again.

Maybe he fell off the roof and died.

“Oh my Irene! Get these thoughts out of your head, Aphmau!” Aphmau thought to herself, slapping at her cheeks to knock some sense back into her.

She took a deep breath. Logically, every time Travis had done something stupid like this, he had turned out okay. He had been knocked off of roofs before, beared Katelyn’s punches, and surprisingly this was not Travis’s first rodeo with drugs. Senior year and college were one heck of a time.

Oh well, she was just going to have to hope for the best. Besides, calling the police could only get him and whomever he was with arrested.

Sighing, Aphmau put her phone away.

===

Travis layed down on the roof, looking up at the sky. It really was a beautiful night, even with the cold air potentially giving him frostbite. The stars danced along in the night sky, and Travis closed his eyes.

While calling Aphmau, he was accidently holding the power button and shut off his phone. Of course, Travis didn’t realize he had done that, and assumed he had lost batteries. Then, while looking at the sky, he wanted to take a picture of the stars.

Forgetting the fact that his phone was powered off, he tried taking a picture. His mind stupidly came up with dumbfound logic that wouldn’t make sense to anyone but him.

“The camera quality on my phone is clearly terrible,” he thought to himself, looking at the black screen. “and the stars are so high up. About seven tacos high to be exact. I obviously need to get closer.”

So, basically, he threw his phone off the roof, yelling the word “Click!” as if it would take the picture.

He felt fear and panic at the thought of losing something valuable to him. He knew in his gut that throwing his phone wasn’t okay and he shouldn’t have done that, but his vision wasn’t straight enough to find a safe way down the roof.

“Welp, I guess I’m sleeping up here tonight,” Travis said aloud, trying to get comfortable on the roof.

“Travis? Travis?” A voice called out to him. “You better not be on the roof.”

The clattering of footsteps could be heard.

“And you’re on the roof.” The voice spoke again. “Alright, buddy, let’s get you down from here.”

===

Aphmau entered the garage and walked over to the little supply corner to grab their spare door. Did Aphmau know how to screw on a door? Absolutely not, but she could try.

She noticed the door peeking out from behind the plethora of supplies, all she had to do was pull it out with her tiny noodle arm strength. She gripped onto the door and pulled with all of her strength.

It barely moved.

Huffing, she tried again.

“Hey, do you need some help?”

Startled, Aphmau jumped back and yelped, trying to smack the intruder but missing entirely.

“Laurance!” she gasped, looking up at him, “you scared the bejeebers out of me!”

Laurance laughed as he apologized to her and asked if she needed help again.

Aphmau happily accepted, and together they pulled the door out and dusted it off. They started carrying it out of the garage, hoping that no one uninvited came in.

When they reached the front door, the two watched as Dante and Garroth carried a chunky looking squirrel out of the house.

“Wha…,” Aphmau said, pointing at the squirrel, unable to form the full word.

“It ate two whole cupcakes.  _ Two, _ ” Garroth semi-explained, his tone irritated.

“It was hard, but it got too heavy to outrun us. We’re taking it to the vet. We’ll be back,” Dante announced.

With that, Garroth and Dante left the house. Aphmau looked at Cadenza with a frown on her face.

“This is what happens when we break other people’s doors,” Aphmau scolded before going back to the task at hand. Turning to Laurance, she asked, “Do you know how to fix a door?”

“Aph, I lived on a farm for most of my life. If I didn’t know how to fix a door I’d be a failure to my family,” he responded.

“I thought you were already a failure?” Aphmau joked.

“Nah, that’s Cadenza.”

The two of them laughed as they set up the door and walked back to the garage to get tools.

In the comfortable silence between them, Aphmau’s conversation with Cadenza ringed through her ears.

_ “He started showing a lack of interest in you lately, and I thought he needed a push because he felt like giving up.” _

More specifically, Cadenza’s words on how Laurance tried to get Aphmau under the mistletoe. She didn’t know when. She was probably too worried about something else to notice, but to know that Garroth and Laurance were fighting over her made her cringe.

“Am I really some cliche protagonist?” Aphmau thought to herself, remembering back to highschool where Garroth and Laurance used to fight over Aphmau constantly. Now though, since Cadenza believed Laurance might be moving on, maybe Aphmau can change things.

“So, Laurance, have you been talking to anyone lately?” she asked bluntly but suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Nope! Unless we’re counting you,” he flirted, winking at her. Aphmau laughed but panicked internally. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go.

“B-But, you have to have lost interest in me by now, right? You already know I like Aaron,” she quickly admitted.

“Yeah, I know. Sure, I may or may not be interested in someone else, but that doesn’t mean I just stopped liking you completely. It’ll take time, but yeah I guess I am losing interest in you.”

“Didn’t you and Garroth both try to kiss me under the mistletoe?” Aphmau deadpanned.

“T-That was in the past!”

“That was thirty minutes ago. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you and  _ Garroth  _ were trying to kiss each other.”

Laurance’s cheeks went beet red as his eyes grew wide.

“Wh…What?! That’s crazy! No, absolutely not. I mean…haha, wouldn’t that be funny, am I right?”

Aphmau’s mouth opened slightly as it curled into a smile.

“Wait, do you actually like Garroth?”

“No, that’s gay!”

“Are you saying it’s wrong to be gay?”

“No way!”

“Then don’t use that as some sort of an insult.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just…” Laurance huffed, not knowing what to say without outing himself in some way. Before he could open his mouth, he watched as Garroth and Dante walked back in from their trip to the vet.

“That was fast,” Aphmau commented.

“Dante is a fast driver,” Garroth said in his normal cheerful tone.

“Did you stay within the speed limit?” Aphmau asked, cocking her brow.

“I did nothing you can prove,” Dante replied, continuing to walk away. Aphmau looked over at Laurance and noticed his gaze toward Garroth. She recognized that look.

He was falling in love.

Aphmau knew that Garroth was pansexual, but he made her swear to secrecy on it. That was something she’d respect till the day she died. On the other hand, she had no idea about Laurance’s sexuality. She knew he wasn’t homophobic by any means, so when he used “that’s gay” to justify “not liking Garroth” it surprised her. Most likely, he might actually be questioning his sexuality. Saying things like that may be a way for him to cope with this sudden mix of emotions by trying to either prove he was straight or queer.

“Well, Laurance and I are going to keep fixing this door, so you can go enjoy the party!” Aphmau told Garroth, wanting to continue talking to Laurance alone. Garroth offered to help but neither Aphmau nor Laurance wanted the door crusher within attacking distance of this door.

The moment Garroth was out of earshot, Aphmau turned to Laurance.

“Laurance, if you like Garroth you know that’s completely fine, and I, along with everyone else, support you,” Aphmau reassured, placing a hand on his arm as it worked on replacing the door.

“I-I…is it obvious that I like him?”

“A lot of us have been shipping you two as a couple, especially Katelyn. I think you two are a good match.”

“I don’t…I don’t even know if he swings that way.”

“I didn’t know that you swung that way until you told me. That’s exactly how you are going to know, by asking him.”

“I don’t even know what I am. I just know that I like him!”

“And that’s okay! You’re not going to discover your sexuality overnight. It takes time and experience. Don’t force it, you just go with the flow and like who you want to like.”

Aphmau gave Laurance a comforting smile, but as soon as it reached her face it began to drop.

“Am I forcing myself into his problem? Oh dear Irene, am I acting like a Mary Sue?” she questioned herself.

“B-But of course, this is your life and you do with it w-what you want. I’ll… just support you from afar,” she stuttered, removing her hand. Laurance frowned.

“Thanks, I appreciate it, but what’s up with you? What’s with the switch?”

Aphmau bit her lip. She didn’t want to involve Laurance in her problem, but looking at Laurance’s concerning gaze made her crack.

“Do I…annoy you?”

“Everyone annoys me if they push the right buttons.”

“No, not that.” Aphmau waved her hand in response before putting it back down. “I mean, do I ever seem like I’m trying to be perfect?”

Laurance put his screwdriver down, fully invested into the conversation. By now, Laurance had screwed on the door almost completely, while Aphmau helped hold it up.

“Explain,” Laurance ushered.

So, Aphmau explained everything, from the argument to the way her life seems to fit the “perfect narrative”. Expressing her worries and fears about herself as a person, Laurance continued to listen with his brows furrowed. His eyes reflecting sympathy, until she finally finished, feeling as if she had said enough.

Laurance read Aphmau’s expression to make sure she was fully there before responding.

“Well, if you ask my opinion, I don’t think you act too much like a Mary Sue. First, being a Mary Sue implies that you’re a fictional character living in some sort of fantasy that the author has self-inserted themselves in. Unless this is all a simulation, that’s not you, but I can see where Katelyn is coming from.

“Although it was nice to offer to help pay for Katelyn’s college tuition, when she said no you shouldn’t have questioned it. You tend to help out a lot of people with their problems-”

“But, in return, so many people help me out with my problems.”

“Except they aren’t ignoring their own problems for yours, but you do. Stop being in the backseat of your life and take the wheel.”

Aphmau allowed his advice to sink in before nodding at him with a smile.

“The same goes for you too. You like Garroth, that’s obvious, but you have a lot of questions about yourself, so go and find your answers.”

Laurance smiled back at Aphmau, glad they had both come to a mutual agreement, before going back to fixing the door. 

There was a nice silence that hung between them as they worked, but there was still one more thing that hadn’t left Aphmau’s mind.

“So, about the Zane stickers-”

“Oh dear Irene, can we just forget the whole thing happened?” Laurance groaned, laughing a little at the end.

“Katelyn sure isn’t going to forget it.”

“Don’t remind me of the woman who’s going to kill me.”

Aphmau laughed at him, knowing that what he said was 100% true. 

“But really though, why Zane stickers out of everything?”

“Well we were going to get back at you four by vandalizing your stuff with stickers.”

Hold on.  _ You four?  _ Then it clicked in Aphmau’s mind, the boys didn’t know that Travis and Aaron were a part of their scheme. 

Knowing that snitches get stitches, she chose not to tell Laurance the truth. 

“Poor Zane, his face is everywhere.”

“I don’t feel sorry for that jerk.”

Aphmau’s heart panged as she cringed. After what had happened with Zane, and knowing that Kawaii~Chan managed to talk to him, she started growing sympathy for him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t call him a jerk…”

“Aphmau, I know you’re a soft person but the last person you should ever be soft on is him.”

“I just think that maybe he’s not as bad as we all think he is.”

“Oh you’re right so when Zane and his “Jury” terrorized the school for two years he was just “misunderstood”, right?” Laurance sassed, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he lifted an eyebrow.

“No, absolutely not! What Zane did in highschool was horrible, but that was highschool. It’s been years since then. Think about it, he hasn’t done anything horrible to us or something remotely similar since highschool.”

“Where’s all of this coming from? I thought you didn’t like Zane either?” 

“Part of me still doesn’t like him, but that doesn’t mean I have to treat someone horribly because of their past.”

“Unless they raped someone.”

“Oh yeah, unless they’ve been a trash human being who’s hurt and exploited people for their own personal gain, then no.”

“Definitely. I guess, compared to other people, Zane does kinda seem like a misunderstood emo baby, but that doesn’t mean I’m forgiving him that easily.”

“I’m not saying you have to, just that we should probably lay off of him and treat him equally without any set in stone expectations.”

“Sure, I can see where you’re coming from and I- Wait, is Garroth crying again?”

“Sprinkles!” Garroth wailed in the living room, clinging onto Dante’s arm.

“Laurance, come get your boyfriend! He’s crying again!” Dante called out, pointing his free arm at the crying man.

“He’s not my...nevermind, come here, Garroth,” Laurance cooed as he walked over to Garroth, leaving Aphmau at the door. 

Aphmau smiled warmly at the two of them, watching as Garroth proceeded to cling onto Laurance while Laurance rubbed his back and gave him more reassurances. 

Aphmau checked the time on her phone.

**9:30 P.M.**

Suddenly, a ring resonated throughout the entire house, snapping Aphmau out of her thoughts. She turned around to open the door and let in another guest. When she saw who it was, her smile grew even more as she exclaimed,

“You actually came!”

{A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I’m sorry it was a bit longer than expected, so the chapter was slightly delayed because of it. If you enjoyed this, please leave it a kudos and a comment. Bye!}


	17. Chapter 16

_ “You actually came!”  _ Aphmau exclaimed, looking up at the man with the bandana.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late,” Aaron apologized, shifting a box in his hand, “I brought your gift though, if that makes up for it.”

Aphmau’s eyes grew with excitement. They had been planning this gift exchange weeks before the party, and now they could finally give each other their Christmas gifts.

“You’re fine! My gift for you is actually in my room, so just follow me.”

Aaron closed the door and followed Aphmau upstairs, greeting guests as he walked by. He noticed Garroth and Laurance on the couch together and stopped, Laurance looked up at him.

“Is Garroth okay?” Aaron asked, pointing at the blonde in Laurance’s arms.

“Sprinkles,” Garroth murmured, unknowing of Aaron’s presence.

“He’ll be fine,” Laurance brushed off. Aaron shrugged and continued to follow Aphmau.

When Aaron and Aphmau were finally in her room, Aphmau went straight for Aaron’s present in her closet. Aaron turned around, closed the door, and sat on the bed with his present in hand.

Aphmau sat down on the bed with him and they both exchanged gifts.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Aphmau jittered, too excited for Aaron’s reaction to contain herself, “Let’s open it at the same time!”

“Alright,” Aaron laughed, in actuality he was just as excited for her reaction as well.

Aphmau closed her eyes and motioned for Aaron to do the same.

Together, on the count of three, they ripped the wrapping paper off the box and opened their eyes.

Aphmau gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes as a smile grew behind her hand.

“Aaron,” she murmured, at a loss for words. Aaron was the same, he held the now unwrapped box in his hands as a bittersweet smile grew on his face.

Both of them had given each other a figurine of the character they’d played in the video game they first met on.

Aaron couldn’t even fathom the idea of this video game helping him into the life he had today. The video game that kept him sane during highschool and college. How this video game acted like the butterfly that led into the effect of him meeting so many different people or, more specifically, one special person.

Aphmau couldn’t believe that the two of them had the same idea for this gift exchange. So, she guessed she wasn’t the only one trying to be sentimental this year.

When her tears subsided, she finally got a good clear image of the box. Immediately, her smile dropped into a thin line. Instead of looking at a beautiful cover image of her character’s face. Someone,  _ Aaron Lycan, _ drew in ‘8D’.

“Oh Irene, I hate you.”

Aaron noticed what she was looking at and started laughing uncontrollably. Replaying the image of Aphmau going from a ‘Oh my Irene, this is so cute and sentimental!’ to ‘What the fuck is this shit?” sent Aaron on a continuous spiral of laughter.

Aaron wrapped an arm around his stomach, becoming weak.

Aphmau was not amused and shoved him down onto the bed before crossing her arms.

Aaron fell back, his hood falling back to reveal his black hair. Aphmau crawled over to him and continued to glare into his bandana covered eyes. Eventually, her facade faded and a smile began to bloom instead.

Aphmau sat there and drank in all of Aaron’s features as he laughed away. Her eyes landed on his bandana, covering the eyes she loved to stare into. She knew he was insecure about his looks, despite the fact that he didn’t wear a shirt under his open jacket, she just wished he’d understand that he had nothing to be insecure about.

Aaron’s laughter started to finally die down, his eyes cracking open to see Aphmau’s gaze upon him.

“Well you sure got a kick out of it, huh?” Aphmau asked, cocking her brow at him.

“Listen, if you had seen what I’d seen, you’d be laughing too.”

Aphmau laughed a little, knowing she was being a bit too harsh on him. She looked down at him with a warm smile on her face.

Finally, she bent down and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. Aaron stopped laughing entirely. As she was pulling away, Aaron’s hand wound up in her hair, and pulled her back down for a full kiss.

They broke apart, but only for a moment, as Aaron sat up and kissed Aphmau again. This time, Aaron pulled Aphmau to sit on his lap. Aphmau greedily obliged, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Aaron broke the kiss, a gossamer string coming between them before breaking, and bent down to start kissing her neck. Aphmau buried her face in the crook of Aaron’s neck as he started biting and sucking on her skin, but never leaving a hickey.

Aaron left a trail of kisses up Aphmau’s neck and jaw, finally reaching her lips. Before they were able to connect them, a loud crash resonated throughout the house.

Aaron and Aphmau shared a look before scrambling off of each other and heading downstairs. They both came to a halt at the end of the stairs.

There before them, under the mistletoe, was Garroth and Laurance kissing each other on the ground. A red solo cup lied next to them, and water was everywhere. Everyone’s eyes were on the two boys. McCloud, who was right behind them, was frozen in a very…intimate position.

No one was speaking and no one knew what to do.

Aaron and Aphmau looked at each other, then back at the scene before them.

“What just happened?” they both thought simultaneously.

Garroth and Laurance suddenly pushed themselves off one another, looked at each other, and then screamed.

_ What? Hold on, let’s backtrack. _

_ === _

_ “Is Garroth okay?” Aaron asked, pointing at the blonde in Laurance’s arms. _

_ “Sprinkles,” Garroth murmured, unknowing of Aaron’s presence. _

_ “He’ll be fine,” Laurance brushed off. Aaron shrugged and continued to follow Aphmau. _

Garroth continued to hiccup and sniffle into Laurance’s shirt, adding more tears to the wet patch he created on Laurance’s shirt.

Laurance didn’t mind, honestly this wasn’t the first wet patch he’d gotten on his shirt over Sprinkles, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He patted and rubbed small circles on his back, occasionally running a hand through his hair and wiping his tears away with some tissues Dante gave him.

“Sprinkles was so fluffy,” Garroth sniffled.

“I know, Garroth.”

“She was beautiful.”

“I know, Garroth.”

Eventually, Garroth pulled away from Laurance and leaned back into the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Laurance asked, leaning back into the couch as well.

“Lost, empty, like the universe just gave me a heart and ripped it from hands when I finally experienced true happiness.”

“I thought the chick-flick lines were my thing, not yours.”

“When you force a man to watch all four  _ Midnight _ movies, they pick up a thing or two.”

The two of them laughed together as they lightened the atmosphere.

“Alright,” Laurance started, “you stay here. I’ll go get you some water. You need to hydrate if you wanna cry more.”

“If you’re calling me a cry baby, I am very offended.”

“I implied nothing,” Laurance called out as he walked through the dining hall and into the kitchen. Garroth did as he was told and stayed on the couch, waiting for his crush to come back. A slight pang of guilt ran through him.

They were supposed to come to this party and have fun. Looking up, Dante was happily chatting away with Nicole, they were having a good time. What about Laurance? Garroth had dragged his friend to the couch to cry away over a cat he only had for a few hours. Laurance probably wanted to go talk to Aphmau tonight, and he was ruining it for him. He shouldn’t be forced to put his happiness on the line to help Garroth out.

Deciding to no longer lean off of Laurance, Garroth got up to meet him halfway. Wiping his tears, he walked the same route Laurance went to get him water. As he walked under the mistletoe, Laurance had just turned the corner with the cup of water in hand. The two of them stopped as fast as they could, and they wouldn’t have bumped into each other if it wasn’t for a third party member.

“Party ho’!” McCloud yelled as he launched himself off of the dining table and onto the floor. Immediately getting down to the ground to start…dancing.

When McCloud had landed, he had bumped straight into Laurance, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto Garroth. Garroth tried his best to catch him and keep them both upright but, with the cup in Laurance’s hand, he failed. Instead, Garroth knocked the cup into the air and fell straight to the ground with Laurance on top of him. Right as their lips smashed into one another, the water fell on top of them, the cup landing to the side.

Immediately, the two boys were frozen in place out of pure shock and disorientation from what just happened. This was nothing like the kisses they had shared before, where they forgot their status as friends and acted purely on their feelings. No, this time they were very much aware that the person they were kissing was considered their friend and that their sexualities were not out in the open. Yet still, they were frozen, lips locked.

It was only when the shock subsided and the full grasp of the scene they’d caused settled in that they separated, slightly kissing each other back in hopes that the other didn’t notice. They did notice and, for the first time after the many kisses they had shared, it mattered. This time, they didn’t do this ignoring the fact that they were friends, they were fully aware of every action they were making.

The two of them pulled back quickly and screamed in confusion, embarrassment, realization, a whole whirlpool of conflicting emotions that neither of them knew how to handle in this state. They went from, crying about a cat to kissing on a wet floor way too quick for their tastes.

Pure silence enveloped the room, no one knew what to do or say. It’s not every day something like this happens. Would it be rude to laugh? That was when Katelyn broke the silence, setting the mood for how to come down from that fiasco.

“I knew it! I told all of you! Money, now!” Katelyn put out her hand, waiting for her reward.

Begrudgingly, both Nicole and Cadenza walked over and each slapped a twenty dollar bill into the palm of her hand.

“Wow, I knew my brother wasn’t completely straight, but I didn’t realize he was actually hooking up with his best friend the whole time, or should I say…lover?” Cadenza admitted, looking at Laurance to get confirmation on her confusion.

Both Garroth and Laurance shot up from the ground, keeping each other an arms distance away. Their faces were bright red to the point where it reached the tips of their ears. They opened their mouths to interject immediately, except they were like a faucet that no one turned off until the sink was overflowing.

“What? No! Absolutely, not! We are not dating!” Garroth yelled.

“Yeah, this was all just some accident!”

“There is no way we’d ever kiss intentionally, besides I don’t even swing that way!”

Garroth regretted his words the moment he said them. He knew he was caught by Katelyn and Aphmau since they both knew he was pansexual. This also made himself seem completely unavailable for Laurance.

“Y-yeah,” Laurance agreed, slightly put off by Garroth’s words, “if we were-” Laurance looked Garroth directly in the eyes- “I’d never kiss someone like him.”

Dear Irene, Garroth hoped Laurance was lying. He’d get down on his knees and beg for it not to be true. Some people were really good at acting. Incredibly good to the point where everyone believed their words were genuine, no matter how disgusted the tone was…

“Same,” Garroth avoided Laurance’s gaze, his tone noticeably quieter than before, “you wouldn’t even be my type anyways, so…”

“G-Good.”

“…Good.”

Maybe to an outside perspective, this would seem as some hilarious scene where two “straight dudes” accidently kissed. To the people in question, it was the moment where their hearts shattered, allowing a wave of unanswered questions and doubts to seep into the wound. 

Slowly, the party was brought back into the lively swing it was in before. Aphmau ushered Garroth and Laurance away to clean the mess. She made eye contact with Garroth as she walked by, her eyes confirming how Garroth’s words didn’t fool her as it did with everyone else. Katelyn was also quieter, yet it went unnoticed by her friends as well.

“Maybe…maybe we should talk,” Laurance suggested.

“Yeah, maybe we should.”

With that, Garroth and Laurance walked off to a more secluded area of the house, finally ready to address the issue that had been dancing in the air for far too long.

===

After the livelihood of the party was back in semi-full swing, Dante had walked away from Nicole to go talk to Aaron, leaving Katelyn and Nicole together. A horrible decision, really.

Nicole nudged Katelyn on the shoulder with her elbow and motioned toward the mistletoe where Garroth and Laurance shared a kiss.

“You know,” Nicole began slyly, “that could have been you and Travis~”

Katelyn frowned at her and lightly shoved her away.

“No way, Nicole. We’ve talked about this. Weren’t you the one that said I shouldn’t date him until we’ve both worked out our issues?”

“Times change.”

“That was an hour ago.”

“Like I said, times change. You guys could be like, I don’t know, friends with benefits or something.”

Katelyn’s frown turned into a look of disgust as she backed away from her friend.

“Nicole, what the hell?!”

“Calm down! I just like teasing you!”

“Oh so you can tease me about Travis, but Irene forbid I tease you about Dante.”

Nicole was about to interject until Katelyn put her hand up, feeling a buzzing in her pocket.

Katelyn pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Travis.

“Speak of the devil,” Nicole murmured over Katelyn's shoulder, “You should answer it.”

“Fuck off.”

Katelyn just stared at the screen, watching the phone buzz several times before finally shutting off. She was not going to answer it. It was probably something stupid…

Nicole was about to say something again when she was cut off by Dante walking up to her. She waved goodbye to Katelyn and walked off to another part of the house with him.

Now was her chance. Katelyn quickly made her way upstairs. She’d lied about not answering her phone, she just didn’t want to do it with Nicole around.

Katelyn tried to get into her room, but the halt on the doorknob reminded her of how her door was still locked. She gave up and sat right outside of her room, back leaning against the door, and called Travis back.

Thankfully, he picked up.

“Katelyn? Oh my Irene, this must be a miracle you actually answered my call!”

“What do you want?” Katelyn’s tone was monotone despite being eager to call him back.

“Well, when I called you the first time, I was on someone’s roof. You will not believe how much I’ve had tonight.”

“How much you’ve had of what?”

“A lot of things.”

“Travis, are you okay?”

“I’m definitely high if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Travis, you idiot!”

“Hey, Travis is a lot of things, but I think I’m okay. My friend got me down from there and made me drink a lot of water. I was so thirsty, and now I’m sitting on a bed.”

“Did you really call me just to tell me that you’re high?”

“No, no, no. I really wanted to just…hear your voice, y’know?”

“No, I don’t know. Travis, what have I told you about calling me for stupid reasons.”

“That you’ll love me no matter what.”

“That’s not what I-”

“Because I love you tenfold.”

Katelyn’s words got trapped in her throat. She was frozen in place, yet quickly came back at the realization of his current state.

“Travis…how high are you?”

“I don’t know.” Travis looked over the bed. “Maybe like, two and a half feet?”

“So pretty high.”

“Not high enough to stop recognizing your cute face though.”

“Travis-”

“Katelyn, I’m gonna tell you a secret.”

Katelyn sighed, still slightly on edge by his weird drunken confession. Travis continued,

“I love you.”

“Shut up.”

“I remember meeting you back in highschool and thinking, “Wow, they’re amazing.””

“Shut up.” Katelyn’s voice got louder.

“I really love you. You know how some people like other people? Well I like you but instead I love you.

“Shut. Up.” Louder.

“Do you remember when I made you laugh after you broke up with Jeffory? Your laugh was so cute. Oh Irene, I love you so much!”

“Travis, shut up! You don’t love me, you idiot!” Katelyn finally snapped. Tired of having him talking about something she was convinced wasn’t true

Travis was silent on the other end, and Katelyn was desperately waiting for his response. To tell her that everything he just said was a joke would be her dream right now. This was all just another way Travis was trying to rile her up.

“But…I do love you,” Travis finally said, his voice notably quieter with a small pang of hurt.

“You’re just high, Travis. People say weird things when they’re high. You don’t actually love me, you just have some weird obsession with me.”

Katelyn’s eyes looked around her surroundings, trying to find anything that could distract her from this awkward conversation, yet everything was getting slightly blurry.

What?

Blinking, Katelyn realized that her eyes were beginning to water.

No. No! NO!

She blinked back the tears feverishly, wiping her eyes. This wasn’t something to cry over. Katelyn didn’t just cry over people like this. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t normal.

“Travis, you don’t love me,” Katelyn repeated slowly, as if trying to convince herself more than Travis.

“No, I love you, Katelyn!”

“Shut up, Travis!”

“You’re so strong, like incredibly strong. You’re so passionate about sports and it makes you look so amazing. Especially when you’re playing volleyball and you jump up to give an overhand serve- woah, the lightbulb is kinda dancing- Oh! You looked absolutely stunning at prom too! I know that everyone says things like, “Katelyn is so angry” or “Why is she so aggressive?” but I think that’s really attractive and cute. You’re like a tsundere, or…or like a blueberry. Angry blueberry. Angy blueberry… Angyberry. Oh boy, and when you’re acting-” Travis made a loud whistle- “Wow, you are so good at it. I can’t wait to see your play. I know I’m going to love it…You’re so amazing, Katelyn.”

Katelyn couldn’t speak the entire time, she felt like if she did she’d start to cry. The last thing Katelyn told herself she wasn’t going to do right now was cry, yet she couldn’t leave Travis in silence.

“I’m-” Katelyn cleared her throat- “I’m not. I’m really not.” Her voice was no louder than a whisper. “Fuck. If only things were better, Travis. You deserve better.”

“What do you mean?”

“We both have some problems to work through. I-I like you, Travis. I really do, but not now. I can’t do this now.”

“That’s okay,” Travis reassured, not fully grasping the weight of what was being said, “I can wait, so you can take the time…I mean, take your time. I love you, Katelyn, so much.”

Katelyn didn’t respond and immediately ended the call. She dropped her phone and placed the palms of her hands on her eyes. She tried her best to even out her breath, to not succumb to her tears, yet as the first tear rolled down her cheek the others came running after. Despite them, she didn’t make a sound, holding onto her last strings of stability.

This shouldn’t be happening. The party, the argument, college classes and now this was all weighing down on her. This wasn’t like her, but everyone had their breaking points.

So, here was Katelyn FireFist, crying under the weight of her problems and self doubts. Trying her hardest to accept that she deserved love while simultaneously pushing people away. Her heart felt empty and broken, guilt gnawed at her stomach as butterflies flew throughout her body. All of this was too much for her to handle.

Kawaii-Chan slowly made her way up the stairs. At this point, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and wallow in her unrequited love, yet she stopped when she saw Katelyn sitting outside her door, shaking with every breath she took.

Without a word, KC walked over to her friend, sat down and wrapped her arms around her frame.

Katelyn froze, now realizing the other presence with her but not having the strength do anything about it.

“It’s okay, you can cry. Kawaii~Chan will cry with you.” KC’s voice was soft, finally allowing tears of her own to drip down her face. Katelyn slowly wrapped her arms around Kawaii~Chan and, finally, allowed the whirlpool of emotions inside her to crash.

That’s just it. They sat there and wept. Cried about all the things they should’ve or shouldn’t have done and wished they were better.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Aphmau had walked upstairs to use the bathroom. She stopped upon seeing them, taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere around her roommates. Instead of making her presence known, she walked into her room, grabbed a blanket, and walked back toward her friends.

She draped the blanket over the two of them, making it known to them that someone else was there. Then, Aphmau sat down and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She let a tear slide down her face.

“I’m sorry.”

That was all it took to allow the dam to break and the water to flow through. The girls sat with their mouths open, allowing a flood of apologies to pour through. Everyone forgave one another with their tear stricken eyes and cracked voices, wishing that it didn’t take this argument to make them realize their faults.

Of course, they knew that a sorry wasn't going to fix everything. It was going to be the actions they took that made them true to their words, and proved that they were capable of change.

===

“I just don’t understand why you’d say that in front of everyone!”

“You’re acting like I had a choice. After what you said, what was I supposed to do, say I enjoyed it?”

“No, but you didn’t have to be so harsh!”

“What you did was fucking cruel! We both liked it, otherwise we wouldn’t have done it again!”

Ever since Garroth and Laurance had gone away to talk privately, they’ve been bickering back and forth about what they’d said under the mistletoe.

“Yeah, you’re right, nothing we’ve ever done with each other has been straight hasn’t it?” Garroth snapped, his voice harsh and cynical. Laurance gave himself a beat to think before replying.

“N-No, I guess not…you didn’t have to make such a big deal out of it though. We could have just laughed it off. Instead you had to go off and say…well, that.”

Garroth’s chest tightened. Laurance had a point, Garroth was the one who yelled out of panic that they weren’t dating, so Laurance just followed along. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh Irene, I wonder how things would be different if I had just told him my sexuality back in highschool,” Garroth thought to himself. Surprisingly, Laurance started wishing he would have discovered his sexuality sooner. If the two had admitted that they liked each other before they started pinning aggressively on Aphmau, how different would their lives have been? Most likely, the house across the street could still be vacant.

“We did…a lot…with each other haven’t we?”

Laurance thought back to how they acted around each other. Baking cookies together. Holding each other.  _ Kissing each other.  _ Hell, they used gay chicken as a means for making out.

_ “No homo?” _

_ “Just shut up and hug me.” _

As if the final piece of the puzzle was put into place, everything clicked.

Garroth wasn’t straight.

Both boys had been dense enough not to look at the image they were creating until they had gotten the whole picture. If only they had looked up, then maybe they could have found out a lot sooner than expected.

"Garroth, you're...you're not straight, are you?" he asked his voice slower as if he was fully digesting the question he was asking. Laurance knew his answer already, he just needed the confirmation. One word that confirmed the gnawing question he'd been asking himself every night since he found out he liked Garroth.

This could be it. Both of them admitting that they liked each other. Allowing this prolonged tension to come to an end. They could stop pursuing Aphmau entirely and actually work on having a relationship with each other.

“Yes.”

Laurance’s heart dropped into the pit of butterflies in his stomach. Garroth let out a heavy sigh of relief, no longer bearing the burden of keeping this secret from his best friend.

“Sexuality?”

“Pan. You?”

“Bi? I’m not too sure yet, but I’m sticking with that.”

They allowed a silence to fall between them. Garroth was relieved he could finally get out of the closet around his best friend. He had always been comfortable about his sexuality and others knowing, he just didn’t want his crush to know. The last thing he had wanted was for his best friend to have any implication that Garroth could be remotely interested in him. Now he didn’t have to hide it.

At this point, there were still two more clarifications they needed from one another.

“So, about Aphmau-” Laurance began, but was quickly cut off by Garroth.

“I didn’t want to kiss her under the mistletoe. I don’t even think I like her anymore like I used to.”

Laurance gave him a quick, fleeting smile back.

“Me neither.”

Last clarification. No one was making the first move, so Laurance took the leap.

“Garroth, do you…do you like me?”

It was their moment of truth, they both knew the answer. They both knew their feelings, and now was their time to admit it. In a moment of pure honesty, Garroth nodded.

Garroth asked the same question back.

At this point, it was obvious what his answer was. One word. One word and all of this pent up emotion could be over. They didn't have to dance around each other anymore, denying that they were in sync to this never ending tango.

Laurance opened his mouth to answer, yet he hesitated. Honest to Irene, he tried to say yes. He knew he liked him, at this point it was obvious, but was he ready to finally admit it. What was going to happen afterwards? Were they going to take it slow? Start dating? Was Laurance ready to do this?!

Yes?

No?

He liked him, but was he ready to start making a romantic commitment to him while trying to discover himself?

While Garroth’s words came from the truth in his heart, Laurance’s came from the lies in his mind.

“I…I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

{A/N: OOHHHHHHH BOY DID I HAVE FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Let me know what you guys think! I tried my best at trying to convey the negative emotions and keeping the tone steady. If there was anything that seemed off putting about the chapter, feel free to comment on it. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. Bye!}


	18. Hiatus

Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to go on a short hiatus (2 weeks at most). My schedule is changing and it has been taking a toll on me, so until that gets settled I won't be writing.

The next chapter isn't going to be the Tree of Friendship either. I actually don't like that episode, so I'm scraping it and replacing it with the plot line I've been developing.

I might write a short little story about one of the ships, but no promises.

Thank you for understanding! I'll delete this message when I upload the next chapter. Bye!


	19. Sorry about that!

(This is completely unedited)

So, it appears I told everyone that I would be taking a 2 week hiatus. Instead, it has been five months. I was planning on continuing this book during Thanksgiving break, but that ended up not happening. I honestly did think about this book often during my time off, and I had been working on it in small bits. Before the hiatus, I had the first 2,000 words written up, so this was long overdue.

With that being said, to anyone who is still interested in this fanfiction, a gift is coming your way Dec. 25! To anyone who is celebrating any holiday during this time, I wish you a happy holiday! 

See you soon!


	20. Chapter 17

{A/N: I’m back from my hiatus! I felt really bad when I told you guys I’d be gone for two weeks and then left for 5 months... but I’m back now! I told you guys I wouldn’t abandon this book and I intend to keep my word. Now let's get back to angst!}

**TW: mentions of drug use, vomiting**

During the rest of the party, Garroth and Laurance didn’t talk to each other or even bat an eye in the other’s direction. Both were yearning to lessen the tension but neither had the courage to do something about it.

Garroth was the first to go, picking up the pieces of his heart as he left Aphmau’s party.

Laurance didn’t leave till much later. He waited until he thought Garroth was asleep before going back, occupying himself by talking and laughing with the people around him. Funny how he could talk up a storm with others but couldn’t utter a single word of truth to his best friend.

Dante texted Laurance before he left that he was going to stay over at a “friend’s house” despite Laurance seeing Dante walk out of the house with Nicole.

When the party began to die down and the numbers began to dwindle, Laurance finally left.

===

The next morning, Laruance felt off. Displeasure seeped into his bones as his conversation with Garroth ran clear in his head. He groaned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes in hope that the events of yesterday would disappear.

“How am I gonna face him again?” Laurance muttered, his head in his hands. Regret burned in his stomach.

Regardless, he couldn’t let this stop him from going about his day. He’d have to face Garroth eventually, heck they live together, it’s almost impossible to avoid him.

Laurance peeked his head out of his room.

The house was quiet.

He turned his head to Garroth’s door. It was closed. With that knowledge, he quickly moved toward the bathroom to get ready for the day. His hair wasn’t going to style itself.

Afterwards, he headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Despite knowing that he’d have to face Garroth soon, he wanted to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible.

Then, the sound of a door opening echoed throughout the silent house.

Laurance’s face paled.

“Shit,” he muttered, debating whether or not to be quick about his breakfast or to continue calmly. His mind ceased to function the moment Garroth was in his line of sight.

Garroth stopped at the sight of Laurance, and the two looked at each other. Neither actually making eye contact but both knowing that their attention was now on one another. Both were desperate to break the silence, but the weight of their words from yesterday still hung heavy in their mouths.

How do you come back from a conversation like that? Where one person hands you their deepest, most cherished secret and you decide to crush it along with yourself.

Eventually, they slowly went about their tasks in the kitchen, ignoring each other’s existence. They knew that without communication, nothing was going to get better, so instead they just let their everything crumble in their hands.

Both Garroth and Laurance reached for a glass on the drying rack, not realizing the other until it was too late.

The moment both of their hands touched, Laurance jerked his hand back causing the glass to fall off the rack and onto the floor.

Laurance began to panic as he started apologizing and promised that he’d clean the mess up but, just like the broken glass, the tension shattered.

“Laurance, just shut up!”

Shocked, Laurance immediately recoiled.

Garroth sighed, running both his hands over his face.

“Just shut up…” Garroth’s voice was quieter than his outburst. Laurance noticed how tired he sounded.

Who wouldn’t be tired after spending months doing the tango with someone only to find out they thought this was all just a cha cha slide?

Garroth pulled out a small sweeper from under the sink and got to work picking up the broken pieces of their friendship.

Laurance didn’t say anything as he went back to his breakfast. His heart clenched as he tried to find the answer to his problem in his bowl of honey oats.

Just as the silence started to settle between the two, the door to the garage slammed open, and in came Dante. His clothes seemed to be thrown onto him haphazardly, and neither Garroth or Laurance could miss the hickies littering his neck.

“I kissed a girl and I liked it!” Dante sang as he gleefully hopped toward the kitchen, not noticing the broken glass or heavy mood. “But-” Dante stopped singing as he put his finger up into the air- “I did a lot more than just kissing.” He let out a cheer as he fistbumped the air.

“I hope you two didn’t do anything nasty on the couch again while I was gone,” Dante teased.

A bullet pierced its way through the boys’ hearts as they cringed at Dante’s words. Again though, Dante didn’t notice and left to go to his room.

The silence that Dante broke creeped its way back in. It was always him interrupting the two when they were having a moment, huh?

Laurance’s phone buzzed.

He checked his messages to see a text from Katelyn.

“Aphmau told me what you and your boyfriend did! You guys are so dead!!!”

Laurance winced at the poor timing of her text.

Why did he lie to Garroth? He had no reason to. Laurance tried to rack his brain for an answer, not realizing Garroth had finished cleaning and situated himself on the island, eating breakfast alongside Laurance.

Despite not wanting to admit it, Garroth didn’t want to leave Laurance.

That’s when Laurance recognized the feeling that had been gnawing inside of him every time anything flirtatious or romantic occured between him and Garroth: fear.

It wasn’t as if Laurance wasn’t accepting of his feelings toward Garroth, but everything was just moving _too fast_.

No one just goes from finding out they were queer to dating their best friend that fast.

Laurance hadn’t even accepted himself yet. He’d just been drowning in his own thoughts and doubts thinking that a relationship could keep him afloat, but if he had to rely on someone in order to stay standing, then that relationship would never have become stable. Instead of allowing himself to come to a slow stop, he crashed.

“Maybe this is it. Maybe we really have fucked everything up between us,” Laurance thought to himself. He regretted not slowing down when he had the chance. He regretted not talking to anyone when he became conflicted. He regretted that he allowed himself to be in this situation.

Laurance turned his phone off, not bothering to answer Katelyn’s text.

He wanted to talk to Garroth and tell him the truth about how he’d been feeling but the cerulean eyes that had once held so much love for him are now filled with pain. He couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes, but that didn’t stop Laurance from stealing some glances at Garroth when he wasn’t looking. That was when he noticed that Garroth’s eyes were red and puffy.

“…had he been crying?”

===

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth, and (no one will ever guess it) back and forth!

Kawaii~Chan continued to watch as Aphmau paced from one side of the living room to another. Her phone in one hand and one of KC’s sweet treats in another.

After the Christmas party, the girls finally sat down and talked about their issues to one another. They all agreed to work on their issues and no longer hate on each other for their imperfections. Was this change going to happen immediately? Absolutely not, but the sooner they could work on it, the sooner they could become better people.

Right now though, their top priority was to save Aphmau from her hell hole of a job.

Aphmau took a bite from the cupcake in her hand.

“I can’t do this, but I should, but can I really?”

Kawaii~Chan sighed and sunk deeper into the couch with a frosted cookie in her hand.

“Aphmau~Senpai, you can do this. It’s been thirty minutes. You’ve probably burned off the calories of the cupcake by now.”

“But I don’t have another job to go to after this. I’m going to be unemployed for a bit until I can find another job!”

“Katelyn~Sama and Kawaii~Chan can handle a month's worth of rent. You need to do this, Aphmau~Senpai!”

Aphmau put her phone down to run a hand through her hair.

“But I feel bad just pushing the rent onto you two…”

“You’re not going to slack off on getting a job though. Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn~Sama trust you. Your life is more important than money.”

Aphmau was about to respond before she heard footsteps aggressively coming down the stairs. There, in all her glory, came Katelyn, who appeared to be equally as stressed as Aphmau.

Without greeting anyone, Katelyn walked over to the coffee table and swiped a cookie. She plopped herself down on the armchair and started eating.

Now there were three people eating sweets. Two of them were stress eating and the third just ate sweets on a day to day basis.

“What’s up with you?” Katelyn asked with a mouthful of cookie, pointing at Aphmau.

“Aphmau~Senpai is about to quit her job.” Kawaii~Chan reached over to grab another sweet.

“Good. Don’t even give them a 2 weeks notice, just burn down every bridge with that place.”

Aphmau nodded, still tense about having to go through with this despite every fiber of her being telling her it was for her benefit.

“What about you?”

Katelyn took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say would be difficult to go back on.

“I’m going through with the play.”

Treats? Dropped. Eyes? Forward. Emotions? Ecstatic.

“Oh my Irene! Katelyn, I’m so happy for you!”

“Kawaii~Chan wants to be Friar Laurence!”

“We need to find you an auditorium, set up auditions…” Aphmau continued to ramble about all the things that needed to be done for Katelyn’s dream to become a reality. In turn, she was completely ignoring her own.

“Aphmau, priorities!” Katelyn snapped.

“Dang it!” Aphmau grabbed her phone off the table and went to her room, allowing Katelyn and KC to continue talking about the play. Once she was out of earshot, Kawaii~Chan quickly turned to Katelyn.

“Katelyn~Sama, this is going to be a lot of work, but Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau~Senpai are willing to help you through it. Do you have any ideas on a place or…?”

“Honestly, I don’t have much. I’m thinking about renting out the auditorium in the community center, but it’ll be difficult to get the word out about this.”

Kawaii~Chan’s mind immediately went to someone that could help, but she had no idea how Katelyn would react to it.

“Well…what if Katelyn~Sama and Kawaii~Chan asked the neighborhood watch?”

Katelyn sent a questionable gaze toward KC.

“You want us to ask emo boy for help?”

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t think it’s a bad idea…”

Katelyn sighed, she guessed that the neighborhood watch would get the word out quicker than just the two of them.

“Alright, call him.”

Kawaii~Chan beamed as she reached for her phone…only to realize it wasn’t there. Actually, Kawaii~Chan’s phone was the only one missing from the table.

Aphmau’s was still there.

===

Aphmau ended the call and let out a sigh of relief. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she slowly came to the realization that she would no longer be risking her life every night for money. She started to smile.

She had to tell Aaron the news.

The moment Aphmau got off the phone app, she froze.

“Since when was my wallpaper Aarmau fanart?”

That was when it dawned on her.

This was Kawaii~Chan’s phone.

Oh well, she would just hand it back to Kawaii-

KC’s phone buzzed with a notification. It was from Zane.

“Thanks again for inviting me to your party last night. I found out that Aphmau had actually given me an invitation in the mail. I hope you managed to work out your issue with your friends.”

Aphmau’s heart warmed by his sincerity. If she didn’t know any better, she would have believed that this was a clone sent out to pretend to be Zane. The real Zane was dead the whole time.

Unfortunately, the real question wasn’t if this was the real Zane or not. It was how the heck Kawaii~Chan had Zane’s number.

Aphmau went downstairs to join the girls. Before she could say anything, KC quickly snatched back her phone and made a phone call to Zane, leaving Aphmau to stand in confusion.

“What’s going on?”

The girls quickly hushed her.

“Business.”

Everyone was silent as they waited for the call to go through. No one expected him to pick up. What kind of introvert would pick up a call randomly in the middle of the day-

Zane picked up the call.

“Hello? Kawaii~Chan?”

“Zane~Kun, hello!”

“You know, I’m not a big fan of getting calls randomly. I like to be prepared for these kinds of things.”

“Were you doing something important?”

Zane looked down at his My Little Horsies collection.

“Yes.”

“Well stop whatever you’re doing,” Katelyn interrupted. “We need to ask you a favor.”

===

Travis forced his eyes open, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to sit up but immediately laid back down at the piercing headache that struck his head. Realization hit him as he recognized the bed he had slept in. He was still at the party. Travis turned his head to the side.

There was a glass of water and two painkillers on the bedside table along with a note. Powering through the pain, Travis reached over to take the pills and grab the note.

_“Hey, Travis, how are you feeling? If you’re not feeling downright horrible, then you didn’t party hard enough. Find me when you wake up, we need to talk about how you climbed up the side of the house. You might want to check Twitter soon too.”_

Travis groaned, he always did something incredibly stupid when he was drunk…and high.

Patting around the bed for his phone, memories of what he had done last night seeped back into his head. The conversation with Aphmau on the roof, Vlayd dragging him back down into the house, doing jello shots, and Katelyn.

Travis’s stomach twisted at the thought of what she had said last night. After his stomach twisted again, he realized that it might not just be Katelyn’s words that were churning his insides.

Despite the pain in his temple, Travis ran toward the bathroom and spilt all of the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Footsteps could be heard behind him as he continued to keep his head in the toilet.

Vlayd set a glass of water down onto the counter and went to help keep Travis’s hair out of his face. When Travis’s stomach was done being a wimp, he handed him the glass of water.

Travis leaned back against the toilet and graciously accepted the water.

“Thanks man, sorry I had to ruin your toilet with my vomit,” Travis thanked.

“Oh, this isn’t my house.”

“What?”

“Anyways, about what you did last night-”

“Oh dear Irene, how bad was it?”

Travis braced himself for whatever was about to come out of Vlayd’s mouth. The first time this had happened, Travis had danced on top of his dormitory building naked. The second time, he serenaded every guy and girl at the party and woke up the next day with a multitude of numbers on his phone. Now this has happened.

He didn’t party often but, when he did, you bet he would party hard.

“Trending on Twitter bad- or good depending on how you see it,” Vlayd explained, taking out his phone to show him the video.

Travis had to hand it to himself, those were some awesome climbing skills. Honestly, if the captions didn’t mention that he was high, he wouldn’t have thought he was.

Travis got up and walked back over to where he left his phone. Throwing it off the roof had left a huge crack right across the screen, but it miraculously still worked.

The first thing he saw when he turned his phone back on was Katelyn’s contact. Remembering their conversation, his stomach twisted. This time the twist in his stomach was actually from her words and not the alcohol.

_“I’m-” Katelyn cleared her throat- “I’m not. I’m really not.” Her voice was no louder than a whisper. “Fuck. If only things were better, Travis._

_You deserve better._ _”_

He had always seen Katelyn as a confident woman who wouldn’t allow other people’s comments to tear her down, but maybe she was hiding the tears with the confidence. One thing was for certain though, they both really did like each other.

If Katelyn needed the space to go and figure herself out then Travis was willing to wait. He waited for her in highschool, he could wait for her now. Plus, doing this could improve their relationship. Katelyn using anger as a defense mechanism wasn’t healthy for her or anyone around her.

Travis would work on his boundaries and Katelyn would work on her anger issues. It was all about the compromise, and this one was for the better.

Travis couldn’t let their conversation end like how it did last night. He was not about to lose to Katelyn’s insecurities.

Without missing a beat, Travis hit the call button on his phone. The phone rang four times before Katelyn finally picked up.

“Travis,” she greeted cautiously, as if she was ready to leave if this call went south.

“Katelyn.” Travis took a deep breath. He could only speak coherent sentences if he had a script, otherwise he just used bad pick up lines he got from chick flicks.

“Look, what I told you last night was-”

“-complete bullshit? Yeah, I could tell.”

“What? Travis-”

“Look, sorry for interrupting you, but I understand that your emotions are valid and that’s how you feel. That doesn’t mean that how you see yourself is how you actually are.”

The other end was silent. Katelyn’s original plan was to apologize and ask him to forget that she ever called him. It was hard for anyone to be vulnerable to others, especially if it was Katelyn. Despite her shell shocked state, she still managed to utter,

“Wow. That was probably the smartest thing you have ever said to me.”

“I know, and I’m hung over too! Now give me one second.”

Travis put the phone down and headed straight back toward the bathroom.

Katelyn stayed on the line, wondering where he went until she heard him retching in the background. Why was it that Travis only sounded smart when he was high? What kind of drugs was he taking?

She heard Travis’s footsteps as he hurried back to the phone.

“Okay, slight malfunction, but I’m back!”

“But you’re still hungover.”

“I _am_ still hungover.”

Katelyn sighed, the moment of seriousness was now ruined by Travis’s vomit, but Travis pushed on.

“What’s making you doubt yourself, Katelyn?” Travis’s tone became significantly softer, hurt knowing how she felt about herself.

For a moment, Katelyn considered just ending the call. Despite having all these thoughts run through her brain, she found it difficult to form them into words. It wasn’t easy talking about her feelings.

Travis should’ve seen her in anger management. A blueberry trying her best to carefully formulate her feelings into words. Only for her to turn back around and threaten to sock someone who gave her a funny look afterward.

“I don’t…I’m not a nice person.”

“Now wait-”

“Hold on,” Katelyn cut off, a little more harshly than she intended to, “Let me explain myself.”

When Travis stayed silent, Katelyn continued,

“I’m always seen as the aggressive friend. It didn’t bother me before, but it’s like I can only respond to people with sarcasm or anger. Apparently a lot of people weren’t happy about it, and no one told me until recently _because-”_

Katelyn stopped, her voice cracking. She put a hand up to her mouth and looked up, trying her hardest not to let the tears forming spill.

“Wow, I’m really about to cry two days in a row, huh?” Katelyn thought to herself.

“Hey, you’re good. Take a deep breath and keep going,” Travis encouraged, his voice incredibly comforting to Katelyn’s ears.

She followed his advice, and pushed forward.

“-because people were scared I might _hurt_ them.”

Travis opened his mouth, ready to interject.

“Don’t lie, you always tell me not to hurt you after you say something stupid about my butt.”

Travis closed his mouth.

“Now it’s like…I feel like I don’t deserve to do things that make me happy because of how I act. Even though I started taking classes and started doing meditation, I don’t think I’ll be able to change. So, there wouldn’t be any point to try and continue.”

“Yes there is! No one gets to where they are overnight. You might not see it now, but Katelyn you are changing and I’m proud of you! Even though I flinch every time I say something about you, you haven’t hit me since you moved to Mystreet.”

Katelyn stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

“Please, Katelyn,” Travis started, “give yourself more time.”

Travis waited for her to respond. He even checked his screen to make sure she hadn’t hung up on him. So, he sat there waiting, like he’s always had.

After a painstaking minute, she finally responded with a shaky breath.

“I’ll try for you.”

The breath Travis didn’t know he was holding had finally been released. A smile sprouted on his face. He gave her the push, now she needed to take the wheel.

“Gosh,” Katelyn sighed, “I can’t believe you.”

Travis felt the air get lighter.

“What? Can’t believe I’m doing this all for love?” he flirted.

“Travis, I know that under that whole flirty personality is someone that can actually treat people right.”

“I’m flattered, but I think I should be the one doing the flattery at the moment.”

They both let out a laugh, allowing the tension to ease off of them. Travis finally relaxed knowing that he succeeded in his plan to talk to Katelyn. It made the headache he had been dealing with all worth it.

“Dating now wouldn’t be fair on you. I can’t imagine waiting so long to date someone only to find out that they’re not worth it.”

“The same can be said about me. Imagine wanting to date me due to my absolutely stunning charisma only to find out that that’s all I’ve got going for me.”

“Yeah, but you’re not like that.” Katelyn’s tone became much lighter, allowing Travis to practically see the small smile on her face.

“Maybe not to you, but at the end of the day, I can still change myself to be better. The same goes for you.”

Katelyn’s smile grew, forcing her to wipe the last of her tears from the crinkles in the corner of her eyes.

“I can change.”

Despite Katelyn constantly trying to force herself to believe in a lie, she knew what she said now was the truth.

Travis’s smile grew.

“I can change.”

Travis felt his pride grow as he restated the same fact, and not even a beat passed before the two lovestruck people announced,

“ _We can change.”_

{A/N: It’s been awhile, huh? This chapter was 3,900 words instead of my normal 4,000 but I felt like I ended it off on a good note and didn’t want to over extend the conversation between Travis and Katelyn. Now let’s see how consistent I am with updating again. If you liked this chapter please leave it a comment and a kudos. I am so so so sorry again for abandoning you guys. I learned that I’m horrible at keeping promises, so I’m just gonna stop making them because my editor got pissed at me. Bye!}

**Happy Holidays!**


	21. Chapter 18

{A/N: Hi! So this chapter was supposed to be  How the Zane Stole Christmas but I find that that gives a big F U to his character development. Also, Pinkie Cake isn’t real. Only Santa is real!!! Instead, here’s this! Enjoy!}

Despite all the drama happening between the people of Mystreet, life continued to move on. The day passed and Garroth and Laurance still hadn’t spoken a word to one another. Whereas everyone else was finally at peace, at least for a moment.

Now, it was Christmas Eve. A time where everyone should be bonding and spreading Christmas cheer instead of COVID-19, but that doesn’t exist in this universe now does it?

===

Standing in front of the oven door, Aphmau was waiting intently for her chocolate chip cookies to be baked to perfection. Only the best for Santa. She already had her plate and cup picked out for him. The milk she chose wasn’t whole milk though, Santa was getting 2% this year.

So focused on her cookies, Aphmau didn’t even notice Katelyn walking into the kitchen.

“Hey, Aphmau, what are you doing?”

Aphmau let out a yelp as she whipped her head around to face her.

“My Irene! Katelyn, you scared me!”

“That sounds like a personal problem. Anyways, what are you doing?”

“Oh!” Aphmau turned back around to check on her cookies. “I’m baking cookies for Santa. Did you forget that it was Christmas Eve already?”

Katelyn stopped in her tracks, her eyes boring into her roommates soul. Aphmau wasn’t serious, right? Of course, this had to have been a joke.

“Why?” Katelyn asked tentatively, as she would set Aphmau off with words.

“Well, I’m not going to use Kawaii~Chan’s cookies. Next thing you know he’s gonna eat one of her sleeping cookies and-”

Aphmau let out a gasp. The lightbulb above her head shined brightly as this newfound idea entered her mind.

“I need to call Kawaii~Chan! We’re gonna catch Santa!” Aphmau yelled as she started running toward her room.

Katelyn stood there in utter disbelief. Too much was going on right now to process.

Aphmau’s precious cookies were still in the oven, and now she planned on drugging Santa. Not only that, Aphmau was planning on calling KC’s phone despite the fact that she was upstairs. 

Sighing, Katelyn turned off the oven and took out Aphmau’s cookies. Hopefully these cookies were good because she knew that Santa would not be the one eating them tonight.

As she placed the rack of cookies onto the counter, Aphmau came back downstairs with her phone. Immediately, Katelyn snatched it and held it out of reach.

“Katelyn, give that back! I have a very important phone call to make!” Aphmau demanded, reaching her arms up to try and grab her phone back. Unfortunately, it dawned on her that she was, in fact, still short.

Pathetic.

“Aphmau, I’m gonna need you to sit down for this,” Katelyn explained, motioning to the dining room chairs, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Begrudgingly, Aphmau complied and sat down with her arms crossed. Katelyn sat down in the chair across from her and took a deep breath.

How was she even supposed to explain to an adult that Santa wasn’t real?

“Aphmau-” Katelyn began, but was immediately cut off by Kawaii~Chan coming down the stairs and going straight for the pantry.

The two girls watched as the Meif’wa brought out her jar of sleeping cookies and started to package a dozen into a box. She put the jar away and grabbed the coat she left in the dining room, passing the two confused girls.

“Whattcha doing there, Kawaii~Chan?” Aphmau asked, concerned by her friend’s frantic state.

“Business,” KC curtly replied as she left through the front door.

The two girls were alone yet again.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer, Katelyn blurted,

“Santa isn’t real.”

The room became deathly silent.

Aphmau stared at Katelyn intently, almost disturbingly, before shaking her head.

“You’re just like all the others.”

“What do you mean I’m just like all the others?”

“The non-Santa believers!”

“Yeah, because he’s not real!”

“Yes. He. Is.”

Now both of them were staring at each other, eyes narrowed. By the looks of it, someone was gonna die tonight.

“How about this. Both of us make a powerpoint on why Santa is or is not real. Then we can show it in front of a judge,” Aphmau suggested, still keeping her “I’m better than you” demeanor.

“Who’d be the judges?”

“Your pick.”

Katelyn thought about it. She knew that no matter who she’d choose, she was going to win. It was all a matter of who was willing to be roped into this debate.

After the party, Katelyn immediately knew that Garroth and Laurance were out of the question. Kawaii~Chan was out of the house. She absolutely was not going to choose Zane, so that left the only two other relevant characters in Mystreet to choose from.

“Dante and Aaron.”

“Deal. I’ll text them.”

===

The time limit was 30 minutes.

The judges were getting restless.

After the countless amount of evidence gathered, slides created, and pictures of the jolly man himself, it was finished.

“Gentlemen,” Aphmau formally greeted as she shared her laptop screen onto the TV, “let the debate begin.”

===

She was supposed to win. Aphmau had no evidence against her argument.

Katelyn had facts. Aphmau quoted the lyrics to  Santa Claus is Coming to Town like it was scripture.

Now Aphmau was laughing in Katelyn’s face and telling her that she wasn’t going to get any presents from Santa.

“Guys,” Katelyn muttered to the deceitful judges, her eyes cast downward, “do you not realize what you’ve done?”

The boys in question stopped their celebration, and Katelyn’s eyes met the judges.

“She  _ believes _ in Santa.”

As soon as those words left her mouth, Aaron and Dante’s faces fell. They shared a look with one another before looking back at Aphmau who was still basking in her glory.

They thought this was all just a joke. What two adults would seriously debate on whether or not Santa was real?

Clearly, they were finally seeing a real world example.

The two boys looked at each other one more time before uttering,

“Oh shit.”

===

The sound of a doorbell ringing echoed through Zane’s house.

Zane planned on ignoring it, instead turning his attention back to his  My Little Horsies .

The doorbell rang again.

Irritated, Zane planned on just waiting it out. There was no way he would  _ ever _ open the door and have social interaction with anyone-

His phone buzzed. On the homescreen read a text,

**_Kawaii~Chan_ **

_ Kawaii~Chan brought the cookies you wanted!!! _

Without missing a beat, Zane got up and went straight to his front door. Kawaii~Chan was the only exception to his rule.

The Meif’wa greeted him with a smile on her face. Her cheek and the tip of her nose was a rosy pink from the cold weather outside.

“Good morning, Zane~Kun! I brought you the cookies you asked for yesterday,” she greeted, sticking the box of cookies out for him to grab.

Zane thanked her, grabbed the box of cookies, and moved to let her inside.

After calling Zane about the play yesterday, Kawaii~Chan and Zane spent the next couple of hours talking about  My Little Horsies . Afterward Zane, against his better judgement, told KC that it was okay if she ever wanted to come over and talk about the show. He never liked having anyone in his house, but he didn’t feel his peace being threatened when Kawaii~Chan came over before the Christmas party.

Coincidentally enough, a new episode was supposed to air the next day, so they quickly made plans to watch the new episode together.

That led them to where they were now.

The two sat comfortably on opposite sides of the couch with a small pizza on the coffee table.

This time, Zane was more prepared to be a host. Plus, who couldn’t say no to pizza? In this case though, Zane didn’t plan on eating anything. He might trust Kawaii~Chan in his house, under his supervision of course, but the mask stayed on.

The two made small talk about their favorite characters until their show finally came on.

“…but it was weird. Who would have a dream about taking over Christmas with Pinkie Cake?” Zane explained, trying to make sense of his bizarre dream.

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t know. Maybe it’s something Zane~Kun did in another life?” Kawaii~Chan suggested, turning to look at you, the reader, once again.

“Stop breaking the fourth wall, you’ll scare them,” Zane scolded, not bothering to look at you.

Kawaii~Chan was about to object until the intro to their show began to play.

Fourth wall break forgotten, the two became enraptured by their favorite show for the next 22 minutes.

===

Garroth sat in front of his desk, staring at the present he planned on giving to Laurance. Despite not talking to each other, he couldn’t just not give him his gift. He had worked hard to make this despite his poor arts and crafts skills.

**_“What? No! Absolutely, not! We are not dating!” Garroth yelled._ **

This Christmas was going to be the day where Garroth would finally come out to his best friend. Life seemed to have other plans for that moment though. He didn’t want to admit his feelings toward Laurance, just come out to him, so why did Irene do this to him?

**_“Yeah, this was all just some accident!”_ **

He kept replaying that night in his mind. What he could have done differently. What could have happened if they hadn’t accidently kissed under the mistletoe.

**_“There is no way we’d ever kiss intentionally, besides I don’t even swing that way!”_ **

As soon as he got lost in his head, reality always found a way to reel him back out.

**_“If we were, I’d never kiss someone like him.”_ **

Then he’d find himself back at his desk, staring at the present he planned on giving to Laurance.

What was originally just a spur of the moment idea that came to him a year ago became a year long project.

A symbolization of what Laurance meant to him. This was supposed to give him the confidence to come out. If Laurance stuck with him through thick and thin, then he had no reason to be worried.

He continued to stare at the gift, the note at the end continued to taunt him.

“You’ve been with me through everything. Always having my back even during the times I didn't deserve it. I’m glad to have been with you for so long and hope to continue being with you as the years go by. I trust that in the future we will be just as close as we are now. Which is why I’m now comfortable with telling you-

“I’m pansexual,” Garroth finished.

**_“Do you like me?”_ **

Could he really give this to him now? What was the point of backing out now after going all in?

Garroth grabbed a pen and started writing under his note. The last thing Garroth was ever going to do-

**_“I…I don’t know. I’m sorry.”_ **

was let things end like this.

===

“What about other hobbies? Kawaii~Chan likes to read fanfiction and-”

“Please, Kawaii~Chan the last thing I’m going to do is resort to those kinds of hobbies.”

“But why?” she whined.

The two had finished their episode of  My Little Horsies and had gotten into a heated discussion about one thing and one thing only.

Zane’s interests. Which turned out that he didn’t actually have much except for the show and world domination.

By now, the two sat a lot closer to one another. The pole that Zane had metaphorically held between them became shorter.

“Things just don’t interest me as much as they used to. Liking this-” Zane motion to the TV that was now playing a rerun of MLH- “is easier for me to do than other stuff.”

“Was there anything that you liked to do before?”

Zane turned his head to the side, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“N-No, nothing at all!” he lied, so obviously lied.

A  cheshire  smirk grew on Kawaii~Chan’s face. The determination to find out his secret blossomed.

“Are you sure it’s nothing? Kawaii~Chan hasn’t told a single person that you like horsies, so there’s no reason to be scared about your hobby.”

“It’s not a hobby!” Zane whipped his head back around to face her. “I-It was just…an activity I used to do back in college.”

“Please tell Kawaii~Chan!” she begged, “She has starry eyes and she’s not afraid to use them!”

Zane backed away, scared of having to stare into someone’s eyes for an extended period of time.

“Okay, okay! Just…wait right here.”

With a heavy sigh, Zane trudged upstairs to go and reveal his secret.

Kawaii~Chan stayed put, swinging her legs off the side of the couch. She didn’t know how close Zane was to anyone, but seeing how much he was willing to be vulnerable around her sent a warmth to her heart.

Maybe he was only doing this because she was not threatening, but who knows?

Everyone knows Zane as some angry emo who would take candy from a baby and laugh. Although that might be true, being here with Zane let Kawaii~Chan discover more about him.

The prospect of her business came into her mind. If all went well, Kawaii~Chan would be willing to run a business with him.

Zane finally came back downstairs, hiding something behind his back. He stood right in front of her, his cheeks were still the same shade of pink.

“What I’m about to show you stays between us. No one is allowed to know I did this, not even my brothers!” he threatened despite knowing that Kawaii~Chan wouldn’t say anything.

Kawaii~Chan held her hand over her heart.

“Kawaii~Chan promises. Meif’wa scout’s honor!” she swore.

Zane, trusting KC’s promise, revealed what he was hiding and handed it to the Meif’wa.

Kawaii~Chan looked at what was in her hands.

It was a frog hat.

More specifically, a  _ hand knitted  _ frog hat.

“Zane~Kun, you used to knit?!”

He nodded, explaining how he had stopped knitting when some of the boys in his dorm made fun of him for it.

“That’s so mean! This is a really good hat, Zane~Kun, but why frogs?”

“I…I just like frogs.”

Understandable, Kawaii~Chan looked back down at the hat in her hands. She didn’t want their interaction to stop here. Zane was a lot more than she thought, she didn’t want to stop now so she unleashed her ultimate ‘get to know someone’ method.

“Zane~Kun, this is gonna sound weird, but…do you want to have a tea party with me?”

Third person? Never heard of her.

Zane stood there confused, he didn’t even realize she broke her usual way of speech. Never in his life had he ever done or even been asked to do something like this. Hanging out with Kawaii~Chan had moved way too fast and everything was becoming too much. In all honesty-

he didn’t want to stop.

“Why? Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed hanging out with you, but-”

“Then Kawaii~Chan and Zane~Kun should have a tea party!” she interrupted

“This is ridiculous.”

“Well, Zane~Kun still wants to be Kawaii~Chan’s business partner, right? Then this will be a perfect way for us to get to know more about each other.”

“But…” Truth be told, Zane wasn’t opposed to the idea, but to sit down and have tea with someone along with figurines means you have to be one thing: vulnerable. The thought of having to take off his mask in front of anyone made him nervous. “I-I don’t even like tea.”

“Then what drink do you want?”

“How about coffee?”

Kawaii~Chan made a face.

“Kawaii~Chan doesn’t really like coffee. It’s too bitter for her even with lots of sugar.”

Her response was perfect. With that he had the chance to shut down the idea of a tea party and the two could go on their merry ways. Instead, against his better judgement, he blurted out,

“What about hot chocolate instead?”

Kawaii~Chan’s ears perked up in interest as a shimmer covered her eyes.

“That’s perfect! Kawaii~Chan will go back home and grab her stuff,” she said as she got up to leave the house.

“O-Okay!” A newfound excitement rushed through Zane. He was actually going to do this. Was this what friendship was? Bonding over  My Little Horsies ?

Zane sighed as Kawaii~Chan left and said,

“I really need to find other hobbies.”

Despite constantly going against his judgement, it seemed his “better judgement” was something that held him back rather than push him forward.

===

The moment Kawaii~Chan opened the door to her house, she was greeted with chaos.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANTA ISN’T REAL?!” Aphmau screamed with tears rolling down her face.

“Aph, Santa is just a fictional character created as a behavior check for kids,” Aaron tried to explain through Aphmau’s loud sobs.

“That’s not true! My mom said he was real!”

Everyone froze and looked at one another, except for Aphmau who continued to sob.

“Aphmau, do you remember the day you found out where babies come from?” Aaron asked slowly.

“Yeah,” she sniffed, “when I was-

“14? Yeah, and how well can you swim?” Aaron cut off.

“I-I can’t.”

Dante and Katelyn seemed to get where Aaron was going with this.

“Didn’t your mom not teach you how to swim because she said there were sharks in every body of water?” Katelyn asked.

“Yeah…”

“Aphmau, I think you need to think through a lot of the things your mom told you when you were a kid,” Dante advised.

Aphmau’s eyes became watery again to the point where she couldn’t see Kawaii~Chan skillfully sneak into the kitchen behind her friends.

“Oh no, she’s crying again.”

“Someone get her more tissues.”

“It’s okay Aph, at least you found out with us instead of some random people.”

While everyone was distracted tending to Aphmau, Kawaii~Chan moved up the stairs to go grab her horsies and two of her prettiest princess dresses.

“At least you’re not dumb enough to believe the toothfairy is real,” Dante commented, trying to cheer her up.

“THE TOOTH FAIRY ISN’T REAL?!”

“Dante, look what you’ve done!” Katelyn scolded, shoving him the tissue box. “Comfort her! I’m gonna go get her a glass of water.”

“Actually,” Aaron interjected, “maybe it’s time for Aphmau to take a nap. Would you like that, Aph?”

Aphmau nodded through her tears and held her hands up for Aaron to pick her up.

Dante watched as Aaron carried a sobbing Aphmau up the stairs, wondering how long it would have taken for Aph to find out the truth if they hadn’t told her today.

When Aaron walked into Aphmau’s room, Kawaii~Chan made her sneaky escape back down the stairs. Except it wasn’t so sneaky since now both Dante and Katelyn were at the bottom of the steps.

“Hey Kawaii~Chan, I didn’t know you were back,” Katelyn admitted, until she noticed that KC was heading for the door, “Wait a minute. Where are you going?”

Not wanting to admit her future whereabouts, especially since she was carrying snacks, horsies and dresses, she turned around and told them one word.

“Business.”

===

Zane had just finished making two cups of hot chocolate when his phone buzzed with a text.

**_Kawaii~Chan_ **

_ Kawaii~Chan is here!!! _

“This woman uses an insane amount of exclamation points,” he commented to himself. “How could someone be so enthusiastic about everything? Life isn’t that exciting.”

Nevertheless, Zane let Kawaii~Chan back inside.

The moment the door was opened, KC made a beeline for his coffee table and dropped all of her stuff onto it. Grabbing a dress off the pile, she turned around and handed it to him.

“Here, you’ll wear this dress and Kawaii~Chan will wear the other one!”

Zane took a step back and put his arms up to form an ‘X’.

“What? No! I’m not wearing that!”

“Zane~Kun, you have to! It’s the rules!”

“Who’s rules?”

“Kawaii~Chan’s rules!”

Flustered and embarrassed, Zane snatched the dress out of her hands.

“Fine! It’s not like you’re gonna tell anyone anyways, but I’m gonna put this on over my clothes.”

KC nodded vigorously, happy that he had bent to her will.

With a heavy sigh, Zane put on the dress in front of her. It was a little tight in some areas, but overall it didn’t feel uncomfortable.

He walked back into the kitchen to grab the hot chocolates while Kawaii~Chan set everything up. When he came back, it was sweets galore. He knew that KC liked sweets but to have several containers filled with cookies, cupcakes, and hand pies was no longer a matter of ‘liking sweets’.

She loved them.

Kawaii~Chan, who was already in a dress of her own, motioned for him to sit across from her on the floor. A smile grew on her face.

No one could ever lie to Kawaii~Chan during one of her tea parties. It was against the rules.

“If we are going to do this, I want to set a ground rule.” Zane passed Kawaii~Chan her hot chocolate. KC nodded, the least she could do was follow his rule. “That rule being that we  _ both  _ have to speak in first person.”

Kawaii~Chan narrowed her eyes.

“That sly dog…,” she thought to herself. Nevertheless, she agreed to his terms.

With that, their tea party began.

Starting out awkward at first since neither person was willing to jump right into their questions. Slowly, after downing several sweets and their hot chocolates, they grew more comfortable around each other.

Kawaii~Chan had never heard Zane laugh non-menacingly before, but that wasn’t what she was most surprised about.

Zane admitted to remembering Kawaii~Chan from highschool, recalling how she would hold the semi-annual bake sale at school which he never missed.

Speaking of sweets, Kawaii~Chan eventually asked him why he wanted her sleeping cookies. The last thing she wanted to be was an accomplice to his murders.

Surprisingly though, that was not the case.

“I… I have insomnia. My dad had it and, since it’s hereditary, it ended up getting it. Garroth, on the other hand, never dealt with it,” he explained.

“So, you’ve been eating my cookies every night?” she asked, baffled.

Zane nodded.

“Does it really help?”

“Would I have kept asking you for more if they didn’t?”

Kawaii~Chan beamed with pride. This moment of vulnerability finally confirmed her thoughts on her business prospect.

“Zane, thank you for being vulnerable with me. I know it’s hard to do so, and I’m proud of you.”

Zane’s face grew red with embarrassment, he wasn’t used to being complemented often.

“Th-Thank you…”

Kawaii~Chan smiled warmly at him.

“Zane,” she started, “I’m willing to start a business with you, but right now isn’t a good time.”

Zane’s eyes grew wide. Although he had hoped for her to reconsider her decision, he didn’t expect it to be now.

“That fine. When will you be available?”

“In about a month or so, Aphmau just quit her job so I’m waiting for our finances to be stable before I do anything.”

“That’s understandable.”

The two smiled at each other, glad that they could form an understanding with one another and truly see the other as an equal.

Never had Zane felt more comfortable with anyone then he did now with her. 

===

The next day, Kawaii~Chan walked back up the familiar steps to Zane’s front door with her gift in hand. Before she could even reach it, her path was blocked by presents. Looking down upon the presents, she smiled to herself.

“I guess Zane was wrong,” Kawaii~Chan said to herself. “People really do care about him.”

She bent down and placed the present amongst the rest. Knowing that Zane would never open the door unless he knew who was outside, she typed him a text.

_ Merry Christmas, Zane! I left a present at your door. I hope you like it! _

Without realizing she had written it in the wrong tense, she sent it.

Her body froze, but only for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that she was no longer living for other people, and turned around to go back home. 

{A/N: Froggy hats!!! Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! See ya later alligator!}


	22. Chapter 19

{A/N: Sup. Here’s Christmas Day! I hope everyone had a nice winter holiday! I got the game OMORI over break and now my entire world revolves around it lol. Lowkey plan on writing a fanfic about it.

Also, thank you guys so much for helping me reach 3,000 views!}

“Laurance!” Dante called out, “There’s a package here for you.” Grabbing it and placing the package on the kitchen counter, Dante quickly made his way back to his room.

The boys originally had a plan for Christmas Day which involved the usual present exchange, hot chocolate, and classic holiday movies. Even though the plan was made verbally, its cancellation was silent.

Dante counted four presents under the tree. He knew exactly which two were missing.

He may have been an idiot at first, and technically he still was, but now the silence had become unbearable. Dante still didn’t know what exactly happened between Garroth and Laurance, but he knew that this wasn’t one of their typical fights.

There was no name calling. No shouting. No anger.

Just grief.

If he didn’t know any better he would have thought someone or something had died, and in a way, he was right.

The last time he had seen the two boys with one another was in the kitchen the day after Aphmau’s party and before that…it was under the mistletoe.

Could that have triggered it?

No. There’s no way. Garroth and Laurance were teased constantly about dating one another. This was no different, yet the two weren’t seen together for the rest of the night. He couldn’t see a problem with this.

Everyone knew they liked each other, so there was no way they’d be dense enough not to see it for themselves.

_ What if they didn’t though? _

He and the others tried so hard to attract these two magnets together without realizing they stood in the way of their connection.

**_“Laurance, come get your boyfriend! He’s crying again!”_ **

Fuck. They were always quick to deny it. They were always uncomfortable with the jokes but everyone just kept going.

**_“Just get your boyfriend under control and no one will get blinded today.”_ **

This caused a rift between them, and the worst part was-

**“He’s not my boyfriend!”**

their friends were the cause of it.

===

Laurance came into the kitchen not long after Dante had left, quickly grabbing the package and walking back to his room.

The last thing he wanted right now was to run into Garroth, especially with what he had just gotten. He already had his gift ready for Garroth, but after their last encounter in the kitchen he decided he needed to get this.

Just because things ended poorly between them didn’t mean that it couldn’t be revived. He can’t imagine how Garroth must have felt after Laurance lied to him. Coming out wasn’t an easy task to do even though Garroth knew he accepted him. Laurance wanted to show him that his support for him would never end.

He opened the box containing the original gift for Garroth, high quality, multi-colored feathers. Guaranteed to make everyone attracted to you! At least that was what the label said. It was kind of a basic gift, but Garroth had mentioned his supply running low.

Laurance looked over at the package placed at his side and then back at the box. He reached into the box and removed all of the feathers, and then he ripped open the package.

**Pink.**

**Yellow.**

**Blue.**

This was literally Garroth’s color scheme in Season 3.

Placing the flag at the bottom of the box, he piled back on all the feathers and placed his card on the top. Hoping that he was making the right decision and not digging himself into a deeper hole, he slid the box into his closet.

He may have been ready to give him his gift, but he wasn’t ready to face him until after Garroth had received it. 

Despite this though, the last thing Laurance was ever going to do-

**_“I…I don’t know. I’m sorry.”_ **

was let things end like this.

===

The sound of the doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts.

Laurance peaked his head out of his bedroom and looked out into the hall. No one else seemed to be getting the door.

The doorbell rang again. This time, a voice accompanied it.

“Laurance!” the person called out.

He recognized that voice.

“Cadenza!” Laurance exclaimed, opening the door to greet his sister.

The two embraced for a good moment before letting go. Cadenza had a small gift clutched in her hand that she held out to Laurance.

“Merry Christmas, Laurance!”

“Oh!” Laurance took the gift from her hands. “Wait right here, let me get you yours.”

With that, he walked back to his room to grab her gift. All the gifts that he planned on giving people today, aside from Dante’s which was under the tree, were in a corner of his room.

He passed by Garroth’s present and froze.

“Was this going to be a good idea?” he thought.

He shook his head, getting the thought out. He couldn’t start doubting himself now.

**Pink.**

**Yellow.**

**Blue.**

Cadenza took her present with a bright smile on her face. She looked back up at her brother. Her smile fell.

Although he was here with her, she could tell his mind was some place far away.

_ Back at Aphmau’s party. _

“Laurance?”

The man in question blinked a few times, as if he was regaining his bearings. Thoughts of the party were pushed aside.

“Yeah?” he responded after a moment.

**Pink.**

**Yellow.**

**Blue.**

“Are you feeling okay? You seem off,” Cadenza asked, voicing her concern.

Just like that, Laurance was back to how he always was. His usual demonor rushed back into the light, yet she could tell it wasn’t there by choice.

“Yeah! I was just lost in thought I guess.”

Her brain ran 100 thoughts per minute, trying to find the possible source of his behavior.

“Well, I have gifts for Garroth and-”

She stopped talking the moment she saw Laurance’s face drop.

Bingo.

Her eyes widened as she remembered the last time she had seen the boys interact.

_ “Wow, I knew my brother wasn’t completely straight, but I didn’t realize he was actually hooking up with his best friend the whole time, or should I say…lover?” _

Could this be about what she said?

“Laurance, is this about-”

“Garroth and Dante aren’t home right now, but I’ll put their presents under the tree. Thanks.”

Laurance reached down to grab their gifts. Cadenza quickly brought her hand down to grab her brother’s.

“Wait, Laurance-”

“Hey, Cadenza, how are you?” Dante interrupted.

She couldn’t seem to get a full sentence out without someone interrupting her now could she? Not only that, now she knew something was up since Laurance blatantly lied to her.

Laurance took his hand off of the gifts.

“I…I’m doing great! I brought you all gifts.” Cadenza motioned to the presents beside her.

“Really? Thanks, we have a couple for you too. Laurance-” Dante finally acknowledged his roommate, “could you grab her gifts? Mine and Garroth’s are in the dining room with the others.”

Laurance hesitated, but he walked to the dining room regardless.

Dante turned back toward Cadenza, his cheerful demeanor gone.

“Cadenza, we need to talk, fast.”

===

It took Laurance a while to find out which presents were which, but he eventually found the two respective gifts.

He walked back to them, presents in hand. If he wasn’t so lost in thought, he would have noticed the switch in their demenors as he approached them.

“Thank you, Laurance.” Cadenza turned back to Dante. “Thanks again, Dante, tell Garroth I wish him a merry Christmas.”

Dante nodded in response.

“Laurance?” Cadenza brought her attention back to her brother. “About what I said at the party about you and Garroth. I shouldn’t have said that at all. I’m truly sorry, Laurance.”

“I’m also sorry,” Dante spoke, “I shouldn’t have kept calling Garroth your boyfriend when you two weren’t okay with it.”

Laurance was taken aback. He never expected anyone to apologize for picking on him and Garroth. Was it that obvious that he and Garroth were not on good terms?

“I-It’s fine! Really, don’t worry about it,” Laurance brushed off. Apology or not, the damage was already done.

Cadenza and Dante looked at him with worry. They didn’t know how badly they were messing with Garroth and Laurance’s relationship until it broke. No one did.

“Anyways, merry Christmas again, Cadenza,” Lauranced wished her one last time before walking back to his room.

===

Not long after Cadenza and Dante said their goodbyes, Garroth finally left his room.

He couldn’t allow himself to sit and wallow in regret on Christmas Eve. He still had presents to deliver.

Grabbing his bag filled with gifts for his friends and family, he made his way out to deliver them.

Garroth quickly made his way across the street. He made sure to look both ways before crossing the street to give Aphmau, Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan their gifts.

Unlike the guys, the girls had already dealt with their own issues a lot better than they were. Hot chocolate and Christmas cookies decorated their coffee table. The three were dressed in Christmas sweaters with bright smiles on their faces, except for Katelyn. Katelyn never smiles. Their tree also had plenty of presents under it, unlike their own which was missing a few and wasn’t even turned on to display the bright lights that were strung onto it.

Wishing them all a merry Christmas, he made his way over to the next house.

After ringing the doorbell, he waited for several minutes before he realized they weren’t going to answer the door.

He sent them a text to alert them that they were here.

The door still didn’t open.

Garroth sighed, he guessed he was going to have to use more  _ extreme  _ tactics.

He pulled out his phone and called the only person able to open the door.

“Hey, mum! Can you do me a favor?”

===

The door slammed wide open.

A clearly pissed off Zane stood at the other side of the door. His face rivaling Garroth's bright smile.

Garroth held out his gift to Zane.

“Merry Christmas, baby brother!” he announced.

Zane eyed the gift, not trusting whatever Garroth had gotten him.

“I was sleeping you know,” Zane informed his happy brother.

“Zane, it’s…it’s one pm.”

“I don’t see your point.”

“Whatever, just take it!”

Garroth shoved the gift into Zane’s hands.

“Thanks.” Zane immediately began to close the door. “Merry Christmas.”

“Wait!” Garroth stuck his foot in the door. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

With a heavy sigh, Zane opened the door again and stared at Garroth, unamused. Slowly, he peeled back the wrapping paper and removed the top off of the box. The look of unamusement quickly turned into shock.

In his hands were not only a limited edition Pinkie Cake, but also a knitted frog plush that was  _ very  _ familiar.

“This…This is-”

“It’s your old frog plush!” Garroth interrupted in glee.

Zane thought he had left his frog phase behind him, but no.

**It was just the beginning.**

“Where did you find this?”

“I found it hiding in a bush near the creek you used to go to. Remember when you’d bring little frogs home without telling anyone, and no one knew about it for months? Good times…”

It was a good time for the Ro’Meave kids, as for the parents, it was a whole other story.

Zane stared at the plush. When he thought the whole world was against him as a kid, he always turned to animals, specifically frogs. To him, humans were all immoral, but animals weren’t.

Despite Pinkie Cake being his favorite  My Little Horsies character, he definitely acted more like Buttershy.

Zane looked back up at Garroth. Even though there was a mask over his face, it was obvious that he was smiling.

“Thank you, Garroth.”

===

Laurance rang the bell to Aphmau’s house with his own bag of gifts in hand.

Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau greeted him at the door with smiles on their faces. They let Laurance inside as they went to go grab their presents for Laurance.

Katelyn still hadn’t come out to greet him, and Laurance owed her an apology.

Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan came back to exchange their gifts and let Laurance go upstairs to pester Katelyn.

“She’s just mad because I beat her at Christmas scrabble,” Aphmau explained, still gloating over her win.

““The white stuff” is not a Christmas word!” Katelyn shouted from upstairs, “It’s not even a word! It’s three words!”

Kawaii~Chan didn’t say anything. She knew Katelyn was right, but she couldn’t bother to explain why Aphmau was wrong.

Laurance laughed awkwardly, knowing full well whose side he was on in the argument, and started to head upstairs.

Despite her door being wide open, Laurance knocked on the door frame.

Katelyn’s attention, which was originally on her script, made its way to Laurance.

“Bold of you to show your face here after what you did,” she spoke truthfully with little to no malice.

“I know. I’ll be honest, I don't even like One Direction,” Laurance explained. Katelyn narrowed her eyes on him. “But, I’m here to make peace with you.”

Reaching into his bag, Laurance pulled out a rolled up poster and handed it to her. With her narrowed eyes still on Laurance, she slowly unrolled the poster.

It was the exact same one that Katelyn had before it was violated by stickers of Zane.

A small smile made its way to her face.

“Thank you. You are now forgiven.”

Laurance sighed in relief, glad he wasn’t on Katelyn’s kill list any longer. He looked at Katelyn once more, but his attention was captured by her laptop. More specifically, the sticker that was over her camera.

It was the bisexual flag.

His mind flashed to the flag he had gotten Garroth.

**Pink.**

**Yellow.**

**Blue.**

“Hey Katelyn, do you mind if I ask you something?”

“If this is about One Direction, I don’t want to hear it.”

“No, no, no. It’s not about that.”

Katelyn turned herself to fully face him.

“Okay then, shoot.”

Laurance paused for a moment, wanting to make sure his wording came out correctly.

“This is going to be completely out of the blue, but…how did you find out you were bi?”

Katelyn cocked her brow, obviously not expecting this question. Even with her state of surprise, she understood why he was asking her this.

With everything that had been going on between Garroth and Laurance, especially with what had happened at the party, Katelyn could tell that their relationship was being put to the test.

Her only concern was whether or not the guys had anyone to talk to, she guessed she was wrong. At least she was wrong about Laurance, so she couldn’t knock away his hand into the void to grasp onto nothing.

“Well, this certainly was out of the blue, but I don’t mind you asking. My dad didn’t raise me or my brothers to think that we were straight from the beginning. He taught us to love who we love no matter their gender, but it was during middle school when I learned what bi was.”

“So, you just let everything happen naturally?”

Katelyn shrugged.

“Pretty much, yeah. It was kinda hard at first though. I had trouble embracing that being queer didn’t exactly fit the norm, and I got some hate from people who weren’t accepting of it.”

A light wave of fear washed over Laurance. He shuddered at the thought of it: acceptance. Being proud to be different, despite the fact that it technically wasn’t, meant he was subjected to future hate from others.

“How did you get over it? I can’t imagine it being easy…”

Katelyn smiled at him, glad that he was slowly opening up to him about this. Despite not being as close of friends, Katelyn still cared about him. Now more than ever since he was in a vulnerable position.

“I had to remind myself that, at the end of the day, I was better than them. It didn’t matter if they were smarter or more athletic than me; I knew that I had more empathy than they could ever imagine giving to another person. I can make more people feel comfortable and safe than they ever could because I respected people.”

Katelyn looked down to the ground with a smile on her face, recalling the times she had managed to fight back against the hate. Where grown adults told her that she was “going to hell” or was “confused” about who she was when she was in highschool.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of something under her bed, immediately drawing her attention away from her thoughts.

Katelyn looked back up at Laurance and smirked at him.

“Speaking of acceptance,” Katelyn continued, “why did you ask me that?”

She knew the answer already, but Laurance had to truly admit it to himself in order to start accepting himself and this side of him.

“I…I think-” the weight of the words on his tongue felt heavy, “I think I’m bisexual.”

The weight he had been bearing for so long had left. No longer a secret to hide inside of him until it was the right moment for the lid to be removed.

“You think?” Katelyn questioned, cocking her brow. Her smirk never left.

“Okay, I  _ know  _ I’m bisexual. Except the last way I would have ever thought I’d find out about something like this was because I liked my best friend!

Laurance should have slapped a hand over his mouth and acted shocked that he had spilled one of his most precious secrets. Though the constant jokes thrown at him by everyone slowly made him realize that everyone knew about his feelings toward Garroth.

His eyebrows furrowed.

“And, honestly,” Laurance started, a small surge of anger flowing through him, “I can speak for both me and Garroth when I say that the dating jokes you guys kept throwing at us weren’t funny. I get that you guys were just teasing us, but it started getting uncomfortable. Especially since the jokes were about our sexualities and friendship when neither of us had even come out yet!”

Katelyn was taken aback by his sudden burst of anger, but it was justified. Of course, no one knew that the jokes were bothering them, but their reactions alone should have given them the hint.

Laurance took a moment to calm himself. “I know I should have said something about it sooner, but I just didn’t know how everyone would react to it. I thought that confronting it would have given away the fact that I may have actually liked him.”

“No, no. It’s okay, some of our jokes did step out of bounds, and I can understand why you’re angry,” Katelyn reassured. She knew that she had a part in this just as much as everyone else.

**_“I knew it! I told all of you! Money, now!”_ **

Except her teasing was mainly directed toward Garroth because she  _ knew  _ he was pansexual.

**_“Of course Garroth is the one to ask that question.”_ **

The last thing Katelyn ever wanted to do was out someone to another, but it seems like she might have accidentally done that already.

Her eyes were caught back onto the item under her bed. Without a second thought, she reached under her bed to grab it.

Once it was in plain sight, Laurance’s finally noticed it.

**Pink.**

**Purple.**

**Blue.**

“Something that helped me a lot during that time, was reminding myself to have pride in who I am.” Katelyn’s eyes were still attached to the flag in her hands. “So, my dad got me this to hang up in my room.”

She unfolded the flag to display it’s colors.

“I don’t need this anymore,” she spoke truthfully, “but it seems like you do.”

She folded the flag back up and handed it to him.

“Merry Christmas, Laurance.”

Laurance tentatively took the flag from her, staring at the colors.

**Pink.**

**Purple.**

**Blue.**

He thought that in order for him to fix his issues he needed to fix his relationship with Garroth. In reality, the only way he could fix his issues was by first accepting himself.

The colors stopped flashing in his mind. Laurance smiled.

His first true, bright smile since what had happened at the party.

He looked back up at Katelyn.

“Thank you.”

===

Laurance returned back home not long after that. He had to settle the Christmas scrabble argument on the way out the door, but it was no problem for him.

He clutched the flag tightly in his hands, the smile never left his face.

Walking back into his shared home, he didn’t think about how he had to speed walk to his room. Which led him to walking right past Garroth in the kitchen. The moment he caught sight of him, Laurance sped away, but he knew he wasn’t fast enough.

Garroth had already seen the flag.

===

The snow was falling lightly that night. It was still too early to go to bed, but too late to go outside.

Garroth, Laurance, and Dante were all residing in their rooms. No one left to sit around the fireplace or enjoy Christmas movies with their friends.

The house was completely silent.

It was during this time that Garroth and Laurance each left their gift outside the other’s door. Laurance placed his gift outside of Garroth’s door first, leaving Garroth to find it when he went to drop off Laurance’s gift.

Garroth brought his gift back into his room and sat down.

He didn’t expect Laurance to give him a gift, but then again Laurance probably didn’t think that Garroth would either.

Opening the box, he noticed the letter placed gently on top of loads and loads of feathers. The fancy kind that Garroth had always gushed about, perfect for attracting people.

He took the card and opened it.

_ “Garroth, _

_ You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember. You’ve been with me through thick and thin, and I don’t want you to feel like I don’t accept you or that your sexuality changes our friendship. I hate how we’re not talking any more, and I hope we can change this. _

_ I like you, Garroth. You’re more than just a friend to me, but I’m not ready. I’m sorry I lied to you at the party. Everything moved way too fast for me to handle and I couldn’t keep up with it. _

_ I miss you, and I’m ready to talk when you are. _

_ Laurance”  _

Garroth kept rereading the same four words over and over again in his head.

_ “I like you, Garroth.” _

His heart was overjoyed. They could fix this. Things were going to get better, and neither of them planned on giving up on one another.

Even with the overwhelming happiness, Garroth was confused.

For one emotional card, he wouldn’t have thought he was just getting fancy feathers.

===

_ Merry Christmas, Zane! I left a present at your door. I hope you like it! _

Zane was upstairs when he got the text. He took his time heading downstairs to make sure Kawaii~Chan had already left. As much as he enjoyed her company, he was too mentally drained to do any social interaction.

He opened his front door and looked down. His eyes widened.

There were multiple gifts on his doorstep.

“This couldn’t all be from Kawaii~Chan, right?” he thought to himself.

He bent down and picked up a gift. The tag had Aphmau’s name on it.

He grabbed another.

Kawaii~Chan.

Laurance.

Katelyn.

Dante.

All of them had gotten a gift for him. Tears began to build up in his eyes but he blinked them away. The last thing he had expected was for anyone to bring him a gift.

He felt loved.

He smiled. Despite the cold from the winter air, he felt warm.

He picked up all the gifts, humming the lyrics to “The Christmas Song” as he walked back inside. 

{A/N: Y’all sometimes I think about how long this is going to be. I'm going to cap this book at chapter 25. I don't know why I decided to write 4,000 words per chapter but that's straight up insane of me to do. This is going to end after The Play arc, and I'm excited to have you guys with me on this journey.

Also I plan on actually going through with the OMORI fic idea. If you haven’t played the game before, I encourage you guys to go and check it out! It does contain mature themes though, such as suicide.

Anyways, all hail the frogs.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave it a comment and a kudos! Bye!}


	23. Chapter Delay

Just so you guys know, I'm not taking another 5 month hiatus. The next chapter will be out next week, but no promises because I suck at keeping them.

ALSO! 

I am no longer ending the fic at chapter 25, so I'll be seeing this until the end. The only change will be that I'm cutting out all of the filler episodes from this point on so we can get to _the good stuff._

Thank.


	24. Chapter 20

{A/N: Soooooo, guess who’s not capping the fic at 25 chapters. Sorry about that, I realized I couldn’t have the ending I wanted if I ended it so soon, so I’ll see this through till the end. Also, this episode is gonna be two chapters long. I got a lot of stuff I wanna put in. Anyways, here’s New Years!}

**TW: Alcohol consumption, mentions of drug use**

It was 7:00 A.M. and Laurance was wide awake. He always had to wake up early to maintain his good looks.

He opened his door to go to the bathroom but was instead face to face with a book lying on the ground. Bending down to examine the book, he noticed the tag attached to the side.

_ To: Laurance _

_ From: Garroth _

His eyes widened. Turning his head to look at Garroth’s door, he noticed the empty space where his gift was supposed to be.

“He already got it,” Laurance spoke quietly to himself.

He glanced back down at the book. Garroth had actually gotten him a gift. Quickly, he picked it up and brought it to his room. His beauty routine could wait.

Situating himself on his bed, he fully examined the book. It was obviously handmade, and Laurance was quite surprised by Garroth’s craftsmanship.

Garroth sucked at arts and crafts.

Laurance carefully opened the cover of the book and was greeted with a picture of him and Garroth in high school.

It was a photo album.

He took his time looking through the pages, admiring every photo that was taken. Even the one that was entirely blurry with the written caption,

“I fell into a lake…”

There was even a photo of the first day they moved into their apartment. Was it only because Aphmau was moving in next door? Yes, but that was the least of Laurance’s worries right now.

He laughed at the thought before realizing this was a documentation of their friendship.

How long had he been working on this?

The last photo was taken right before he, Garroth and Dante left for the Christmas party at Aphmau’s. The happy feeling he had just moments before dropped to the pit of his stomach.

Regardless, he flipped the page. Instead of another picture, it was a note.

_ “You’ve been with me through everything. Always having my back even during the times I didn't deserve it. I’m glad to have been with you for so long and hope to continue being with you as the years go by. I trust that in the future we will be just as close as we are now. Which is why I’m now comfortable with telling you- _

Laurance’s heart skipped a beat.

_ -I’m pansexual.” _

His eyes started to water. He fucked everything up between them.

Even if he tried to clear things up between them with his gift, that didn’t change what he had said to Garroth at the party.

If that hadn’t happened at the party, Laurance would have found out today that Garroth was pansexual. It was something that Garroth had the right to do on his own terms, and yet he was forced to come out in a difficult situation.

Laurance blinked away his tears and finished reading the note.

_ “I understand we haven’t been on the best of terms lately, but you are one of my best friends. So, even if you don’t like me back, I want us to continue being friends till the end.” _

Yeah? Well Laurance doesn’t want to be  _ just friends  _ anymore. He may not be ready for a relationship just yet, but he knew how he felt toward Garroth.

He flipped the page back to examine the last photo.

Dante had his arm wrapped around Garroth and Laurance with a bright smile on his face. The happiness that had previously fallen into his stomach morphed into guilt.

Garroth and Laurance had always dragged Dante into their problems. He was always the third-wheel in every situation and when he went off to try and live his life, the two of them managed to drag him back into their own.

Dante may have apologized to Laurance for his actions, but he deserved one back.

Only Irene knows what he’s been doing while Garroth and Laurance were moping.

===

“Garroth, put some clothes on and come with me. I’m on a mission,” Dante announced, bursting into his room.

The man in question looked up at Dante from the floor, covered with feathers.

The two stared at each other for a minute, wide eyed.

“I can explain.”

“Please don’t. Just put on a coat and follow me.”

“Why?”

“Because you and Laurance have been moping around the house and it’s been killing me. So, I’m gonna host a New Years party tonight, and you are gonna help me gather up some guests.”

“Wait. What? Why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?”

Dante raised an eyebrow at him, unamused by his friend’s behavior.

“Take a wild guess.”

Garroth stared at Dante, knowing exactly why Dante chose not to say anything about this beforehand. He glanced down at his feathery self before looking up at his friend.

“Alright, I’ll change.”

===

The ring of a doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Aphmau got up from her spot on the couch and answered the door. She was the only one who willingly opened the front door at her house.

She greeted Garroth and Dante at the door, noticing some feathers poking out of Garroth’s coat but not questioning them.

“Hey Aphmau, we were wondering if you and the girls had any plans for New Years? We want to throw a party tonight and we’re trying to see who we can round up,” Dante explained.

“Oh we most definitely can go. I’ve been trying to get the girls to do something for tonight but they’re still salty about Christmas scrabble.”

“‘The white stuff’ is not a Christmas word!” Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan yelled from upstairs.

“Stay mad!” Aphmau yelled back.

“Great!” Dante completely ignored their argument. “Plan to be there at 8, okay? See you then!”

With that the guys left, and made their rounds to the other houses in the neighborhood, making sure to invite their friends who didn’t live in the vicinity as well.

Garroth rang the doorbell to their last house.

The two boys waited for a minute before Garroth remembered how this person never answered their door. He pulled out his phone and texted them. A few seconds later, Zane opened the door.

“Zane, how’s it going? Did you have a nice Christmas?” Garroth asked, a smile beaming on his face.

Zane looked behind his brother.

“Why do you have a trail of feathers behind you?”

Garroth and Dante looked behind themselves to see the light trail of feathers that covered the snow. Garroth turned back to Zane.

“That’s not important. Anyways, Dante and I are throwing a New Years party tonight, do you want to come?” Garroth’s eyes were hopeful.

Zane pondered for a moment before answering him.

“Are you sure you guys want me there?” His voice laced with his own insecurities.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want you to come,” Dante answered truthfully.

Zane wasn’t a people person and everyone already knew this, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t come out of his shell every once in a while.

“Sure then,” Zane responded. If he could, he’d jump around like a little bunny to get all the giddiness out of his system. He had never been invited to a party before, not counting the time he didn’t check his mailbox for Aphmau’s invitation to her Christmas party.

“Great! Be there by 8, see ya!” Dante said enthusiastically, waving goodbye to Zane. Halfway down the driveway, Garroth turned around and yelled out,

“Bye, baby brother!”

Zane had never closed a door faster in his life.

===

“I brought beer!”

“Kawaii~Chan brought cupcakes!”

“Regular cupcakes or magic cupcakes?”

“Dante~Kun doesn’t need to know.”

“I brought some greenery!”

“Travis, put the weed back in your car.”

As everyone filed into the house, and Travis went back to his car, the party went into full swing. With music pumping from the speakers and laughter filling the air, a warm atmosphere covered the house.

Zane, despite Garroth and Dante’s encouragement, was still on edge about the party. Absolutely no one, excluding Jeffory, had sent a menacing glare his way.

“Baby brother, why do you look so nervous? Lighten up! Here-” Garroth held out a beer to Zane- “take this.”

Zane put his hand up and refused. If the alcohol didn’t taste like coffee with too much sugar, he didn’t want it.

“I thought you’d say that, so how about this?” Garroth handed him a cupcake instead. Zane quickly snatched it from his hands but stopped upon closer inspection.

“Wait, are these-” Zane was cut off as he heard Kawaii~Chan’s voice call for him.

“Zane~Kun, you came!” Kawaii~Chan maneuvered through the crowd to meet up with her friend, her face beaming with a smile.

“Kawaii~Chan, are these normal cupcakes or magic cupcakes?” Zane immediately asked.

“Nobody needs to know.” The sparkle never left her face.

Garroth’s face dropped as he glanced down at the sweet treat, yet he made no attempt to get rid of it. Kawaii~Chan wouldn’t do anything severe like put sleeping magic in the cupcakes, right?

Unfortunately, that was a question that could only be answered through consumption.

Kawaii~Chan wasn’t about to say shit.

“Zane~Kun, come on let’s go talk to everyone.” Kawaii~Chan grabbed his wrist and dragged him off into the crowd, leaving Garroth behind with a suspicious cupcake.

Garroth looked around, trying to find some place to put the cupcake of doom when he noticed Kenmur rush into his room. Emmlyn ran into the bathroom soon after.

He immediately sensed the romantic tension, and for once, it wasn’t between him and Laurance.

With that, Garroth walked into his room, not knowing that Aphmau had walked into the bathroom.

===

“Zane, I know you’re not that big on talking to people, but I think you should try out for the play. I think it would be good for you to get yourself involved. You know, being the neighborhood watch and all,” Katelyn suggested, holding her red solo cup in her hand.

“I think I’m fine with just working on the sidelines,” Zane admitted, still glued to Kawaii~Chan's side. He was the typical socially anxious person at the party who only followed their one friend around.

“Aw come on! It’ll be fun, besides I’m totally gonna be Romeo, so you don’t need to worry about sticking out too much,” Travis flaunted, his ego boosting.

“I never promised you the role of Romeo. The only person I promised a role to was Kawaii~Chan,” Katelyn quickly shut down, popping the bubble of his growing ego.

“Kawaii~Chan will be Friar Laurence,” KC stated confidently.

“Well, auditions are in a couple of days, so if you change your mind feel free to come,” Katelyn offered, directing her attention away from Kawaii~Chan.

“Hey Travis, can you help us out over here?” Dante called out from the dining room. Travis turned back to the others.

“Welp, duty calls.”

Curious, Katelyn, KC, and Zane watched to see what Dante was up to.

Laurance was taping the bills onto the dining room table in a pyramid formation while Travis grabbed a mini water bottle.

“Alright everyone, gather around!” Dante called out, “We’re about to play a drinking game!”

Everyone gathered around the table and tuned to Dante as he explained the rules.

Each person had to take a shot and slide the water bottle across the table toward the bills. If it landed on a bill, you could keep it. If it didn’t, you took another shot and got another turn. Of course, anyone could tap out at any time.

“Zane~Kun, do you want to play?” Kawaii~Chan asked, turning to him.

It was an interesting game, he would give them that, but he still wasn’t a fan of alcohol. Before he was able to decline, Travis spoke up.

“Zane, if you don’t want alcohol you can just drink punch instead,” Travis offered, not wanting to force anyone to drink.

Kawaii~Chan glanced back up at him with pleading eyes. No one could say no to Kawaii~Chan’s puppy eyes.

“Okay, I’ll play.” Kawaii~Chan smiled.

“Kawaii~Chan is in!”

The participants gathered around the table, each of them taking their first shot. Laurance volunteered to go first.

Everyone stared intently at Laurance, as he hyped himself up.

He took a deep breath, and shot the bottle forward, aiming for the 10. He let out a cry as it stopped right in front of the bill. The others let out a series of cheers and “O”s, enjoying the game fully.

Laurance took a shot as Aaron walked up to the table.

“I thought you were the captain of the soccer team back in high school, how the hell did you manage to miss that?” Aaron trash talked, smirking at the loser.

“I’d like to see you try and get that ten then,” Laurance shot back, matching his energy.

Aaron scoffed playfully, taking off his bandana to put his full focus on the bottle. He was not about to back away from this challenge.

The room went quiet, slightly surprised from finally seeing Aaron’s eyes after several years and eager to see if he would win.

Despite having the challenge aimed at the ten, he shot for the twenty. Everyone held their breath as they watched the bottle slide across the table, and let out a cheer as it landed on the bill.

“Suck on that, Laurance!” Aaron cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Laurance’s jaw dropped, yet before he was able to say a comeback, Kawaii~Chan spoke up.

“You boys are a bunch of losers! Watch and learn!” Kawaii~Chan sauntered up to the table and took another shot.

“Kawaii~Chan, what are you doing?” Zane asked, baffled by her behavior. Was this how she acted when she was drunk? There was no way she would get drunk after just taking two shots.

“Zane, you be quiet too. I’ll kick all of your asses!”

His eyes went wide at her statement.

Aaron and Laurance shared a look. That wasn’t in third person. Nevertheless, they were interested to see what was going to happen.

Kawaii~Chan put her hand out and Dante gave her the bottle. Her eyes were glued to the singular hundred dollar bill at the end of the table.

Her confidence radiated off of her like an aura.

“What is up with, Kawaii~Chan?” Katelyn whispered to Travis who appeared unfazed by her change of attitude.

“Don’t worry, she gets like this when she’s drunk.”

“What do you mean?”

“Listen, Katelyn, when I partied back in college it was always me and Vlyad, but when KC tagged along it was wild.”

Katelyn pondered for a moment, trying to wrap her head around the whole thing before it hit her.

“Wait, does that mean she did drugs with you guys?”

“Nah, she was the dealer. Her baking skills came in handy.”

“What?!”

By now they were no longer whispering, but no one seemed to care about what they were saying.

Travis hushed her and motioned to Kawaii~Chan.

The two of them watched as the water bottle slid across the table and landed perfectly on the hundred dollar bill.

“Yes!” Kawaii~Chan cheered. “Suck my dick!”

Katelyn burst out laughing at her bold statement. Never in her life did she imagine those words coming out of her mouth. Other people joined her while others cheered for Kawaii~Chan. Laurance and Aaron’s jaws dropped, not expecting Kawaii~Chan to be like this at all.

Zane immediately came to her side and grabbed her arm.

“Okay, maybe you’ve had a little two much to drink.”

“I’m a winner!” Kawaii~Chan yelled, pocketing her winnings and taking another shot.

“Yes, I know, and do you know what winners get? They get to sit down and drink water.”

Despite wanting to stay glued by Kawaii~Chan’s side for the entirety of the party, Zane knew that there was absolutely no water by the drinks. After threatening KC to stay on the couch, he went off in search of Garroth.

Surprisingly, he hadn’t seen him for a majority of the party. If he wasn’t in the main area he was most likely in his room. The voices he started hearing down the hallway confirmed his suspicions.

“You puff out your feathers like this, and do a little dance. This will not only attract a mate, but will scare off the other males as well.”

Zane stared at Garroth in the doorway, not wanting to believe his eyes. His brother stood there covered from head to toe with feathers, not to mention there was a Burger King crown that adorned his head.

Not wanting to witness this atrocity any longer, Zane cleared his throat and caught the attention of Kenmur and his brother.

“Perfect timing, Zane. Tell me, does this intimidate you?” Garroth asked as he proceeded to do a little dance.

“Please, just stop. Can you just tell me where you keep your water bottles?”

“They’re in the fridge. Now how powerful do these feathers-”

“KC, are you sure you want to take another shot?” Travis’s voice projected throughout the house. Well, more like Zane heard Kawaii~Chan’s name and tuned into the conversation.

“No, she does not!” Zane yelled back, immediately going back to see her in another drinking game against Aaron and Laurance. Both boys had already tapped out, making KC the winner, but she kept going.

Zane plucked the shot from out of her hand, and brought her over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“Kawaii~Chan, I had a feeling you were a lightweight, but I didn’t think it was going to be two shots before you were completely drunk,” Zane admitted, handing her the bottle.

“It wasn’t  _ two  _ shots, I pregamed before I got here.”

“Oh my Irene, what did you drink?”

“Jell-O shots!” KC cheered, shooting her hands up in the air with a bright smile on her face.

“Okay, well that’s not too bad-”

“And a piña colada.”

“Well that’s not good.”

Without another word, Zane dragged her back to the couch where she should have been this entire time. He held the bottle up to her lips and forced her to drink.

“Hey KC,” Travis called out, walking up to her with Katelyn. “We think you might have had a bit too much to drink tonight.”

“Yeah, you’ve gone wild,” Katelyn laughed.

“Thank you,” Zane replied exasperated, finally glad that someone saw a problem with how much she had been drinking.

“Especially since we all pregamed before we got here,” Katelyn explained.

“All of you pregamed?” Travis asked her, eyes wide. “Without me?”

“Yup, Aphmau makes some really good piña coladas.”

“Nice! Anyways-” Travis directed his attention back to Zane- “we’ll keep an eye out for KC if she ever tries to go back to the drinks again.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Zane replied, grateful for their help.

“Everyone, one minute till countdown!” Dante announced, coming into the living room to watch the ball drop on the TV.

“Well, it’s finally happening,” Zane thought to himself, “I would have never thought I’d spend New Years here, much less be on good terms with-'' His train of thought was interrupted as he heard shuffling from Kawaii~Chan. He watched her as she pulled two Jell-O shots from her pocket.

“Kawaii~Chan!” Zane scolded.

“It’s for the countdown,” KC explained. “Here, this one's for you.”

She handed him the shot and smiled.

Hesitantly, he took the shot.

Everyone was halfway through the countdown by now.

“To a successful business!” KC cheered, holding her shot out for Zane to clink.

Zane looked at her wide eyed. Now dawning on him the situation he was in.

**Five.**

He looked around at all the people.

**Four.**

The people who didn’t hate him with a burning passion.

**Three.**

The people who willingly talked to him.

**Two.**

The people who thought he was worth getting a Christmas present for.

**One.**

Zane pulled down his mask and took his shot with a smile.

“Happy New Years!”

These were the people who made Zane feel  _ wanted _ , and he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything else.

“Kawaii~Chan,” Zane called out, catching the attention of the drunk Meif’wa, “thanks for being my friend.”

The world seemed to freeze around the two of them. The cheers from their friends died down to a low muffle. All the two of them could see was each other, smiling at each other while under the influence of at least one Jell-O shot.

Two polar opposites that somehow managed to connect despite being worlds apart.

Now here they were, ready to start a business with one another. Was it a bit spontaneous? Yes, but that was the thrill of it. Together, they were going to drive miles while trusting each other not to crash. Even so, it was going to be a lot better than taking the same endless road of nine to five jobs until the day they died.

Together, they would flip off the curse of the Industrial Revolution.

“It’s my pleasure.” With those words, Kawaii~Chan popped the bubble that surrounded the two of them and allowed themselves to gradually seep back into reality.

As the new year always entailed new beginnings, they knew this was going to be the start of something great.

===

Not even a minute after the ball had dropped, Travis got a call from his phone.

For such a great party, he wasn’t expecting devastating news.

“What do you mean my apartment is on fire?!” Travis shouted to the other end, catching a few people’s attention. Excusing himself from the crowd, he left for a more quieter part of the house.

Katelyn and Aaron, who had both overheard his shouting, glanced at each other nervously.

“There’s no way that just happened to him, right?” Aaron asked in utter disbelief.

“I don’t know, he sounded serious. Did you see the look on his face?”

Aaron bit his lip. Travis’s apartment really did burn down, and on New Years. What kind of person would burn down apartments on New Years?

“If his apartment got burned down then he’s gonna need a place to stay.”

Katelyn’s eyes widened, not realizing fully just how big of a deal this was. Not only did he lose the roof over his head. He probably lost valuable items, clothes, food, etc.

“You’re right. Shoot-”

“Travis can come stay with me. I think that would be the best option right now.”

Katelyn thought about it before agreeing with him.

She already lived in a house with two other people, and who knows what monstrosity may still lie in the basement. Plus, she didn’t think Dante could deal with any more drama in his house. Meanwhile, Aaron lived alone and probably had a spare bedroom for Travis to stay in rather than a basement.

The living room was now completely empty. Fireworks were booming outside and everyone went into the backyard to watch.

The two turned to face Travis as he walked back toward them. His face had fallen into a downfall crest with his brows furrowed, deep in thought.

“Travis,” Katelyn spoke tentatively, “what happened?”

Katelyn and Aaron led him to the couch to sit down.

“Well, my apartment was on fire,” Travis finally said, stating the obvious. “And… um-” His voice cracked, his eyes glistened.

Katelyn put a hand on Travis’s back and started rubbing in circles, hoping to sooth him. Aaron got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water.

“Take your time,” Aaron reassured.

Travis took a sip, the cool water pushing back the lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

“Someone was lighting illegal fireworks outside of the building, and it hit a lot of the apartments. Mine and a few others caught on fire, and the others just had minor damages.”

Anger welled up in Katelyn, wanting nothing more than to sock those idiots in the face. Instead, she focused on Travis, trying to dispel the emotion.

“I’m so sorry,” Aaron apologized for his loss.

Travis cleared his throat again, wiping the tears away from his eyes that threatened to spill. Instead, he laughed, trying to make light of his situation.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Travis laughed, tears dripping down his face. Katelyn and Aaron immediately wrapped him in a hug.

“How much damage was done to your apartment?” Katelyn asked, her voice quiet but full of remorse.

“It’s enough that it’s not safe to live in anymore, but… but I’m allowed to go in and grab anything that wasn’t d-damaged,” he cried, clinging onto the two of them.

“You can come live with me. I have a spare bedroom you can use,” Aaron suggested.

Travis looked up at him.

“Are you sure?”

Aaron nodded with full confidence.

“We can go and help you get your stuff tomorrow. How does that sound?” Katelyn offered, her voice sounding hopeful.

“Yeah…yeah, that’d be great. Plus, I still have the weed in my car.”

“See! Things are looking better already!” Aaron joked. They all laughed, the mood lightening around them.

The door to Garroth’s room opened wide, catching the attention of the three. Garroth, Aphmau, Emmalyn and Kenmur all walked out.

The moment Aphmau saw Aaron, she turned and said goodbye to Garroth before leaving the house in a rush.

“What’s going on?” Katelyn asked, confused by her roommates behavior.

Emmalyn and Kenmur shrugged as they left the party, leaving Garroth standing alone, deep in his thoughts.

“Garroth, are you okay?” Aaron asked tentatively, afraid to set him off.

At the mention of his name, Garroth made eye contact with Aaron, his eyes filled with conflicting emotions.

“I… I need to go do something,” Garroth finally responded, determination filling his voice. With that, he walked out the backdoor.

The three musketeers shared a look with one another.

What happened?

===

Garroth eyed the crowd.

By now, the fireworks had diminished greatly and many had gone home. Others had walked past him to get back into the house, wanting to share one last drink before they headed home for the night.

He spotted Dante and Laurance standing together watching the remnants of the fireworks. Garroth took in a deep breath before walking up to the two of them.

Dante noticed him first as he was walking over, noticing the look in his eye, he quickly excused himself and went back inside. Leaving Garroth and Laurance together outside.

Laurance turned to face Garroth, causing the blonde to stop in his tracks. Neither of them said a word.

Garroth tried to speak, opening his mouth but closing it before he could get a word out, afraid that if he did say something, it was going to be a repeat of what happened at the party. A faucet that flooded the sink before someone shut it off.

He stared into Laurance’s eyes, hoping he could understand how much he wanted to talk. Nothing was going to be achieved like this.

How could he manage to write that Christmas note to him but not even be able to say it to his face?

“I-'' Garroth stuttered, immediately trying to backtrack himself. Laurance still hadn’t spoken, waiting patiently for his words.

_ I meant what I wrote. _

“Um…”

_ I like you. _

“I gotta go.” Garroth tried to leave, regretting ever having thinking that he could truly have the courage to do this now.

Laurance’s eyes went wide.

“No, wait!” he cried, grabbing Garroth’s hand, stopping him from moving away. Garroth froze, slowly turning back around to face reality.

Laurance took a breath before he spoke.

“Let’s talk.”

{A/N: HAHAHAHA! I DID IT! FINALLY, I THOUGHT I’D NEVER FINISH THIS CHAPTER! I have been very overwhelmed lately with school and extracurriculars, but I’m glad I was able to give this to you guys. Thank you for being patient with me throughout this.

The first chapter of my OMORI fanfiction is also out! You can check it out here:

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962708 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962708)

OR

[ https://www.wattpad.com/story/256204098-trai ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256204098-trai)

Because I’m writing two fanfictions, I’m going to have to alternate between the two so I don’t accidentally forget one for another five months.

Also, I’m going to relearn English. My grammar is absolute garbage, not to mention all I know how to do is string a bunch of words together. If you ask me what an alliteration was, I’d have no idea. What the heck is a verb? Just because I know English better then my first language, does not mean I’m good at it. At least I know what a prefix and a suffix is, but don’t ask me the definition because I don’t know.

I know that sounds concerning, but trust me. If I scored a 4 on my APLang exam, so I at least know something. I know I sound dumb, but trust me. I am.

Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave it a kudos and a comment. Bye!}


End file.
